Arc of the Grand Republic
by SkyKicker10101
Summary: What if jaune was tormented,bullied beyond relief,due to everyone learning about his falsified transcripts. Yet he was still allowed to stay at Beacon because of Ozpin.His friends stuck with him with the exception of Weiss who knew he was to helpless to have even the basic skill to stand up to himself but even with his teammates and remaining friends help,Jaune ran coming across it
1. Prologue:The Beginning:Remade

Flashback-

Jaune Arc was running through the Emerald Forest. Dodging tree after tree that would occasionally get in his way; occasionally he would hear the roars and screams of the approaching Grimm that fallowed behind him.

The young man's grip tightened onto the empty stump of his missing right arm with all the strength he had left to muster, as his blood continued to flow out; pooling into puddles beneath him as he continued onward. Beads of sweat gathered on his forehead as he vaulted over a massive tree root.

Stopping breathy, he slumped down to the ground momentarily to catch his breath. "Haah... Haah... Haah..." Jaune panted out, all the while he strengthened his grip on his missing limb. Wincing hard due to the pain which rushed into his stump. His vision was starting to be blocked out by black spots - as if the sandman himself was forcing Jaune to sleep - but, would be Huntsmen in training knew he couldn't sleep. Not here. Not now.

Jaune continued to run onwards, but at a much slower pace now. His fear continued to grow within his heart and mind, which in turn lured more Grimm to his location. The likelihood of surviving this was slim - he knew that - but he couldn't just give up now.

And that's when he saw it.

It looked to be a building of some kind; about over a couple hundred meters in the distance. However, this building looks more advance then any Atlesian Frigate Jaune had the pleasure of seeing, or any Atlesian for that matter. So jaune made the appropriate decision. Hide in it, and hopefully calm himself down enough to keep the Grimm away from him.

The would be Huntsmen eventually made it to his destination, although in a much worser state than he was before, as he unceremoniously barged into the unknown building. Closing the buildings heavy double doors behind him with a lot of effort, Jaune proceeded to then back up from the two doors.

He could hear the roars and screams of the Grimm on the other side - most likely Beowulves - while his blood continued to drip from his stumped limb onto the unknown metal which make up the buildings floor. Though apparently his blood hit something important, because just a moment later a faint blue glow was produced where his blood landed.

The glow slowly spread throughout the entire room; causing Jaune to turn slightly and narrow his eyes. Iniveortably tightening his grip on his stumped arm, just in case he needs to run. Though thinking about it, where would he run to? It was ether stay in here with the weird lights, or go back outside to be mauled to death by Grimm.

"_Genetic Material Detectied. Running Databanks... Running, Running. Genetic Material Found. Identification: Human._" A mechanized voice exclaimed before a holographic figure of a fish-like creature appeared infront of Jaune. This creature appeared to be a slightly see-through hologram, which manifested in a light blue tint. "Greetings_ primitive. You have stumbled across one of many advanced Rakata Library's. After being shut off for over a millennia I am pleased to meet an organic to serve._"

Jaune was wide jawed to find such a creature - or was it a machine? - looking at him like he's expecting orders. "U-Uhhh... who-No... what are you?" Jaune asked, causing the fish creature to tilt his head before recognising that they are being questioned.

"_Ah, my apologys Master. Unfortunately my designation will be far to complex to pronounce in your tongue. Though if you require you may for now call me Alpha. What is your name?_"

Jaune was so slack jawed at such this technological marvel. He looked around seeing technology far beyond even what Atlas was capable of, but he looked back at 'Alpha'. "I'm Jaune Arc... short... sweet... and... Oh whatever... It doesn't matter..."

Alpha hummed at this. "_As you wish Master Arc._"

Jaune chuckled lightly at that, but winced feeling the pain coming from his stumped arm once again. "_Master Arc. You are currently missing an Appendage. You require immediate medical treatment._" Alpha states the obvious.

Jaune meanwhile limped slowly towards the A.I. "Y-Yeah... Could you... help... me?"

"_Acknowledge. Though this facility has no medical supplies Master Arc._" Alpha stated. "_Do you see the device on top of that pedestal?_" Jaune turned his head in the direction the hologram was facing. On top of a pedestal next to a platform of some sort was a high tech wristband.

"Yeah." Jaune confirmed. Prompted the A.I to respond once more.

"_Pick it up and place it upon your wrist. Once your done then step onto the platform next to it._" Jaune fallowed it's orders without any disagreements. Grabbing the wristband with his blooded arm, he slipped it on with relative ease - surprising himself upon how it easy it was - before he walked onto the platform, causing a similar blue glow to surround Jaune and the platform.

What Jaune didn't know that the platform he just stepped onto was - in actually - a trans-galactic teleporter, which could only be operated by the Rakata Species. Though with such an advanced race now extinct, this was the first use of this long abandoned piece of technology in over a millennia.

-Meanwhile -

At a similar Rakata Library underneath the Republic's Galactic Senate building on the deep core world of Coruscant, a squadron of first generation Clone, Shock Troopers of the Coruscant Guard were working fast to assess the situation as the once thought inactive machines around them had suddenly activated.

"I want troopers aiming at that platform now!" The Clones' Sargent shouted to his men, as the platform slowly started to glow blue. Two of the red armoured Clones slowly advanced towards the glowing machine; pointing there DC-15S blasters carbines at it in the event of anything hostile were to appear.

An elderly man soon entered the room, flanked by two figures wearing brown and lighting tan robes. One of them was a middle aged man by name of Mace Windu while the other was a much small, and green skinned, alien by the name of Yoda. Both individuals being prominent, and leading members of the Jedi Council. "What's going on here Troopers?" Mace questioned the Shock Troopers' Sargent.

Looking back to the Jedi, the Sargent gave his answered. "Sir. The machine had started up, and from what we know about the Rakatan's Technology, nobody could have activated it."

The elderly man - who identified as Supreme Chancellor Saave Palpatine of the Galactic Republic - spoke out his thoughts. "If that were the case, then why is it now active?"

Yoda, who was currently looking at the piece of ancient technology, started to slowly walk towards with the aid of his walking stick. "Pain, I sense..." Mace looked to the old master of the Jedi order with a questioning gaze.

"What do you mean Master?" He asked, though not getting a response, as he stopped to stare as a humanoid figure just appearing out of the teleporter - shocking everyone within the room. He looked to be a tall young man, with blonde hair, and a missing right arm; a piece of what looked like Rakata Technology located on his remaining wrist.

Jaune Arc looked at everyone within the room, as he slowly started to step off the portal platform before his eyes proceeded moved to the back of his head, his body falling into unconsciousness. Within a instant, Yoda called upon the force to catch the young man, placing him down gently on the rooms floor.

The Shock Troopers soon gathered around the unconscious blonde, proceeding to giving him some basic treatment to hopefully stem his loss of blood. The other three individuals present simply watched the scene play out. "What just happened?" One of the Shock Troopers questioned to himself as he finished calling for a medical team, though, it allowing Mace to let out his honest thoughts on the situation.

"I'm unsure trooper... I'm, truly unsure..."

* * *

-Flashback End-

Jaune woke up within an instant, as he stared at the familiar sight of his quarters durasteel roofing. Jaune appeared to be much older now. It has been just over 16 years since he first arrived during the starting months of the Clone Wars. His arrival still haunted his dreams to this very day.

Jaune - as he was now - had multiple scars and burn marks which where scattered all over the surface of his body. Caused by the multitude of battles he's been apart of throughout the years. But the most unique change was the appearance of a black and gold plated, robotic arm, which served as a replace for his missing missing one. Jaune raised his mechanical arm, before proceeding to closed and reopened his robotic fingers a few times.

Back on his old home world of Remnant, not even the Atlas Military had the technology to make mechanized prosthetics to this extent.

"_Good morning Master Arc._" Jaune moved his robotic arm away, instead looking to his other arm; soon seeing his A.I companion Alpha appear on the wristbands screen. Apparently the wristband and the A.I were specialised piece's of technology belonging to the Rakata Species before they suddenly, and mysteriously, died out.

"Alpha, I keep telling you to stop calling me Master..." Jaune explained to his companion, with a noticeably more deeper voice, showing that he must of gone through puberty at least a few different times.

Proceeding to get up from his rather large bed. He began to stretch his now extremely buff and well toned body. Noting that his quarters were empty of any other individual. '_She must have got up early to prepare for our departure. That's so her.' _Jaune thought to himself with a soft smile before Alpha gave his response.

"_Acknowledged Master._" The Rakata A.I answered, completely dismissing Jaune's order; causing the blonde man to sighe in defeat.

Going through his usual morning routine: showering, a shave, and eating a large breakfast, he soon finishes with him standing in front of a full length mirror so he can manage and get into his naval uniform. "What do we have to do today Alpha, well before we have to return to the Fleet that is?"

Alpha remains silent for the time being, as he goes through Jaunes schedule, message, etc... Just to make sure that Jaune doesn't have anything else he is needed to do. "_You have to address the senate to ease there concerns-_"

"Cancel that. I was informed the meeting was pushed back till next week, which will be around the time we should be arriving in the Outer Rim territory's." Jaune interrupted, and informed the A.I.

Alpha form nodded from the confines of the bracelet Jaune had taken from the 'library', as the A.I would usually call it. "_Understood. Canceling event._" Alpha continued his search before stumbling upon an important event. "_Master. I have looked through your messages for today, and I have come across one directly from the High Chancellor himself. He requests a meeting with you regarding a secret mission to the Outer Rim. Do you accept?_"

Jaune remained silent for the meantime thinking about the meeting. If it were a strictly secret mission to the outer rim, there would be no doubt that the Jedi Order will end up sticking there noses in a purely military matter that didn't involve them. "Respond back that I will arrive shortly."

"_Yes Master._"

"Stop calling me Master!"

* * *

After about twenty minutes of traveling through the bustling sky's of Coruscant, Jaune soon arrives at the Senate Building.

As he walked briskly through the building curved, and decretive blue and grey hallways - in his white naval uniform, with golden epaulets: A now notable sign of his authority as a Grand Admiral - another figure fallowed, in accompanying white armour, merely a few steps behind the decorated admiral. This was Clone, Marsal Commander Bolt, of the 120th Clone Tooper Corps.

The Marsal Commander was currently in possession of the standard issued Phase 2, Clone Trooper Armour - currently marked out with accompanying golden, yellow lightning bolt design - which incorporated additional protective measures in the form of a yellow stained commanders kama and pauldron. He was also in possession of a set of micro-binoculars attached to his helmet.

"I thank you for allowing me to accompany you Grand Admiral." Jaune smiled. Nodding pleasantly at his companion words.

"It is of no issues Commander. I am simply glad you were able to accompany me. There are only a small few individuals who I can truly trust to have my back." He responded back to the Clone Marsal Commander, before continuing onward.

Eventually, the two individuals arrived at the waiting area which into the Supreme Chancellors Office. As Jaune proceeded to alert the occupant of the office of his presence, Bolt noticed two other distinguished Clones in the room with them.

One of the Clones - who's armour was marked with blue stripes - possessing an almost similar set armour modification as Bolt currently did, although instead of a set of micro-binoculars he had a range finder. While the other Clone - who's armour was marked with section of orange stripes instead - had burly any distinguishable armor attachments, aside from an additional visor module on his helmet, as well as several antennas attached to his helmet and shoulders.

Bolt - leaving his Admirals side as he waited by the door - walked towards the two Clone Officer's. Both soon acknowledging his arrival by turning to face the newcomer.

"Captain. Commander." The Clone in blue - Rex - chuckled lightly at his fellow officers formal attitude in open situations.

"Commander. How is the Grand Admiral Arc? I heard he got into some nasty business back on Nar Shidda?" Bolt chuckled lightly at Rex's comment, as he remembered having to send in a invasion force due to a hostile take over from the Separatist Alliance.

"Indeed. He's only just returned to active duty today form what occurred their. But, he is still a soldier. He'll persist through it. He always has; to then come back even better than before."

All of their helmeted heads nodded to each other until a voice called out to Bolt, prompting the 120th's Marsal Commander to turn around to face his C.O. "Commander. I am heading in now. Await for my return here." Jaune explained, earning a nod from the Clone as he left, entering the Chancellors Office.

Bolt simply watched the event play out until the sliding doors to the office completely closed. Prompting Bolt to hastily turn back towards his fellow Clone Officer's, proceeding to get a questioning - helmeted - stare from the both of them.

"Captain. Comander. Tomorrow is the admirals birthday and everyone from Lightning Company has been planning a large celebration for him, and - if you are willing to - I could use some more assistance."

Both Clones looked at on another before looking back to Bolt. "I believe that could be arranged, though we need to clear this with our generals first." Rex voiced his concern, as Cody nodded in agreement. Though, truthfully Rex did want to help. The Admiral was the man who gave him his name during the starting months of the Clone Wars, back when they hard to re-train their command style's under Alpha 17.

"That will be fine Captain." Bolt stated, though he personally had his doubts. The Admiral never got on that well with the Jedi, especially General Skywalker. He only hope General Kenobi would be more lenient, he usually was.

-Meanwhile-

Within the large red, grey, and golden, ornate office was located the Supreme Chancellor of the Republic - Sheev Palpatine - who was currently seated at his desk busy writing up a few things that every high ranking politician feared more then anything. Even if he was secretly a Sith Lord.

Yes. Jaune knew about the Chancellor's secret identity of cause, but the Chancellor also knew about Jaune's secrets. Therefore - no matter what - the two were at a constant stalemate with one another; for if one spoke out the other, it would cost them both. Most likely resulting in mutual destruction.

"Chancellor." Jaune announced to the Dark Lord causing the old man to look to him with a caring smile.

"Ah Jaune. Thank you for coming on such short notice. Now we merely need to wait for Master Kenobi and Master Skywalker in order to start this meeting."

Jaune raised an eyebrow at the Republic's High Chancellor. Even if Palpatine was secretly a Sith Lord, Jaune respected the mans great ability to lead a galaxy spanning military. Though on the other hand, Jaune - like many admiral within the Republic - didn't think the Jedi has the same natural drive. "Sir. Is it wise for you to bring the Jedi in for this meeting?"

Immediately, Jaune saw an amused look on the old man face, who apparently had a similar feelings. "I understand your skepticism Jaune. But the Jedi have been annoyingly persistent in that they take part in all meetings that could potentially cause a negative effect to fall onto the Republic."

Jaune had a noticeable twitch in his eye, something he'd often get during times of overwhelming irration. Despite being on good terms with Master Kanobi. Skywalker was a different story. Honestly he felt that the Jedi has no place within the Republic's military. "But Sir. The Jedi Order is an independent religious organisation of 'Peace Keepers'. They have no right to make such a demand. Meetings such as these should be comprised by actual military operatives."

Jaune would of continued to vocalise his opinion, and irritation about the Jedis continued involvement during the Clone Wars, but Palpatine simply rased his hand slightly, as a way to politely say he wish to interject. His kind smile barely once left his lips. "As much as I would like to agree with you Jaune. It's not my place to say... Yet." Palpatine indirectly exclaimed his master plan to Jaune, since he knew that the Grand Admiral couldn't really do anything.

"Right... Anyway. Did you require any of my reports relating to the 26th Fleet before I leave for the Outer Rim?" Jaune asked his Commanding Officer, who held an amused smile.

"Hows the 'Weapon' coming along? Is it preforming as intended?" Jaune gave a knowing smirk to the Chancellor.

"It is working perfectly. The 'Proto Cannon' is performing beyond my expectations. Though, I must thank you Chancellor for giving me the proper... 'supplies' needed to maintain it's power consumption."

"That's wonderful to hear Jaune. I'm glad you could use such a weapon to it's full potential."

After their little conversation finished, it was as if an hateful silence consumed the room, with the two individuals present having an almost unseeable battle with one another.

These two men knew the darkest facts about each other, but they couldn't make a move without compromising themselves in return. So this was all they could do, until one made a fateful, and irreparable, mistake.

The consuming presence was thankfully lifted though, once two male figures entered the room.

One of them men was wearing a dark red and blue robe, with a metallic cylinder present on his belt; he had shaggy, darkish brown hair with a scar going over his right eye. "Master Skywalker." Jaune greeted, earning a disgruntled grown from the Jedi who simply continued to walk towards the desk alongside his master. Obi Wan Kenobi.

The man in question was currently wearing the lightish tan robe, alongside some plastoid clone armour. He as well possessed a similar, yet thiner, metallic cylinder attached to his belt. "Master Kenobi." Jaune greeted again to the other man, who simply gave a smile to the Grand Admiral.

"Apologize for our lateness Chancellor. There was a matter that needed to be discussed in private." The older of the two man explained there reason for being late, earning a nod and a friendly smile from the Chancellor. All of the hatred from before was gone, almost as if it wasn't there to begin with.

It was always a surprised to Jaune that the Jedi still had no idea about Palpatine's true motives. Just another reasion for him to dislike them so, he suppose.

"It's quite alright Master Jedi. I was simply having a pleasant conversation with the Grand Admiral here." Anakin looked over to Jaune, who held firmly a look of professional indifference.

"What did you two discuss? The 'Grand' Admiral's apparent distaste for Jedi?" Jaune looked over towards Anakin, though didn't say anything since Anakin already knew Jaune view of the Jedi, and how their 'interfere' in Republic matters.

"Well... that was... one of the matters we discussed, yes..." Palpatine explained, before coughing into his hand so he could continue with the meeting. "Anyways. As I was saying Master Jedi, I have gathered you three here to discuss a matter of great importance. I believe it is time that we secure an edge against the Separatists. I have received information that Jabba the Hutt is willing to divulge the Hutt's secret hyperspace routes. All that is left is to send a negotiator to reach a reasonable trade agreement between ourselves and the Hutt Clan."

Anakin twitched at the mention of the Hutt. It reminded him of his time as a slave, though the twitch had caught Jaunes eye. The Grand Admiral had become privy to such information relating to the young Jedi's past. A small part of him felt for the Jedi, slavery was a disturbing, and distasteful practice.

Though he reminded himself quickly that this was hardly the time for an emotional moment. In fact, it only proved his point more that the Jedi weren't meant to be military leaders. They were just to compassionate for their own good. How ironic.

"I don't need to remind you that we need those hyperspace routes. Grand Admiral Arc, I believe it's your time to be the negotiator." The Chancellor issued him the mission, looking towards Jaune who just held a look of curiously.

"Sir? I am a soldier, not a negotiator." Jaune stated. Wondering why the Chancellor would wanted him to spearhead the negotiations with Jabba the Hutt.

"That is true Grand Admiral. But you have negotiated peace between two species who were biologically made to attack each other. If that does not explain your power with words then I'm not sure what does." Palpatine chuckled at the achievement, ever since he saw Jaune all those years ago he knew the boy would turn out great with such potential to lead, and he was right. "Though if you feel so strongly against the idea Admiral, I could always leave this assignment to Master Kenobi. He has quite the experience in regards to negotiation missions." As the Chancellor said those last few words, Jaune looked to the Jedi Master besides him momentarily before coming to a conclusion.

Jaune looked back at the chancellor with a look of determination clear in his war-torn eyes. "I accept the mission Sir." And with those five words, Palpatine smiled at the Grand Admiral in victory. Jaune knowing full well that he was baited into agreeing to spearhead the mission.

Getting up from his chair, Palpatine began to type out the necessary information on the tablet he was currently holding, before sending the information to the Alpha A.I Jaune had under his command.

"_Information received._" Alpha reported the transfers completion, before going back into his idle state of silent.

"Good. You are all dismissed." And with those last words, the three individuals left the Chancellor's office.

Outside said office - as expected - stood the three, heavily distinguished Clone Officers. Awaiting patiently for their respective commanders to rejoin them.

"I wish you luck Grand Admiral. I have had experience with Jabba in the past; he is a highly dangerous Crime Lord. Keep you wits about you." Master Kenobi informed him in the Jedi's usual flamboyant fashion, before leaving with Cody following crisply behind him.

Jaune gave a quick glance towards Skywalker, to see if he wished to start anything again. Thankfully, he apparently chose to ignore the Admiral completely. Simply choosing to take some of his masters advice for once and leave, Rex follow behind him a few moments later. Though not before giving his respects to the Geand Admiral with a quick nod.

Looking to Bolt - who was currently typing something down onto a data pad, before he noticed that Jaune's attention was now directed at him. "Commander. Is everything in order?" Jaune asked, as he waited for his Commander to be finished so that they could leave.

"Just some new strategic plans Sir. I will complete them once we return to the fleet. Once they are complete I will run them by you. With your permission of course." Jaune smiled lightly at the Commander, as he chuckling softly.

"Permission granted Commander. Come now, we must return to the Aurora."

* * *

**All the edits goes towards my good friend MidKnightMoonGlow99 who actually put in the first review; check him out hes a great guy and he makes awesome stories.**

**also this is for people who dont want to wait for the next chapter so go on either wattpad or Archive of our Own to read the unedited chapters.**

**this will have the same Title while wattpad is CloneCaptainBriggs and Archive of our Own will have the story under RubyRubanRose**


	2. Chapter 1: Return To Remnant

**Warning. This will be a heavily flashback oriented chapter to explain the more important parts of this story.**

* * *

-Flashback: One Week After Arrivel-

Jaune was shifting from side to side in a medical bed, as the memories of Beacon were running through his mind. Though those memories soon turn for the worst, causes him to gasp out in panic. His eyes looked upward at the bland white ceiling. Breathing in heavily, Jaune looked to the side, wondering why he wasn't feeling movement from his right arm.

Only to find out - once he looked down to where his arm would be - he didn't have his right arm anymore... It was just gone...

...

"AAHHHHH-!"

Jaune yelled out in utter terror, but then the pain of loosing an arm rushed through his body; causing him to rive in his bed, and grabbing what remain of his missing arm.

"MY ARM!"

Hearing Jaune's screams of fright and pain, two figures sprinted into the medical room. Upon first viewing of these two new comers, anyone could easily say that both were not Human, or even Faunus for that matter.

Both individuals, who were obviously Female, were quite differant in their appearances from one another. One was a pink skinned woman with two, twin like tails coming out from the back of her head. While the other woman possesses blue skinned with white facial markings, and a white hair like growth on her head, which was slightly similar to the first womens tails.

Though, Jaune didn't know that both of the women were in fact aliens. More specifically, a Twi-Lek, and a Togruta.

"Please, calm down Sir. You are fine, and safe now. Now please, you need your rest." The pink skinned Twi-Lek women explained, though Jaune was currently too distracted to hear. His eyes darting all around the room, as beads of sweat hastily appeared across his forehead; his thoughts spiralling untamed and uncontrolled across his mind.

"Where am I!? Where is my arm!?... What the fuck are you!?" Jaune exclaimed to them, in a state of panic; causing both woman to stare at each other in slight confusion until he started fidgeting again. His winces of pain getting heavier as time carried on.

"Ahh!"

Upon feeling something painful hit what remained of his right arm, Jaune looked to over to see the Togruta women stick a needle into his stump where his pain was stemming from. But as the needle was removed from his skin, his pain suddenly secede, causing Jaune to let out a sigh of relief.

"Don't worry Sir. I've just injected you with some Bacta, this should help with your pain." The Togruta woman lightly giggled out, as she placed the needle back inside of her lab coat. All the while the Twi-Lek women walked over to sit at Jaune's bedside to answer his questions.

"Your in Currosant General Hospital. You were brought here by a members of the Currosant Guard. We unfortunately have no information on what happened to your arm, and to answer your last question I'm a Twi-Lek. My name is Lap'fimaz, I am a doctor here. But, if it helps, you call me Lap." She explained to Jaune, smiling at him kindly, before then indicated to her colleague. "And this is Doctor Duna Rashar. Now if you don't mined Sir. What is your name?"

Jaune just stared at them. He was extremely unsure about the situation that he currently found himself in, but somewhere in his confused mind he knew that he wasn't on Remnant anymore. So, seeing no alternative, Jaune answered the Doctor's question.

"My name is Jaune Arc... short, sweet, rolls of the tongue; ladies love it." He chuckled out nervously, though he noticeably saw both girls raise what seems like their eyebrows.

"Do they now Sir?" Duna asked him politely as her lips curled up into a small smile.

Jaune, feeling his cheeks heat up slightly at her smile, chose to look around the room instead of letting his eyes linger on the blue skinned doctor. But upon looking around the room his eyes lands on the window.

Getting up from his bed - the two alien doctors making sure to keep close to him incase he were to fall - he stared to walk over to the rooms window.

Though upon looking outside the window, Jaune could see buildings higher than anything he'd seen on Remnant. He didn't know how high they were but his eyes landed on some small flying vehicles weaving in between them. Vechicles which were far beyond the technology Atlas could ever produce. Though what truly caught Jaune's eye's the most was the very large triangular shaped ships currently floating in the sky above them.

"What is that?" Jaune asked the two doctors, as he pointed, or more so tapping the window, in the direction of the ship. Both girls looked at each other in confusion yet again.

"That, my boy, is a Venator-Class Star Destroyer. One of many in service to the Galactic Republic."

Jaune and the two doctors then looked back, behind them, to see the form of an older man wearing red, formal robes.

"Hello. My name is Sheev Palpatine, High Councilor of the Grand Republic."

And it was at that moment onward that Jaune's life would change...

-End of Flashback-

* * *

A Nu-Class Attack Shuttle is seen landing inside a rather large hanger bay, where dozens - even hundreds - of mechanical and flight personnel were running around with varies supplies and equipment.

As the shuttle made contact with the durasteel flooring of the hanger, a few compressed puffs of compressed air was released as the frontal boarding ramp of the ship lowered. Revealing two people, patiently waiting for the ramp to finish its descent and make contact with the floor.

Upon making contact. Grand Admiral Jaune Arc, and Clone Marsal Commander Bolt crisply walked down the boarding ramp.

The two high ranking Officer's walked with purpose as they went through the maze like hallways of the large ship.

This was Jaune's personal ship. The flagship of the Republic Navy, and of the 26th Republic Naval Fleet. The Secutar-Class Star Destroyer, dubbed The Aurora. Like it's precursor, the Venator-Class Star Destroyer, the Secutar's main function was as a starfighter carrier - which it worked extremely well at being. With a fighter complement of over 700, it would most definitely be a suicidal act if any of the larger Sepratist capital ship's were to attack her.

As Jaune and Bolt continued with their walk through the Secutar's hallways, it became a notable occurrence in which the Grand Admiral would frequently great any of the Clone crew members that past them by their names. Of course, non of the crew would return the curtesy out of respect for their C.O, suiting to instead respond back with ether, "Sir", or "Grand Admiral".

Bolt, of course, did notice this, and had to commend the Grand Admiral for being able to remember each crewmens names correctly. Especially when the ship had a crew of arround fifty thousand.

"Grand Admiral. If I may speak freely?" Bolt asked his C.O, with Jaune simply giving a nod in the Commanders direction. Indicating for the man to carry on. "Sir. I am still remarkably surprised that you can remember each crewman by name. Sir if I may ask. How do you keep track?"

In response, Jaune placed both of his hands crispy, and correctly behind his back as turned his head to face the the Marsal Commander. "That simply answered Marsal Commander Bolt. No one person is the same, so it merely takes a keen eye to tell the minute differences between each of the crewmen stationed under my command. As for their name's... I am certain in that you are already aware of that answer."

Bolt only nodded in confirmation of the Grand Admiral's last staitment, and at the his apparent logical and deductive skills.

After a while of walking in silence - occasionally interrupted by Jaune greeting any members of the crew which walked by. Jaune and Bolt made it to the Aurora's bridge.

Looking over the dozens of bridge operating crew members at there control positions within the two trenches. Both Jaune and Bolt walked onto the bridges sentral walkway leading to the primary forward window. Standing at window were two figures, one being Clone, Fleet Captain Thunder.

Thunder was one of those Clones that Jaune would gladly risk his own life to save if the time ever came. Many other C.O's hardly cared for the lives of the Clones under their command, because to them, they've already served there purpose and died for the graiter good of the Republic. This was one of the things which made Jaune stand out from the other military leaders of the Republic; one of the reasons so many Clones requested to be put under his command. He truely cared for his mens lives.

Captain Thunder, assides from his command position, looked like any normal ships officer. Though, there was one small different which separated him from most of his counterparts. He possessed a set of electric blue eyes. Something which is considered to be a birth defect for most other clone.

Thunder, upon hearing the footfall of two individuals approaching him, turned to see both Jaune and Bolt making their way towards him.

"Grand Admiral. Marsal Commander. Welcome back Sirs'. I hope your leave was benafishal." Thunder saluted to the two men before Jaune gave the motion for the Captain to be at ease.

"It was Captain. Though personally, I would of preferred to stay." Jaune informed the Captain, before acknowledging the figure standing next to him. A Trolothian women, wearing light brown robes, and plastoid clone armour covering her lower arms and hands. The same metallic cylinder was also present, attached and freely hanging from the women's belt.

"Master Jedi..." Jaune greated with minimal enthusiasm. He believed that he made his point very clear, that he didn't like the Jedi administrating over his troops, nor his fleet for that matter. Still though, he couldn't help but respected them in some small way. Maybe it was due to his past profession as a huntsman. Ether way, Jaune still firmly belived in his opinion, that the Jedi shouldn't have place in the military, much less the rank of General.

'General' Adi Gallia. A Jedi Master, and member of the Jedi Council. Gallia had been assigned to Jaune when he first took commanded the 26th Fleet, and while she didn't say much or gone against most of his orders, she was still there to advise, and keep tabs on the actions of the fleet, as well as it's Grand Admiral.

Personally, she belived that the war was being drawn out perposfully. By whom exactly though she wasn't certain, and she had no evidence to prove her suspitions. Though she however suspected for some time now that the good Admiral knows the truth behind why the war was being drawn out. Sadly for her though, she cannot try him without physical evidence of him knowing, and even then only the military has any power over such things as to try there own.

Gallia turned around to acknowledge the Grand Admiral's arival, though automatically sensing his less than tolerable mood towards her. She and every other Jedi knew about the Grand Admiral's 'dislike' for the Jedi and there role within Republic's military.

Sighing to herself, she greated the Admiral. "Grand Admiral. I wasn't aware you were coming back to the Aurora?"

Choosing to ignore the Jedi Master's last statment, Jaune contined to walk to the main window. "I do hope you didn't try and get into my newest ship whilst I was gone, Master Jedi?" Jaune asked as he walked past the Jedi Master.

Looking out through the primary bridge's window, Jaune saw his newest ship. It was a Venator-inspired capital ship, but it's central hanger bay had been cut out, to be instead replaced by a large barrel of an energy cannon.

"I have tried. Though I still don't know why you are so adamant on keeping the Jedi out of such a secret?" Gallia questioned, also walking over to stand next to him.

"It would not be much of a secret secret project if I told anyone now would it, Master Jedi? I am afraid that only myself, it's technicians, and the High Chancellor himself are allowed to know." Jaune explained the conditions of the secret project to Master Gallia, though he managed to hide his knowing smirk from the Jedi. He knew what this weapon was capable of, and the power it contained.

* * *

-Flashback: Three Year's Prior-

Two figures were walking through the ruins of some desolated temple within the bowels of Currosant's lower levels.

The first individual appeared to be a man wearing a set of dark metallic armour. The mans armour consisted of beskar plated, light grey, magnetised combat boots; beskar plated shin and knee guards; all of which was attached to a blackish-green BDU, as well as including a darker set of beskar plated thigh armour, with integrated handgun holsters - a pair WESTAR-35 blaster pistol were held in each holster. A similar darker beskar metal was also used for the codpiece and the plated waistband, which held a couple of dark grey pouches. His chest was covered by a singular black gambeson vest with incorporated shoulder pauldrons; covered with multiple plates of the same dark beskar metal.

Though his body wasn't entirely covered in armour, such as on the mans wrists, which held a pair of specialised vambraces incorporating a variety of deadly tools. The tools consisted of: a flamethrower, a whip cord thrower, a pair of twin wrist blasters, a grappling line, and a retractable blade. Whilst on the mans back was a bulky looking jetpack, with incorporated homing rocket.

But above all the armour, and the specialised equipment, was the mans helmet. With a smooth and rounded deign made from dark beskar metal, the helmets sides consisted of a set of circular panels with a pair of communication and radar antennas extending out of both of them. Whilst it's faceplate had a black, T-shaped visor; surrounded by thick cheekbone plating, and sunken in cheeks.

This armour. Was Mandalorian armour. To some, it was consisted the best armour to ever be created within the galaxy. To others, it was seen as a symbol of might; only worn by the most capable and deadly warriors.

Moving along to the second individual. The figure appeared to be a tall humanoid lizard, with sandy yellow scales and orange eyes.

The majority of it's body was covered in what seemed to be a bright yellow and white flight suit, with the suits boots and gloves been removed at some point to allow room for it's clawed hands and feet to fit.

Unlike the man in armour, there was no mistaking what this individual was. He was a Trandosion, though not any normal Trandosion. For this was Bossk, one of the most notable, and notorious, bounty hunters during the Clone Wars.

"Are you sure this is where the Chancellor told ussss to go, Jaune?" Bossk asked the armoured man next to him - who was now to be revealed to be in actuallity Jaune - as he hissed lightly.

Raising his Relby-V10 mortar gun off his right shoulder, the Trandosion made sure to check for any movement within the darkened corners of the long abandoned temple. Jaune - seeing the sense in being prepared for the worst - unholstered one of his WESTAR-35 blaster pistols, as he slowly walked through the darkened temple with Bossk by his side.

"Yes. This is the location the High Chancellor specified." Jaune replied to his Trandosion ally. "Come on, I'd prefer that we be quick about this."

Now. You might be wondering how Jaune Arc - Admiral of the 26th Fleet - would ever make 'friends' with a individual as infamous as Bossk?

Well, Jaune would merely answer that he has a habit of making weird friends.

Though, Bossk would then say that he was originally tasked to kill Jaune because he managed to get a bounty placed on him a couple years back. But Jaune, who had somehow managed to survived an infested forest filled with Grimm one time during his childhood, simply applied what he'd learn as a child against the Trandosion hunter; surviving against all the odds while also gaining the bounty hunters respect.

Since that point onwards, Bossk now mainly worked for Jaune; not only as a bounty hunter and an assassin, but also as a military/naval commander within the 26th Fleet.

As the two continued to walk though the dark corridors of the temple, they soon came upon a large stone door. The door itself seemed to be as old as the temple around them, with it being covered in similar symbols too ones seen throughout the temple.

Coming to a stop in front door, both men looked too the doors border, to see if there was some way of opening the entryway. Though, within mere moments of them stopping to investigate, the doorway just started to rise. The unmistakably lowed noise of stone sliding against itself was heard echoing throughout the temple until it eventually stopped.

Both Bossk and Jaune gave one another a quick glance to check if the other touched anything, to it which they didn't. Meaning that ether someone or something knows of they presence within the temple.

"Okay... This place has definitely gained my attention." Jaune pointed out as he raised his pistol in the direction of newly opened entrance, with Bossk proceeding to do the same. With a single nod to each other, they cautiously and slowly walked forward; towards the new room.

"What wasss the mission again?"

"To find an artefact housed at this location." Jaune vaguely explained to his companion, though as soon as the two individuals walked into the room their eyes immediately landed upon a red triangular prism which sat atop of a centralised pedestal.

Bossk, noticing that Jaune was still walking in the direction of the prism, grabbed the armoured Admiral's shoulder to hold him back.

"I wouldn't if I were you. Ssss... We don't know if it'sss dangerousss." Bossk warned his ally, but Jaune simply stared upward at Bossk through his helmet's visor.

"We've on a time schedule here, and we don't have the time to check the entire room for potential boobytraps. Besides, my helmet's sensors don't detect anything dangerous besides some odd energy reading coming from that pyramid over there." Jaune indicates to the prism located on the pedestal. "And seeing as that's the only thing of any note within this place, I'd hazard a guess that's the artefact we need to collect."

Bossk just sighed in response, but inevitably nodded with his companions reasoning. Releasing Jaune shoulder, the armoured blonde gave a quick nod of appreciation to the Trandosion before he continued to walk towards the pedestal which held the triangle prism; holstering his pistol as he did.

With each step Jaune took towards the prism, it was almost like the temperature would dropped a few degrees. Like there was a foreboding presence, telling him to turn back and run away, and if he doesn't... he will suffer the severe consequences...

Jaune continues forward.

Upon reaching the pedestal, he slowly, and carefully, extended both his hands outward and toward the crimson prism; gently lifting it off the pedestal...

...

... Nothing happened...

...

... He had honestly expected something to happen. Like, once prism was removed from it's pedestal, the temple would start to collapse in on itself.

But, as it turns out, nothing happend.

So Jaune, now in posession of the artefact, walked back to Bossk, who was waiting patiently by the chambers entrance.

"Is this it? Ssss... Is this what the chancellor wanted?" Bossk hissed, looking towards the red prism. "It doesssn't look much..."

"Maybe not." Jaune replyed, looking at the artefact held within his ferm grasp. "But if we were told to retrieve it, it must be important somehow."

Jaune could still feel that cold presence coming from the prism as it lay in his hand. Though, slightly less so now...

"Return to the fleet Bossk; rest up. I'll deliver this to the Chancellor personally." Jaune offhandedly informed his companion; taking a quick look back too the central pedestal, before both men started their long walk out of the dark temple and back to their ship.

-Time Skip: Several Hours Later-

Jaune, who was dropped off at an exit to one of the Chancellor's secret escape tunnels by Bossk, walked briskly down the narrow, grey corridor. The artefact safe within his robotic hands grasp.

Upon reaching a security door, which would normally lead to the secret escape tunnel he was currently in, Jaune made sure the quickly scan the next room for any life signs.

Finding that there was no life signs detected, Jaune proceeded to open the door which placed him within the Chancellor's main office. The room was indeed empty, though his scanners did detect a single life sigh within one of the main office's side rooms. Specifically the Chancellor's private office.

Proceeding to walk in the direction of the Chancellor's private office. Though on his way to his destination Jaune had to walk through an elegantly decelerated hallway filled with a couple status, a few vases, a curved window - which allowed some natural light to coat most of the art pieces - and most notably, a large mural, which depicted the 'Great Hyperspace War Bas-Relif'; which was Jaune's personal favourite piece out of the Chancellor's collection.

Trying not to get sidetracked by the mural, Jaune continued on through the hallway until he entered the Chancellor's private office.

Unlike his main office, which was quite vibrant in it's design, the Chancellor's private office held no colour at all, with the majority of the room shaded in a metallic greys and blacks. The office was also small, though it still processed a large curved window as well as enough room to house a few people.

Looking around the room a bit more, Jaune noticed that Palpatine was sitting on one of the three black chairs present within the room; currently facing away from the armoured Admiral. Most likely at work on his private supercomputer.

Jaune apparently didn't have to wait long though, as Palpatine suddenly looked up from his work as if he suddenly felt something new. With a press of a button located on one of the chairs arms, it began to rotate aroud; allowing Palpatine to face his visitor.

"Ahh. Admiral Arc. It is truly a wonder to seeing you... Did you find what I asked for?" Palpatine welcome warmly, before getting down to the current matter at hand.

"Yes, we did. Another piece for your art collection?" Jaune asked, passing the triangular prism to the Chancellor; causing Palpatine to smile at the sight of it.

"Yes... in a way. I am a collector of many rare artefacts, but this particular artefact Admiral is much more then a simple eye pleaser. This my dear boy, is a Sith holocron. An object that can do a great many thing." Palpatine explained to Jaune as he rose from his chair.

Jaune just cocked his still helmeted head slightly at what he was being told. "Apologies Chancellor, but I don't really see anything truly special about this '_holocron_'. What does it exactly do?"

The secret Sith Lord simply walked past the armoured Admiral, and continued onwards until he reached the hallways window. Jaune fallowed a few steps behind him. Waiting patiently for a response.

And, without looking directly at him, Sidious gave him his answer.

"Holocron's, my dear Admiral, are vast libraries of knowledge. The possible uses for a holocron are endless... It is even said that they can tell a person the future. But who truly knows."

Sidious then turned to face Jaune, who had by this point removed his helmet. His face was in clear view of the Dark Lord.

"They can also be used as an immense energy source. Specifically, an energy source for my _latest_ project. X-01 Proto Cannon. The newest weapon created for the Republic, and it's suspected to be capable of eliminating a small fleet of separatist cruisers in a matter of seconds."

Sidious took a much closer look of the prism within his hand. Smiling at his own reflection within the it's crimson hued.

Looking back up to Jaune he could easily tell that he had gained his attention. So, with a single motion of his hand, Sidious handed the holocron back to Jaune. Gaining a confused expression from the blonde Admiral.

"The decision is yours, _Jaune_. Do you wish for me to open this holocron, and allow you to learn the secrets of the Sith. Or, do you wish to go with my idea, and use it as an energy source to destroy the Separatist Alliance once and for all?"

Jaune just stared at the holocron within his hand. Ether gain the knowledge of the Sith, or be in command of one of the most devastating weapons this war has ever seen. It was a tough choise to make.

But, truthfully speaking, he had already made his choice a long time ago.

"How long till the weapon will be ready?"

Sidious smiled darkly at Jaune.

"it's already complete, _Grand_ Admiral..."

-End of Flashback-

* * *

"In any case Master Jedi, I believe that we have a mission and time is of the essence. Captain, send word to all the ships. We are preparing for a hyperspace jump to the Outer Rim, Arkanis Sector." Jaune gave his orders, resulting in a crisp nod from Captain Thunder as he moved to command pits to oversee the fleets jump into hyperspace.

Satisfied with how thing are going, Jaune gives command of the Aurora's bridge back the Thunder before leaves for his quarters.

Seeing as the fleet has yet to enter hyperspace, Jaune removes his holocommunicator from his belt as he walked through the halls of the Aurora. Activating the device a blue holographic image of an alien figure appeared.

It was a kaminoian. A alien race mainly known for the creation of the Republic's Clone army.

Her name is De-Sasha, and she was the lead director in charge of the Proto-Cannon's creation and maintenance.

"Director Sasha." The Kamino woman looked at Jaune with a surprised look

"Grand Admiral Arc. What do I owe this pleasure too?"

"I merely wish to check on the status of the Proto-Cannon before we enter hyperspace." The long-necked director smiled in response, as she shifted towards the right, as if to show she was motioning to something.

"It is working beyond our expectation Grand Admiral. I assure you that our next hyperspace jump will not damage the weapon." Jaune nodded to the Director, thanking her for the update before then ended the call.

After a few minutes of peaceful walking through the near empty hallways of the Aurora, Jaune soom arrived at his quarters.

The rooms delegated for the ships senior command staff were in fact quite small, consisting of only the main sleeping area and an on suite. Though considering Jaune only needed enough room for himself and his wife, he thought that it was good enough.

Unlike his private office, his quarters were mostly baron of anything personal relation to it two primary occupants. The only things of note - that weren't standard issue - were two items.

The first being a rather large shard belonging to a curtain red crystal, which lay on the rooms wall shelf, while the second object was a red hued artefact in a shape of a large dagger. It was a tooth which belonged to a Chiss-Goria. Though personally, Jaune had never encountered such a creature in which it's teeth could be classified as daggers.

Jaune walked over to the two artifacts and picked up the crystal shard. It was known as Blaze Dust on Remnant. Since the beginning, back before Jaune was teleported from Remnant, he had attempted to integrate dust into his weapon. The only thing that stop him was... the history.

Jaune takes a closer look of the shard. A frown forming on his face as he feels it's weight on his robotic hand.

"Someone is looking sad, _My Handsome Soldier_." A voice called out from behind him.

It was a bit higher pitched, but also at the same time a bit deeper. It was the tone of another soldier.

Jaune turned his head towards the bathrooms door he saw a blue skinned woman with long wavy dark blue hair, that reached elegantly down to her shoulders. Though the most eye catching thing about her were in fact her eyes, which were a lightest red in hue, though her iris's were coloured in much darker shade of red.

Her name is Ar'alani, a Chiss Woman who also served in the Chiss Military before she was transferred over to add the Republic, and she was also Jaunes Wife. So in fact, her full name would be Ar'alani Arc.

Though, something that immediately caught Jaune's eyes was that she wasn't in her uniform, but instead she was only wearing a pure white towel.

Jaune would be lying if he said that his wife wasn't beautiful. She has perfect curves, DD Cup Breast's, and her figure is to kill for, though it wasn't her beauty that Jaune married her for. In fact it was her determination and will to go on no matter the odds, that won her his complete loyalty and love.

"I was just thinking about home, _My Blue Death_." Ar'alani smiled sadly at her husband. She walked over to hug the white man from behind, while also taking a gander at the Dust Crystal still nestled within his robotic hand.

"We'll find it one day, don't worry." Ar'alani reassured him.

Ever since Jaune had joined the Republic military he had asked Alpha to start searching every section of the galaxy for Remnant's location, even the unknown regions of space. Though strangely, Remnant wasn't catalogued on any known map within the galaxy, not even by a differant name. So, to Jaune knowledge, he has no way to get back home.

"I know." Jaune replies happily to his wife, before turning to face her. "But as long as I'm with you, I will always feel at home."

With no resistance, Jaune planted a kiss on Ar'alani's lips. The two stayed like that for good while, content and happy to be in their partners loving embrace.

* * *

-Flashback: Ten Year's Prior-

Ar'alani, before she married to Jaune and became an Arc, was just a simple and loyal Chiss Soldier within the Chiss's military.

Rght now though, that loyal Chiss soldier was panting hard, much harder then any normal organic being.

She, along with a small detachment Chiss soldiers, was on a reconnaissance and cataloging mission within the more central systems of the galaxy, but upon reaching this frozen plane - which was designated as Hoth - her ship was shot down by what appeared to be a group of mechanised starfighters. She was the only survivor.

But as luck would have it, she was able to fined what appeared to be a long abandoned base that seemed to have once belonged to an as yet unknown group. She surmised that this unknown group must of ether left this facility to the elements, or that the elements themselves killed them. Ether option was possible in her mind.

Ar'alani was currently catching her breath, as she had been running almost nonstop for the last hour or so in an attempt to find some shelter from the cold climate of Hoth. Leaning against one of the bases walls, which upon closer inspection were made completely out of carved ice, she took note of what she currently had on her.

Her standard military uniform, comprised of a dark grey polymer armour, as well as a hastily made face mask and cloak, made from segments of dark cloth she managed to recover from the crash site. She hoped that the inclusion of the cloak and mask would help with the cold, but sadly it didn't.

Seeing the need to keep going, less she freaze to death, Ar'alani continued onward through the desolated halls of the abandoned base; soon reaching a crossroads.

Her choices were ether: go left, or go right...

"Okay non vea way?" She muttered to herself in Cheunh.

Ar'alani didn't have time to make a choice though, as she soon heard multiple footsteps coming from the left hallway. Seeing the possible danger of staying were she was and also being unarmed, she quickly sped back down the way she came from.

-Meanwhile: At the Left End of the Intersection-

Jaune Arc, who was at this moment in time a Fleet Captain for the Republic's 7th Fleet, was currently walking though the ice covered hallways of a long abandond Old Republic bace.

His mission was to search for any survivors from an unidentified ship which crashed here a few hours prior due too an attack from a rough group of Vulture Droid Starfighters.

Due too the cold and dangerous environment of Hoth, Jaune had to be given some extra protection to help him against the elements. He still wore his standard issue Republic naval uniform, consisting high leather boots, leather gloves, grey trousers; a great jacket with a silver buckled, leather belt, but in addition to that he was also given an armoured chest plate, helmet, and a DC-17 blaster pistol - usually used by Republic officers in the rare case that they had to go into a battle.

To help with the cold though... he was only given a rather durable looking grey military trench coat, which extenden down just past his leather boots, as well as 'woollen' grey scarf and a set of military goggles.

Apparently, the coat was meant to protect the wearer from any harsh environment a naval office might experience on a planet, or that's what one of his superior said. But the truth was... it was barely any better than a standard rain coat.

He wish he was the same size as a Clone, their cold weather armour would of been much better that this.

Speaking of Clones, he was currently being acompanied by two troopers for safety reasons. Both of whom were wearing their standard issue, Faze-II cold weather armour, as well as armed with a DC-15S each.

"Bzzzt, Vrrrrr, Dooooo." A mechanized sounded came from behind both Jaune and the two Clones, causing all three men to turn around to face their fourth and final member of their search party.

The droid bounty hunter, C-21 High Singer. A speciallised combat droid in the survice of Captain Jaune Arc, and was currently armed with a E-5 Heavy Carbine.

"Yes, I am fully aware that it is cold Sin but bare with it... Par gods sake! Your a droid. You shouldn't even feel the cold." Jaune informed his mechanised companion.

The droid just looked down at Jaune, due to it being a foot higher then him, and despite its unmoving, mechanical face it still gave a respectable deadpanned look.

"Brrr Ssssshhhh Reeee."

"Oh... I'm sorry. I didn't mean to come off as Droid Racist..." Jaune rubbed the back of his grey helmet as the twoo troopers chuckled lightly at the conversation between their Captain and the bounty hunter. Yep... Jaune Arc has a strange ability to make weird allies.

As the four man team kept walking though the abandoned base they soon found a new passageway on their right side, which continues on for a good distance.

"Alright. Sin, you and Maxin continue along this corridor." Jaune indicated ahead, were the team was originally heading. "While myself and Clip check out this new tunnel. We'll meet back at this position in 30. Understood."

"Zzzzzt. Reee. Toooo." Sin confirmed, before both him and Maxin continue down the hallway. Their footsteps were still heard as Jaune and Clip turned to go down the right corridor.

The next twenty minutes ticked by rather fast and neither of the two men could see any sign of their mission objective. Jaune was starting to believe that they weren't going to find anyone here, but as they turned around the next corner a humanoid shape bolted past him; causing him to be nocked into one of the ice walls and fall to the ground.

By the time he has recovered enough to draw his sidearm form its holster, Jaune noticed a few thing had happened.

First and foremost was that that Clip's DC-17S was currently being armed at his head. Secondly, the person holding the blaster wasn't in fact Clip, but instead a blue skinned woman. And lastly, said blue skinned woman had apparently incapacitated Clip in merely a few seconds.

Suddenly Jaune was starting to get second thought about volunteering for this rescue mission...

"Eban'cehn yourself!" The woman commanded as she switched the off the blasters safety, causing Jaune to raise his gun lightly. Pointing it at her stomach.

"Ma'am. I am Captain Jaune Arc of the Grand Republic." Jaune answered carefully. He wasn't completely sure if this woman could fully understand him, but seeing that he could understand half of what she said, he could only hope.

The woman narrowed her red eyes at the Republic Captain; not back down from their mutual stand off.

"... And what does the... _Republic_ want with _Hoth_?..." She questioned in Basic, though Jaune could easily tell that she was having some trouble with it not being her primary language. "It... hardly holds any strategic value for you. So why is the _Republic_ here?"

Seeing that she was getting a better grasp of how to speak in galactic Basic, Jaune slowly lowers his sidearm down. He needed to be careful with this.

"I was ordered by my superiors to find you." Jaune answered carefully.

Ar'alani blinked several times at Jaune response. A baffled look overcame her featchures as she truly believed that no one would come to save her; especially not someone who wasn't apart of the Chiss Ascendancy.

"But...why?... I'm just a soldier..."

Jaune could only agree with her. By all reasion she was right. Why would a government, who desires solitude and security, ask for outside help to find a replaceable soldier? To him it made no sense.

"I don't know the exact reason, but my orders were to find you. Though personally, if I get to save a pretty lady like yourself, I wouldn't mind traversing this frozen planet." Jaune honestly stated; causing Ar'alani to give him gentle smile.

"Your a strange man Jaune Arc..." Ar'alani said in responce as she lowered her weapon completely.

"Yeah, I've been told that." He chuckled lightly as both took this as a time to relax a little.

Sadly though, their time together was interrupted by the sound of footsteps that were coming from behind Ar'alani, which immediately causing her to raise her blaster again in defence.

Though as she began to turning around Jaune figure that Ar'alani must not have taken into account her body's heat melting the ice below her, because as soon as she began to rise from her crouched position she slipped on a patch of melted ice; resulting in Ar'alani falling flat on her face...

Looking up from fallen, and probably hurt, woman, Jaune soon saw the large metallic form of Sin walk calmly round the corner.

Sin, upon arriving, simply looks down at the scene which lay out in front of him.

Firstly there was unknown, blue woman growning face down in a pile snow. Then too an unconscious Clip, who could easily be considered as a corpse at this point. And then finally settling on Jaune, who was currently sitting in a puddle of melted ice.

With an unreadable face of a cold calculating droid, Sin spoke.

"Reee Quuuuu Fuuuurrrr."

"... Oh stop complaining you damn bucket of bolts!" Jaune yelled at the droid.

-End of Flashback-

* * *

After spending a few minutes within her husbands caring embrace, Ar'alani reluctantly left his side to get dressed.

As a Fleet Admiral within the Republic navy, Ar'alani still wore the standard grey uniform similar to ones use by most of the Clone naval officers within the Republic. The only difference was that her rank plate showing her as a Fleet Admiral, well that and she doesn't usually wear a naval cap.

At the moment she was almost finished with her preparations, she just needed to brush out her long wavy hair and then she'd be finished.

"Dear, what is this new mission I've heard about? You said you'd be on leave for a couple more days." She turned away from her mirror to face Jaune, who was adjusting his white uniform. "Did you think shaving that hideous beard of yours would make me forget?"

Jaune merely looked at her with mild annoyance. "I personally thought that beard made me look more authoritative and tougher."

Ar'alani just giggled at his response, causing Jaune to go back to adjusting his uniform. "Something important came up; are new mission is to open up trade negotiations with Jabba the Hutt, and in return he will allow the Republic to use some secret hyperspace rought."

Ar'alani's smile then turned into a frown once Jabba was mentioned. "Yeah, I'm not to happy about it either, but it's our orders. I only hope that these secret hyperspace routes will finally put an end to this war."

His wife, upon hearing that last statment, smiled once more. Walking over to Jaune, she pulled him into a loving embrace.

They had both wished for a Republic victory to happen for a long time now. Neather of them were getting any younger, and in truth, both wanted to start the next step of their live. To start a family together. But, they both knew that at long at the Clone Wars continued, they would never get the opportunity to.

So, if doing this mission meant that she'd be one step closer to having a that life with Jaune, Ar'alani would gladly do it.

"Then let us make haste, _My Handsome Soldier_." She finally announces, planting one final kiss on her husbands lips.

And like that, both husband and wife made their way to the Aurora's bridge.

On the bridge, Captain Thunder was making final checks for the fleet-wide jump to the Arkanis Sector along with Jedi Master Adi Gallia, while Marsal Commander Bolt and Bossk, the Trandosion bounty hunter, were looking out upon the fleet through the main window.

"Captain." Jaune exclaimed once he along with Ar'alani entered the bridge, catching everyone's attention, though most specifically Thunder's.

"Grand Admiral. Fleet Admiral." Thunder greeted both Jaune and Ar'alani with a crisp salute.

"At ease Captain, have you uploaded the hyperspace coordinates to the rest of the fleet yet?" Jaune asked the Captain as he and his wife walked up to main window.

"I have just finish with that, Sir. All we need now is for you to give the order." Thunder confermed as he waited patiently for his CO's order.

Receiving just a single nod from Jaune, Thunder gave out the order to jump.

After a few moments of waiting, one by one, all the ships of the 26th Fleet, including the Aurora, jumped into hyperspace.

Though, upon entering the hyperspace tunnel, the ship shook around them violently. Causing everyone on the bridge to lose balance for a moment, with most of the crew who weren't in the command pits having to hold on to something for support.

Jaune, being one of the more luckyer one along with Master Gallia and Bossk, managed to stay on his feet throughout the event. Though sadly his wife had lost her footing early on, causing him to catch her before she fell; resulting in him having to her close to him for safety.

"Thanks for the help." She exclaimed as she held onto Jaune.

"Status!" Master Galia commanded to the Clones stationed within the command pits.

"It's a hyperdrive malfunction, General! It's affecting the entire fleet!" One of the pit officers anounced.

"What kind of malfunction!?" Jaune demanded, though before the Clone could give him an answer the ship shook once again, and this time a bright flash filled the room.

* * *

-Unknown-

Six ships exit out of hyperspace.

The 26th Fleet's command ship, The Aurora. Two Venator-Class Star Destroyers, the Mors and the Striker. A single Accelmator-Class Assault ship, and lastly, two Consular-Class cruisers.

Within the primary command bridge of the Aurora, Jaune, with some difficulties, manages to gets up onto his feet. Though his vision was slightly blured from... whatever just happened.

"JAUNE?!"

Jaune, upon hearing his name being yelled, looked over to find Bossk, who appeared to be leaning on one of the bridges control panels for support. Though the odd thing was that the Trandoshan bounty hunter was staring at him in what appeared to be shock.

"My love?!"

Jaune, hearing his wife's voice, and remembering that she was next to him before whatever happened, quickly went to her aid. Though upon looking to Ar'alani - who was currently getting up from the floor of the bridge - Jaune noticed a few things.

The first being that she was now much shorter than him; her dark blue hair, which was once long and flowing, was now much shorter and flat. Though what mainly took Jaune by surprise was her face...

"Ar'alani!?" Jaune asked out as he helped her to her feet. "You look so young..."

"So do you..." Bossk commented from the other side of the bridge, throwing him a signalling mirror to use to look at himself with... And shock was clear once he saw himself...

He looked almost the same to when he was on Remnant...

"What...?" Master Galia spoke to herself, also getting up to look at herself in the reflection one of the terminal to see that she as well had regressed in age.

"Sir's... You may wish to see this..." Thunder - who looked genially the same for some reason - motioned for the rest of the bridges command staff to look out of the main window.

What they saw was a rather natural looking planet, with noticeable land formations and oceans. But the thing which took most of the crews attention was the planets shattered moon.

Ar'alani covered her mouth in realisation. She knew of the shattered moon which orbited her husbands home planet, though sadly the rest of the bridge staff didn't, with them instead looking at the satalite with mild surprise. That was until a gloved fist hits the bridges main window, causing a spiral of cracks to form on it's serface.

Everyone looked to their supreme commander with shock, but it was all but muted once they saw his face. He expression was that of pure and directed rage...

"We have returned everyone." Alpha informed over the bridge speakers, confusing the mojority of the command crew.

"To Master Arc's homeworld."

"We have returned to Remnant."


	3. Chapter 2: Planetary Occupation

Several hours had passed over the six ships that had been forced out of hyperspace though while the age regression didn't affect the clones for which the Younger Adi Gallia had taken the time of the few hours to make sure, nor did the age regression didn't affect the droids which was sound logic.

In the Hyperspace Drive Room which is a huge room with several reactor cores

4 to be precise all located in the corners of the room, as Adi walked towards the crossway wall where the main controls for the hyperdrive system was located though it had 4 B1 Battledroids located however Adi believed having Droids on the ship is a disgust but the way they worked for jaune is unbelievable since no amount of hacking would get these droids to betray the one guy who believed that droids had souls and were there own person "Status" Adi ordered causing the four B1s to look up "do not worry General" a sound was heard behind Gallia and it wasn't human but more mechanized voice.

Adi turned her head to face the back over her right shoulder to see a Super Tactical Droid behind her though unlike the Separatist, this droid has a gold and white paint job.

Jaune several years ago along with Kamino Cloner and Scientist De-Sasha had came up with an idea to replicate pure human intelligence in the form of a Super Tactical Droid to see if they could replicate intelligence that could match of even exceed the Separatist Super Tactical Droid, but it was a failure to Sasha's eyes but Jaune felt he succeed since he created another droid to help him end this god forsaken war thus the Republic Super Tactical Droid is made dubbed TC.

"We are looking into the Malfunction to our Hyperdrives Master Jedi" TC explained as he walked past Gallia towards the Tactical droids troops which one of them gave TC a datapad looking into its contents "do you know what the malfunction was or how it came to affect the entirety of the fleet?" Adi asked walking over to TC with her cloak swaying gently as she walked "we are unsure of how the malfunction came to place into our hyperdrives but we suspected it was a virus with the main purpose was for it to destroy our hyperdrives which will costs us some time for repair them" TV informed the main purpose of the virus though Adi spoke up her concerns "wait...how did our hyperdrives even get the virus" TC faced Gallia with an unreadable expression even if he's a Droid "we are unsure for the moment but I have Arc Squad looking for Possible Breaches in our Security both on our ships and on the Secure Holonet" TC informed Gallia about the way he will search for any breaches "don't forget the possible chance of a spy" "ive already covered that and I got my personal ODM Squad looking into all Troop and Crew Placements because I have deduced that this virus is fast acting and had to be implemented 30 minutes before the malfunction which is supposedly but the fascinating thing about this they only need one hyperdrive for it to be connected to the rest of our fleet"

Adi raised an eyebrow but she nodded since anyone who wasn't at there assigned location 30 Minutes prior will be suspected of sabotaging there fleet and tried for treason "thank you TC also there's a meeting with all military leaders of the 26 Fleet that had been forced out of hyperspace with us" TC nodded but it started walking with Adi who are leaving the Hyperdrive Core "what about the Grand Admiral ma'am? I heard he had a furious breakdown upon arriving in this system"

Jaune Arc is seen sitting on his bed shirtless while he twirled the burn Crystal in his robotic hand though his blue eyes stared it down as if it were his puny pray "Commander Ar'alani has informed me that Grand Admiral Arc needs time to himself" Adi Gallia informed TC.

Inside the meeting room 5 more figures stood within with Ar'alani stood at the head looking over at the crew of men Jaune had trusted partial command over his fleet "Fleet Captain Thunder?" Thunder who stood at the middle of the table looked at Ar "present Commander" Thunder sounded off his presence "Marshal Commander Bolt?" Bolt who stood at the other end of the table was sitting down with his helmet off that was on the table "I'm here Commander" Bolt exclaimed brushing a hand on his bald head "Captain C-21 High Singer?" "Ferrrrrr Yiiiiii Nooooom" Sin exclaimed it's present as the bulking Droid stood next to the door with its arms crossed.

Ar smiled at the droid before her eyes landed on the final present creature in the room "Captain Bossk?" Bossk was sitting next to Bolt at the end of the table "here" Bossk gave his acknowledgment while hissing lightly

"Where's Jedi General Gallia and Commander TC?" Ar asked to the men but Bossk is the only one with the answer "TC said he found something in the Hyperdrives minutes prior to the Malfunction and General Gallia went to see the issue after we were forced out of Hyperspace" Ar frowned lightly looking down at the Datapad that was laying in front of her on the table, she already had received the report about the virus that infected there fleets Hyperdrives.

"I'm sorry for holding up this meeting" the automatic doors open to reveal Gallia walking into the room with TC behind her "I had to instruct several squads on looking for possible breaches as well as troop and crew placements 30 minutes prior to the Malfunction" The Super Tactical Droid informed the group about his actions several minutes ago.

"Now that's everyone's here before we move onto the main issue of this 'Remnant' Alpha spoke of, we need to know the emotional stability of Grand a Admiral Arc" Thunder exclaimed everyone looking at Ar'alani who raised an eyebrow "why are you looking at me Captain?" "Your his wife ma'am, shouldn't you be more worried about him?" Ar raised her eyebrow more

"Yes I am but I have to make sure the fleet is fine before I tend to my husband" She exclaimed while using her right hand to pull some of her short hair behind her right ear everyone nodded before Alpha, the AI belonging to Jaune Arc appeared as a hologram in the holoprojection port on the middle of the table "hows Jaune, Alpha?" Alpha looked at his masters wife "he's still collecting himself ma'am, I'm unsure if Master Jaune will be able to attend this meeting" everyone sighed upon hearing that with TC responding "it's expected since Admiral Arc hardly ever talks about his homeworld, we didn't calculate the thought that he didn't want to return?" "Improbable, he's been feeling homesick as of late though the shock of seeing his home again Might have sparked more anger then I initially thought" Ar'alani informed the Tactical Droid the true reason behind Jaunes breakdown "Bzzzt Guur Fiiii" Sin added it's thoughts to the conversation "I'm unsure if Jaune will assist in this decision brother" Alpha answered the question of his droid brother

"Alright enough about Jaune, he's down right now due to personal issues. Everyone has those once in a while, I felt home sick so bad that I decorated my room on the Aurora with a bunch of animal heads and flora but Jaune let me take some time off to visit Trandosha" Bossk informs everyone that everybody has there off days even droids get them.

Singer has taken time off to visit to visit his home world of Sullust

TC returned to Currosant for some time

Both Thunder and Bolt left for Kamino during there time

And Ar'alani had taken Jaune to her species, Chiss, Homeworld to visit her parents as well as experience her culture

"Alright so we need to discuss Remnant, Alpha what do you know so far?" Thunder exclaimed to Alpha who nodded at the request "though not as much as I prided myself with considering at had to delete a large chunk portion of Remnants data to make room for more on our current war...Remnant is comprised of 4-" Alpha began to explain Remnant until the doors open allowing everyone to look at said doors to find Jaune standing there shirtless with his uniforms shirt draped over his shoulders "Atlas, Vale, Mistral and Vacuo are the four safe havens or kingdoms that holds humans and Faunus out of the reach of the Grimm"

Safe Havens? Grimm? Faunus? What kind of Homeworld did Jaune come from "your all confused aren't you?" Jaune asked as he walked the side of the table standing next to his wife which they all nodded "who's the first?" Ar being the wife and second in command of the 26 Fleet gave the first question as to retain the dangers of the world "Grimm? Love what are they?" Jaune sighed as he sat down in the head chair rubbing his forehead "they are creatures of Grimm, Physical Manifestations of Negative emotions that preys on humans and Faunus ever since Remnant became capable of producing life" Bossk was the next one to ask the next question as he looked at Jaune "how did these humans and so called...Faunus, able to defend themselves?" Jaune looked at Bossk then answered the question "they possess an energy propellent called Dust, Dust is an energy based Crystal that can take the use of many elemental features like fire, ice or even Plasma but they also have been blessed with an energy source called Aura which allows them to call form temp strength, speed beyond normal humans and Faunus but they also possess semblance's. Manifestations of ones soul".

Bossk leaned back into his chair baffled by such things as he knew the different things of planets but to have energy and power similar to jedis...its a mind fuck though Gallia spoke her mind now "can you give proof of this aura and semblance's?" Jaune gave a deadpanned look to the Jedi "my Homeworld is Remnant and you don't believe me? You jedis my god..." Jaune grumbled feeling the soft touch of Ars hand on his left shoulder but anyway he raised his hand and it started to glow with white aura causing every to stare in fascination "this is my Semblance...Aura Amplification...I discovered it many years ago during the second battle of geonosis" Jaune deactivated his semblance and he looked at the table seeing everyone is now believing about his aura.

The doors open to reveal the last member of the inner circle, it's an OOM Commander B1 Battle Droid though During the second battle of geonosis Jaune had found him on the field but Jaune was fascinated by this simple droids superior programming as such he brought the droid into his army code naming the droid 'Requiem', though certain Super Tactical Droid especially TC outclasses Requiem due to immense experience "hey guys, sorry for being late. I hit my head on a wall and I was being checked out by the engineers" Requiem explained his reason for being late sitting down at the seat next to Bossk.

"It's quite alright Requiem, we were just discussing my Homeworld..anymore questions?" Though Bolt raised his hand catching Jaunes attention "Yes Commander?" "I've heard this 'Faunus' is native to Remnant, what can you tell us about them" Jaune sighed running a hand over his face recollecting himself before he stares at Bolt with a serious look

"The Faunus people are heavily discriminated against just because they are born differently, a company called the Schnee Dust Company exploits them with low wages, no pension and unsafe working conditions. The Faunus had banded together under the name white fang to support equality of the Faunus but in the recent years I had been on Remnant is that the white fang had turned into terrorists, killing any human to 'support' the cause but to my eyes it's downright murder of the innocent who believes Faunus is superior." And like that silence shock reigns the room even the droids are expressing feelings of shock that such a species could be harsh on another species because they are different even those on the republic aren't as Xenophobic because most aliens prefer to stay within there own militaries.

Adi Gallia slams her fist into the table rattling it catching everyone even Jaune off guard "that is unacceptable! This planet covered by hostile species and humans has the nerve to look down on another species when they can work together to make Remnant a safer place!" TC who added his own voice to the table "I say we need to do a force planetary occupation to stop such discrimination" "we can't do that! Our intentions will be looked like we are bad guys! Like the Separatists" Requiem started also getting up and the whole table is erupted into shouting of what to do with Remnant but Jaune who remained leaned in his chair also thinking what to do with Remnant.

On one hand he finally is back home that he can return to Team JNPR and Rwby then recontinue with his life, Jaune frowns once more thinking that 20 Years had passed since Jaune teleported using the ancient Rakata Teleportation Device

But on the other hand Jaune now has the power, influence and equipment to cause a massive planetary occupation. He can solve all of remnants problems by integrating Remnant into the Republic

"Love?" Jaune stops his train of thought to look at his left where Jaunes young wife stood, she has her arms crossed smiling at him "anything you do I'll follow to the end my love" Jaune smiled back at her returning his gaze to the table and saw half of his military leaders divided with the table as the line

One half of the argument was speared by Adi, TC and Thunder which they would amass a planetary occupation of the planet but the other half Consisted of Sin, Bossk, Bolt and Requiem saying that peace and negotiations is the better way to earn the planets favor and help them.

Jaune decided to raise his voice to quell the arguments "SILENCE!" This shouts everyone one with everyone staring at Jaune as he leaned back into his seat "both arguments hold solid points but they won't work because atlas will try to bargain more then they should and even then I am not willing to part with any technology because when I still lived on Remnant they have a tendency of losing there equipment rather easily. And with the Grimm and the White Fang will not be negotiated to easily so planetary occupation will hold some difficulties but not improbability. For the meantime Requiem?"

Requiem turned to face his current master with a salute "yes sir?" "I want you to map a large portion of land on Remnant that can used to build a city for us because we need to establish ourselves as a kingdom before we approach the rest of Remnant." Requiem saluted to Jaune once more "Roger Roger" "Bossk and C-21? I want you two scout the land of Requiems had chosen to have some natives move into our lands. Because a kingdom isn't complete without Law abiding citizens" Bossk saluted lazily with C-21 also saluting "Bzzzt Fuuur Yiiii" "Yeah, we always get the fun missions" Bossk commented or answered Sin as such Requiem, Bossk and Sin left the room.

"TC I want you to use our communications lines, Holonet even my personal holocommunicator to look for the rest of the 26 Fleet because I was told only 5 ships had arrived with use" Jaune ordered allowing TV to salute "yes sir, I'll shall get right onto that I'll complete your task along with searching for the breach or possible spy" and like that TC leaves the room in a swift "Bolt I want you to get the men into the hangers along with all open comms because I plan on giving a speech" Bolt nodded putting his helmet he leaves the room while speaking into his comms "all troops keep your comms opens and ears to it. All troops on the aurora reconvene into the hanger bays-"

"Thunder I want you to resume your current duties and make sure the cruisers are operational" Thunder nodded saluting before leaving the room which remained of Adi Gallia "Master Jedi, I want you to assume the position as Peace Keeper and Guardian of this new kingdom. I'll allow you to take several squads of clones to form a police unit, as such your in charge of building laws alright?" Adi nodded smiling gently "your going a good thing Grand Admiral" Adi now leaves the room already thinking some laws in her head.

"Now we have our plan of action but what do you plan on telling the men of our current goals?" Ar'alani asked as Jaune got up taking off his admirals coat to reveal his chiseled chest and body causing Ar to blush a dark blue "...I'll wing it" Jaune exclaimed chuckling nervously when Ar just gave him a deadpanned look "you didn't plan on telling the troops...did you Jaune?" Jaune just chuckled nervously before he walks towards the doors with a confident smile "nope! But now I have to so I'll just say what's in my head" Ar sighed to herself as she walked behind the thoughtless admiral.

Jaune enters the hanger by seeing around 10 K men in his hangers alone but even more as he raised his intercoms from his wrist as he stepped onto the raised platform

"To the men and women of the 26th fleet. This is Admiral Arc speaking to all of you who are left.

I know that many of you are worried, confused, and even fearful at this time.

As your Admiral, I will not lie to you. You deserve the truth.

Our situation is dire.

We are currently in unknown territory. We do not know truly why we arrived where we are now, but we know - due to our last estimated position - that we are currently somewhere outside the cataloged regions of our galaxy.

To my knowledge. The Aurora, The Striker, The Crocea Mors, The Lightning Straight, The Landpoint, and The Electro Sweeper, were the only ships which exited out of Hyperspace at this location.

So. Because of the facts presented to us. As protocol dictates, we have to believe the worst case scenario has occurred.

That. The rest of the 26th fleet has gone missing or destroyed due to a Hyperspace anomaly.

I urge us all to stay strong in the presence of this tragedy.

But. As hopeless as our situation may seem at this time. We must continue onward. As we always have.

For we are still the 26th fleet. We are still the strongest the Republic Navy has to offer. And we can still survive anything this galaxy has to offer.

No matter the risks, no matter the hardships, and most definitely, no matter our fear.

So. I ask you all now.

Stray strong. Stay determined. And most importantly, stay hopeful. Because, I know that as long as we stay together - united - that we can overcome anything that stands in our way."

After the speech roars of Cheers had occurs as many troopers had sounded there support and love to there commanding officer, many raised there fists into the air in greater support while though Ar'alani clapped as Jaune got off the stage "that was wonderful my dear." Jaune nodded as he and his wife went into the hallways "Yeah, all that came from my head to. I expected a completely different outcome" "of course you did" Ar exclaimed sighing happily though after a while they enter Jaunes office which is littered with great Artifacts all over on his desk, the walls etc.

On the left side of his desk laid a sort of alter to the Mandolorian Darksaber, the dark saber in mandalore culture is considered an artifact greatly treasured to the first mandalorion Jedi and is a symbol to one who leads mandalore, Jaune doesn't lead mandalore but instead took the saber as a gift and an art piece because after the assassination of Duchess Satine the entire planet is in Anarchy.

The other side of Jaunes desk laid a Helmet of the Shadow Collective Unit that was under the command of Darth Maul. He took the helmet to appreciate the art.

He has a large Zillo Beast Scale on his right wall as Jaune was the first to collect one of the scales as to appreciate a supposedly dead species and because he loved the power of the scales.

Jaune also as a Separatist Vibroblade Hung up on a wall on the left side of the door which the blade was once used by Admiral Trench, Jaunes Archrival.

There's a Golden Arc Sculpture behind Jaunes desk and chair, it's small but not that small and it's a mold after Jaunes Great Grandfather Arrival also next to the Sculpture is Jaunes old chest plate which is part rusted.

Behind the alter of the darksaber is a holographicprojection of mandalore as Jaune loves there culture.

There's an Arc Banner next to the Zillo Beast Scale.

There's a suit of mandolorian armor on the right side of the door but it's not just any armor, it's Pri Vizlas Armor with the paint job and cape. Jaune turned the dead mandos Armor into Jaunes personal armor though Jaune himself doesn't go on the field much these days.

Also on his desk laid a custom weapon which is actually Jaunes personal weapon called Arcs Wrath, it's is in its range mode which looks like a Dc-17 Commando Pistol but it's barrel is more cylinder while it's melee Mode is a lightsaber.

Though the most interesting artifact of Jaunes entire collection is a face plate with a blaster scorch mark but what's interesting about this certain face plate is that this belonged to General Grievous of Separatist Alliance during the time Jaune and Jedi Master Kit Fisto had ravaged the Head Generals hidden base

Lastly on the barren wall lays another alter which holds up a double sided lightsaber belonged to Savage Opress the former brother to the Sith Lord Dark Maul as well as the portrait of the yellow monster.

Jaune walks behind his desk to sit down over looking at all the art and artifacts he collected over the years "Alright my love, until Requiem can find a suited location for our kingdom. We must wait" Ar'alani nodded

-Meanwhile-

on the planet surface is where the lizard figure named Bossk is roaming the wilds with his signature rifle Relby Mortar Gun is raised as he shifted through several trees though the sounds of the leaves were mixed into the sounds of heavy metal boot clanking behind the lizard man.

C-21 High Singer aka Sin was behind Bossk with its Modified E-5 Carbine rifle raised with one hand while the other was kept to its side, Bossk swatted away a small tree branch but it smacks him back in the face sending the Trandoshan on his back "argh..." Bossk groaned moving onto his front on all fours "heheh...reminds me of Trandosha" Sin stopped watching Bossk making a fool out of himself "Furrrrr siiiiiii tuuuuuu" "Yeah I'm having fun! Imagine all the creatures I can hunt! I gotta get the Grand Admiral to tell me what kind of Grimm I can kill" Bossk said to the bulky droid, Bossk then got back up onto his feet and continued forward.

30 minutes passed in blissful silence though during that time Bossk was getting restless considering of the species called Grimm is supposedly inhabit Remnant but yet they had yet to come across one "you think the admiral was exaggerating about this whole Grimm situation-" As Bossk was complaining the lack of Grimm in the area Sin grabbed Bossk by the shoulder stopping him and the bulky droid from walking off a cliff as they walked out of a forest, the cliff overlooked a 50 meter village with hardly any defenses "now that's just careless overlook" Bossk commented at the lack of defenses that Sin nodded at "tuuuuu miiiiii" Sin sounded off with Bossk nodding and the two climbs off the cliff to walk into the village.

Within the village was hardly busy with practically no one around with Bossk looking around sniffing the air smelling human scents mixed in with animal scents "I smell aggression in the air, I fear that something happened to the villagers"

-BAAAAAAAANG-

Bossk crouched down as a loud gunshot rang in the air though Sin wasn't that concerned due to its metal, it takes more then a single blaster bolt to hurt it "I was right!" Bossk yelled as he looked around trying to see where it came from "where was that!?" "Fuuuur tiiiiii hmmmmm" Sin exclaimed pointing to the northeast with Bossk looking to that direction "that must be the location of the villages square" "siiiiiii tuuuuu" "Yeah yeah we are gonna do something!" Bossk replied as he starts to run with C-21 following close behind its E-5 Carbine at the ready.

After a but the two soldiers stealthily walks into the center square crouching behind several crates seeing the villages inhabitants cowering on their knees while 8 Figures wearing clothes that belonged to the white fang though what Bossk and C-21 saw was that the inhabitants were both humans and Faunus though mainly woman Faunus and human men "this is disgusting! Do you really believe equality can be assured with them?!" The head Faunus which was a full masked individual but it's a woman held a smoking pistol "the Faunus are above humans! After all they have done do you really believe they can be redeemed as our equals!? It will just give them the chance to put us through discrimination!" She yelled at the people who were cowering under the white fang because they just want a peaceful life, below at the write fang Oppressors feet is a dead human male with a Faunus girl crying ontop of him, the Faunus girl was a dear with large antlers "you Faunus woman had been tainted by these humans now I'm here to cleanse you" she raised her gun to the Faunus girl crying over the male but as she tries to pull the trigger many villagers close there eyes waiting for the blast of aggression.

That blast did occur but not where it was thought to be from as some of the villagers mainly the males kept there eyes open to see a blaster bolt striking the oppressor woman on the head and the head exploded upon contact killing her instantly causing the rest of the white fang members to recoil at such a sight while a scream of surprise came from the villagers "you know, we an oppressor stands above all preaching facts that are untrue, we end up disagreeing" everyone stares to the left of the village seeing a lizard man holding up a smoking barrel of the Relby.

Bossk was standing on some crates holding the gun at the trajectory towards the white fang "now tell me white fang what will you do to a force greater then yourselves?" One of the white fang watched as a bulky droid walked over to the villagers he raised his assault rifle towards it but the droid just grabbed the crying woman pulling her back to the ground "n-no way.." the grunt said while another grunt saw the reaction "what!?" "That Atlas Tin Can...the way it moved, the way to took that woman away...no tin can could do that without being ordered to...I think that robot has human like intelligence" the first grunt exclaimed though it already turned then stared down the grunts because tin can is a racist remark to droids.

C-21 Raised it's blaster as the white fang members started shooting at the republic soldiers, Bossk turned and slams into the floor yelling "get to the ground!" And like that the villagers drops to the floor with Bossk while the main fire is directed to C-21 but the droid watched as the dust infused bullets are just bouncing off its armors alloy as sparks is formed when the bullets make contact "Bzzzt Fiiir tu?" Sin sounded off as the bullets stopped, the grunts looked at each other fear starting to build because of there weapons not working "just kill them!" Bossk yelled allowing Sin to turn back grabbing his carbine that was attached on his back pelvis.

Raising it he shoots it hitting one of the grunts he falls back dead "w-what!? He had aura!" Sin shoots again hitting the grunt that spoke killing him before the grunts turned back continued to shoot Sin though the bullets kept bouncing off the body while there's were hit by the laser bolt, even with aura these weapon are cutting through them like butter on a hot summer day.

The last grunt hits the ground dead with a smoking charred blast on his chest though Sin walked over admiring his work "nice job Sin!" Bossk exclaimed before he got up looking at the villagers who watched Sin with fascination "who among you is your leader?" A man shakily stood up walking in front of his people "I-I'm...the v-village Chief..." as he was stared down by two people who wasn't afraid nor affected by the White Fang "I am Bossk, Captain of the Grand Republic. This is my Partner C-21 High Singer. We've come to offer you protection from this world, these Grimm, these white fangs will never bother you when me and my soldiers have any say in it"

The village chief as well as all the villagers watched in greater fascination that they could get a better life under there protection, they could live in peace. As citizens of the Grand Republic


	4. Chapter 3: Assassination and Fleet Comin

Chapter 4: Fleets Coming By, Assassination

—

Jaune looks at the burn crystal in his right palm as he usually did whenever he was thinking about his home, team, friends but this time he was thinking about the situation of his position completely on how he became the admiral of the twenty six fleet, married to the most wonderful woman Ar'alani, became best friends with 2 Clones, 5 Aliens and 7 Droids though half of his friends; Inverse, Proxy, Magna, HK, Charon and De-Sasha had been separated from the main fleet ever since they had arrived to Remnant after a week since the Hyperspace anomaly but anyway Jaune kept thinking about that faithful week of everyone turning against him, even the beacon staff demanded Jaune to be expelled and arrested but it took Ozpin and Glynda to exert there aura to keep them in line while the power to expel students relied solely on the Headmaster but even then they could never veto his decision as it required glyndas vote.

But that day when his transcripts were revealed is when everyone aside from his closest friends turned against him.

-Flashback-

Jaune was 16 Years old before he stumbled across the Rakata a week later, Jaune has his head down with his hoodie over his head trying to blend into the stonework as it was hours after Cardin publicly though as Jaune kept walking through the halls he is glared at, his weapon Crocea Mors was stolen an hour ago and he was literally kicked out of the dorms because they said he didn't belong here "Jaune!" The Knight looked up to see his team running towards him.

Jaune closed his eyes tight waiting for the beatings to come since he was jumped a while ago but he was hugged instead opening his eyes to see Nora hugging him gently which was odd for even her "I-is it true!?" Jaune didn't respond but that was all the affirmation Nora needed so she hugged a little tighter.

Pyrrha stood in front of Jaune sadly that he in all of his good intentions has been made out to be the badguy just because he wanted to help people who couldn't help themselves "Jaune...what are you going to do?" Ren remained silent even though he was far from calm since his brother in such a mess for just wanting to help "I don't know Pyrrha...maybe I should leave, it'd make you guys live a bit easier" Nora sprang up angry shaking her head fast causing her hair to whip all around "no! Never! You can't leave Fearless Leader!"

Ren nodded at Nora looking at Jaune with a bit of sympathy "she's right Jaune, your our leader, you came this far with us so we are going to finish it together" Jaune looked up confused at Ren unsure of what he meant "what do you mean Ren?" Pyrrha also looked at Ren her eyes widening at what the ninja was referring to, she, Ren and Nora could train Jaune so he could be strong enough to stay at beacon "w-what do you mean?" Jaune asked eyes widened at Ren though Nora had caught onto what he was going to say "he means Fearless Leader, we are gonna train you to be worthy to be here!" "R-really!?" Jaune exclaimed shocked and happy that his team were willing to do that for him causing the blonde man to smile with them.

Upon arriving at the lunchroom since NPR had agreed to train Jaune to get him to the rest of the students levels, when they entered the room every student aside from two teams glared at Jaune.

Jaune kept his head down as he walked past the sea of angry students and Faunus who trained there entire lives to get to beacon so they decided to rain there vengeance on the one who cheated there way in "ignore them Jaune, don't let them get to you" Pyrrha exclaimed patting her partner in his back giving him the comfort needed to get past this difficult time of aggression "hey guys!" A voice called out causing team JNPR to look up to see Rwby at the usual table but with the W in Rwby missing.

"hey guys! Where's Weiss?" Nora asked looking around seeing Yangs eyes shifted to red though she pointed to the right of the table seeing Weiss at an empty table though she was glaring at Jaune from her location "Ice Queen didn't want to be associated with Vomit Boy so she switched tables" Ruby looked down sadly "why does she do this!~...Jaune only came to beacon to help people.." Blake nodded at her words since the cat Faunus was the first aside from Pyrrha to rely behind the blonde knight.

"What do you expect rubes, all of us earned our way into beacon though Jaune just forged his way in...how did you even forge your transcripts Vomit Boy?" Jaune sighed muttering "I'm never getting rid of that name..." though he coughed lightly speaking up to the two teams "all it was is just getting past a few fire walls and changing my national school record" "those are federal records Jaune...getting to them is impressive alone but you changed them as if they were real" Blake exclaimed surprised at such technical accomplishments.

"mom said I've always been good with computers" Jaune exclaimed what his mom said with his talents but Jaune skips forward when a trey hits him on the back of his head but ruby caught him with Pyrrha and Yang raising their hands ready to break some bones, Nora grabbed a chair ready to throw it if not for Ren holding her back.

Though someone among the crowd shouted at Jaune "get out of beacon you fucking cheater!" Blake growled getting up from her seat though it takes a lot to piss off this girl, Jaune raised his hand stopping the girls from attacking "it's fine guys..." "no it's not! You shouldn't be treated that way!" Ruby said shouting hugging Jaune trying to make him feel better "Yeah Lady Killer, we get you caught up with the rest of us" Yang said as she just volunteered her team to help train Jaune

-End Flashback-

Jaune sighed putting down the crystal down on his desk littered with his artifacts but also a datapad so Jaune picked up the pad as he slides through layers upon layers of planning for Palpatines eventual betrayal of the Galactic Senate along with Order 66, Jaune had convinced the head cloner on Kamino to divulge on Order 66 after a strange event concerning Arc Trooper Fives who said he uncovered a secret plot against the Jedi though while Jaune is more then happy to end the jedis for good but this involved the entire senate as well as the galaxy so Jaune kept digging and digging to find out this whole war was an elaboration by the chancellor.

though after figuring this out so not to cause a panic he told a half lie saying these inhibitor chips inside would cause the clones to go berserk after a certain period of time as such caused every clone in the 26 Fleet to have this inhibitor chip to be removed so Jaunes managed to keep his clones out of Palpatines reach of Order 66.

Though Jaune during his service only suspected Sheev to play a part in the war, the admiral would've never figured the old man to be truly behind it so Jaune since then as been planning for years to fight back and those plans involved taking the droid schematics to build his very own droid army because the Chancellor held command of the clone army so the Arc Admiral needed to take the droid army to continue the fight for freedom and security of the galaxy.

Jaune moved to the first slide of his army which consisted of the normal B1 Units, the next was the B2 Super Droid, the droidakas The Original design as well as Jaunes own modifications so he dubbed them The Droidaka Mark 2, he bought the schematics for the BX Commando Droids from a defective Separatist Soldier or Commander, along with more droids schematics but here's what gets Jaune.

He needs the supplies and material to build these Droids so he needs to start mining on his continent as well as sending some of his ships and men to colonize other planets...so hard.

Then the Admiral needs to build his droid factory and get some of his men to overlook the operations while Jaune himself can focus on the Occupation of Remnant and the complete build of his kingdom who is near in completion since several villages had joined and is assisting the builder troopers and B1s on building the fortification wall though at the moment the wall itself is only 15 meters high while the goal is 30 meters so the wall building is half way done. But several Grimm started coming to disrupt there progress so Jaune sent down some Jet Pack Troopers and AT-TEs for support, the Beowulf's were gunned down as fast as they could come but the tanks were able break through the Deathstalkers Armor along with some Anti Air Missiles that tracks and kills Nevomores and Lancers.

The civilians who were integrated into the republics protection have felt the need to help as much as they could so they decided to join in the republic many branches as such some went into the science division, medical division and military.

Jaune puts down the pad as his plans started to form but he needs the material, supplies, land mass etc but Jaune is already accumulating stress from all the planning and leading though he's also worried for his friends that haven't arrived yet so that's causing immense problems "Grand Admiral" Jaune looked up seeing Requiem walk into his office with TC next to the Superior B1 "hey Requiem, TC what's going on?" Requiem and TC looked at each other though the B1 motioned for the Super Tactical Droid to go first.

TC looked at Jaune nodding at him raising a datapad "I've finished my investigation on the Aurora and we do indeed have a spy amongst us, CT-0989 codenamed Slick." Jaune raised his eyebrows looking shocked at the traitor was slick "that trooper from Crystosis?" Jaune looked down feeling betrayed because he gave the trooper slick a second chance after his traitorous actions back on the crystal planet but to find out he is up to his old tricks "where is he at right now?" "He's in the prison cells on the detention block" Requiem responded then grabbed the datapad from TC going through it "from what we understand of his confession, he was hired by General Grievous to sabotage our fleets so he could get to Jabba the Hutt first."

Jaune groaned more rubbing a hand over his face as the stress was apparent on his face "anything else?" "Yes sir, it concerns with the Rakata Library founded at the...'Emerald Forest' we must have you return there to gain whatever information they possessed to assist us in our occupation" TC informed folding its hands behind its back waiting for his leader, Jaune leans back into his chair thinking about the library adding more stress to his body until he thought about something "Alpha." Upon being called Alphas holographic body is materialized from the holoprojection that used to for, Mandalore now is replaced with Alphas form.

"Yes Master?" Alpha exclaimed his presence looking at his master for 16 Years "is it possible for you to access the Holonet Hub of the Rakata Library in the emerald Forest?" Alpha pondered the question for the moment until he nodded "yes I can indeed master but the downside is I need to be in the vicinity of the Holonet Hub for me to access it" Alpha exclaimed getting a nod from Jaune, Jaune looked at the two droids within his office issuing out his order against the traitor.

"as much as it pains me, we can't allow this spy to do what he did without repercussions so I'm ordering an execution by Firing Squad" TC nodded typing the order into his pad putting it under his robotic right arm "very good, and one last thing Grand Admiral. There has been no word of any ships missing within in the 26 Fleet" the Super Tactical Droid exclaimed getting Jaune down causing him to lean back in his Boss Chair "oh..." "but we are hopeful! Those leaders you hand picked are a tough bunch, hardly anything could take 'em out" Requiem exclaimed brightening up the admiral getting him to smile.

"alright you two, I'm getting my armor on so get out" Jaune ordered with the two droids leaving near instantly as Jaune gets up walking over towards the Deathwatch Armor on it's stand "well Pri Vizla, the pride of deathwatch is going out against a new world"

After about twenty minutes a man wearing the Mandolorian Armor of the Former Pri Vizla is walking through the halls entering the hanger bay, Jaune Arc is wearing this armor with his T-Shaped Visor Helmet under his right arm which has his shoulder cape on though he has 2 Mandolorian Pistols in holders on both sides of his legs with 'Arc's Wrath on his back belt underneath his Jetpack which houses 5 Minutes worth of fuel though the speed is more then worth the little of fuel but it's also has a Homing Rocket with the power of a clone Missile Launcher but he has a Wrist Gauntlet housing many many weapons for Jaune.

It has a missile launcher built into the wrist weapon but with many varieties like Normal, High Explosive, Anti-Vehicle, Stun, Flash Bang, Concussion but that's not all it also has a cable cord that's used to incapacitate enemies by restraining them or forcing them to trip but it's also used to quickly grabbed fallen weaponry.

the wrist weapon has a built in flame thrower projector with 15 Feet in range and it's power can match to a mass produced flamethrower.

it also has a dart shooter built into the wrist gauntlet with Normal, Explosive, Durasteel Tipped, Stun, Concussion, and Sleep Gas, but that's not all! It also has a built in twin blasters doubling the amount of power! So much Weapons! So much power! Jaune couldn't resist taking this and making it his own.

In recent years in the war Jaune has become a weapons fanatic like his Best Friend Ruby so whenever Jaune gets the chance he will take a collection of unique weapons across the galaxy, Jaune even has a personal armory of his collection of weapons and armor.

Anyway, Jaune kept walking towards the middle of the hangers seeing his pride and joy personal Starfighter which Jaune had stolen from a special someone, it's former Designation is the Soulless which was the custom Starfighter for the Cyborg Head General Grievous before it was repainted with a gold and white and it has the republics symbol on the side so Jaune smiled at the sight then kept walking towards it, his cape swaying gently in the wind.

The cockpit of the Starfighter opened automatically allowing Jaune to jump and land into the cockpit, the admiral starts pressing numerous buttons around the flight controls seeing that his fuel tank is full, twin blaster cannons are loaded, the electromagnetic cloaking beacon is operational.. Ship is ready for departure "good, Alpha. Set in the coordinates for the emerald forest along with Point 4456, Census as well as Vale City" Alphas holographic form appears in the holoprojector that is built in the fighter just ahead of the steering controls though Alpha has a look of confusion on Jaune "the emerald forest I understand sir but Vale and Census? Why would you need to go to them? The information from the Rakata Library holds all of remnants information for millennia's and it's still cataloging information as we speak" Alpha gave his voice of reason and concern though Jaune smiled underneath his helmet glad he knows someone who would question him and those people that Jaune respects the most since they are independent thinkers.

"I need to visit someone in census..." Jaune stopped as Alpha could feel the anger radiating from Jaune even if the Former didn't have a body though Jaune calmed down enough chuckling "and even if we get everything we need from the Library I still need help, form connections, recruit spies, information networks. This is a game Alpha and to win you need to think ahead of your opponents, Alpha trust me this is the game I've always played with Admiral Trench and I always win" Jaune exclaimed as he looked out the right side of the cockpits hatch giving a few maintenance clones a thumbs up which they gave back to the pilot.

"very well sir, I'll trust your judgement on this matter but what about Mistress Ar'alani? Doesn't she need to know your departing from what's left of the fleet? What about the rest of the Inner Council and the Arc Lightning Company?" Alpha asked as he punched in the coordinates of the three locations with Census being the First, Emerald Forest being the Second and Vale being last so double checking his work nodding to himself "Ar'alani is my wife and my second in command so she knows that she will take command when I leave to the field personally she's expected to take over" Jaune exclaimed his thoughts before the Ship Designated 'Arc's Pride' slowly starts levitating off the ground.

Then it flies out the ray field that keeps the pressurized air within the ships so it doesn't get soaked out into the breathless void of space.

After flying into the Atmosphere of the Planet known as Remnant gave Jaune a nostalgic feel since only Bossk and C-21 had gone on it as well as Jaunes personal Squad the 'Arc Squad' whichis comprised of clones Jaune trained personally.

As the Arc's Pride flies through the air undetected by any kingdoms since Jaune has an IFF Scrambler on board so tracking Jaunes personal Starfighter is Nigh-impossible to do so only the skilled among the skilled could do so, infact only two people were able to equal Jaune in the air which are Anakin Skywalker and General Grievous.

Anyway Jaune pressed a few buttons until a beeping sound came from his onboard Holoprojector "who is it Alpha?" "It's Commander Bolt" "Put Him through" Alpha nodded as his form turned off replaced by the holographic form of Marshal Commander Bolt, Bolt is holding a DC-15 Blaster Rifle in his right hand but lowered a lot while he held what is obviously a holoprojector "Grand Admiral, it's Commander Bolt. Commander Ar'alani had sent us to help a village that had been attacked by the White Fang but we were to late...everyone is dead...even the children..." Bolt reported in but Jaunes hands gripped the control mechanisms hard but due to his armor it wouldn't show his knuckles turning white.

"Who's behind the attack Commander?" Jaune asked deathly quiet which caused bolt to feel a shiver on his spine but complied with the order "we've sent some Probe Droids ahead of us to assure what we are getting into but we have saw a bulky man with a full plated mask while wielding a heavy like greatsword shifted into a Chainsaw...it's badass Actually"

Jaune exhaled an exhausted sigh before shaking his head lightly "who you encountered Bolt is called the Lieutenant, don't know his real name, he's a high ranking member of the white fang but what he did was inexcusable as he killed my people and invaded my lands, I'm ordering an assassination against The Lieutenant. Contact Commander Ar'alani to send an assassination unit to the location of this Lieutenant but first send a probe droid to scout his location" Jaune had given the set of orders to bolt who nodded and deactivated his side though Jaune tapped a few things on the left side of his controls.

Arc's Pride flies through the air in the cold dusk of night where only the nocturnal of the world is awake, the ship flies above the canopy of trees but it slows to a stop gently floating down landing on its gears.

Jaune presses a few things shutting the Starfighter off before the roof came out allowing Jaune to jump out of his ship walking down a dirt path but he didn't have to walk long as he stopped in front of a neatly cleaned tombstone that reads 'Here lies Author Arrival Arc, Wonderful Husband and Father, he will be missed dearly...what a fucking joke' Jaune thought to himself as he gripped his hand hard reliving that faithful day that slammed the final nail in the coffin.

-Flashback-

Jaune was breathing in heavily as he rested on the top of the roof since it was really the only place he and his friends could train without the Blonde Knight to be hated at.

Team CFVY had joined in saying that no matter how Jaune had gotten in he did it out of perfectly good intentions which brought a smile to Jaunes face but sneered lightly thinking about Weiss "what did I ever see in her..." Jaune grumbled to himself getting up onto his butt running a hand through his disheveled hair chuckling lightly since he feels himself getting stronger

*Ring* *Ring* *Ring*

Jaunes Scroll goes off causing the knight to fish through his pockets prodicjh the item in question which was 'Dad' as the Caller Idea so Jaune answered it "hey dad" Jaune exclaimed but felt worried since it was audio only "Jaune...is it true..." Jaune blinks lightly to himself but his heart started to twist as he soon felt what this is about "w-what?..." "is it true...did you fake your way into the most prestigious academy in vale?" Jaunes father asked again being a bit clearer on what he wanted to know

Jaune hitched his breath but sighed resting his head on the scroll knowing his father will be highly disappointed in him "yes, I did but I did so out of goo-" Jaune tried to explain the reason for his actions but Author Arc stopped him in his tracks "I don't care if it was out of good intentions! You broke our people's honor and integrity! You dishonored your family!, I've spoken to your mother and your sisters as such we all came to this decision. To stop such filth to build up in the family we are disowning your from the Arc Clan, do not contact me or the rest of the Arcs and lastly delete this number" and like that the number ended.

Jaune stared at his scroll tears flowing down his face like a waterfall as he was just kicked out of his own family just for doing what is right...the world isn't as kind to those who tries to make a difference as this was the final nail in the coffin for Jaune Formerly Arc

-End of Flashback-

Jaune gritted his teeth kicking at the vase which was obviously put there recently cracking the beautifully painted vase that contained white roses "fuck you and that fucking family!" Jaune yelled at the grave kicking the tombstone once but he stepped back obviously pulled a muscle growling lightly ever since then not only was he disowned by his own father, Jaunes entire family seemed to have backed his decision leaving Jaune alone in this entire worthless planet so Jaune put a hand behind his back then out from his back producing a thermal detonator class c.

"Now...look who is strong now you bastard...I'm standing here, breathing this worthless air of Remnant while your six feet under feeding worms" Jaune activated the thermal detonator but not tossing the damn thing he just dropped it at the grave then turned around walking back to the Arc's Pride until an explosion occurred but rather someone who would look at the explosion like a noob, Jaune walked away like a badass 'Cool guys don't look at explosions~' Jaune thought to himself with a chuckle then he returned to the Arc's Pride rubbing a hand on the white paint job "that was...something" Alpha exclaimed as he had watched the explosion from the ship since Alpha thought Jaune was visiting a grave peacefully but to only see Jaune blowing it up.

"He had it coming Alpha, in any case let's get prepared for the emerald forest" Jaune exclaimed as he entered the ship pressing a few buttons though Jaune took a half hearted glance at the radar to see two signatures coming towards his location but at a slower rate "what the? Alpha what is that?" The admiral asked as his eyes did not leave the radar "two Vale Military Bullheads had tracked our IFF Transmitter on some level so it's best to scramble our location before he take off" Alpha has informed Jaune about the incoming Bullheads "acknowledged" Jaune pressed three important buttons on the console and his IFF Transmitter is being scrambled causing him to bounce all over the place.

"Alpha I want you to scramble there sensors as it will give us a greater chance to escape if they do intend to come to our location" Jaune ordered for which Alpha nodded getting to work.

Meanwhile in one of the bullheads stood a man in a grey shirt, black pants and a great sword like cleaver on his back pants, he stood by Ozpin and Glynda as they were tasked on finding out what this mysterious air craft that came close to vale "are you sure it was anything Ozzy? I think the Council is blowing things out of proportion" Qrow exclaimed rubbing his head looking down at the radar where a dot of the unknown aircraft is at which hasn't moved.

"The council is getting itchy feet after James had brought in his armada to vale which they suspect Atlas is getting prepared for war so they don't wish to take any chances for them to make a move so we are looking to see if atlas has made there move" Ozpin exclaimed as he took a sip of coffee from his mug looking at the IFF Transponder though even the old wizard couldn't fathom the amount of numbers from the machine.

"James wouldn't be foolish enough to make a move that would compromise there entire military structure and with Vale allied with Mistral and Vacuo, so such a move will cause all three kingdoms to attack atlas" Glynda gave her logical sense as he was looking out the window while she had her riding crop on her shoulder "that is true Glynda but it's never to late to make sure your people are safe" Ozpin quipped lightly until he sees both Pilots press frantically "no no! That's impossible! It was just on the radar!" The left pilot exclaimed trying to get the radar to work but the right pilot looks at its IFF Transponder "no way! The Transponder is going haywire!"

Ozpin narrowed his eyes at the Transponder but he sees a ting of white fly out of a forest clearing fast, faster then any atlas Fighter Jet 'what was that?...a new atlas fighter?'

Back at the Twenty Six Fleet where Ar'alani is walking or pacing in the bridge of the Aurora as she tries to contact the remaining ships of the fleet but to no avail "Commander?" A voice exclaimed as Thunder walks into the bridge, the blue Alien looked over with a smile "Hello Captain, what do I owe this pleasure?" "Nothing much ma'am, just had to overlook an execution of one of our own" Thunder exclaimed as he puts his hat back on since every clone who had time made it to the execution taken off there helmet or hat in a sign of respect to the downed soldier.

"I meant to go to that but I've been reading weird hyperspace energy readings which is almost like a ship is about to come out of hy-" Ar'alani started to explain until two ships forced its way out of hyperspace which are the Pelta Class Medical Frigates Conductivity and Gravity "it's Conductivity and Gravity!" Thunder called out pointing at the ships highly shocked they emerged from hyperspace.

Ar stepped back before walking to the holotable room punching in a few buttons calling the two ships for which she says "this is Fleet Commander Ar'alani of the Twenty Six Fleet, Pelta Class Medical Frigates Conductivity and Gravity please respond" She says into the comma repeating herself several times until a hologram of a droid appears, this droid looks like any normal assassin droid but it has a red maroon color though it is a hologram of the real thing.

"I'm glad your ok Captain HK" Ar exclaimed smiling seeing the droid 'looking' at her through the hologram "Relieved Statement; I'm glad that your ok Fleet Commander Arc. Confusion; where are we Commander? My scanners show that we are not in any charted space in the Galactic map" Hk exclaimed scratching his metal head light trying to figure out the situation it currently is "we are in a star system where Remnant is located, Remnant is my husband and the grand admirals home world so unless you come aboard to be debriefed in what will happen for now. Get on board" Ar had ordered the Ancient Assassin Droid who just nodded "Acknowledgement; Yes Ma'am" the hologram of HK disappeared.

Thunder walked up behind her looking at the table "that was Conductivity you spoken to so we just need to hail communications with Gravity" he exclaimed tapping on a data pad while Ar'alani just nodded "Gravity, this is Fleet Commander Ar'alani Arc please respond" the blue skinned alien calls into the terminal until a hologram of a BX Series Commando Droid appeared, it has an inverted color scheme of a normal commando though it has a Vibroblade on its back "Commander, this is Captain Inverse of Shadow Squad we read you" Inverse exclaimed having its hands behind its back in a formal way though Ar'alani smiled nodding at the Droid

"Very good Captain, as much as I would like to debrief you of what happened for the past week. I have a mission so you and HK are coming onto the Aurora" the Commander exclaimed her orders which Inverse saluted the alien "yes ma'am!" The hologram turns off causing Ar to sigh to herself before rubbing her right temple from the stress as Jaune had left the Aurora saying he was heading to the emerald forest to gather information, Bossk is a favored soldier among the civilian populace as well as children loves him for some strange reason

Jedi Master Adi Gallia has taken a garrison of troops as to mark land points in the region to gather supplies, mines, fuels, metals etc so she isn't available at this current point

TC and Thunder were busy trying to keep the fleet together as well as keeping moral high among the troops even though Jaunes speech had already done so.

C-21 was in charge of the security detail down on the surface and he was doing a great job to the point where crime is little to none under his watch

Bolt was out with Arc Squad to gather more people to join the new kingdom though Ar'alani still needs to discuss with jaune on what he intends to do atter forming his kingdom.

Requiem however was on standby and currently he was doing a very detailed report on the fleets troops, munitions, guns, vehicles and even starships so he wanted to make sure the fleet was prepared even at this moment

"Tired ma'am?" Thunder asks putting down his datapad giving the blue skinned woman his full attention while she just nodded at him "Yes, and stressed considering Jaune dumped his responsibilities on me while he was out on the field himself...in any case Thunder make sure to keep your thoughts open Incase any of the fleet has arrived" Thunder nodded as Ar'alani turned and left the bridge walking through the endless halls of the Aurora passing by countless troopers who are going about with there business.

Ar had entered the conference room belonging to the Inner Council of the Twenty Six Fleet as such everyone was granted a personalized chair which everyone did though some like Inverse had chosen a normal plain chair, Inverse was sitting in his chair looking at HK while the red colored droid stared back as if a glaring battle is occurring "Angry Statement; stop staring at me or I'll dismantle you piece by piece" "I'll like to see the old bucket of bolts with hardly any combative function in the modern age to come up against me, the pinnacle of robotics engineering and the elite soldier of the republic" Inverse countered expertly as the two had often went after each other's throats seeing who was the better assassin

Ar'alani smiled at the confrontation between the two assassin droids while she normally would let this go on for a while longer it was usually Jaune who broke up the two droids but in any case she had a mission that needed to be completed "enough you two" both droids stopped there bickering before looking over at Ar remaining silent so she could speak "as much as I find your arguments amusing, we have a problem. I want you to assassinate someone and make an example of there location but leave several Alive as to show fear to the Natives of us, plus this will reveal our partial existence." Both droids nodded at the information as the commander placed down the holoprojector on the table turning it on to show The Lieutenants Masked person.

"This Person is known as the Lieutenant, a high ranking member of the white fang though you may not know the white fang well on this planet the white fang is a terrorist organization built on species domination with the Faunus as the top. Faunus on this planet are half breeds of animals and humans but in any case I want you two to murder this man in cold blood in any means you see fit" Both the droids looked at each other before looking at there Commander with HK responding for the both of them "Statement; it will be our genuine pleasure ma'am"

Meanwhile The Arc's Pride is slowly hovering infront of the building Jaune didn't think after 16 years he would see again so the Starfighter lands on its gears shutting the machine down with alpha transferring himself into the device Jaune had acquired all those years ago.

Jaune gets out of the Arc's Pride then walks towards the heavy doors which had been torn open by great claws which no doubt would've been the Grimm that forced there way into the building "it looks like the Grimm has gotten inside" Jaune said with a chuckle though Alpha had crushed that accusations "unfortunately master, that is not the case since these doors were made to withstand what the people would call a 'Deathstalker' Strike but these doors were forced open by pure force beyond Grimm...it's the work of a Huntsmen or Huntress" Alpha had informed causing the Admiral to have his breath hitched in his throat

"Did they?..." Jaune asked as he feared the major possibility that this could jeopardize his entire mission and even his entire fleet will be compromised on the planet but Alpha just chuckled at the Admirals concern but for nigh "I can assure you Jaune that no one aside from a Rakata could operate any sort of machinery and they need equipment as good as plasma to even get the hopes to get to the Information Vault" Jaune chuckled lightly as he pushed open one of the blast doors lightly peering inside the room seeing dust has been collected on these ancient machines but what caught Jaunes attention was the glops of blood on the floor and on the Transgalactic Teleportor.

Jaune walks over to the teleportor kneeling down to rub his index and middle finger in the dried blood "it felt like yesterday I had met you Alpha and I got teleported to Currosant...Hey Alpha is the Teleportor functional?" Alpha remained silent for the time as he transferred himself into the building allowing his full body to materialize in a hologram "unfortunately no master, These teleportors require an immense power source to maintain let alone to control but it can restarted again even I can change the DNA protocol to allow a different species to use these machinery"

Jaune remained silent for the time as this Teleportor could assist his army greatly if Alpha can form schematics and send them to their top weapons builder for portable Teleportor Beacons which could potentially allow instantaneous one way teleportation of many troops onto the battle "I'll think about it Alpha but in the meantime we need to get that information" "yes sir" Alpha responded.

Jaune walks over to the main console which activated upon Jaunes arrival so the blonde soldier puts a scroll on one of the terminals causing the information to start downloading "ok so what now?" "I would suggest we plan on what to do? You almost been spotted once and to our trip to vale next will no doubt cause us to use the Electromagnetic Cloak on the Arc's Pride but getting out of vale without being spotted will no doubt prove to be very challenging" Alpha had added in his sense on Jaunes plan while the Death Watch Armored man just nodded at his plans "don't forget what I said Alpha...war is but only a game and to those who thinks ahead wins" Jaune looks at the console seeing the downloading is up to 9% 'this is going to take a while' The Soldier thought to himself.

Jaune looked to the side thinking until he sees bullet casings scattered all around the floor so he walked over kneeling down seeing one casing that was no unmistakeable Jaune smiled to himself, it was a shattered part of Nora's Grenade 'so they did send people after me' Jaune picks up the tone apart Grenade planning on adding it to his collection.

In the dusk of night over to a large white fang encampment where the members of the white fang were walking around though there is two guard towers where two fang members were in each one not really talking because they were on the clock, one was standing in the middle of the first tower looking around while the other was on the top right corner looking down "hey did you here? Sapphire was killed last week" the grunt 1 said catching grunt 2s attention "wait really? I heard she was trained by Adam Taurus himself so how did she die?" Grunt 2 asked looking over at Grunt 1 at the top right corner "they say it's Anti Aura Weaponry but I think that's bull-" something clamped over his mouth looking at his partner seeing a silenced shot of a blue blaster bolt hits his partner in the chest.

Grunt 2 stared at the smoking hole in his chest before groaning hitting the floor "no one screws with the Republic and lived to tell about it" a deep mechanized voice said said as the invisible hand starts shifting forming a dark black hair, Grunt 1 squeals lightly turning to the other guard tower seeing two blue bolts faster then sound kills them in a single shot then the grunt turned his head around seeing the terrifying face of a BX Commando "Die"

Within the major tent of the encampment is where a bulky man over looked plans for a dust raid in a few days but a interesting development happened a few days ago as several of his men and his comrade Sapphire had been killed but what was interesting was that her entire squad was killed and the village she was tasked on destroying was empty with not a single body of a villager around.

Someone enters the tent in a cloak and a full plated mask "what is it soldier?" One of the higher ranking white fang members asked though the cloaked soldier didn't respond but with only throwing its cloak showing its black and gold metallic body bringing up an E-5 Carbine shooting it multiple times at the white fang members she dropping to the ground like flies "what are you?.." the bulky man called the Lieutenant said before he tries to get up and stop the droid then a sword is plunged through his back he groaned lightly looking down seeing the large swords tip through his heart before moving his head to the back seeing a white based paint job Droid with a menacing black outer paint job "those who defy the Republic will meet the ruthless power of Shadow Squad..."

—

Updated Military Charter for Arc of the Grand Republic

Military Commanders of the 26 Fleet and main characters

Jaune Arc - Grand Admiral - Jaune Arc is the Former Leader of Team JNPR and Current Grand Admiral of the 26 Fleet of the Grand Army of the Republic. He uses the Arcs Wrath which is a DC-17 Commando Pistol that shifts into a yellow bladed lightsaber, Jaune is a heavily intelligent man even after regressing into a 17 year old boy as he had made plans in contingencies

Ar'alani - Fleet Commander - Ar'alani is also a very intelligent woman who is the second in command of the 26 Fleet, she overlooks situations with a calm air but also sees the bigger picture of certain motives. She's also married to Jaune Arc, her preferred weapon is the DC-15x Sniper Rifle

Adi Gallia - Jedi General -

Bolt - Marshal Commander - Bolt is the Commanding Officer for the 120th Legion; Arc's Lightning. Bolt who wears the armor similar to Captain Rex of the 501st Legion but has the lightning bolt patterns. Bolt is a kind and compassionate man who prefers to talk things out but he will raise his blasters if needed too, his Preferred Weapon is the Dual Wielded DC-17 Commando Pistols

Thunder - Fleet Captain - Thunder is the Fleet Captain of the 26 Fleet, he Commands all the ships and is directly under Jaune, Ar'alani and Bolt. His preferred weapon is the DC-17 Commando Pistol

TC aka Super Tactical Droid - Commander - TC is the republic built tactical droid meant to equal or even surpass the intelligence of the Super Tactical Droid of the Separatists even though TC was originally built to replicate pure human intelligence. Preferred weapon is the Separatist E-5 Carbine

C-21 High Singer - Captain - a droid built on the fiery planet of sullest, sin had spent most of its life being a bounty hunter until it met Jaune on a mission though after some convincing Sin ended up joining the republic under Jaunes command. It's preferred weapon is it's Modified E-5 Carbine

Bossk - Captain - Born on the planet of Trandosha, Bossk spent his early childhood training to be a hunter and when he became old enough to travel the galaxy on his own, he became a bounty hunter. Though upo Hunters game with Jaune Arc bested on his home field Bossk and his honor allowed him to follow Jaune to the ends of the universe. Preferred weapon is the Relby V10 Mortar Gun

Requiem - Captain - Requiem was built on the sand planet of Geonosis though with the mistake of being programmed with Super Tactical Droid Programming but at the second battle of geonosis was found by Jaune Arc thus the Droid was intergrated into his army becoming a captain

Inverse - Commando Captain of Shadow Squad - Inverse as the name says, this commando droid has the inverted colors then the normal commando droid, white with black. Anyway Inverse was actually the commando droid captain nearly destroyed at the Rishi Moon but survived somehow from the explosion but was founded several years later on the verge of destruction by Jaune Arc now Inverse has a new captain, goal and vengeance against the separatists Preferred Weapon is the Silenced E-5 Carbine with Separatist Vibroblade

HK-47 - Head Assassin - HK was an old droid found on tatooine by Bossk though Bossk thought it looked interesting and brought it to Jaune. After some time HK was reactivated then nearly killed Jaune until HK now serves his new master named Jaune Arc. Preferred Weapon is the DC-15x Sniper Rifle

Missing-

Proxy - A droid precisely built to combat Jedi, Sith and More - Proxy was Jaunes Secure Project after learning about order 66 from the Kamino Prime Minister this prompting Jaune to form his own way of combatting Jedi thus proxy is made, implanted with over 3 dozen fighting styles of Jedi masters for the past 200 Years proxy can even go toe to toe with Grand Master Yoda for a short period of time preferred weapon is the Twin Lightsabers with blue and green Kyber crystals

De-Sasha - Head Scientist - Sasha is one of the Head Cloners from Kamino and was infact a member of the ruling council who suggested they used The Mandolorion Genes as the bases for the clones, she's a thoughtful woman who takes everyone's consideration before making any decision. De-Sasha is no fighter but she's taken to pull the trigger of a ship instead

Charon - Head Bioscientist - Charon is a member of the super aggressive, super intelligent species though till centuries ago they were a force to be reckoned with no the species taken up wars in labs, creating deadly bio weapons but Charon who taken a great liking to Jaune followed the admiral developing Bio Weapons for Jaunes Use Only. Charon looks like the merge of a Spider and a human so it has 6 furry legs and 4 furry arms, it's face is actually very similar to a spiders face with two mandibles and 4 Soulless Calculating Eyes preferred weapon is Bio Chemical Bombs

Magna - Head Guard - Magna was one of the magnaguards found on Tatooine nearly broken until several members of the 120th Legion came across it, brought it to the 26 Fleet hoping it contains Separatist intel but Jaune came to persuade the droid, Magna now works for Jaune as the head guard then divulged Separatist intel preferred weapon is the modified Electro Staff that shifts into an electro sword and an electro sniper

Embo - Bounty Hunter - Embo is a Kyuzo species bounty hunter who uses a variant of the bow caster originally used by the Wookies. Embo is a bounty hunter that Jaune hired months before current events and even then Embo keeps onto his contract with the admiral for the pay, experience and the fun the admiral battles in preferred weapon is Embos variant of the BowCaster

Army-

Ships- 21

1 Capital Command Senator Class Cruiser; Aurora

6 Venator Class Ships; Crocea Mors, Striker, Magnetism, Discharge, Incitement, Application

4 Acclamator Class Cruiser; LandPoint, Reaction, Pressure, Radioactivity

3 Consular Class Cruiser; Electro Sweeper, Lightning Straight, Combustible

4 Arquiten Class Light Cruiser; Voltage, Wattage, Kilowatts, Friction

3 Pelta Class Medical Frigate; Conductivity, Gravity, Rays

1 Prototype Venator Style Weapon; Proto Cannon

Clone Troopers- 121,400

Droids- 30,000

10,000 B1 Droid Units

-Red Security Droids: 2,000

-Blue Pilot Droids: 2,000

5,000 B2 Super Droids 500 Droidaka Mark 1 aka the Original Droideka 5,000 BX Commando Droids 100 IG-100 Magna Guards 400 Assassin Droids 1,000 OG-9 Homing Spider Droid 1,000 Dwarf Spider Droids 1,000 Octuptarra Magna Tri Droid 500 Aqua Droids 500 A-DSD Advanced Dwarf Spider Droid 500 Droidaka Mark 2 500 Heavy Homing Spider Droid 2,000 IG-227 Hellfire Class Droid Tank 2,000 NR-N99 Persuader Class Droid Enforcer 2,000 LR-57 Combat Droid 2,000 Crab Droid 3,000 Vulture Class Mark 1 Starfighter 3,000 Hyena Class Bomber

*Specialist Troopers

Marshal Commander Bolt 4 Arc Troopers 4 Commando Troopers 21 Clone Captains 76,500 Foot Soldiers 14,500 Clone Pilots 8,000 Clone Medics 7,000 Heavy Clone Troopers 6,500 Flame Troopers 6,500 Sniper Troopers 6,500 Scout Troopers

*Inverses Squad

Inverse -Captain Dark -Sniper Shade -Incognito Specialist Dusk Umbra

Vehicles- 1318

992 ARC-170: Clone Starfighters used for basic and broken our Arial and Space Battles

246 Y-Wing Bombers: Y shaped star fighters commonly used for bombing ships, capable of holding up to 8 Proton Torpedo

80 Nu-Class Attack Shuttles: they are mainly used as transports but these ships are known for attacking small groups of fighters

100 Zenuas 33 Starfighter: Zenuas is a Starfighter originated from Umbra which houses a heavy blast cannon and two plasma cannons with enough power to puncture through heavy blast shields

*Carriers: 1500

740 LAAT Gunship aka Low Attitude Assault Transport: small Gunships used to hold up to 30 Clone Troopers, has two heavy blasters on the front as well as missile packs

500 HAET Gunship aka High Attitude Entry Transport: these ships are used to drop squads or clones high in the air like dropping them from orbit

546 LAAC Gunship aka Low Attitude Assault Carrier: these ships are used to carry tanks, vehicles etc to assist the ground troops

*Ground Vehicles: 1255Vehicles

242 AT-TEs aka All Terrain Tactical Enforcer: a six legged tank built to survive all manners of environments

5 HAVw A6 Juggernaut: this is a multi wheel vehicle that's plated multiple times to prevent even point blank laser cannons but can be breached if it's attacked by multiple heavy cannon fire

1680 74-Z Speeder Bikes: Hover Based Nike's used mainly by scout Troopers, capable of using heavy blaster mounted on the front

200 AV-7 Anti Vehicle Cannons: Mountable Cannons with enough laser power to break through a heavy separatist tank

100 RX-200 Falchion Class Assault Tank: this are hover based tanks who's energy beams can cut through lightly plated armor but with enough tanks and energy could cut through a Cruiser

200 AT-RT aka All Terrain Recon Transport: this is a small two legged vehicle used for scouting missions, it holds a light blasted

100 AT-AP aka All Terrain Attack Pod: This is a two legged machine with a large laser barrel that can but through ground shields like butter but it has lighter armor then other tanks

200 Umbaran Heavy Mobile Tank: this is a tank originated from Umbra, it has a super heavy blaster cannon powerful enough to break through an AT-TE Tank with a single plasma shell

200 Armored Assault Tanks: this is the tank originally used by the Separatist Alliance but Jaune stole enough tanks to find his own droids, it has a white and gold paint job with the Republic insignia

Armory-

-Guns

Heavy ACP Repeater Gun Accelerated Charged Particle Repeater Gun Accelerated Charged Particle Array Gun Blaster Cannon Bow caster DH-17 Blaster Pistol E-11 Blaster Rifle DL-44 Heavy Blaster Pistol E-Web Heavy Repeating Blaster Flamethrowers Missile Launcher

-Melee

Stun Baton Force Pike

-Bio Weapons

Shadow Wing Virus Blue Shadow Virus Krytos Virus Brainrot Virus

-Super Weapons

Electro Pulse Bomb Lethal Gas Bomb

-Bombs

Blazer Bomb Thermal Detonators Droid Poppers(Electro Ion Bombs) Thermal Detonator Tape Flash Bang Grenade

-Misc Equipment

Portable Scanner Sensor Tag Sure Snoop Sensor Jammer Homing Beacon Com Link Stun Cuffs Code Cylinders Molecular Bonded Alloys ReliaCharger Power Calibrater Breath Mask Model TD2.3 Electro Binoculars Medpacks Bacta Tanks 3 Holocrons- Sith, Jedi, and Telos Organic Gill

-Captive Monster

Krypt Dragon - Home Planet: Tatooine - Danger Level: 10 10 10 10 10! Cloned Zillo Beast - Home Planet: Malastar - Danger Level: 10 10 10 10 10 Fucking 11!

Executive Orders- Activation Code; 554677892124

Order 1187: The completely destruction of any technology and information relating to the Republic which is unwillingly taken by any apposing or unknown force by any means. Follow-up directives include scenarios for the imprisonment and interrogation of apposing agent/s; followed by their immediate execution.

\- Order 3878: Capture of a single wanted individual through the mass arrest and threatened execution of a civilian population. Follow-up directives include scenarios for removal of witnesses, body disposal of civilian casualties, and suppression of communications.

\- Order 3345: The infiltration, and elimination of key apposing individuals who would see the rise and integration of the 26th Fleet fail. Follow-up directives include scenarios for removal of witnesses, body disposal of apposing agents, and suppression of communications.

\- Order 7665: In the event of the Supreme Commander

being incapacitated or declared unfit to issue orders, overall command shall fall to the next individual of sufficient rank to lead until a council elected replacement can be appointed.

\- Order 9980: In the event of a Kingdoms declaration of war, any and all individuals or transports belonging to said Kingdom within the established borders of the 26th Fleet shall be detained and consider as a potential fret. Follow-up directives include scenarios for the release of detained individuals, continued imprisonment, and execution.

\- Order: X-01: The completely genocide of any opposing group or species that is seen by all members of the commanding council as a fret against the Republic. This order can be carried out by any means necessary, with the united agreement of the commanding council.

—

Alright guys, I've done ALOT of research for this, this is the updated chart so if you have anything be it Ship, vehicle, CC(Canon Character), Oc, Bioweapon anything just comment down what you want added. Note that this is applied to the entire fleet so it's not op as you'd think but with 13 Ships missing minus that with the total

This will be updated after every chapter with the addition or subtraction of anything that happens in chapter

Voting Poll #1

A: Should Jaune take the Teleportor from the Rakata Library?

Pro: Instant Mass Troops on the Field

Con: Greater Risk of being spotted especially in the emerald forest

B: Should Jaune Not take the Teleportor?

Pro: Greater Chance on staying hidden within Remnant

Con: The over use of gunships and fuel

Note that these voting polls will affect the flow of the story and each poll has its own pros and cons so think before you vote but I'll give you an example of 1 pro and con for each. Voting will last for 24 Hours.

Also it will be greatly appreciated if people could send in annoying torture ideas like. HK telling stories while over using the word Meatbag.

Like give me suggestions that would annoy you day in and day out

Last note give me suggestions for Jaunes new kingdom like Arcs Republic or something and give me the name of the main city.


	5. Chapter 4: Criminal Underground, React

Chapter 5: Criminal Underworld and Reactions.

Jaune is typing fast in his digital keyboards as he was typing up responses to several emails Jaune had received from Jaunes Shadow Informant though standing in the middle of the room while his scroll was still downloading the information the Rakata has for millennia's until Jaune came up to his decision "Alpha, connect me to TC" Alphas figure appeared in the middle of the room

"Very well sir, Connecting to Commander TC" Alpha has responded before his figure shifted and mangled then reshifted to the holographic form of the Republic Super Tactical Droid "Yes Grand Admiral Jaune?" TC had asked putting his hands behind "I have a job for you to do and the Commando Clones, I was told that Alpha can reprogram some of the old Rakata Equipment to be used for us as the Rakata Transgalactical Teleportor that will allow us for our use" Jaune had informed TC about the potential use of the Teleportor.

"Interesting Grand Admiral...this could have far great use to the Republic for which we can not only teleport supplies from the Aurora to the Kingdom but we can also build similar structures when we colonize other planets to send material...sir I suggest we move this Teleportor to the Aurora" The Super Tactical Droid has expressed to which Jaune nodded at the hologram "that's what I'm planning TC, I want those commando clones and several gun ships taking apart and relocating the Rakata Teleportor to the Aurora"

TC nodded at him to which he replied "yes sir, I'll send several gunships and Commando Clones to assist in your efforts-" "I won't be here to assist TC, I have business elsewhere so I'll send the coordinates for the Library" Jaune had interrupted but sent the location of the library though the Super Tactical Droid didn't mind but nodded as he received "very well, I'll send Captain C-21 to overlook the operations"

The hologram disappeared with Alpha returning to his place as a full size person hologram "master, the download has been completed"

Jaune nodded turning to walk towards the scroll picking it up and putting it into his back pocket next to Arc's Wrath however Jaune topped lightly to the side but used the ancient console to hold the soldier up "w-wha?..." Jaune looked around seeing his surroundings shifting everything being changed or replaced with Jaune no in the middle of a Familiar Forest "Forest of Mortis..." Jaune exclaimed until he looked around but saw a shadow being danced around the soldier _"heheh little soldier little soldier hehehe" _the shadow creature stopped infront of the dense forest.

Jaune looked at the creature pulling out Arc's Wrath pointing at the creature saying it's name that sent shivers down his spine and the spine of every organic material in the area "Abeloth...Force Goddess of Chaos..." _"hehehhehehehe hahhahahahh! Yes yes! Got it in one Jaune Arc! Smart one you are! Very Smart Very Smart hahhahaha!"_ The creature cackled to itself muttering 'yes' and 'very smart' to itself before sending itself into another giggle fit "why am I here? We completed our deal. I set you free and you destroyed the Separatist alliance armada attacking Kamino" Jaune had exclaimed stepping closer with his itchy trigger finger but the shadow creature just giggled not fazed by the shifting gun.

_"Deal yes! Yes! I remember! Such a beautiful deal with a civil mortal heheheh"_ Abeloth giggled more looking around like an insane person _'come with another deal! One benefits both! You and meeee! Heheheh. I can't live now! Not without a mortal body noooo! But you do~ your will is strong enough to inhabit my soul. You will remain in control and I get to live! Hehehe live with youuuuu! Hehehahahaha the most entertaining creature"_ Abeloth cackled chuckling and giggling like she was laughing at some joke Jaune doesn't understand "but what do I get in return Abeloth, do understand that your history with the galaxy isn't exactly reassuring" Jaune had explained lightly allowing the shadow woman to dancing but in understanding _"Understanding I do! Spectacle you are, curious of little ol' me heheheh I offer power! Powers of the force you get! But not just power but also knowledge! Millennia's worth of knowledge! Heheheh not you could resist my offer!"_

Jaune stood there watching the shadow creature dance and dance around in the forest not giving a care as the plants around her started to die 'this is to good of an offer to pass up, I'm allowed control, power and knowledge but with the inconvenience of a roommate in my head...let's do it' Jaune had confirmed in his mind seeing Abeloth stopped dancing watching Jaune with narrowed white lights that is for her eyes "I'll do it, from what I've understood of our first deal your a woman of your word and I'm a soldier of honor therefore when we make a deal we can always expect the other to not go against there word and besides..." Jaune stopped thinking the last part of the sentence but smirked "it's good to have a Goddess at my disposal" Abeloth cackled more and more dancing once more around the clearing _"yes! Yes yes yes! Words are meant to be kept! Yes! I keep my words! And you keep yours! Deal has been made! A pact has been made! We are bound now!"_ Abeloth floats above the ground charging Jaune which caused the man to turn to face her shooting a blaster bolt.

The blasterbolt from Arc's Wrath went through the shadow body but the shadows enveloped Jaune—

Jaune wakes up as he looks around seeing that the man was in mid town vale in the more shady part of town "what the hell?" _'Morning morning! Wakey wakey! Someone is finally up'_ someone commented inside the admirals head causing him to grip it "ughhhh...oh...your still here" Jaune exclaimed taking off his Deathwatch helmet rubbing his temples _'not excited?'_ "Kinda, just got a splitting headache?" Jaune was sitting next to a dumpster on the ground talking to himself but in reality he was talking to a Goddess in his head _'wear off it will! Good as new you'll become! Powerful! Physically and Mentally!'_ "Yay..." Jaune exclaimed his athusiasm about the force but Jaune just chuckled lightly 'what fun things can we do?' "Well Abeloth, we are getting to work on a Criminal Underground Information Network" _'boooooring'_

Jaune groaned as he got up putting his helmet back on walking out the alleyway talking out loud not realizing he looked crazy "battles aren't comprised solely of destroying cruisers and blasting battle Droids, information is the blood of the war for it tells us where to fight, who to kill and so forth" _'fuuuuuun! That sounds fun!'_ Abeloth was obviously talking about the death and destruction 'quiet, I must concentrate' Jaune thought to himself as he stood outside of a shady bar but he saw a man in a black and red suit glaring at him "name" the Bouncer exclaimed "Pri Vizla" "not on the list" Jaune looked at the bouncers hands and he didn't have no clipboard with paper.

Jaune growled as he pulled out Arc's Wrath pointing at his face "this is my invite" however this didn't do the intended affect on the bouncer

Within the bar is after a work day for Xei 'Junior' Young, he was wiping down the counters while the rest of his men worked on the rest of the club "come on junior, give us another round!" "Yeah Uncle" Melanie exclaimed gulping down the brown liquid while Militia nodded taking a gulp of hers "enough you two, work day is done but we still need to prepare for to-" Junior exclaimed though a loud ring of a blaster bolt was heard outside the building and the door opened while a body of juniors men falling after it opened with several scorch mark on his back dead.

Militia slowly got out of her turning to face the man with the darkish purple armor with a cape covering his right arm though she sees the tip of a moving cylinder barrel just peaking under the cape "who are you?" She asked slowly tapped the floor with her bladed high heels while Militia twin sister Melanie slowly opened and closed her bladed gloves.

To Jaune he didn't answer obviously speaking to the leech inside his head _'Pri Vizla?'_ 'An Alias I used whenever I go on operations outside of the republic, the name of a fallen Mandolorian' _'ahhhh, tradition is what drives the mandolorians you feel more connected to them more then your home world'_ 'they asked me a question, quiet' Jaune looked up staring at the two girls so he moved his right arm exposing the Arc's Wrath in its Melee Mode "I am Pri Vizla Xei 'Junior' Young" Junior took out his bat walking across the bar before standing behind his Nieces " , not sure what happened to my guy but we are closed" He exclaimed but noticed the helmeted man muttering things under his breath

_'Come ooooooon! Can't we just kill him!'_ 'No! We need him alive' _'what about those girls?'_ 'No, we can't kill them either, we can't kill anyone because we will risk push away his support' Jaune grumbled looking back at Junior walking towards him with his weapon to his side "well Junior, I hear your a...business man to the, illegal side" both girls looked at each other while junior gritted his teeth "Yeah I am , what of it?"

Jaune kept walking but he stopped ten feet away thinking about something "I want all the information you have on the criminal underworld" "you do realize kid that information isn't free, and the amount your asking is roughly over 20,000 Lien" Junior informed smirking lightly as he possibly got the kid stumped on the price but he heard a clank under his feet so the older man and the two nieces looked down to see a pouch at his feet with what looks like solid gold chips? But it was Two 40 pound Bags.

The older man kneeled down picking up a chip and bit into it learning its pure gold "how did you?-..." Junior began to ask until Jaune interrupted him while answering the question "those are republic credit chips from where I'm from, in your world a single chip here would cost around 40 Lien for an ounce of the gold it's made from"

Junior, Militia and Melanie we're wide eyed quickly doing the math of the gold and it was over 50,000 Lien right there in a mid sized bag with junior putting the chip inside the bag and giving it to the red dressed twin who took it gladly "just give me 20 Minutes and I'll get your info" "I have the time" Jaune turned and walked towards the side to one of the tables but upon reaching it he ignited the melee mode of Arc's Wrath showing the yellow blade to every goon in the building.

Jaune marked the floor in a heated scorch slash in a sort of half circle that encloses on one of the booth "if any of your men walks through this circle I won't be held accountable for my actions" Jaune had threatened while shifting the weapon to its ranged mode and placed it back to its holder "right..." Junior exclaimed whispering to his nieces "keep an eye on you two, I get a bad vibe from him" the Malachite twins nodded keeping there matching eyes on there target while the club slowly got back to working order but the air is very tense.

Jaune sat at the both not minding the many eyes staring at him nor did he care if they say he sounded crazy because the Blonde Admiral was talking to 'himself' "no we are not going to kill any of these people" everyone stopped to look at Jaune scared he will kill them "it doesn't matter what I did to the bouncer, I have a job to do and I unfortunately have you tagging along..." Militia muttered to her twin etching closer towards the soldier but keeping out of the scorched Semi Circle trying to get a clearer place to eavesdrop on Jaune "is this guy crazy or what?"

"I don't know nor do I care, he just gave us 50G Of Lien so he can be as crazy as he wants to be" Melanie exclaimed keeping back encase the man suddenly attacks, Militia took one step into the scorched Semi Circle and like Jaune said he wouldn't be accountable for his actions so he turned to face militia and surged forward grabbing the girl causing the Malachite Twins to get surprised as Jaune slammed Militia on the table in a very compromising position "ohhh~what's the big bad soldier gonna do to me?~" Militia exclaimed obviously joking but she wanted to see his reaction but he just chuckled "sorry baby but I got a wife and she wouldn't be to happy if I violated another woman" Jaune let's go of the club body guard letting her once again "must be one hell of a woman"

Jaune just chuckled rubbing his left hand gently as to weed out any small spiking pains he received slamming the twin into the table "hell doesn't even compare" he exclaimed chuckling while both twins got together in the scorched semi circle "ohh a romantic~" Melanie said giggling though junior came back holding a scroll "here all the information I have is on this scroll" the elder gangster stayed out of the semi circle handing the soldier the scroll "oh one more things, I would like to hire you and your company to act as spies and informants. Agreed and this credit chips will come every single week"

Junior, Melanie and Militia were all slack jawed for a few reasons as reason one is that they were given a job offer, 2 if they accepted they would be rich and set up for a very long time and 3 they only need to do information gathering which is basically the easiest job there is "how much credits?" "40 Pounds Each Week" Jaune answered crossing his arms with a smirk seeing the lit up faces knowing The Blonde Admiral gotten informants and spies.

After a while Jaune leaves the club happy behind his helmet until he thought of something then looked around at the empty street "Abeloth?.." _'hmmm?'_ "Did you teleport my Starfighter with us?" _'No'_ Jaune stood there processing that simple no before slumping slightly "ughhhh..." though Jaune stopped as he stepped on some paper so he looked down and it wasn't paper he stepped on but a wanted poster.

Upon picking up the paper seeing it's contents as 'Wanted; Alive: Jaune Arc. Reward: 100,000 Lien'

Jaune gripped his hand seeing the poster that brought him feelings Jaune had long since buried ever since leaving Remnant, one is which he was glad and happy somebody from beacon went looking for him _'shouldn't you be happy? Your past was looking for you'_ "no...I don't want to be found by my past..." Jaune exclaimed to Abeloth but felt happy nonetheless

-Meanwhile-

Back in the emerald forest is where three gunships just landed in holding numerous crates where 4 Clones painted in black just came out walking these crates into the building while one was a inverted color commando Droid "Captain Inverse, should we get started?" One of the shadow clones exclaimed to which the droid nodded prompting the start of retrieving the Rakata Teleportor.

Inverse kept his eyes on the building seeing the four clones enter it with welding equipment "this Teleportor from what Commander TC told me will greatly increase our mobility, if only we had this chance against the Separatists" Inverse spoke to particularly no one until his Holocommunicator started sounding off so he grabbed it from his belt, it lit up to the form of Grand Admiral Jaune Arc "Sir?" "Inverse, do you see my personal Starfighter?" Jaune asked prompting the commando droid to look around upon seeing the white and gold ship Arc's Pride also next to the library "I do" "can you or one of the commando clones you brought bring it back to the Aurora" Jaune asked politely to Inverse who nodded and the hologram shuts off.

Unaware the droid and clones were being watched through the extensive camera system planted into the forest by the Headmaster of beacon Academy.

-Next Morning-

Ozma aka Ozpin was sitting in his chair watching on his holographic TV of the events of last night within the Emerald forest seeing 4 Men in Black Armor enter the building while the machine with white stood outside overlooking its operations "I have no clue what James wanted with that old building..." Ozpin muttered to himself taking a sip of his coffee since ozpin ever since he founded beacon took a look in that old building to find it abandoned and not worth scavenging

Glynda and Qrow entered the office through the elevator but the saw the images from Ozpins Holographic tv "jimmy? If he wanted to look in that old place why not just ask first rather then sneaking behind your back" Qrow had said taking a chug of his flask while keeping his eyes on the screen "yes but what else is new?" Glynda retorted earning chuckles from the men "even if such were the case we will still need to confront James about this" Came said ozpin who gotten nods from this of his inner circle.

Ozpin dialed in the Phone Number for James Ironwood allowing it to ring three times but the rings are actually gun shots coming from Ozpins scroll "Jimmy takes his job way to seriously even adding Gunshots as his Ringtone.

The scroll clicked and a voice spoke through it "Atlas Military, General James Ironwood speaking" "James it's Ozpin we have a little problem that occurred from last night" James remained silent for a time until he asked "what type of problem?" "I would believe some of your men had snuck into the emerald forest and stole from an abandoned building" Ozpin had gotten straight to the point rather then dance around the bush like he usually does "Ozpin, do you really believe I would go against the Vytal Treaty for something as stupid as raiding an abandoned building on Vales Territory with little to no value for the effort." James exclaimed his reason why was very true since James Ironwood doesn't do things without a logical reason.

Ozpin sighed looking at both Glynda and Qrow with confused eyes "then what were those people? James among those men stood a mech that only atlas currently as the technology to build one" James was shocked on the other line though ozpin didn't get the chance to confirm if James is still on the other line when a woman entered the office through the elevator, she is a brown skinned woman with pinkish purple hair with mouse like ears on top of her head. She had orange colored eyes jogging into the office "Ozpin!" The inner circle whirled their heads towards the Mouse Faunus "Professor Peach? What's the matter?" Glynda asked turning to face her co worker "the news everyone!...*pant* turn on the news" she exclaimed bending over panting hard prompting Qrow to swiftly grabbed the remote turning it to Vale Channel 4 News.

-"Thank you for tuning in, our top story; the possible threat of a Shadow Operative Group. I am Lisa Lavender for Vale News Network. Last Week we have gotten word of White Fang Attack on the Solis Continent of Why is yet to be determined but upon investigating these rumors has been determined true as the villages that have been under attacked as lost all there inhabitants however before returning to Vale one of our news anchors has captured the photo of a man suspiciously prowling near one of the attacked villages" Lisa Stopped talking as her eyes shifted away from the Camera though a picture came onto the screen-

Everyone in Ozpins office stared at the picture with wide eyes though Ozzy just spoke into the phone "James...tune to Vale Channel 4 News

-Scene Change to Atlas-

James Ironwood blinked several times as he had his scroll to his ear but the request to turn on his Holo Tv to Vales News Networks was Bizarre though the General was about to turn on his tv when 3 figures entered the room "Salutations General!" Sounded off a peppy red head named Penny entered the room when a man also has a similar mop of red hair was behind her "same General, hope you don't mind the Intrusion" Came Doctor Polladonna who gave the General a kind smile.

While the last woman is Specialist Winter Schnee "Sir" she saluted to him though James nodded at them turning on the tv scrolling through channels "day time TV? Didn't you say we have to keep ourselves busy so such a thing doesn't happen?" James sighed rubbing his temples "yeah I did Doctor but Headmaster Ozpin requested I watch Vales News Networks" he told his purpose but the voice of ozpin as he was still on the line on James scroll which is on the table "yes I did" "but for what reason sir?" Winter asked as Ozpin hardly ever ask James to do anything.

"I'm unsure Specialist Schne-" James was saying until Channel 4 News Came up shutting the General and stopping the room as a picture of Black Ops Phase 2 Clone Trooper Armor was placed as the picture which holds a mixture of white and black armor pieces, with a red visor. "What the Fu-" "JAMES!" Ozpin cut James off before he could curse infront of Penny "Dad? What type of armor is that? That doesn't seem like any piece I'm familiar with" Penny asked pointing at the armor but Doctor Polladonna narrowed his eyes "that armor set...its more advanced then us" James and Winter almost got whiplash from looking at Polladonna Senior to fast "what!? How's that possible!? How do you know!?" James Shouted causing the doctor to grin lightly "trust me General, it's what I do"

-"we had captured this man near the villages that were attacked by the white fang but from what we gathered he or she doesn't seem to have any connection to the white fang" Lisa turned to face the camera again continuing the speak "on related news, a major attack has occurred at a White Fang Encampment within the Continent of Solis with the Lieutenant dead before he could draw his weapon and the large mans council has died along with him. With every Faunus in the camp dead aside from those that have been captured. One of the captured Faunus has agreed to share his story"

the camera switches over to one in a room with a Bunny Faunus Woman who was telling about her story "so like me and my fellow prisoners are in these cells until this black like robot came out of literal no where! Dust Infused Bullets just bounced off its body" Lisa who was sitting across from the Faunus woman held an eyebrow up "is that right?" "I have all my cell mates to testify, but what shocked us was it's Weaponry! It bypassed aura! Like no joke and some of these members were former Huntsmen then they got shot by some laser bullet and there aura didn't do shit!" "Can you give us a description of this Robot ma'am?" Lisa asked but the Faunus nodded and smiled "I can do better, get me some paper, pen and color pencils and I'll draw what I saw" an hour had passed by with the deer Faunus drawing up what she saw on the mech and when she was done was a dark shaded Droid with yellow paint jobs holding a strange looking gun

The Camera pans back over Lisa who was writing something "Anti Aura Weapons in the past hundred years had been a major goal for Atlas and as such we tried to get a statement from them on the matter but they refused to comment. Now before we go to break we have found a survivor of the white fang Solis massacre and he's willing to testify on his experience"

The Camera moves back to an interrogation room where a man dressed as a member of the white fang is sitting there hot coco in hand though his mask is off with his eyes darting all over the place "a-are you sure I-I an safe here!?" The Faunus exclaimed highly scared at the moment "yes you are safe sir, tell me what happened" Lisa asked with note pad in "t-they came out of no where!. Like out of thin fucking air! One of them grabbed me from behind in the guard tower it shot my partner then some sniper killed off the two in another guard tower next thing I know everyone in the camp except for the prisoners are being killed left and right by weird robots who's movements are as fluent as humans and Faunus!" But something snapped as he started turning all over "oh god there coming for me! Get me out of here!" The grunt tries to leave but ends up being restrained.

Upon returning to the main room with Lisa she continued to speak "If anyone has any information regarding this Shadow Group please contact your nearest huntsmen or huntress" now on other news-

James swallowed the lump in his throat bringing the scroll up to his ear saying "Ozpin?...what is going on?" "...change James"

—

Disclaimer:

This took me a while to figure out because I don't think many people who reads this goes to my good friend BattleDroid1106 had made for me, the droid I put in, the Soulless Remade, Jaunes personal Weapon, the wanted poster, those came from this guy. He's extremely talented and go to him then read his stories. I swear I have his stories bookmarked XD

To those on , get a Wattpad account and look up this exact story

—

Updated Military Charter for Arc of the Grand Republic

Military Commanders of the 26 Fleet and main characters

Jaune Arc - Grand Admiral - Jaune Arc is the Former Leader of Team JNPR and Current Grand Admiral of the 26 Fleet of the Grand Army of the Republic. He uses the Arcs Wrath which is a DC-17 Commando Pistol that shifts into a yellow bladed lightsaber, Jaune is a heavily intelligent man even after regressing into a 17 year old boy as he had made plans in contingencies

Ar'alani - Fleet Commander - Ar'alani is also a very intelligent woman who is the second in command of the 26 Fleet, she overlooks situations with a calm air but also sees the bigger picture of certain motives. She's also married to Jaune Arc, her preferred weapon is the DC-15x Sniper Rifle

Adi Gallia - Jedi General -

Bolt - Marshal Commander - Bolt is the Commanding Officer for the 120th Legion; Arc's Lightning. Bolt who wears the armor similar to Captain Rex of the 501st Legion but has the lightning bolt patterns. Bolt is a kind and compassionate man who prefers to talk things out but he will raise his blasters if needed too, his Preferred Weapon is the Dual Wielded DC-17 Commando Pistols

Thunder - Fleet Captain - Thunder is the Fleet Captain of the 26 Fleet, he Commands all the ships and is directly under Jaune, Ar'alani and Bolt. His preferred weapon is the DC-17 Commando Pistol

TC aka Super Tactical Droid - Commander - TC is the republic built tactical droid meant to equal or even surpass the intelligence of the Super Tactical Droid of the Separatists even though TC was originally built to replicate pure human intelligence. Preferred weapon is the Separatist E-5 Carbine

C-21 High Singer - Captain - a droid built on the fiery planet of sullest, sin had spent most of its life being a bounty hunter until it met Jaune on a mission though after some convincing Sin ended up joining the republic under Jaunes command. It's preferred weapon is it's Modified E-5 Carbine

Bossk - Captain - Born on the planet of Trandosha, Bossk spent his early childhood training to be a hunter and when he became old enough to travel the galaxy on his own, he became a bounty hunter. Though upo Hunters game with Jaune Arc bested on his home field Bossk and his honor allowed him to follow Jaune to the ends of the universe. Preferred weapon is the Relby V10 Mortar Gun

Requiem - Captain - Requiem was built on the sand planet of Geonosis though with the mistake of being programmed with Super Tactical Droid Programming but at the second battle of geonosis was found by Jaune Arc thus the Droid was intergrated into his army becoming a captain

Inverse - Commando Captain of Shadow Squad - Inverse as the name says, this commando droid has the inverted colors then the normal commando droid, white with black. Anyway Inverse was actually the commando droid captain nearly destroyed at the Rishi Moon but survived somehow from the explosion but was founded several years later on the verge of destruction by Jaune Arc now Inverse has a new captain, goal and vengeance against the separatists Preferred Weapon is the Silenced E-5 Carbine with Separatist Vibroblade

HK-47 - Head Assassin - HK was an old droid found on tatooine by Bossk though Bossk thought it looked interesting and brought it to Jaune. After some time HK was reactivated then nearly killed Jaune until HK now serves his new master named Jaune Arc. Preferred Weapon is the DC-15x Sniper Rifle

Missing-

Proxy - A droid precisely built to combat Jedi, Sith and More - Proxy was Jaunes Secure Project after learning about order 66 from the Kamino Prime Minister this prompting Jaune to form his own way of combatting Jedi thus proxy is made, implanted with over 3 dozen fighting styles of Jedi masters for the past 200 Years proxy can even go toe to toe with Grand Master Yoda for a short period of time preferred weapon is the Twin Lightsabers with blue and green Kyber crystals

De-Sasha - Head Scientist - Sasha is one of the Head Cloners from Kamino and was infact a member of the ruling council who suggested they used The Mandolorion Genes as the bases for the clones, she's a thoughtful woman who takes everyone's consideration before making any decision. De-Sasha is no fighter but she's taken to pull the trigger of a ship instead

Charon - Head Bioscientist - Charon is a member of the super aggressive, super intelligent species though till centuries ago they were a force to be reckoned with no the species taken up wars in labs, creating deadly bio weapons but Charon who taken a great liking to Jaune followed the admiral developing Bio Weapons for Jaunes Use Only. Charon looks like the merge of a Spider and a human so it has 6 furry legs and 4 furry arms, it's face is actually very similar to a spiders face with two mandibles and 4 Soulless Calculating Eyes preferred weapon is Bio Chemical Bombs

Magna - Head Guard - Magna was one of the magnaguards found on Tatooine nearly broken until several members of the 120th Legion came across it, brought it to the 26 Fleet hoping it contains Separatist intel but Jaune came to persuade the droid, Magna now works for Jaune as the head guard then divulged Separatist intel preferred weapon is the modified Electro Staff that shifts into an electro sword and an electro sniper

Embo - Bounty Hunter - Embo is a Kyuzo species bounty hunter who uses a variant of the bow caster originally used by the Wookies. Embo is a bounty hunter that Jaune hired months before current events and even then Embo keeps onto his contract with the admiral for the pay, experience and the fun the admiral battles in preferred weapon is Embos variant of the BowCaster

Army-

Ships- 21

1 Capital Command Senator Class Cruiser; Aurora

6 Venator Class Ships; Crocea Mors, Striker, Magnetism, Discharge, Incitement, Application

4 Acclamator Class Cruiser; LandPoint, Reaction, Pressure, Radioactivity

3 Consular Class Cruiser; Electro Sweeper, Lightning Straight, Combustible

4 Arquiten Class Light Cruiser; Voltage, Wattage, Kilowatts, Friction

3 Pelta Class Medical Frigate; Conductivity, Gravity, Rays

1 Prototype Venator Style Weapon; Proto Cannon

Clone Troopers- 121,400

Droids- 30,000

10,000 B1 Droid Units

-Red Security Droids: 2,000

-Blue Pilot Droids: 2,000

5,000 B2 Super Droids 500 Droidaka Mark 1 aka the Original Droideka 5,000 BX Commando Droids 100 IG-100 Magna Guards 400 Assassin Droids 1,000 OG-9 Homing Spider Droid 1,000 Dwarf Spider Droids 1,000 Octuptarra Magna Tri Droid 500 Aqua Droids 500 A-DSD Advanced Dwarf Spider Droid 500 Droidaka Mark 2 500 Heavy Homing Spider Droid 2,000 IG-227 Hellfire Class Droid Tank 2,000 NR-N99 Persuader Class Droid Enforcer 2,000 LR-57 Combat Droid 2,000 Crab Droid 3,000 Vulture Class Mark 1 Starfighter 3,000 Hyena Class Bomber

*Specialist Troopers

Marshal Commander Bolt 4 Arc Troopers 4 Commando Troopers 21 Clone Captains 76,500 Foot Soldiers 14,500 Clone Pilots 8,000 Clone Medics 7,000 Heavy Clone Troopers 6,500 Flame Troopers 6,500 Sniper Troopers 6,500 Scout Troopers

*Inverses Squad

Inverse -Captain Dark -Sniper Shade -Incognito Specialist Dusk Umbra

Vehicles- 1318

992 ARC-170: Clone Starfighters used for basic and broken our Arial and Space Battles

246 Y-Wing Bombers: Y shaped star fighters commonly used for bombing ships, capable of holding up to 8 Proton Torpedo

80 Nu-Class Attack Shuttles: they are mainly used as transports but these ships are known for attacking small groups of fighters

100 Zenuas 33 Starfighter: Zenuas is a Starfighter originated from Umbra which houses a heavy blast cannon and two plasma cannons with enough power to puncture through heavy blast shields

*Carriers: 1500

740 LAAT Gunship aka Low Attitude Assault Transport: small Gunships used to hold up to 30 Clone Troopers, has two heavy blasters on the front as well as missile packs

500 HAET Gunship aka High Attitude Entry Transport: these ships are used to drop squads or clones high in the air like dropping them from orbit

546 LAAC Gunship aka Low Attitude Assault Carrier: these ships are used to carry tanks, vehicles etc to assist the ground troops

*Ground Vehicles: 1255Vehicles

242 AT-TEs aka All Terrain Tactical Enforcer: a six legged tank built to survive all manners of environments

5 HAVw A6 Juggernaut: this is a multi wheel vehicle that's plated multiple times to prevent even point blank laser cannons but can be breached if it's attacked by multiple heavy cannon fire

1680 74-Z Speeder Bikes: Hover Based Nike's used mainly by scout Troopers, capable of using heavy blaster mounted on the front

200 AV-7 Anti Vehicle Cannons: Mountable Cannons with enough laser power to break through a heavy separatist tank

100 RX-200 Falchion Class Assault Tank: this are hover based tanks who's energy beams can cut through lightly plated armor but with enough tanks and energy could cut through a Cruiser

200 AT-RT aka All Terrain Recon Transport: this is a small two legged vehicle used for scouting missions, it holds a light blasted

100 AT-AP aka All Terrain Attack Pod: This is a two legged machine with a large laser barrel that can but through ground shields like butter but it has lighter armor then other tanks

200 Umbaran Heavy Mobile Tank: this is a tank originated from Umbra, it has a super heavy blaster cannon powerful enough to break through an AT-TE Tank with a single plasma shell

200 Armored Assault Tanks: this is the tank originally used by the Separatist Alliance but Jaune stole enough tanks to find his own droids, it has a white and gold paint job with the Republic insignia

Armory-

-Guns

Heavy ACP Repeater Gun Accelerated Charged Particle Repeater Gun Accelerated Charged Particle Array Gun Blaster Cannon Bow caster DH-17 Blaster Pistol E-11 Blaster Rifle DL-44 Heavy Blaster Pistol E-Web Heavy Repeating Blaster Flamethrowers Missile Launcher M-7 Rotary Blaster

-Melee

Stun Baton Force Pike

-Bio Weapons

Shadow Wing Virus Blue Shadow Virus Krytos Virus Brainrot Virus

-Super Weapons

Electro Pulse Bomb Lethal Gas Bomb

-Bombs

Blazer Bomb Thermal Detonators Droid Poppers(Electro Ion Bombs) Thermal Detonator Tape Flash Bang Grenade

-Misc Equipment

Portable Scanner Sensor Tag Sure Snoop Sensor Jammer Homing Beacon Com Link Stun Cuffs Code Cylinders Molecular Bonded Alloys ReliaCharger Power Calibrater Breath Mask Model TD2.3 Electro Binoculars Medpacks Bacta Tanks 3 Holocrons- Sith, Jedi, and Telos Organic Gill

-Captive Monster

Krypt Dragon - Home Planet: Tatooine - Danger Level: 10 10 10 10 10! Cloned Zillo Beast - Home Planet: Malastar - Danger Level: 10 10 10 10 10 Fucking 11!

Executive Orders- Activation Code; 554677892124

Order 1187: The completely destruction of any technology and information relating to the Republic which is unwillingly taken by any apposing or unknown force by any means. Follow-up directives include scenarios for the imprisonment and interrogation of apposing agent/s; followed by their immediate execution.

\- Order 3878: Capture of a single wanted individual through the mass arrest and threatened execution of a civilian population. Follow-up directives include scenarios for removal of witnesses, body disposal of civilian casualties, and suppression of communications.

\- Order 3345: The infiltration, and elimination of key apposing individuals who would see the rise and integration of the 26th Fleet fail. Follow-up directives include scenarios for removal of witnesses, body disposal of apposing agents, and suppression of communications.

\- Order 7665: In the event of the Supreme Commander

being incapacitated or declared unfit to issue orders, overall command shall fall to the next individual of sufficient rank to lead until a council elected replacement can be appointed.

\- Order 9980: In the event of a Kingdoms declaration of war, any and all individuals or transports belonging to said Kingdom within the established borders of the 26th Fleet shall be detained and consider as a potential fret. Follow-up directives include scenarios for the release of detained individuals, continued imprisonment, and execution.

\- Order: X-01: The completely genocide of any opposing group or species that is seen by all members of the commanding council as a fret against the Republic. This order can be carried out by any means necessary, with the united agreement of the commanding council.


	6. Chapter 5: Creation, Capture, Zombies

Chapter 5: Kingdoms Creation, Enemies Captured and Zombies!?

A few days had passed after creating the criminal information network for the republic though during the time Jaune kept thinking about the galaxy and such but if he and his fleet were to return home then Palpatine who most likely have gone through Order 66 will have him killed.

Jaune day in his office littered with all the art pieces with Nora's half blown grenade canister on his desk next to the shadow collective helmet thinking about something but his thoughts were ripped out when a blue skinned woman entered the room, Ar'alani "what's making you so gloomy my love?" She said smiling at him that got the blonde man to smile, Jaune stood up revealing his white navel uniform "just thinking something my love, tell me something Ar, do you really want to return to the galaxy?"

Ar'alani raised an eyebrow at question unsure of why Jaune wanted to know in the first place but didn't hurt to answer "not really Jaune, there's nothing back home for me to return to...why?" Jaune turned to face her smiling gently "I'm proposing my love that we make Remnant our new home, we create the kingdom we take Solis as our land and we show everything that the Republic isn't to be messed with" Ar remained silent but shocked at what Jaune is proposing which is full on abandoning the republic.

"But what about the republic and the separatists? We still need to end the war" she voiced her concerns to the man but he shook his head looking down "there's not a war to end, just a war puppeteered by a man who wished to control the galaxy without the Jedi to interfere" Jaune exclaimed honestly finally divulging the truth of order 66 and Palpatine telling his wife everything about the clones and the Sith along with Jaune knowing all of this but chose to keep quiet to ensure he had enough to fight against the Sith Lord "and lastly after destroying the jedis using the clones then they will come after those who knows the truth ie me."

Ar was during the explanation had sat down due to the overload of information but she was still overloaded during the time, that the whole war was perpetrated by exactly one man that aimed to rule the galaxy by killing off the Jedi "I see...so if we do stay here what would our kingdom be called? What would we exactly do since we haven't thought that far"

Jaune sat down in his boss chair thinking about what will happen as several ideas popped to his head but two names up to his head for both Jaunes main kingdom and his main city "we will call our kingdom; Arcadia with our Main City called Phoenix so when we are done here tell that to the men" Ar nodded getting up to leave the room leaving Jaune to himself 'hehe your becoming more amusing by the minute Jaune, I don't regret our deal in the slightest' Abeloth spoke within the recess of Jaunes mind but he didn't answer obviously thinking about his missing fleet along with his kingdom but the walls had been completed along with the buildings, Arcadia has been built and ready to make themselves known.

Plus with the natives joining the military many has been assigned to the Aurora along with sending 50 Natives to colonize another planet on the Venator Class Cruiser Striker So now Jaune needs to build his droid factory, a ship yard and a training academy for recruit more soldiers with greater ease but as well as a weapons plant, ammo and weapons don't grow on trees 'so much work to do with so little time and with TC and Adi building the Teleportor in the Hanger Bay of the Aurora it will take some time as well as getting alpha to build schematics for homing Beacons...'

Jaune stood up straightening his white navel uniform still thinking about all the stuff that needs to be done but as well as fortifying Remnant as a whole, Jaunes walks to the window behind his desk staring out in the endless void of space.

For the past few days since the attack on the white fang encampment Inverse and Shadow Squads has been working overtime ending many white fang camps within the Continent of Solis though even pushing Grimm back with Bolts help.

Jaunes scroll vibrates in his pants causing the Blonde Admiral to fish into his pocket with his right metallic hand producing the scroll, Jaune looks at it in the corner of his eye 'Junior...' upon answering it Jaune brought it to his ear hearing a faint beat in the background of the line "Speak" Jaune said getting straight to the point "we have a problem Grand Admiral, someone is asking questions about you and the Republic" Junior spoke through the line causing Jaune to tsk lightly "and who would that be?" Jaune asked wanting to know if he should send Inverse on another assassination mission "a woman named Cinder Fall, she's been asking a lot of questions about the republic and it's Weaponry in general. What should I do? She'll kill me if I don't provide the proper information" the shady business man has clarified about cinder.

'Ohhhh oh oh heheheh I wonder what you would do Jaune Arc' Abeloth cackled at such thoughts but Jaune just rubbed his left temple continuing to think about the assassination but since Cinder is asking questions about his army then it no doubt meant Remnant is aware of his armies presence even if it's just a few unknown men "remain ignorant of the situation Junior and since Inverse nor my Black Op Troopers doesn't have a presence in vale yet so your grasp of information is lacking" Jaune has told his thoughts on the line leaving junior to think about it which was really true since junior provides information within the kingdom while such is unavailable when it concerns outside of the kingdom "that's...a great idea, shame I didn't think of that" "it's fine, it's nothing wrong with telling your commanding officer but in any case keep Cinder Fall under watch by your top men" Jaune ordered Hei Xiang causing the man to chuckle to himself "you mean Melanie and Militia?" "Yep" chuckling occurs between the two of them but junior hangs up planning on completing his orders.

Jaune hangs up his call then puts the scroll back into his pockets "I wonder how the Teleportor is going"

-Meanwhile in the Hanger Bay-

Within the hanger bay is where the superior B1 is standing infront of a...Crudely Built Rakata Teleportor while TC was at its side putting in some modified wiring, Adi Gallia was on the top portion of the Teleportor using the force to put the plates onto the Teleportor "I don't think this is supposed to look like that" Requiem exclaimed before turning to two Faunus, one is a lizard Faunus male and the other is a shark Faunus female due to her extremely sharp teeth.

Both Faunus are wearing standard phase 2 clone trooper armor but there helmets on the ground though they are staring at blueprints "I think the power core needs to be in the middle of the platform" The Shark exclaimed pointing at the prints but the lizard man shook his head "no no, the power core is at the top" "Problems Private Aqua and Private Amethyst?" Requiem asked prompting Aqua aka the Shark to look up "we can't comprehend the blueprints sir" she told honestly to the droid causing him to sigh "alpha" Alphas holographic form appears in the room at the daze of a full grown human male "Yes Brother Requiem?" "Are we building this right?" The B1 Droid asked the AI who just stared at the...reconstruction of the ancient Teleportor.

-Returning to Jaune-

Jaune was pacing back and forth behind his desk continuing to think about how to proceed with remnants occupation along with the Teleportor but it was getting increasingly difficult to keep Jaunes kingdom hidden though that may have been contributed to Jaunes orders of attacking every white fang camp within Solis.

The door knocked bring Jaune out of his thought process "come in" the Blonde Admiral commanded so the door opened to reveal a navigation officer with electric blue eyes "Captain Thunder" "Grand Admiral, we have been getting hyperspace fluctuations which are the same as when Conductivity and Gravity came out of hyperspace. We believes ship is coming out of hyperspace the same way we did" Thunder reported getting Jaunes complete attention so the blonde man turned to face his Fleet Captain "very well let's go see which ship is coming out" thunder nodded stepping to the side for Jaune to walk past him out in the halls.

After 10 minutes of straight walking with Jaune also calling out to clones by there correct name the two fleet officers entered the office where many navigation officers are walking around fast with tons of chatter all around only for Thunder to call out "ADMIRAL ON DECK!" Everyone stopped there side conversations remaining silent as Jaune walks towards the observation glass panels "what ship is coming out of hyperspace?" One of the navigational officers nickname Navi spoke up from the right operator pits "we are unsure Grand Admiral, the hyperspace anomaly is causing our sensors to go static but we believe it's one of our Venator Class Ships because it has a larger signature" Jaune nodded kept his eyes on the glass panes but what came next shocked even Jaune which was a Dreadnaught Class Cruiser belonging to the separatist alliance but not just any ship but the Invisible Hand the Command Ship of General Grievous aka the Head General of the Separatist Alliance.

"All Navigation Officers, Hands on Deck! All men on the Cannons! Be ready for a Navel Battle! I want all pilots to be on the ready and send out Vulture Squads 1-10. I want that ship scanned NOW!" Jaune started ordering his men as the alarms started blaring with red and loud noise as in the inside thousands of clones are running to there battle stations while Vulture Droids in the hanger had been turned on, 10 Squads of Vulture a Droids Consisted of 7 Vultures, each Vulture was on its legs because vultures primarily built for Arial battles but they can fight on the ground too.

So each Vulture jumps and shifts to there flight mode going through the forcefield keeping gases within the Aurora and Crocea Mors.

The Vulture Droids assumed the Lunar Moon Formation each of them has there Weapons ready and hot to deal with there droid brothers and sisters as well as the Aurora standing behind the Venator class Cruiser along with Landpoint the Acclamator Cruiser though the Medical Frigates and the Consular Class Ships are grounded on Remnant for refueling.

Minutes passed by as the three large ships has there Vulture Droids in the air infront of the cruisers waiting for the Vulture Droids of the Separatist Alliance But time keeps moving and moving.

Jaune stared outside his breath hitched with Ar'alani behind him holding his gloved hand both leaders stared outside "uhhh sir?" Jaune pulled his eyes off the glass to turn to thunder who looked at the blonde man "I just got the results of the Cruiser scanner and we detected that all Droids on the Invisible Hand has been Forcibly Deactivated possibly from the Hyperspace Anomaly But we detected two life signs" Jaune looked back confused "keep all Troops on alert, I'll investigate that ship myself, Ar. Contact HK, Inverse and Requiem to follow"

-Meanwhile in the Hanger Moments before the Invisible Hand came out of Hyperspace-

Requiem, TC, Adi, Aqua, Amethyst and Alpha stood 10 Feet away from the crudely built Teleportor where a part of it fell onto the ground "we should've gotten some instructions" Aqua exclaimed rubbing her blue haired head looking at her fellow soldier who nodded grunting lightly "this was a mistake. Alpha mind doing the rebuilding" Adi has said looking over at Alphas Holographic Form who just sighed and nodded "Very well General Gallia-"

the room is filled with a flashing red light along with blaring red noise though the Faunus Troopers didn't know what this meant aside from being attacked but TC, Requiem and Adi knew what this meant and the entirety of the Hanger Bay is flooded with Pilots consisting of Faunus, Human and Clones each of them going to there ARC-170 Republic Starfighters along with the BTL Y-Wing Republic Bombers and with the Phase 1 V-19 Torrent Starfighters.

The Lizard Faunus looked around with widened eyes while those who served the republic far longer didn't even flinch at the sudden noise "what's going on?!" Aqua shouted while Amethyst grunted looking around more even seeing B1 Droids being loaded into Droid Carriers "you guys are extremely tough with soldiers outclassing atlas, why are is everyone running around like we are being attacked by a greater force" Amethyst asked though Requiem and Inverse started running towards a man with purplish grey armor who was also running towards a Nu-Class Shuttle "General?" Aqua asked turning to Adi who was walking away presumably towards the bridge "do not worry Troopers" the two Faunus turned towards the Republic Super Tactical Droid

To the other side of the Hanger Bay Jaune who is in his Deathwatch Armor fully equipped with Weaponry is running towards the Nu-Class Shuttle with HK-47 Behind the Blonde Soldier "Excited Statement; this is so exciting! Infiltrating an enemy command Cruiser!" Jaune chuckled nervously as the two arrived at the shuttle walking inside its iron hull envious for HKs Boundless Enthusiasm when it comes to stowing aboard the ship of a creature that kills hundreds of Jedi as well as thousands of clone troopers throughout the clone wars "Unfortunately my friend, Grievous's Ship is one of those that you prefer not to stowaway on" Jaune walks to the back of the Shuttles hull close to the pilots seat before turning around seeing Inverse, Requiem and HK sitting on Jaunes left area while the right was two troopers, one human and one Faunus with Dusk, one of inverse's commando droid.

Jaune coughed lightly getting everyone's attentions as the Shuttle started to hover above the metal platform leaving the forcefield covered ship into the unforgiving void of space straight towards the Separatist Command Ship flying past the rows of Vulture Droids seemingly floated in space "alright everyone, the Invisible Hand has came out of hyperspace however they have not sent out any Vulture Droids for Arial Combat but captain Thunder has told me that the Droids in the Invisible Hand has been forcibly disabled which tells me that this is the perfect time to capture the good general" Jaune has fully explained the purpose of this extremely dangerous mission to the people for only the Faunus Trooper to Raise his hand "sir?" "Yes?" Jaune exclaimed waiting for the question "who's General Grievous?" Jaune blinked several times before groaning lightly remembering the natives from Remnant haven't gone beyond there planet so he looked at Requiem who just nodded at the Blonde Admiral.

The Superior B1 looked at the two troopers from Remnant "General Grievous is a Cyborg Head General of the Entirety of the Separatist Alliance, no one knows where he came from or how he came to his current body but we do know one thing, He has a GREAT hatred against the Jedi with a major vendetta against them to the point where he joined the Separatists, he's killed so many Jedi over the years with his kill count of over 5 Thousand with over 150 of them being from jedis" the two troopers gave audible gulps that alone tells them that they are fearful of this unknown monster though they wouldn't question because the Shuttle docked onto the Invisible Hand.

Within the Grey Metallic walls of the Invisible Hand no one was particularly around so the tip of a yellow blade cuts through the ceiling into a circular fashion allowing the cut through debris to fall onto the floor which moments later Grand Admiral Arc in his Armored Stood in the halls, Arc's Wrath in its Melee Form with its Yellow Blade Shining "Clear" Jaune said to the top hole allowing Inverse to be the first to jump through landing on its metal feet, he grabs his vibroblade holding it moving to cover Jaunes blindspot of his back.

HK was next as he came down to with his Sniper at the ready looking around to not see a single droid patrolling "Confused; why is there not a single battle droid coming to us? Angry Statement; I want to shoot some battle Droids! Why is there no Droids for me to shoot!?"

Dusk was next to come out raising its E-5 Carbine slowly walking to Jaunes left side, Dust was the normal black and gold paint job droid "do not worry captain, if I know the Separatists which unfortunately I do. They most likely had set up a trap at the bridge"

The two troopers drops down to the floor but one landed on his side "ow" he said lightly with the other trooper who landed on his side helped the trooper up though said trooper was rubbing his side. Inverse was next to drop expertly looking around "I'm not detecting any Droids nearby" the inverted droid exclaimed turning to face Jaune who turned around seeing his troops "that's because the hyperspace anomaly forcibly shut down all the Droids within" Requiem exclaimed jumping through the hole landed next to Inverse also holding an E-5 Carbine.

Jaune nodded his head at the superior B1 but spoke up giving out his orders "it doesn't matter if they are active or not we have a mission. Dusk, you two troopers are with me. Inverse, HK, Requiem you three are going to shut off or blow up the hyperdrive core and the engines to prevent the ship to leave" the three called Droids nodded before turning the opposite directly moving down the halls Weapons raised ready to blast there Droid brethren.

Jaune turned around walking down the hall prepping his wrist rockets ready to shoot Grievous "sir...are we going to make it out alive?" The human trooper asked while gripping his DC-15s Carbine looking around himself ready to shoot "I've dealt with Grievous before on multiple occasions then I care to recount but all the times he's shown no mercy and I've heard from Padowan Tano that he wasn't about to show mercy to children" both the human and Faunus Troopers gulped loudly upon hearing basic stories of such a monster but Jaune continued "so we may die but our goal is to capture Grievous Alive if possible" Jaune prayed to whatever god existed except for the crazy one in his mind to hope he and his troops make it out of confronting Grievous Alive

-Meanwhile at Juniors club-

Junior walks behind his bar seeing four figures while one is sitting eating a strawberry sundae he made, though the one eating the ice cream treat was a silver haired man with a grey shirt and black pants. He is known as Mercury Black aka the Robotic Kicker for Cinders Group

The woman next to him is a green haired girl with two green like daggers on her back belt but those red eyes could peer into someone's soul she is known as Emerald Satsuri.

The other man of the group has a deep black uniform complete with a mask of the white fang and he has slicked back red hair with two horns coming out of it, he is Adam Taurus leader of a faction within the Faunus Terrorist Group

Though lastly is the leader of this group and she is one hell of a boss, Cinder Fall is her name and she has a red dress that could snap the necks of any man who doesn't have any clue of who she is, she has long luscious black hair with one covering her left eye while her remaining eye is a bright orangish golden that glowed with power and is not to be disobeyed "well Junior?" She asked causing the older man to gulp at her before shaking his head "I contacted my informant and unfortunately we have no information of your so called 'Shadow Group'" Cinders eyes showed a dangerous disappointment "that's not what I wanted to hear " she exclaimed with her Arm Length Gloves starting to glow

Junior was sweating nervously before speaking out "ma'am, you gave me an hour to search for everything I have along with confronting all of my information network. That's not a lot of time AND the term of 'shadow group' is used for those who doesn't want to be found out. Basically your asking for the impossible and the type of impossible that I can't deliver" Junior exclaimed though he couldn't process the sword that slashed through his head literally cutting his head in half.

Adam pulls back his red sword sheathing it as the top of juniors cranium falls to the ground along with juniors body everyone in the room except for cinder was shocked at Adams though the red man held a sneer but his attention shot towards the Malachite Twins who ran behind the bar towards Juniors body "Uncle!" They shouted in unison dropping to there knees at his corpse.

The grey haired guy dropped his spoon before slouching over to the right barfing up his ice cream treat though emerald stepped back a couple times a shocked look clear on her face "that wasn't necessary Adam.." "I'm tired of waiting for some human to half assing his job" Adam Taurus Exclaimed before his eyes slanted downwards towards the crying twins "you two better get the information we want in three days or you will meet the same fate as him" and like that they left without another word leaving the club to mourn there great boss.

Militia took juniors corpse into his office while Melanie has his scroll dialing someone from his contacts list named Pri Vizla "hello?" Came a muffled voice which belonged to the man 'Pri Vizla' "Grand Admiral..." Melanie exclaimed the mans rank with a very sadden voice "Melanie? What happened? why do you have juniors scroll?" "U-uncle Hei...he was killed!" Came out a chocking sob from the white dress sister though she could feel the shock from the other side of the line "who killed him..." he said in a low growl in a dangerous predatory tone "some red haired guy with a bone mask!...he killed uncle Hei for feigning ignorance about you..." Jaune couldn't find words to describe his feelings but he feels that someone is going to die "Melanie... listen to me carefully...take your sister and juniors men. Leave vale completely if the white fang can get to you in the heart of the city then no where in vale is safe" Melanie was wide eyed that the purple armor wearing man was that worried for them "b-but?...we don't have anywhere else to go..." "you can move to my kingdom. Here everyone is welcome and we offer peace, freedom and security"

Melanie looked over at Militia who is wiping the tears off her face as she walked out of Juniors office along with several guys in black suits "ok..." "I'll text you Commander Bolts Scroll number, he will assist you"

So on the streets Adam was walking a bit faster ahead of the group gritting his teeth lightly "something on your mind Taurus?" Cinder asked with a calm air about her though Cinder was anything but nice, calm and understanding "I'm pissed off! This unknown group is killing my men, burning my bases and halting my people's revolution. I want there Weapons so it can speed up my people's assertion" Adam exclaimed before turning quickly unsheathing and slashing at a street lamp causing the lamp to slump over tiring the ground then resheathed his sword.

Cinder however smirked at such words as if it was what she wanted "oh my dear, you should've asked me first before going to that low life for I know someone who has bigger connections and delivers far more then you'd expect" Adam turned his attention towards cinder highly curious on this man of hers "and who would that be?" "...Roman Torchwick"

-Back on the Invisible Hand-

Requiem, HK and Inverse are walking into the hyperdrive and engine core which is two of the same thing so they just need to shut off the whole room before anyone else could get to it "Statement; look! Someone is already at the controls" HK informed pointing at the figure at the controls which is a man with half of body is replaced by cybernetics, his two mandibles clicked every so often "hold it! Admiral Trench" Inverse shouted causing the six armed spider man to halt his movements before turning around "clk clk clk, ahhh they send the good admirals toys to me...unfortunately for you three, he's going against The General" Trench exclaimed rubbing his non cybernetic mandible chuckling darkly though sudden he was hit by a stun pulse "ahh!" And fell down in a thud "woah!" Requiem exclaimed looking over to see HK with his sniper set to stun "wasn't that a bit of an overreaction!? He could've told us more!" "Statement; he can tell us more in the safety of a republic jail cell" HK retorted swiftly though inverse just stepped over trenches body "enough, we have a job to do" the inverted droid exclaimed taping a few buttons on the console along with a loud noise sounded in the room signaling the shutdown of the engines and hyperdrive core

Jaune growled putting away his scroll as he and his unnameable troops and dusk reached the top of many stairs right outside of the bridge for the Invisible Hand "dammit! Such trouble, moving the Malachite Twins to Arcadia along with there business" Jaune exclaimed his troubles for mainly losing Junior who's been at this business far longer then his nieces but the Blonde Admiral is also sad for losing a good man even that said man did bad things "something wrong sir?" The Faunus trooper asked as the three entered the bridge "nothing to concern yourself with trooper" Jaune responded back looking around seeing no trace of any droid "something feels off" Dusk said with the four soldiers spanning out with Jaune at the observation glass looking at his fleet of three ships and 10 squads of 7 Vultures and 5 Squads of 8 ARC-170 Republic Star Fighters.

Dusk was at the command chair inspecting it seeing it was sat in only recently 20 minutes ago meaning someone WAS here and they couldn't have been far.

The two troopers were just walking around on the deck inspecting the consoles and chairs but they couldn't make sense of what were on the consoles.

Jaune kept looking out but rubbing his helmets temple as if it's to massage his own feeling a headache coming on but that headache allowed Jaune to look up at the ceiling and see something the admiral would've preferred to see, General Grievous, he was hooked on the ceiling with all six limbs glaring down at the troops below him before he lets go flying downwards then he smashed his right foot onto the human trooper unfortunate enough to below Grievous killing the trooper due to the Head Generals.

Grievous was a slick white plated warrior with a strange mask to the troopers but the General has four polls similar to the Jedi General Adi Gallia "you dare sneak into my shop thief!..." Grievous exclaimed in a dark husk before he lets out a torrent of coughing though he looked to the right and left seeing dusk and the Faunus trooper charging him shooting there blasters thoug Grievous unclipped both lightsabers on his robot hip igniting the green and blue blades expertly deflecting the blaster bolts but Grievous slashed right with his right hand cutting through the Faunuss Phase 2 Armor killing him, said trooper fell on his back dead.

Dusk charged Grievous but when the droid general saw this he slashed vertically though dusk jumped over the slashing shooting the generals face plate causing a massive scorch mark even Grievous stumbled back a bit but grabbed dusks leg from behind with Grievouss second right arm which detached from his original right arm then threw dusk infront of him smashing the droid into the floor then stabbed him in the chest with his left lightsaber.

Dusk is now killed with the two troopers leaving Jaune to jump with the assistance of his jet pack flying lightly before landing across from Grievous then took out Arc's Wrath in its melee Mode igniting the yellow blade in a soft hiss.

Grievous charges at Jaune not even going into his usual stance slashing and dicing all across but Jaune is more experienced blocking each slash with incredible skill backflipping from an incoming slash then raised his arm shooting a wrist rocket at Grievous breaking through both of his right arms leaving Grievous right armless causing the Droid General to growl darkly swinging left and right with only his two left arms.

Jaune dodged and duck from his each slash seeing Grievous is becoming sluggish and making a lot of mistakes due to the hyperspace anomaly screwing up with his cybernetics 'this hyperspace anomaly is doing a great service...' Jaune thought before ducking and backflipping away from Grievous over a set of consoles putting the Arc's Wrath into its Range Mode shooting Grievous who was distracted by the first bolt that he couldn't react to the second bolt hitting his face plate damaging it even further along with temporary blinding the droid General giving Jaune a perfect opportunity by using his jet pack to fly over the consoles putting his weapon back in its melee mode igniting the yellow blade slashing through Grievouss left arms now leaving him armless though Jaune runs over to the corner that holds an electro staff before running back to Grievous plunging the staff through his body but not killing him.

"Arghh!" Grievous growled out in pain before struggling to move "Defeated by a non Jedi...such dishonor..." Grievous exclaimed about honor causing Jaune to shake his head "enough Grievous..." The Blonde soldier turned to speak into his wrist comms "this is Admiral Arc on an Open Frequency Channel. I have captured Head General Grievous of the Separatist Alliance" Jaune smiled knowing his army is cheering out for him from his fleet.

-Meanwhile on the Venator Class Ship; Incitement

Within the ship it's loss of control went viral after coming out of hyperspace 2,000 Light Miles from Remnant though within the ship dozens of troopers were running but fast and disorganized but two more troopers were running at those troopers, these troopers armor are coated in blood and there skin since they didn't have no helmet on was ashy black with pure milky white eyes clawing into the group.

In the ship a spider like creature with six legs running fast through the corridors holding a large vial as big as his body with his four arms, running past the dozens of troopers dead or the zombie clones tearing into the flesh of the still living. At the door to the safe room was a man with long green hair shooting his DC-17 Blaster Rifle at the zombies, a zombie charged at him from his left causing the trooper to turn and shoot through its head killing it "sir! In here!" The trooper called out to the spider creature for which it ran past the trooper closing the door on the way sealing himself with the green haired trooper a large creature with immense fur and another trooper like the rest.

The spider creature looked at what's left of his ship giving a series of clicks for which the Protocol Droid that was also in the room translated "Sargent Grass, you assured me that the Shadow Wing Virus was secure through the hyperspace jump" Grass as the green haired troopers name scratched his head "I did, me and Bait can testify to that" the trooper that was also in the room nodded who's name is Bait "actually sir...I think someone tampered with the vials" The spider creature charged at bait putting its four hands on his shoulder staring at his chocolate brown eyes with his soulless yellow spider eyes giving out a series of hiss and clicking "who!? Tell me who trooper! Someone will be experimented on when I find them..." though the creature narrowed his eyes sniffing him before loving back slightly with all six legs working in tandem "I'm not sure sir! When I checked the vials someone tampered with the-" and in a swift movement the creature plunged his top right hand into his pocket pulling out a syringe poking the needle into the troopers neck forcing bait to sleep.

"Grass stepped back a lot looking at the creature with fear "Cap-Captain Charon...why?!" Grass stopped hearing growling behind him so he turne Ships Head to see the furious look of a wookie behind him "one thing you don't know about Wookiee's Troopers is that they have an acute sense of smell...so do I, you two tampered with my Weapons and so you'll deal with me or you'll deal with the Grand Admirals Wrath...prepare to be my subjects to deal with the virus" Charon was translated from his hissing and clicking by the protocol droid Grass gulped before turning trying to raise his long blaster but the hairy fist of the wookie smashed into his head sending him in the floor knocked out

—

Alright guys, here's another story for you crazy people out there. General Grievous and Admiral Trench as been captured by Jaune Arc and with no Droids for Grievous to activate and his Starfighter way to far for the droid General to reach so he's finally been captured.

Junior has died leaving his twin nieces to inherit his business along with installing a drive of vengeance in the girls

And lastly Charon finally makes an appearance along with his predicament so how will those troopers react well to his experiments?

Poll 1

Option 1: Recruit General Grievous

Option 2: Kill General Grievous

Poll 2

Option 1: Recruit Admiral Trench

Option 2: Kill Admiral Trench

Poll 3

Option 1: Wage War against Atlas

Option 2: Make peace with atlas

Poll 4

Option 1: Open trade with both atlas and vale

Option 2: open trade with atlas but don't trade with vale

Option 3: open trade with vale but don't trade with atlas

Option 4: don't open trade

Poll 5

Option 1: Jaune Forgives his Family

Option 2: Jaune Forgives But Blood Trust is broken

Option 3: Jaune doesn't forgive his family

Poll 6

Option 1: Freeze Salem in Carbonite

Option 2: Don't freeze Salem in Carbonite

Poll 7

Option 1: Destroy the White Fang

Option 2: Make peace with the white fang

Poll 8

Option 1: Open trade with the white fang

Option 2: don't open trade

Poll 9

Option 1: Kill Roman Torchwick

Option 2: Recruit Roman Torchwick

Ok so there's a reason why I put up all these voting polls, it's to decide which way the story should go and do remember that each option as it's own pros and cons but this time I'm gonna let you theorize what they would be so remember, each option is easy but it's also hard. And it will GREATLY affect the storyline so think carefully

Lastly I need more annoying torture ideas and even the most extreme torture methods.

Now the polls will last for 24 hours so vote now when you still have the chance

—

Updated Military Charter for Arc of the Grand Republic

Military Commanders of the 26 Fleet and main characters

Jaune Arc - Grand Admiral - Jaune Arc is the Former Leader of Team JNPR and Current Grand Admiral of the 26 Fleet of the Grand Army of the Republic. He uses the Arcs Wrath which is a DC-17 Commando Pistol that shifts into a yellow bladed lightsaber, Jaune is a heavily intelligent man even after regressing into a 17 year old boy as he had made plans in contingencies

Ar'alani - Fleet Commander - Ar'alani is also a very intelligent woman who is the second in command of the 26 Fleet, she overlooks situations with a calm air but also sees the bigger picture of certain motives. She's also married to Jaune Arc, her preferred weapon is the DC-15x Sniper Rifle

Adi Gallia - Jedi General - Adi Gallia is a Master of the Jedi Order and a member of the High Jedi Council. She's been working with Jaune ever since he became admiral of the 26 Fleet even though she distrusts the admiral she can't help but respect his drive for peace and freedom. Preferred Weapon is her Custom Lightsaber

Bolt - Marshal Commander - Bolt is the Commanding Officer for the 120th Legion; Arc's Lightning. Bolt who wears the armor similar to Captain Rex of the 501st Legion but has the lightning bolt patterns. Bolt is a kind and compassionate man who prefers to talk things out but he will raise his blasters if needed too, his Preferred Weapon is the Dual Wielded DC-17 Commando Pistols

Thunder - Fleet Captain - Thunder is the Fleet Captain of the 26 Fleet, he Commands all the ships and is directly under Jaune, Ar'alani and Bolt. His preferred weapon is the DC-17 Commando Pistol

TC aka Super Tactical Droid - Commander - TC is the republic built tactical droid meant to equal or even surpass the intelligence of the Super Tactical Droid of the Separatists even though TC was originally built to replicate pure human intelligence. Preferred weapon is the Separatist E-5 Carbine

C-21 High Singer - Captain - a droid built on the fiery planet of sullest, sin had spent most of its life being a bounty hunter until it met Jaune on a mission though after some convincing Sin ended up joining the republic under Jaunes command. It's preferred weapon is it's Modified E-5 Carbine

Bossk - Captain - Born on the planet of Trandosha, Bossk spent his early childhood training to be a hunter and when he became old enough to travel the galaxy on his own, he became a bounty hunter. Though upo Hunters game with Jaune Arc bested on his home field Bossk and his honor allowed him to follow Jaune to the ends of the universe. Preferred weapon is the Relby V10 Mortar Gun

Requiem - Captain - Requiem was built on the sand planet of Geonosis though with the mistake of being programmed with Super Tactical Droid Programming but at the second battle of geonosis was found by Jaune Arc thus the Droid was intergrated into his army becoming a captain

Inverse - Commando Captain of Shadow Squad - Inverse as the name says, this commando droid has the inverted colors then the normal commando droid, white with black. Anyway Inverse was actually the commando droid captain nearly destroyed at the Rishi Moon but survived somehow from the explosion but was founded several years later on the verge of destruction by Jaune Arc now Inverse has a new captain, goal and vengeance against the separatists Preferred Weapon is the Silenced E-5 Carbine with Separatist Vibroblade

HK-47 - Head Assassin - HK was an old droid found on tatooine by Bossk though Bossk thought it looked interesting and brought it to Jaune. After some time HK was reactivated then nearly killed Jaune until HK now serves his new master named Jaune Arc. Preferred Weapon is the DC-15x Sniper Rifle

Missing-

Proxy - A droid precisely built to combat Jedi, Sith and More - Proxy was Jaunes Secure Project after learning about order 66 from the Kamino Prime Minister this prompting Jaune to form his own way of combatting Jedi thus proxy is made, implanted with over 3 dozen fighting styles of Jedi masters for the past 200 Years proxy can even go toe to toe with Grand Master Yoda for a short period of time preferred weapon is the Twin Lightsabers with blue and green Kyber crystals

De-Sasha - Head Scientist - Sasha is one of the Head Cloners from Kamino and was infact a member of the ruling council who suggested they used The Mandolorion Genes as the bases for the clones, she's a thoughtful woman who takes everyone's consideration before making any decision. De-Sasha is no fighter but she's taken to pull the trigger of a ship instead

Charon - Head Bioscientist - Charon is a member of the super aggressive, super intelligent species though till centuries ago they were a force to be reckoned with no the species taken up wars in labs, creating deadly bio weapons but Charon who taken a great liking to Jaune followed the admiral developing Bio Weapons for Jaunes Use Only. Charon looks like the merge of a Spider and a human so it has 6 furry legs and 4 furry arms, it's face is actually very similar to a spiders face with two mandibles and 4 Soulless Calculating Eyes preferred weapon is Bio Chemical Bombs

Magna - Head Guard - Magna was one of the magnaguards found on Tatooine nearly broken until several members of the 120th Legion came across it, brought it to the 26 Fleet hoping it contains Separatist intel but Jaune came to persuade the droid, Magna now works for Jaune as the head guard then divulged Separatist intel preferred weapon is the modified Electro Staff that shifts into an electro sword and an electro sniper

Embo - Bounty Hunter - Embo is a Kyuzo species bounty hunter who uses a variant of the bow caster originally used by the Wookies. Embo is a bounty hunter that Jaune hired months before current events and even then Embo keeps onto his contract with the admiral for the pay, experience and the fun the admiral battles in preferred weapon is Embos variant of the BowCaster

Ruuk - Bounty Hunter - Ruuk is a Wookie from the Kasshyke planet which is known as a forest planet, Ruuk back home is the son of a chieftain but left his world for a life of adventure but came across Jaune one day who was hired by him to assist but the pay was so great that Ruuk kept under Jaunes employment

Army-

Ships- 21

1 Capital Command Senator Class Cruiser; Aurora

6 Venator Class Ships; Crocea Mors, Striker, Magnetism, Discharge, Incitement, Application

4 Acclamator Class Cruiser; LandPoint, Reaction, Pressure, Radioactivity

3 Consular Class Cruiser; Electro Sweeper, Lightning Straight, Combustible

4 Arquiten Class Light Cruiser; Voltage, Wattage, Kilowatts, Friction

3 Pelta Class Medical Frigate; Conductivity, Gravity, Rays

1 Prototype Venator Style Weapon; Proto Cannon

Clone Troopers- 121,400

Droids- 30,000

10,000 B1 Droid Units

-Red Security Droids: 2,000

-Blue Pilot Droids: 2,000

5,000 B2 Super Droids 500 Droidaka Mark 1 aka the Original Droideka 5,000 BX Commando Droids 100 IG-100 Magna Guards 400 Assassin Droids 1,000 OG-9 Homing Spider Droid 1,000 Dwarf Spider Droids 1,000 Octuptarra Magna Tri Droid 500 Aqua Droids 500 A-DSD Advanced Dwarf Spider Droid 500 Droidaka Mark 2 500 Heavy Homing Spider Droid 2,000 IG-227 Hellfire Class Droid Tank 2,000 NR-N99 Persuader Class Droid Enforcer 2,000 LR-57 Combat Droid 2,000 Crab Droid 3,000 Vulture Class Mark 1 Starfighter 3,000 Hyena Class Bomber

*Specialist Troopers

Marshal Commander Bolt 4 Arc Troopers 4 Commando Troopers 21 Clone Captains 76,500 Foot Soldiers 14,500 Clone Pilots 8,000 Clone Medics 7,000 Heavy Clone Troopers 6,500 Flame Troopers 6,500 Sniper Troopers 6,500 Scout Troopers

*Inverses Squad

Inverse -Captain Dark -Sniper Shade -Incognito Specialist Dusk/Deceased Umbra

Vehicles- 1318

992 ARC-170: Clone Starfighters used for basic and broken our Arial and Space Battles

246 Y-Wing Bombers: Y shaped star fighters commonly used for bombing ships, capable of holding up to 8 Proton Torpedo

80 Nu-Class Attack Shuttles: they are mainly used as transports but these ships are known for attacking small groups of fighters

100 Zenuas 33 Starfighter: Zenuas is a Starfighter originated from Umbra which houses a heavy blast cannon and two plasma cannons with enough power to puncture through heavy blast shields

*Carriers: 1500

740 LAAT Gunship aka Low Attitude Assault Transport: small Gunships used to hold up to 30 Clone Troopers, has two heavy blasters on the front as well as missile packs

500 HAET Gunship aka High Attitude Entry Transport: these ships are used to drop squads or clones high in the air like dropping them from orbit

546 LAAC Gunship aka Low Attitude Assault Carrier: these ships are used to carry tanks, vehicles etc to assist the ground troops

*Ground Vehicles: 1255Vehicles

242 AT-TEs aka All Terrain Tactical Enforcer: a six legged tank built to survive all manners of environments

5 HAVw A6 Juggernaut: this is a multi wheel vehicle that's plated multiple times to prevent even point blank laser cannons but can be breached if it's attacked by multiple heavy cannon fire

1680 74-Z Speeder Bikes: Hover Based Nike's used mainly by scout Troopers, capable of using heavy blaster mounted on the front

200 AV-7 Anti Vehicle Cannons: Mountable Cannons with enough laser power to break through a heavy separatist tank

100 RX-200 Falchion Class Assault Tank: this are hover based tanks who's energy beams can cut through lightly plated armor but with enough tanks and energy could cut through a Cruiser

200 AT-RT aka All Terrain Recon Transport: this is a small two legged vehicle used for scouting missions, it holds a light blasted

100 AT-AP aka All Terrain Attack Pod: This is a two legged machine with a large laser barrel that can but through ground shields like butter but it has lighter armor then other tanks

200 Umbaran Heavy Mobile Tank: this is a tank originated from Umbra, it has a super heavy blaster cannon powerful enough to break through an AT-TE Tank with a single plasma shell

200 Armored Assault Tanks: this is the tank originally used by the Separatist Alliance but Jaune stole enough tanks to find his own droids, it has a white and gold paint job with the Republic insignia

Armory-

-Guns

Heavy ACP Repeater Gun Accelerated Charged Particle Repeater Gun Accelerated Charged Particle Array Gun Blaster Cannon Bow caster DH-17 Blaster Pistol E-11 Blaster Rifle DL-44 Heavy Blaster Pistol E-Web Heavy Repeating Blaster Flamethrowers Missile Launcher M-7 Rotary Blaster

-Melee

Stun Baton Force Pike

-Bio Weapons

Shadow Wing Virus Blue Shadow Virus Krytos Virus Brainrot Virus

-Super Weapons

Electro Pulse Bomb Lethal Gas Bomb

-Bombs

Blazer Bomb Thermal Detonators Droid Poppers(Electro Ion Bombs) Thermal Detonator Tape Flash Bang Grenade

-Misc Equipment

Portable Scanner Sensor Tag Sure Snoop Sensor Jammer Homing Beacon Com Link Stun Cuffs Code Cylinders Molecular Bonded Alloys ReliaCharger Power Calibrater Breath Mask Model TD2.3 Electro Binoculars Medpacks Bacta Tanks 3 Holocrons- Sith, Jedi, and Telos Organic Gill

-Captive Monster

Krypt Dragon - Home Planet: Tatooine - Danger Level: 10 10 10 10 10! Cloned Zillo Beast - Home Planet: Malastar - Danger Level: 10 10 10 10 10 Fucking 11!

Executive Orders- Activation Code; 554677892124

Order 1187: The completely destruction of any technology and information relating to the Republic which is unwillingly taken by any apposing or unknown force by any means. Follow-up directives include scenarios for the imprisonment and interrogation of apposing agent/s; followed by their immediate execution.

\- Order 3878: Capture of a single wanted individual through the mass arrest and threatened execution of a civilian population. Follow-up directives include scenarios for removal of witnesses, body disposal of civilian casualties, and suppression of communications.

\- Order 3345: The infiltration, and elimination of key apposing individuals who would see the rise and integration of the 26th Fleet fail. Follow-up directives include scenarios for removal of witnesses, body disposal of apposing agents, and suppression of communications.

\- Order 7665: In the event of the Supreme Commander

being incapacitated or declared unfit to issue orders, overall command shall fall to the next individual of sufficient rank to lead until a council elected replacement can be appointed.

\- Order 9980: In the event of a Kingdoms declaration of war, any and all individuals or transports belonging to said Kingdom within the established borders of the 26th Fleet shall be detained and consider as a potential fret. Follow-up directives include scenarios for the release of detained individuals, continued imprisonment, and execution.

\- Order: X-01: The completely genocide of any opposing group or species that is seen by all members of the commanding council as a fret against the Republic. This order can be carried out by any means necessary, with the united agreement of the commanding council.


	7. Chapter 6: Interrogation, More Zombies

Chapter 6: Distress Beacon, Jedis Usefulness and Interrogation

-Within the Saferoom of Incitement-

"AHHHHHHGGHHH AHHHHHH!"

"PLEEEEEEESE! STOOOOOOP! AHHHHHHHH!"

Came the pained scream of the two clone troopers that had the stones to betray and even try to kill Charon of the Arachnid Species Charon, the spider man stared as the two clones screamed though the spider was darkly chuckling at the clones screams of agony "roar?" Came from the furry creature that stood in front of the clones who both had just died from the excruciating pain, Charon hissed while typing fast on a digital keyboard typing in Charon thoughts on the experiment though the protocol translated Charon hissing "do not worry my furry friend, be glad they didn't meet the Grand Admirals Wrath for his will make my torture look like a cub spiders whine. In anycase this is punishment for them as they damaged my pride and joy along with the admirals property"

The wookie roared lightly nodding an understanding of the creatures need to punish someone who destroyed there commanding officers powerful weapons "roar? Roar? Roar?" Three soft roar whines Came from the creature scratching his hairy head to which Charon responded with a hiss and three clicks "yes, send out a distress beacon and we meet at the escape pods" Came from the translating droid so Ruuk as the wookies name was nodded turning and leaving the room leaving the sadistic spider alone giving a soulless stare at the clone corpses.

Ruuk was running through the empty bloody halls where half eaten corpses of clones and killed zombies though it looked around before coming to a stop grabbing his custom bowcaster from its back looking around at the four way cross "roar?..." Came a soft whine of furred creature looking around then kept walking straight before a growl is heard behind him causing Ruuk to turn with his bowcaster aimed as three zombies siezurly walked towards the wookie in a zombie like state. Shooting at them the first bolt hits the front zombies head causing it to collapse onto the ground though the two remaining zombies started walking faster while more bolts flies past them another bolt makes contact with the right zombies head which that zombie collapse.

The last zombie goes into a sprint running at Ruuk jumping at him though Ruuk grabs the moving corpse phase 2 Armor and smashed it into the ground breaking its skull along with its head killing indefinitely "Roar!" Ruuk gave a victory roar before moving into a sprint heading to the bridge to send out the distress beacon

-On the Aurora, Detention Block-

Within the Prison Cells of the Aurora which is usually interrogation cells an armless Grievous is being forced by 6 Heavy Weapon Clones into his cell and not gently either as he was pushed on, Grievous growled getting on his feet expertly turning to see the door engaged a forcefield that nothing can bypass through since that type of door is perfect for prisoners "Republic Dogs! You think your safe!? Count Dooku will be coming for me and I'll kill every last one of you!" The Droid General threatened but the troopers on the other side just chuckled to themselves walking off with only a guard posted next to Grievous's Cell.

Next to the Droid Generals Cell belonging to Admiral Trench But he was more civil about his capture being as calm as possible. The Spider Admiral was at the desk every cell has sitting at it drinking some hot cocoa while Ar'alani stared at him from across the orange field "it's nice to see you again Trench" "Ar'alani of the Chiss People." Trench exclaimed Ar who just smiled at him "it's a shame we have to meet under these circumstances Admiral but we are in a major predicament currently" the blue woman exclaimed moving some strands of her blue hair behind her left ear "I understand but another thing my dear...did you cut your hair? You look far younger then I last saw you" Trench asked clocking his head slightly taking a sip of his drink though Ar smiled a bit more nodding at his questioning

"Unfortunately Admiral Trench, I seem to have regressed in age so did my husband along with some others onboard the Aurora" Ar has told the truth of herself looking so young but Trench who should've been shocked like the rest who learned of this just remained in a knowing silence "Understood My Dear..." Trench is a creature who's seen many things throughout his life even if he never encountered Ars problem before he's very understanding.

Ar kept her eyes fixated on Trench narrowing her eyes at him "Admiral...why do you fight for the Separatists" "Freedom, many doesn't know this But I fought for Freedom of my homeworld because Dooku said that if I don't join him my people suffer at my decision" Trench had answered honestly looking down ashamed even if he's a calculated admiral who's won many battles of the CIS, he still feels the regret with his position "so I kept fighting harder and harder to keep my people safe" Trench was shaking lightly at his confession however the orange door that separated the spider admiral from the rest of the ship had suddenly turned off with the blue skinned woman walking in placing her left hand on his one right hand shaking the cup "Admiral I'm making you an offer and it will help you atone for your mistakes at the hand of a merciless ruler, Join the republic and you can fight to truly protect your world"

Trench looked up surprised at Ar as she was willing to extend such offer to him of a man who killed innocent lives of billions to protect a measly planetary few so he clicked several times as it was his verbal tick belonging to his Species so it was obvious he was thinking about the offer "may I have some time to think about it" Ar'alani nodded before standing up straight then left the room where Trench had to think about.

Meanwhile with Jaune as he was standing infront of Grievous's Cell while the Mecha Monster is running around slamming his shoulder into the walls trying to create as much noise as he could though this was in vain because Dooku back in the galaxy assumed Grievous either been destroyed by Jaunes fleet or has clashed into an asteroid field though in either case Grievous has been left for dead.

Jaune turned to his right seeing Ar leave Trenches Cell then she walked over giving Jaune a kiss to his right cheek then walks away down the hall leaving the detention block.

The Blonde Admiral turns back towards Grievous who stopped slamming into walls and catching his breath looked at the commander of the 26 Fleet "aren't you going to kill me Grand Admiral? Isn't that been your goal thief?" Jaune remained silent for some time obviously talking to the spirit within 'anything I should do? Grievous has been known to resist Jedi mind tricks when...IF he'd been ever captured.. I'm unsure of what to do' Jaune is mentally asking for advice on how to use his power by the Force Demon Herself 'then push! Heheh yes! Push and Push until he can't be pushed no more! Every mortal has a breaking point heheh! Yes they do yes they do! Hehehhahah let us find the mortals breaking point!' Abeloth gave her advice making Jaune sigh then looks at Grievous again narrowing his eyes.

Jaune extending himself from his body into Grievous and he felt...agony, sadness and despair almost as if Grievous has been betrayed by those very close to him as such he enclosed himself into a shell metaphorically and very literally "What are you afraid of..." Jaune asked from behind his protective forcefield though this got the droid General to look at the blonde man "I don't fear ANYTHING thief" "What are you afraid of.." Jaune asked again to which he watched Grievous turn and walk towards the door with each step following by a loud clank of his droid feet "are you hard of hearing thief? I do NOT fear ANYTHING" "What are you afraid of?!" Jaune started to shout his question but Grievous visibly flinched at the sudden noice since or that's what he thought but Grievous felt Jaune touching his conscious mind "get out of my head..." Grievous exclaimed figured out what Jaune was doing

"What are you afraid of!?" Came the shouting causing Grievous to spasm lightly shaking his head trying to throw Jaunes control out of his metal head "Get out of my head!" "WHAT ARE YOU AFRAID OF!?" "SHUT UP!" "WHAT ARE YOU AFRAID OF!?" Jaune exclaimed putting his power of mind domination to the test hoping to break through Grievous's Mental Defenses and surprisingly Grievous gave in causing the droid General to stumble back and hitting the table with his back causing said table to end up on its side while the droid slides down the wall "LOSING EVERYTHING! ARE YOU HAPPY NOW THIEF!? HUH!? IM AFRAID OF LOSING EVERYTHING! EVERYTHING I HAVE WORKED HARD FOR BUT NOW IM HERE MOST LIKELY TO BE KILLED BECAUSE DOOKU DOESN'T CARE!" Grievous exclaimed yelling even shocking Jaune.

Jaune remained silent for the time thinking that Grievous is most likely a lost soul looking for purpose but was twisted due to his hatred against the Jedi though Grievous just looked at Jaune unamused "don't lie thief, your happy I'm behind your blasted cell" "to be honest Grievous, I'm not I thought I would be if the wars were still going on then I'd taken one hell of a step closer to ending the war but it's only been puppeteered by a man we once considered a great leader. Do you wish to learn of this tale General?" the admiral exclaimed knowing Grievous wanted to know the truth behind the wars "I'm listening..." and like that Jaune told the truth behind the clone wars, the man who engineered the clones and the very man who ordered the construction of the Droids along with splitting the galaxy in half trying to weaken both so Palpatine can take control.

Grievous looked down obviously in heavy thought but one thought did occur, his death was needed to move these plans forward so he looked at Jaune with widened eyes "Sidious sent me to Jabba the Hutt to gain those hyperspace routes but you were here...did you also receive the same mission?" Jaune blinked several times but nodded nonetheless however this caused Grievous to growl getting and kicking the metal table onto the wall bending the table heavily "THAT PILE OF BANTHA SHIT! HE SENT US BOTH TO OUR DEATHS!" Jaune held his chin with both his thumb and index finger also thinking 'it's possible but Grievous is the most likely to be killed but he has a point, we both were sent on the same mission with the intended effect to meet at the same location that will most likely put us into a battle' 'it seems that your Palpatine has sent you both into a wall heheheh I like this man already!' Abeloth cackled to herself but Jaune rammed his foot into the wall gritting his teeth at the pain but Abeloth shouted out also in pain 'OW! WHY!?' 'You can feel what I feel huh?...good to know' Jaune looked at Grievous who is breathing heavily in anger

"When I get my hands on that wrinkled neck of Sidious, I'll strangle him until he can't breath anymore!" The robotic general shouted kicking at the table even more flattening into a pancake "Grievous. I think I have a proposal that will benefit both of us more" Grievous turned to face Jaune curious even more while the Blonde admiral spoke on his idea "you join me as MY general and I'll give the things that you had sought for before the jedis ruined your life. I can give you a reason to fight except for your hatred against the Jedi, protect my kingdom and my people, and I'll give you the chance at Sidious when my research team figures out a way back to the galaxy" Grievous narrowed his eyes walking back towards the admiral "I have conditions, I hate you thief but I respect you as a warrior and a soldier of your word" "name them" Jaune asked holding up a clipboard for his demands "I want to be repaired, I want my trophy's back, I want command of a droid factory to continue replacing my Droids, I want command of my ship The Invisible Hand and I want a place in your...Kingdom was it?" Jaune nodded causing grievous to continue "give me those and I'll fight in your name" Jaune wrote everything down looking up smiling "General...your in luck, I currently have a droid factory being built at this very moment. Welcome to the..." Grievous spoke up interrupted Jaune in the middle of his army's introduction for a recruit "tell me Thief...did you abandoned the republic?"

Jaune looked down nodding in sadness as no matter how sad it was he betrayed the army he fought 16 Hard Long Years for "Yes..." "then might I give a suggestion" Jaune looked up seeing Grievous towering over the blonde man "forge a new army, a new government. Be the beacon of hope the galaxy needed except for a government that only catered for the core worlds." Jaune was wide eyed as Grievous was right! Jaune never considered to form his own government for not only Remnant but for countless worlds that needed a government that will help them rather then those that only had the money for it "and what will you be called Traitor of the Republic?" Grievous asked causing Jaune to think about this as he never considered to be anything mor ethen the largest fleet in the republic but here comes his thought as they could be a republic, the one that will help when help is needed "we will be called...The Arc's Republic" Grievous smiled behind his metal plate happy even for the man he'd once considered an enemy.

-on Incitement's Bridge-

Ruuk cautiously walks onto the bridge seeing blood coating every bit of the walls and floor roaring lightly as it was based in fear, Ruuk exclaimed kept walking towards the main controls growling seeing as the beacon can only be activated from the mainframe and the mainframe is down so Ruuk raised up its personal comms roaring into it then on the other side Came a series of clicking and a hiss.

Translated from the protocol droid "dammit! Very well I'm on the way to the engine core and the mainframe is on the way to the escape pods. Get to the pods" Roared lightly Ruuk said before turning around being tackled by a large Wookie Zombie for ruuk this is traumatizing as to see his own brother being at such a state.

Ruuk wrestled with the Zombie Wookie before gaining a bit of leverage slamming its head onto the consoles destroying them and killing the zombie at that moment "roar" Came a condescending roar tone from Ruuk before turning unhooking his bowcatser from his back slamming the butt of his weapon into the skull of a clone zombie killing it but he stumbled back from the clones force looking up seeing three more clones charging the wookie, Ruuk jumped back shooting his bowcaster hitting one of the clones, the shot clone hit the hologram table while the other two ran around it.

The second zombie clone was hit by a blaster bolt but it shrugged off the hit running back to Ruuk jumping on the wookie about to sink it's teeth into ruins furry shoulder except that the Wookie Hunter grabbed the clone from its empty left hand throwing the clone into a wall like he weighed less then he should.

The last clone zombie charged Ruuk even faster then before to which Ruuk had to turnaround raising its blaster but its shot was aimed at the ceiling causing the blaster bolt to hit the ceiling leaving a scorch mark, the zombie is snarling and growling while clawing at Ruuk wanting a bite of his flesh though ruuk just growled back moving his left hand behind his back while using his right to hold the Bowcaster as a way to keep the beast back then he pulls out a pistol which is mainly used on Trandosha, it's an ACPR Gun or Accelerated Charged Particle Repeater Gun. Ruuk raised the ACPR to the clone shead shooting it which the bolt pierces its head causing a major section of the head to break off "Roar!" Ruuk gave its roar pushing the corpse off of him onto the ground next.

Ruuk pants hard staring up at the ceiling thinking about things before he slowly gets up reloading his weaponry and began to leave the bridge heading towards the escape pods

-To Charon-

Charon the Sadistic Spider Weapons manufacturer and the Biochemical Scientist is walking casually into the engine core, under his left lower arm is a large container full of mysterious green liquid while both of his right hands are holding guns one of which is the DC-15s Republic Carbine while the other is Charons Custom Tranq filled with Deadly Poisons and Viruses that also effect the dead.

He looked around seeing no presence within the engine core that allows Charon to walk over to the main core placing the liquid in securing it before setting a time for 20 Minutes after but what did he put in? It's a super volatile Bomb based on Jaune Arc's Mystery Weapon But this Bio Bomb is made to destroy EVERYTHING, not even a slab of metal will survive the explosion so Charon turns around to see two clones charging at Charon with the intent to feast on his flesh however Charon doesn't hesitate as he raised both of his guns shooting the blaster at the first zombie clone killing it instantly while the poison dart hits the clone causing to spaz out shaking before its eyes literally melted out of its eye sockets before hitting the ground.

Charon gave a series of clicks but it was sounds of laughter in Charons tongue leaving the engine core heading straight to the mainframe of the ship

After 20 Minutes with only ten minutes left on the Bio Bomb, Charon enters the escape pod section seeing a Translating Protocol Droid on Stand By while Ruuk is seen smashing the head of a zombie clone into a console before turning raising his Bowcaster towards the last zombie clone shooting it in the head.

The zombie clone hits the floor truly dead as Charon Came walking towards the Wookie sending out a series of Hissing and Clicks the Droid translated "very good my Wookie friend, now we must leave. I set up a Bomb that will destroy this whole cruiser completely" "Roaaaar!" Ruuk exclaimed nodding then opened one of the pods for him and the Head Scientist to get in shooting the pod straight into space.

Ruuk turned to his left to look at the Cruiser as it exploded into a giant fireball incinerating the whole Cruiser not a single piece of scrap metal survived such inferno.

As Ruuk was watching the fire ball Charon pressed several buttons activating the pods distress beacon.

-Back on Remnant-

Roman Torchwick was walking through the midnight of Vale obviously happy from another dust robbery while his loyal assistant Neapolitan is behind him hungrily devouring a tub of Ice Cream "enjoying that Neo?" Roman commented causing neo to look up and nod her head fast before going back to her ice Cream making Roman laugh at the sight but as he kept his head towards the back he saw a glimpse of a man in camouflage armor in the shadows but it went back into the darkness.

Though it was mostly silent for the time Roman kept seeing signs of people in the same multi green colored armor in Alley ways behind cars and trash can and even the roof tops so the Gentlemen Thief looks at Neo who nodded at Roman which caused the Illegal Pair to dash into the alleyway to there right running past the series of dumpsters and homeless Faunus "nearly there Neo!" Roman calls out causing Neo to smile in freedom but an armored hand grabs her back collar pulling her back onto a headlock though the short girl was about to make use of her height she felt the barrel of a gun onto her temple upon looking at the gun it was an unknown type.

Roman turned around shouting at the trooper with the multi green armor "hey! Let her go! She isn't connected to me just some poor girl down her luck!" Roman shouted at the trooper who held Multi Green Camo Scout Trooper Armor, Neo however just stuck her tongue at Roman as is was the universal saying 'you suck!' though the man raised his cane ready to fire when needed but he heard noises behind him prompting Roman to turn his head to see two more Scout Troopers with DC-15s Carbines pointing them at him "this is not how I imagine my day going" "Neither is mine Gentlemen Thief" a voice spoke behind the troopers who both stepped aside showing a woman in strange robes, she had Brown Skin with strange hair but what got Roman off guard was the lack of weapons except for the poll on her belt "I am General Adi Gallia of the 26 Fleet...or in your planets Case the 'Shadow' Group you hear on the news"

Roman gulped at the news that he and his partner has been captured by the group that is known to have Aura Piercing Weapons, upon thinking this may be the end of him and his friend Neo "w-what do y-you want from me?" The Gentlemen Thief asked unsure of what to do ever since Roman graduated from beacon academy he always had a plan for everything even turning to the criminal life, Roman always had a plan but he didn't expect for his skills to be needed by this unknown group "despite my better judgement, my commanding officer wants to recruit you are your skills to our group" Roman blinked several times unsure of what he had heard buuuut Roman being the survival type decided to not look at a horse in the mouth "ok? But let go of my partner first" Roman asked then looked behind his back to see the trooper letting Neo go.

The Multi Haired girl ran to romans side holding his coat very scared of what just happened signing to him "what's going on? Why are they hiring you?" "How am I supposed to know?!" Roman shouted back realigning his hat then looked at Gallia who stood by Patiently "how much are you paying me?" The Thief asked narrowing his eyes at her who just responded back casually "80 Pounds of Republic Credits each week and from what I've learned from the Grand Admiral. A single ounce would be 40 Lien and-" Adi was about to begin going into the math portion of the lien worth of the credits but Roman interrupted "a single ounce is worth 40 Lien, Times that for 16 ounces is 640 Lien for a single pound but times that for 80 Pounds worth is exactly 51,200 Lien...holy shit!" The Gentlemen Thief exclaimed seeing a shocked look for Neo who saw her partner curse for the first time "how many credits do you have for you to throw them like that!" Roman asked getting closer to Adi who just stepped back sweating a bit nervously

"Due to my Commanding Officer being a heavily favored military official from where we come from his Military Budget increased so we have 5.5 Million Credits in our Vault so we can spend that type of money around 200 Pounds and we wouldn't bat an Eyelash" Adi explained truthfully but she and the scouts started to sweat nervously seeing Roman shake with such excitement with stars in his eyes and blood running down his nose "I'll follow you to the very end!" Roman went straight down his knees bowing heavily to the Jedi Master "Please Don't ..." after a bit in the Park the Troopers have hidden themselves from plain sight while Neo, Roman and Adi were on a bench talking about there contract terms "in any case you'll remain as you are but if you come across any note worthy information send it to the Grand Admiral" Roman nodded at her as the Jedi Master got up from the bench to leave, a phone call is heard form Romans Scroll so the Thief took out his scroll seeing the number he didn't want to see which belongs to Cinder Fall.

Roman gave a grimaced face looking at Adi who nodded allowing Roman to take the call which he does "Foxy" Roman tried to act cute "Roman..." "sorry...any what?" "I'll over look your attitude for today Roman...In any case I have a job for you" Roman groaned lightly pinching the bridge of his nose continuing with this talk "is it another dust raid cinder? If so I can't, ever since this new shadow group popped up on the news both Atlas and Vale have been tightening up security so I won't be able to go on a raid without being hit by at least a Class A Huntsmen or Huntress" all he heard was chuckling from the other line so he assumed he said something funny 'stupid cunt, obviously doesn't know the dangers when it comes to actually doing the grunt work...' "no Roman, I want you to obtain some weapons for the White Fang" Cinder wanted though Roman was curious on this fact "Weapons? Don't they already have enough? I've also given them those Paladin Mechs from Atlas a couple months ago" "the Weapons I want you to steal Roman...is from the Shadow Group" Roman turned to Adi who held an Irritated look before he responded "Cinder, I can't do that because we don't know where they actually are and even if I did locate them, I think me and neo wont survive the miss-" Roman was exclaiming his issues before Cinder interrupted "Don't Think! Just Obey! I'll be expecting those weapons next week. Don't Disappoint me" the call ended causing Roman to groan rubbing his left temple

Adi remained silent but also had her lightsaber in one hand ready to end his life if need to because being a peacekeeper means you have to be ready to kill to protect the peace and lives of innocent people, Roman looked at Adi with a sinister smile smile even got Neo to shake in excitement "let me give you some information General...the type that will make the Grand Admiral happy...about Cinder Fall"

-in the escape pod from Incitement-

Charon was working on a datapad about some new Bio Chemical Formulas to add to the Grand Admirals Weapon stock while Ruuk sat at the other end of the pod cleaning his Bowcaster "Roar?" Ruuk asked looking at the Spider Creature who kept its Arachnid Back turned to the wookie. Charon responded with a series of clicking to which the protocol droid sitting next to Charon translated "from what I've gathered on our position before the Shadow Wing Virus killed the crew, we should be found by one of ours soon" Ruuk nodded however he couldn't go back to cleaning as the comms for the pod came to life with a voice coming through "Hello? Hello? Anyone there? This is the Arquiten Class Cruiser; Kilowatts. This is Captain Proxy of the Grand Admirals, Arc Squad" Charon smiled it's terrible smile knew they would be found

—

How you like this folks?! I'm on a fucking roll!

Anyway I have room for one oc, a spy in particular. To anyone who sends the best spy oc for Remnant will be added in but for those who Came the best three aside from the winner will also get shout outs.

This is for only those with viable accounts

Also sorry if this was shorter then the rest, I've ran out of inspiration but I promise the next chapter will be longer which will include Beacon Prom, Cinders Capture and Jaune Reuniting with Team Rwby and NPR

Poll

Option 1: Jaune Reveals Himself to them

Option 2: Jaune does NOT reveal himself but later

—

To anyone whos willing to help, im planning a marvel based story using the same plot sequence while its gonna be completely different settings and shit but in anycase i need ideas for an army, such as troops, Weapons, Ships, armored vehicles, weapons and more.

as well as any oc capable of fitting into this story, its called Warlord Titan as it follows jaune arc after the veents of infinity war exceot for Thanos escaping he dies at thors hand and jaune takes the gauntlet to try to reset everything but finds that he cannot

—

Updated Military Charter for Arc of the Grand Republic

Military Commanders of the 26 Fleet and main characters

Jaune Arc - Grand Admiral - Jaune Arc is the Former Leader of Team JNPR and Current Grand Admiral of the 26 Fleet of the Grand Army of the Republic. He uses the Arcs Wrath which is a DC-17 Commando Pistol that shifts into a yellow bladed lightsaber, Jaune is a heavily intelligent man even after regressing into a 17 year old boy as he had made plans in contingencies

Ar'alani - Fleet Commander - Ar'alani is also a very intelligent woman who is the second in command of the 26 Fleet, she overlooks situations with a calm air but also sees the bigger picture of certain motives. She's also married to Jaune Arc, her preferred weapon is the DC-15x Sniper Rifle

Adi Gallia - Jedi General - Adi Gallia is a Master of the Jedi Order and a member of the High Jedi Council. She's been working with Jaune ever since he became admiral of the 26 Fleet even though she distrusts the admiral she can't help but respect his drive for peace and freedom. Preferred Weapon is her Custom Lightsaber

Bolt - Marshal Commander - Bolt is the Commanding Officer for the 120th Legion; Arc's Lightning. Bolt who wears the armor similar to Captain Rex of the 501st Legion but has the lightning bolt patterns. Bolt is a kind and compassionate man who prefers to talk things out but he will raise his blasters if needed too, his Preferred Weapon is the Dual Wielded DC-17 Commando Pistols

Thunder - Fleet Captain - Thunder is the Fleet Captain of the 26 Fleet, he Commands all the ships and is directly under Jaune, Ar'alani and Bolt. His preferred weapon is the DC-17 Commando Pistol

TC aka Super Tactical Droid - Commander - TC is the republic built tactical droid meant to equal or even surpass the intelligence of the Super Tactical Droid of the Separatists even though TC was originally built to replicate pure human intelligence. Preferred weapon is the Separatist E-5 Carbine

C-21 High Singer - Captain - a droid built on the fiery planet of sullest, sin had spent most of its life being a bounty hunter until it met Jaune on a mission though after some convincing Sin ended up joining the republic under Jaunes command. It's preferred weapon is it's Modified E-5 Carbine

Bossk - Captain - Born on the planet of Trandosha, Bossk spent his early childhood training to be a hunter and when he became old enough to travel the galaxy on his own, he became a bounty hunter. Though upo Hunters game with Jaune Arc bested on his home field Bossk and his honor allowed him to follow Jaune to the ends of the universe. Preferred weapon is the Relby V10 Mortar Gun

Requiem - Captain - Requiem was built on the sand planet of Geonosis though with the mistake of being programmed with Super Tactical Droid Programming but at the second battle of geonosis was found by Jaune Arc thus the Droid was intergrated into his army becoming a captain

Inverse - Commando Captain of Shadow Squad - Inverse as the name says, this commando droid has the inverted colors then the normal commando droid, white with black. Anyway Inverse was actually the commando droid captain nearly destroyed at the Rishi Moon but survived somehow from the explosion but was founded several years later on the verge of destruction by Jaune Arc now Inverse has a new captain, goal and vengeance against the separatists Preferred Weapon is the Silenced E-5 Carbine with Separatist Vibroblade

HK-47 - Head Assassin - HK was an old droid found on tatooine by Bossk though Bossk thought it looked interesting and brought it to Jaune. After some time HK was reactivated then nearly killed Jaune until HK now serves his new master named Jaune Arc. Preferred Weapon is the DC-15x Sniper Rifle

General Grievous-

Admiral Trench-

Missing-

Proxy - A droid precisely built to combat Jedi, Sith and More - Proxy was Jaunes Secure Project after learning about order 66 from the Kamino Prime Minister this prompting Jaune to form his own way of combatting Jedi thus proxy is made, implanted with over 3 dozen fighting styles of Jedi masters for the past 200 Years proxy can even go toe to toe with Grand Master Yoda for a short period of time preferred weapon is the Twin Lightsabers with blue and green Kyber crystals

De-Sasha - Head Scientist - Sasha is one of the Head Cloners from Kamino and was infact a member of the ruling council who suggested they used The Mandolorion Genes as the bases for the clones, she's a thoughtful woman who takes everyone's consideration before making any decision. De-Sasha is no fighter but she's taken to pull the trigger of a ship instead

Charon - Head Bioscientist - Charon is a member of the super aggressive, super intelligent species though till centuries ago they were a force to be reckoned with no the species taken up wars in labs, creating deadly bio weapons but Charon who taken a great liking to Jaune followed the admiral developing Bio Weapons for Jaunes Use Only. Charon looks like the merge of a Spider and a human so it has 6 furry legs and 4 furry arms, it's face is actually very similar to a spiders face with two mandibles and 4 Soulless Calculating Eyes preferred weapon is Bio Chemical Bombs

Magna - Head Guard - Magna was one of the magnaguards found on Tatooine nearly broken until several members of the 120th Legion came across it, brought it to the 26 Fleet hoping it contains Separatist intel but Jaune came to persuade the droid, Magna now works for Jaune as the head guard then divulged Separatist intel preferred weapon is the modified Electro Staff that shifts into an electro sword and an electro sniper

Ruuk - Bounty Hunter - Ruuk is a Wookie from the Kasshyke planet which is known as a forest planet, Ruuk back home is the son of a chieftain but left his world for a life of adventure but came across Jaune one day who was hired by him to assist but the pay was so great that Ruuk kept under Jaunes employment

Army-

Ships- 22

1 Capital Command Senator Class Cruiser; Aurora

6 Venator Class Ships; Crocea Mors, Striker, Magnetism, Discharge, Incitement[Destoryed], Application

4 Acclamator Class Cruiser; LandPoint, Reaction, Pressure, Radioactivity

3 Consular Class Cruiser; Electro Sweeper, Lightning Straight, Combustible

4 Arquiten Class Light Cruiser; Voltage, Wattage, Kilowatts, Friction

3 Pelta Class Medical Frigate; Conductivity, Gravity, Rays

1 Prototype Venator Style Weapon; Proto Cannon

1 Dreadnaught Class Cruiser; Invisible Hand

Clone Troopers- 121,400

Droids- 30,000

10,000 B1 Droid Units

-Red Security Droids: 2,000

-Blue Pilot Droids: 2,000

5,000 B2 Super Droids 500 Droidaka Mark 1 aka the Original Droideka 5,000 BX Commando Droids 100 IG-100 Magna Guards 400 Assassin Droids 1,000 OG-9 Homing Spider Droid 1,000 Dwarf Spider Droids 1,000 Octuptarra Magna Tri Droid 500 Aqua Droids 500 A-DSD Advanced Dwarf Spider Droid 500 Droidaka Mark 2 500 Heavy Homing Spider Droid 2,000 IG-227 Hellfire Class Droid Tank 2,000 NR-N99 Persuader Class Droid Enforcer 2,000 LR-57 Combat Droid 2,000 Crab Droid 3,000 Vulture Class Mark 1 Starfighter 3,000 Hyena Class Bomber

*Specialist Troopers

Marshal Commander Bolt 4 Arc Troopers 4 Commando Troopers 21 Clone Captains 76,500 Foot Soldiers 14,500 Clone Pilots 8,000 Clone Medics 7,000 Heavy Clone Troopers 6,500 Flame Troopers 6,500 Sniper Troopers 6,500 Scout Troopers

*Inverses Squad

Inverse -Captain Dark -Sniper Shade -Incognito Specialist Dusk/Deceased Umbra

Vehicles- 1318

992 ARC-170: Clone Starfighters used for basic and broken our Arial and Space Battles

246 Y-Wing Bombers: Y shaped star fighters commonly used for bombing ships, capable of holding up to 8 Proton Torpedo

80 Nu-Class Attack Shuttles: they are mainly used as transports but these ships are known for attacking small groups of fighters

100 Zenuas 33 Starfighter: Zenuas is a Starfighter originated from Umbra which houses a heavy blast cannon and two plasma cannons with enough power to puncture through heavy blast shields

*Carriers: 1500

740 LAAT Gunship aka Low Attitude Assault Transport: small Gunships used to hold up to 30 Clone Troopers, has two heavy blasters on the front as well as missile packs

500 HAET Gunship aka High Attitude Entry Transport: these ships are used to drop squads or clones high in the air like dropping them from orbit

546 LAAC Gunship aka Low Attitude Assault Carrier: these ships are used to carry tanks, vehicles etc to assist the ground troops

*Ground Vehicles: 1255Vehicles

242 AT-TEs aka All Terrain Tactical Enforcer: a six legged tank built to survive all manners of environments

5 HAVw A6 Juggernaut: this is a multi wheel vehicle that's plated multiple times to prevent even point blank laser cannons but can be breached if it's attacked by multiple heavy cannon fire

1680 74-Z Speeder Bikes: Hover Based Nike's used mainly by scout Troopers, capable of using heavy blaster mounted on the front

200 AV-7 Anti Vehicle Cannons: Mountable Cannons with enough laser power to break through a heavy separatist tank

100 RX-200 Falchion Class Assault Tank: this are hover based tanks who's energy beams can cut through lightly plated armor but with enough tanks and energy could cut through a Cruiser

200 AT-RT aka All Terrain Recon Transport: this is a small two legged vehicle used for scouting missions, it holds a light blasted

100 AT-AP aka All Terrain Attack Pod: This is a two legged machine with a large laser barrel that can but through ground shields like butter but it has lighter armor then other tanks

200 Umbaran Heavy Mobile Tank: this is a tank originated from Umbra, it has a super heavy blaster cannon powerful enough to break through an AT-TE Tank with a single plasma shell

200 Armored Assault Tanks: this is the tank originally used by the Separatist Alliance but Jaune stole enough tanks to find his own droids, it has a white and gold paint job with the Republic insignia

Armory-

-Guns

Heavy ACP Repeater Gun Accelerated Charged Particle Repeater Gun Accelerated Charged Particle Array Gun Blaster Cannon Bow caster DH-17 Blaster Pistol E-11 Blaster Rifle DL-44 Heavy Blaster Pistol E-Web Heavy Repeating Blaster Flamethrowers Missile Launcher M-7 Rotary Blaster

-Melee

Stun Baton Force Pike

-Bio Weapons

Shadow Wing Virus Blue Shadow Virus Krytos Virus Brainrot Virus

-Super Weapons

Electro Pulse Bomb Lethal Gas Bomb

-Bombs

Blazer Bomb Thermal Detonators Droid Poppers(Electro Ion Bombs) Thermal Detonator Tape Flash Bang Grenade

-Misc Equipment

Portable Scanner Sensor Tag Sure Snoop Sensor Jammer Homing Beacon Com Link Stun Cuffs Code Cylinders Molecular Bonded Alloys ReliaCharger Power Calibrater Breath Mask Model TD2.3 Electro Binoculars Medpacks Bacta Tanks 3 Holocrons- Sith, Jedi, and Telos Organic Gill

-Captive Monster

Krypt Dragon - Home Planet: Tatooine - Danger Level: 10 10 10 10 10! Cloned Zillo Beast - Home Planet: Malastar - Danger Level: 10 10 10 10 10 Fucking 11!

Executive Orders- Activation Code; 554677892124

Order 1187: The completely destruction of any technology and information relating to the Republic which is unwillingly taken by any apposing or unknown force by any means. Follow-up directives include scenarios for the imprisonment and interrogation of apposing agent/s; followed by their immediate execution.

\- Order 3878: Capture of a single wanted individual through the mass arrest and threatened execution of a civilian population. Follow-up directives include scenarios for removal of witnesses, body disposal of civilian casualties, and suppression of communications.

\- Order 3345: The infiltration, and elimination of key apposing individuals who would see the rise and integration of the 26th Fleet fail. Follow-up directives include scenarios for removal of witnesses, body disposal of apposing agents, and suppression of communications.

\- Order 7665: In the event of the Supreme Commander

being incapacitated or declared unfit to issue orders, overall command shall fall to the next individual of sufficient rank to lead until a council elected replacement can be appointed.

\- Order 9980: In the event of a Kingdoms declaration of war, any and all individuals or transports belonging to said Kingdom within the established borders of the 26th Fleet shall be detained and consider as a potential fret. Follow-up directives include scenarios for the release of detained individuals, continued imprisonment, and execution.

\- Order: X-01: The completely genocide of any opposing group or species that is seen by all members of the commanding council as a fret against the Republic. This order can be carried out by any means necessary, with the united agreement of the commanding council.


	8. Chapter 7: The Spy, Mission and Maiden

Chapter 7: The Mission, The Spy and The Maiden

Jaune is walking on a walkway into an opened enclosure within the Capital Command overlooking a Large Beast standing at 25 Meters, the creature has orangish large plated scales. This Creature was walking around on all its fours with its fifth arm suspended in the air and its tail dragging on the ground before it stopped looking up to see Jaune watching the creature from the walkways overlooking the whole enclosure which was purposed as to look like a Rocky Mountain terrain "ROAAAAAR!" The creature roars as it moves up getting on its hind legs staring at Jaune who just waved at the creature.

Jaune chuckled seeing the creature wave back "Zillo Beasts...many may not it but they do hold a great deal of intelligence..." Jaune exclaimed as the now named Zillo Beast Returns to its morning walk "I knew I'd find you here" Jaune turned his head to the back to see a rugged looking man with tannish skin and a shaven head walking onto the walkway though he was wearing a simple white T-Shirt and Grey Sweatpants But What got this man to be unique were the wrist gauntlets which are the same model Jango Fett used "Grand Admiral" the man exclaimed looking down at the Zillo Beast "Kal Krugr..." Jaune responded with a monotone voice.

"Don't be like that Admiral, aren't you happy to see me?" Kal exclaimed chuckling lightly seeing a smile brought onto Jaunes face "fair enough Kal, anyway why are you here?" "Well Commander Ar'alani told me you have a mission?" Jaune stroked his chin thinking but lightened up, remembering about the mission he has "Yes well Lieutenant, I need you to play the spy again but you may not like where your being sent" Jaune explained the main basic of the mission though Kal just frowned not liking where this is going "alright Boss, is it this Atlas Military?" "No, Beacon Academy. You'll be applying as a teacher" Jaune corrected walking further onto the walkway keeping an eye on the Zillo Beast underneath though Kal is following Jaune.

"Beacon?" Kal asked as he wasn't around long enough to discover much about the Grand Admirals homeworld since he was around to pick off numbers of Grimm with ease though Jaune begins to explain beacon "it's the top school within the Kingdom of Vale, it trains the next generation of Huntsmen and Huntresses. It holds 160 Students with 10 Staff Members not including Ozpin himself. You'll be applying for there CQC Classes" Kal nodded smiling a bit bigger as CQC also known as Close Quarters Combat is his specialized style "very well sir, I'll get my equipment ready to head out" Jaune nodded but he stopped turning around to face Kal who just stopped walking away "hold on, we still need to forge you a Huntsmen License from Vacuo as well as a Degree from Shade Academy along with adding your name to the system"

"That sounds like a lot of work, who's gonna do that for us?" Kal exclaimed putting his right hand on his hip thinking about those because beacon checks those facts...Jaune gets an idea pulling out his personal holocomms sending out a signal to Jedi General Adi Gallia because currently she's with Roman Torchwick.

-Moving to Adi Gallia-

Roman breathed a sigh of relief while rubbing his neck almost glad he didn't get a sore throat from all that singing about Cinders plans for beacon though she was typing in fast into a datapad planning on giving this information along with the plans, Cinder and her cronies to the Grand Admiral "thank you and if I know my boss which unfortunately I do...he will reward you handsomely for this information" the Jedi said to which Roman perked up "really? Alright!" Roman exclaimed that he and Neo high fives each other in celebration though that didn't last long when the Holocommunicator started to ring on her belt.

Adi puts the pad away behind her then grabbed the communicator activating it to reveal two figures in the hologram which belongs to Grand Admiral Jaune Arc and the other is Lieutenant Kal Krugr "Grand Admiral, 2nd Lieutenant" She voiced there ranks to which they responded back with "General" Adi nodded allowing them to voice there reason for contacting her "Master Jedi, do you have Roman Torchwick with you?" Jaune asked the Jedi who nodded "yes sir" "put him on" Adi turned to Roman who looked nervous at meeting his current employer so he was adjusting his suit and hat with Neo doing the same wanting to make a good impression.

Adi walked over to Roman handing the Gentlemen Thief the comms "Hello Sir! I am Roman Torchwick at your service!" He gave a very refined bow with Neo doing a very Lady bow to him, Jaune watched with a great smile also giving a bow while the other didn't do anything "glad to have you Roman but I didn't call to formally integrate however the General will do so in my place. Now Roman can you do a damn good Forgery?" Roman blinked several times then he nodded "uh yeah! I'm really good at my forgery why though?" "I need you to forge a Huntsmen License, Degree and put my Spy Kal Krugr into the system because I'm planning on sending him as a spy into beacon" Jaune exclaimed what he wanted for Kal

"Well that's going to take time but yeah it can be done" Roman said allowing Jaune to nod though before Jaune could leave the hologram Roman asked his own question "wait...are you Jaune Arc? The missing beacon student?" Jaune narrowed his eyes dangerously at Roman about to order Adi for the kill "I am...what of it?" Jaune said darkly to the Former Criminal "nothing sir!...I'm just curious...how did someone like you end up leading an army" "Hard Work Roman, it takes a lot of work, stress and talent to lead. You do well to remember who's the highest in the chain of command" the hologram ended causing Roman to fall back into his seat "woah! That was intense" The Thief exclaimed taking off his hat to fan himself off.

"I didn't know he'd be like that!"Neo signed out to Roman and Adi but he just grunted lightly beginning to rub his left temple saying back "yep...I didn't expect the kid to turn out like that in 6 Months..." Adi looked at Roman after that little bit of information "6 Months? Is that how long Admiral Arc has been missing from your world?" She asked the man, the well dressed man looked at Adi curious "Yeah...why?" He asked for her reasoning to only be in for a big shock " ...it wasn't Six Months...but only 16 Long Years" Neo stood up shocked along with Roman so she signed "But How is that possible!?" "Yeah! He looked as young as his wanted poster!" Roman confirmed to only which Adi started to think 'if only 6 Months passed here then how did 16 Years go pass...did the Hyperspace Anomaly somehow affect the Fabric of Time?...De-Sasha better turn up somehow since she's the smartest in Quantum Physics and Temporal Physics'

-in Jaunes Office-

Alpha was sitting in a Holographic Chair on Jaunes table obviously in thought since he's been feeling fluctuations within the Planets Energy Core obviously pulsating in 3 other spots on the planet 'I feel a disturbance...and there are resurging in three other spots...' Alpha narrowed his eyes before they glaze over since he is obviously moving fast in the influx of information of the CCT Towers before cross referencing the map to the influx of energy.

The map has been marked to find the four points of the energy influx on the planet 'why does the energy influx on these four points?' Alpha thought once more crossing referencing the marked map to a highly detailed one of all the points of interest to find out the mark on vale is within the Emerald Forest 'what?...the only place that would hold any value of energy would be...the...Library...' then it clicks to Alpha as he remembered the massive influx of energy when the Teleportor was activated, it shouldn't have had that much power to begin with! In fact Jaune shouldn't have even been teleported to Currosant at the start, he should've been teleported to a kingdom in Remnant "so that was the reason...the sudden influx of energy from the library super charged the Teleportor...then if I had to guess the other influxes must also be super charging other Rakata buildings...I wasn't aware of any others" Alpha spoke to himself thinking about this 'but what I don't understand is why? Why did my people focused a lot on this planet?'

Jaune entered his office straightening up his white navel uniform though he stopped seeing Alpha obviously thinking on a heavy subject "something wrong Alpha?" Jaune asked the AI who looks at Jaune smiling "nothing much sir, I have detected 3 Points of interest for you Master Arc. I should suggest you send three Detachments to these points of interest" Alpha informed the Blonde Admiral who nodded then walked behind his desk "oh and what would they be?" "More Lost Rakata Technology. Master, the only reason why I learned this is because the sudden flux in the planets energy core" Alpha informed Jaune more of the situation while the man sat down at his boss chair though he stopped as his Holographic Laptop came to life "More?" "Yes Master, more. If I am correct in my theory my People may have left a Builders Hut, a Supply Storage and a Weapons Depositary. Sir we need to get to these buildings because if Remnant learns about the true purpose behind them" "that won't happen Alpha, you said it yourself that those buildings are protected by a Biological Signal barring all but Rakata Hands from those buildings" Jaune gave the counter point

allowing Alpha to reflect his own logic then it saw the error in its logic "your right master, all Rakata technology is protected by the Bio Signal Security Measure. But you do know my concern is justified since Rakata Technology is the strongest even surpassing modern technology" Alpha exclaimed the error though Jaune now typing onto his digital keyboard going through his Emails "of course it is, Rakata Technology is embodying the Dark Side of the Force. Force Embodied Technology will always surpass modern weaponry" Jaune exclaimed which Alpha nodded "in any case sir, one of these Buildings are located in Solis. I request you send me with Commander Bolt" "Granted, Tell Bolt his mission" Alpha nodded disappearing into the hologram moving fast throughout the ship.

Jaune sifts through the numerous amounts of emails he amassed in the last few days since he didn't have the time to sit down properly until he saw one from Adi Gallia "Master Jedi?" Jaune said clicking on the Email reading its Contents.

Dear Jaune Arc,

Grand Admiral of the Twenty Six Fleet

During my mission to recruit the Criminal Thief Roman Torchwick I have learned some valuable Information that will be of great use to you.

He has informed me that during the night of prom in beacon, the woman named Cinder Fall is planning on breaking into the CCT Communications Tower when Security is at its lowest.

The Atlas Military as you have predicted, Grand Admiral, have made it into beacon and James Ironwood, General of the Atlas Military Division.

Along with the break in, has informed me of her underlings and connections.

She has Mercury Black, an Assassin and son of the infamous Marcus Black however the Elder Black is dead, killed by his own son. Mercury has two Cybernetic Legs that acts as Shotguns. 

Her other underling is Emerald Satsuri, a Thief just like but she is more of a street rat then anything. Her Weapon is

Her semblance allows her to cause people to have hallucinations of sorts though she uses it of there worst fear.

But be careful of Cinder Fall; it's unknown of what her semblance is but it's fire based, her Weapons are twin swords that can click together into the form of a bow. And she's also carrying stolen magical powers, Maiden Powers if what he said is true. They are similar to the force in many ways but they are limited to Elemental Control.

So Grand Admiral I would advise you to take action because if she breaks into the CCT and download any sensitive files along with corrupting any others, it will mean the fall of beacon academy as well as the kingdom.

Regards, Adi Gallia

Master of the Jedi Order.

Jaune finished reading the emails entirety causing him to slump back into his chair obviously in thought 'if I remember correctly...the Prom for beacon is...tonight...' Jaune perks up looking over at the Deathwatch Armor before getting an idea so he presses a few buttons on his keyboards speaking into the comms "will General Grievous, Admiral Trench and Captain Inverse. Come to the Office of the Grand Admiral. Thank you" Jaune shuts of the comms thinking of a plan.

About ten minutes passed Inverse was the first to show though he was sharpening his blade with a sharpening stone "Admiral" he said in a deep voice along with a screech sound of the rock coming in contact with the Vibroblades edge "Inverse, glad you can show" "any mission you hold for me will be met with success Sir." Inverse responded pleased that he was chosen once more.

A few more minutes passed as two figures entered the room which of one belonged to the Cyborg body of Grievous, Grievous was wearing his normal black cloak and his four lightsabers on his metal hip "Thief" Introduced from Grievous causing Jaune to chuckle at him "General, hows the stay on the Aurora?" Jaune asked the former Separatist Leader causing him to rub his neck nervously "Weird...I would never have thought of walking casually on the Enemy Capital Cruisers though I am getting a lot of dirty looks from your Troops Grand Admiral" Grievous informed allowing Jaune to nod at his experience "yes well, it tends to happen when the man who single handedly killed hundreds maybe thousands of there brothers. Now what about you Trench?" Jaune called for Trench who looks back happy with his choice since learning of the deceit by Palpatines Hand, Trench will do whatever it takes his new people "quite splendid Admiral thank you for asking" Trench affirmed to the Blonde Admiral.

Jaune however coughed into his hand looking at his troops before explaining the mission "Alright you three, we have a mission. I've gotten word from one of my informants that beacon academy is about to be broken into by our enemy so me, you three and six Black Op Clones will be infiltrating beacon, stopping the woman named Cinder Fall and set up a protection program at the CCT along with a backdoor into there systems." Jaune explained the technicalities of the mission before he moved onto troop placements for the mission "Grievous, Trench, you two will remain in the Shuttle for a reason. Grievous you'll only enter the mission if things go south and we need your destructive presence, Trench you'll stay behind to direct the troops via probe Droid" Grievous nodded pleased he's getting the possibility of entering the Frey if needed, Trench however was humming very pleased at his position since leading troops and starfighters is his speciality in the military "Inverse, you'll be setting up an ambush with Bossk along with the troops in the main CCT Control Room while we are uploading the program" Jaune finished the mission details looking at everyone with a serious look.

-Location: Beacon Academy. Time: 9:43-

In the cold air of night is where a Stealth Nu-Class Shuttle is flying through the air with the Cloaking Device Active, Camoing the Shuttle away from the rest of the world though only those who can read Electromagnetic Signatures can only hope to track those equipped with the Cloaking Beacon.

Within the Shuttle, Jaune is wearing the Deathwatch Armor with every bit of Weapons he's carrying loaded and ready to be used.

Also in the ship is the Lizard Man Bossk polishing his prized Relby Mortar Gun though he is hissing lightly.

Grievous stood in the back of the shuttle looking down obviously in thought but he chuckles lightly thinking this is some sort of ironic joke, The Arc's Republic Droid General would never have imagine he would ever ignite his lightsaber in the defense or honor of a man who fought with the Republic for 16 Years "from the way you put into it Grand Admiral...there Security will be focused on the dance itself leaving other sections to be defenseless" Grievous had spoken to his newly found comrades to which Jaune responded back eagerly "that's the point, we will take advantage of the low security to take out Cinder Fall then implant our CCT Software Program into the Main CCT Information Node to allow there Systems to be protected while allowing us a way into them" Jaune confirmed the finer mission while turning his head to face his troops.

Trench was programming a surveyor droid which looked like a UAV Unmanned Bullhead which will allow stealth reconnaissance of the land "Trench, you will be our eyes and ears in the air. Warn us of any unwanted attention" Trench Smiled? At the orders nodding before turning on the Surveyor Droid allowing its red eye to shine brightly "understood Admiral Arc" he said giving a few clicks from his mandibles

The Six Black Op Clones are loading up there DC-15s Silent Carbines "Daryl, Johnny. You two will scope out the party, inform us how many is there and alert us of strays" Daryl and Johnny as they were at the end of the pack nodded both nodded at the admirals orders before the lights blacked out replaced by the red glow.

"Kevin, Strain. You two will be setting up explosives to drag all the attention away from the CCT since the capture of Cinder Fall will most likely end up into a large scale battle" Kevin and Strain from the middle pack nodded there heads at the Blonde mans orders

"Vince, Lex. You two will assist Me and Inverse in the Ambush" Jaune exclaimed causing the leaders of the pack to nod and raise there Weapons "alright! Let's do this!" Jaune calls out As the light went green with the door slowly descending to the ground which showed the brick placed pathway of the beacon court yard. The three military commanders runs out of the shuttle heading towards the second Those doors opened with 6 Troopers coated in white trooper armor layered with black armor followed after them however four troopers broke off from the main group heading to there assigned mission location "Alright guys! Here we go!" Jaune exclaimed taking out Arc's Wrath into its Ranged Mode loading up a blaster clip into it.

Jaune, Bossk and Inverse ducks behind a wall when a troop of four walks past the main road heading to the CCT "closssssse one" Bossk said slowly raising his Relby as the stealth unit slowly emerged from the wall going down the path that leads to there objective, as the minutes rolled by the door to there objective but it was guarded by two Atlas Troopers who held there guns up ready to use them "ok, this is easier then I thought" Jaune said maybe he severely over estimated the lack of low security Atlas is giving, Inverse was up now since his body has blueish lightning crackling around coating his body with light refraction blending him into the stonework moving towards the two troopers.

One trooper looks at the other speaking "this is boring" though the other trooper nodded his head looking to the other side since the other kept talking "do you wanna blow this assignment and get some Ice Cream?" "No" "oh come on man! I sucked your dick man!" Before the second trooper could retort to the gay comment, an invisible hand chopped at him knocking him to the ground "no dessert without finishing your meat" Came an disembodied voice before Inverse uncloaked himself slamming the blunt end of his sword into the first troopers head just before he could react to the sudden attack.

Inverse placed the sword back onto his back motioning for his team to move in which they did, entering the building they see no troopers in the lobby "ok, this is ridiculous even by military standardssssss!" Bossk commented when the three reached the elevator "they are not a Military in our eyes if they are this ridiculous, they are more of a Planetary Militia" Jaune has said pushing the button calling the elevator within a few moments the elevator comes which the doors open showing two troopers inside, Jaune, Inverse and the Two Troopers walks inside into the elevator "stay behind Bossk, find your way into the Vault" Bossk nodded to which the doors closed and sounds of men being knocked out from inside.

The Elevator dings on the top floor ushering the four soldiers into the CCT Communications Room "get to positions everyone, I'll start implementing the program" Jaune said sitting at the main desk putting his scroll onto the High Tech Table with the digital keyboard forming to which Jaune starts typing onto it fast.

While Jaune is hacking into the system manually, Inverse cloaked himself and stood by the elevator door with his E-5 Carbine at the ready, the two troopers; Lance and Lex hid behind the wall that was behind Jaune with there DC-15s Silent Carbines at the ready.

-To Bossk-

Bossk stood there for a bit sniffing the air after Jaune had left him "I ssssssmell...something wrong" The Lizard Hunter exclaimed looking around before eyeing a special elevator meant for staff only so he walks over clicked on the button only for the elevator to say "unauthorized user" Bossk growled rolled his neck a bit popping out a couple kinks then forced the doors to open revealing the longest shaft ever that only leads down "what the?..." Bossk exclaimed moving the comms on his right arm speaking "Admiral Trench, can you look up the schematics for the school" Bossk asked the spider admiral through the comms which shortly he came back with "I have the schematics, why do you need them captain?" "I'm looking at an elevator shaft that goes way to down..." Bossk answered waiting for a few moments when Trench came back with "I'm looking at the schematics and it doesn't show a long shaft going down"

Bossk cuts off his comms for the moment before jumping down into the shaft freefalling down all the way before he used his nails and claws to strike the wall slowly stopping his fall before landing safely on the ground below which is the elevators roof, prying open the ceiling door allowing the Lizard to jump through opening the double doors of the elevator, Bossk walks into what seems like a very large hallway towards something which looks like a Bacta Tank so he walks towards it straight infront of it then wiped off some of the condensation of the glass seeing a brown skinned woman inside with a nasty scar over her eye "What the Force?..." Bossk exclaimed before turning around seeing 4 Figures standing infront of the Lizard Soldier "your not allowed down here..." the man with black shades and silver hair exclaimed gripping his cane hard

-to Kevin and Strain-

Two Black ops troopers had stealthily walked into the Teachers Dorms which is a good distance away from the CCT which will provide with enough distance for the main squad to have enough time to escaped unnoticed by the people "Strain, do you have the explosives ready?" Kevin asked Strain as the Former looked around skillfully to make sure they were alone which they were.

Strain who also held the identical armor of the Black Ops took off his bag taking out a mid sized device which is the Bomb "I have it, beginning the remote access" Strain exclaimed starting to set up the bomb taking out a detonator to set up the remote uplink for the two devices "Hurry it up Man!" Kevin exclaimed taking off his helmet for a breather showing that he is a Orange Haired Tiger Faunus Male, Strain took off his helmet to get a clearer view of the bomb showing that he's the normal faced clone with no characteristics.

"I'm going as fast I can Kevin, starting a bomb is highly dangerous and can't be rushed" Strain had informed the Remnant Native on the bomb until two figures came into the building "Hold it right there boys!" Said an upbeat tone bringing the two to turn to the door seeing Bert Oobleck standing there with his Fire Torch at the ready while Peter Port had his Blunderbuss is on his shoulder "oh? Your armor, I seen that armor on the news. Are you this supposed Shadow Group that's been fighting against the white fang? What are you doing in beacon" Bert asked slowly walking towards the two curiously.

Strain looked over at Kevin silently ordering the Recruit to do the talking so he turned to face them smiling "well sirs...we got lost on the way back to base so we just need a way to the Bullhead Docks. We are from the Vale Military" Kevin has lied through there teeth though they seemed skeptical of course so Peter voiced his curiosity "but your armor is more advanced then atlas" "we are a secret unit sir, it wouldn't be much of a secret" Kevin responded looking behind his back seeing Strain nearly finished before turning back "then why is your friend setting up that...thing behind you" Bert asked slowly etching his way towards the two troopers ready to use his burst of speed to attack "its a dud bomb, since we are on our back to base and its infact my first week in the unit, I'm expected to learn how to set up bombs in remote locations." Kevin straight up lied again though the two teachers despite there skepticism decided to let the two troopers finish while under watch "its finished" Strain said putting on his helmet with Kevin following.

"Thank you two for your service but do remember that the Headmaster must be informed of your activities before hand" Bert said ushering the two soldiers out before he comes back to stand by Peter to look at the bomb, the elder Huntsmen stroked his mustache speaking "in all my years I had never seen such an advanced bomb" "any way to defuse it?" "I'm unsure Bert...call in Qrow" Peter asked allowing the green haired male to pull out his scroll

Meanwhile outside the two troopers are walking back to the Shuttle with there cloaking devices active though Kevin asked the clone about the bomb "is that bomb real or is my lie true?" Strain chuckled seeing the Shuttle incoming "it actually is a dud but since these people don't know about durasteel and nanoplating, the buzz of the ticking bomb will draw a lot of the teachers over" Strain had informed

-To Daryl and Johnny-

Daryl and Johnny climbs up onto a building which is across the dining hall where the main party is at and therefore require there oversight so the first trooper named Daryl goes into sniper position but he holds the Microbinoculars inside of his gun getting a far closer look through the windows getting a head count of the amount in the party while Johnny held up a datapad going into the same feed while Trenches Surveyor Drone is flying around outside the party getting a bird eyes view.

"I count 68 at the party not including the teachers and the atlas officials" Daryl has informed causing Johnny to raise up his comms alerting the Admiral "we got 68 Students within the party sir with 6 Teachers, Two Atlas Officials and 4 Soldiers" "Good job Johnny, now keep alert of anyone that leaves the party and give me a description of there looks because we have the descriptions of our assigned targets" "Yes Sir!" Johnny exclaimed before moving his eyes back to the pad "this is going to be a long night isn't it" Johnny asked Daryl who just hummed in agreement.

After a while of sitting and watching Johnny sees a woman clad in black hastily moving towards the CCT "Sir, we have a woman moving to the CCT Communications Tower, Description: Adult Female, Long Wavy Black Hair and she has Arm Length Red Gloves" Johnny had informed the Admiral of Cinders way towards CCT "that's the one we are after, contact Kevin and Strain to start the Bombs count down" Jaune had ordered from the other side of the line "yes sir!" After Jaune cuts off Johnny relayed the order and the bomb starts to tick.

-to Cinder Fall-

The woman of power, the false Maiden is walking through the courtyard in a small haste ready to initiate the first step on taking beacon academy and therefore one step closer to getting what's rightfully hers though upon reaching the doors to the CCT she sees both the guards knocked out 'somethings not right...' she thought to herself opening the door and in a spiral of fire, her twin glass swords in her hands raising them to attack the moment she enters but she nothing instead of a soldier from atlas knocked out at the main counter 'must be my imagination...must continue the mission' Cinder thought to herself before calling down the elevator upon it opening for her use she sees three atlas troopers knocked out though she didn't take that much of a notice before pushing the button to the main Communications Room.

After a bit the doors opened allowing Cinder to see a man at the main controls typing away fast, her had darkish purple armor with a jet pack, two wrist weapons, and his helmet had three white painted marks though Cinder smirked seeing the man who leads the unknown group but she didn't know that "well well well...fancy meeting someone from the Shadow Group here" Cinder said walking towards Jaune but stopping shortly away from the man "now what brings you here?" "Checking a few things ma'am" Jaune said before looking up glaring through his visor "what brings a terrorist here?" "I don't like to see myself as a terrorist more like...a prophet because I foresee change in this broken world" Cinder exclaimed with a smirk but stepped back when Jaune rose from his seat picking up the scroll from the desk due to the program had been set in place "now here is the true question, what's the price I will give to have you serve me?" Cinder asked with another smirk but she felt steps behind her but before she could counter whoever was sneaking up on the False Maiden.

a Sword was pressed up to her neck but she feels the blade cutting through her aura and into her neck but not enough that it could kill her but keeping the blade in place, "unfortunately ma'am unlike you, we will bring peace and security in a way a true army could, not bring destruction and ruin to a place full of innocent people." Jaune exclaimed taking out Arc's Wrath pointing the barrel at the Power Hungry Woman along with Vince and Lex coming from behind the wall pointing there Weapons at her "I see, so your with Ozpin...Aren't you" she asked hoping they'd change there mind about her offer but she felt something from the purple armored man knowing he'd never submit to her so she propped her heel and slammed it into the foot of Inverse "OW!" Inverse shouted moving back dropping his Vibroblade holding up his foot "SON OF A GLITCH!" The commando droid exclaimed.

Cinder raised an eyebrow unsure of how a droid could feel pain but she will think about this after she reports the unknown group to Salem though she kicked up the vibroblade kicking it expertly at Lex which the swords blade cuts through the armor like butter killing the soldier instantly "LEX" Vince exclaimed before turning to face Cinder preparing to shoot the woman with a stun but she jumped and kicked the soldier into a wall but she unfurled her swords once more clashing with the Separatist vibroblade Jaune took out of Lex "your going to regret that!" He pulls back slashing several times which she met with equal skill though this keeps happening for some time before Jaune kicks cinder away aiming his gauntlet firing a rocket at her to which she dodged but the resulting explosion repelled her into the glass cracking it.

She regained her mind seeing Jaune pulled out the Arc's Wrath shooting several bolts at her but she rolled out the way instead those bolts hits the glass shattering it completely, the false Maiden charges Jaune conjured up a fire ball shooting it at him but he moved slightly to the right for the ball passed him then he kicks cinder in the chin when she came up close to him sending her backwards "give up!" The soldier exclaimed turning his weapon to its melee state igniting the yellow blade then charged at the false Maiden, Cinder growled raising her glass swords in defense but her eyes widened when the yellow blade slashed through her swords causing the pieces to hit the floor "aaaaaaarrrrrgh!" Jaune roars tackling cinder out another window plummeting the two warriors onto the ground from a 40 Meter Drop with the False Maiden on the bottom "OH MY OUM!" Came a shocking voice with Jaune on one knee looking up to see Teams Rwby and NPR staring at him shocked on more him attacking a supposedly innocent woman "ah shit..." Jaune said knowing this will not end well for him.

—

Alright guys! Mission beat the fuck out of Cinder has been completed! But oh no it seems that Bossk has been spotted by the headmasters of both Atlas and Beacon so let's see if the Lizard man can put his training into escaping.

Poll 1-

Option 1: Save Amber

Option 2: Leave Amber to her Fate

Alright guys as you had already seen from the chapter, I compiled all the votes that Jaune will not reveal himself to Team Rwby or NPR.

Option 1: Reveal Jaune- 7

Option 2: Doesn't Reveal Jaune- 15

—

Updated Military Charter for Arc of the Grand Republic

Military Commanders of the 26 Fleet and main characters

Jaune Arc - Grand Admiral - Jaune Arc is the Former Leader of Team JNPR and Current Grand Admiral of the 26 Fleet of the Grand Army of the Republic. He uses the Arcs Wrath which is a DC-17 Commando Pistol that shifts into a yellow bladed lightsaber, Jaune is a heavily intelligent man even after regressing into a 17 year old boy as he had made plans in contingencies

Ar'alani - Fleet Commander - Ar'alani is also a very intelligent woman who is the second in command of the 26 Fleet, she overlooks situations with a calm air but also sees the bigger picture of certain motives. She's also married to Jaune Arc, her preferred weapon is the DC-15x Sniper Rifle

Adi Gallia - Jedi General - Adi Gallia is a Master of the Jedi Order and a member of the High Jedi Council. She's been working with Jaune ever since he became admiral of the 26 Fleet even though she distrusts the admiral she can't help but respect his drive for peace and freedom. Preferred Weapon is her Custom Lightsaber

Bolt - Marshal Commander - Bolt is the Commanding Officer for the 120th Legion; Arc's Lightning. Bolt who wears the armor similar to Captain Rex of the 501st Legion but has the lightning bolt patterns. Bolt is a kind and compassionate man who prefers to talk things out but he will raise his blasters if needed too, his Preferred Weapon is the Dual Wielded DC-17 Commando Pistols

Thunder - Fleet Captain - Thunder is the Fleet Captain of the 26 Fleet, he Commands all the ships and is directly under Jaune, Ar'alani and Bolt. His preferred weapon is the DC-17 Commando Pistol

TC aka Super Tactical Droid - Commander - TC is the republic built tactical droid meant to equal or even surpass the intelligence of the Super Tactical Droid of the Separatists even though TC was originally built to replicate pure human intelligence. Preferred weapon is the Separatist E-5 Carbine

C-21 High Singer - Captain - a droid built on the fiery planet of sullest, sin had spent most of its life being a bounty hunter until it met Jaune on a mission though after some convincing Sin ended up joining the republic under Jaunes command. It's preferred weapon is it's Modified E-5 Carbine

Bossk - Captain - Born on the planet of Trandosha, Bossk spent his early childhood training to be a hunter and when he became old enough to travel the galaxy on his own, he became a bounty hunter. Though upo Hunters game with Jaune Arc bested on his home field Bossk and his honor allowed him to follow Jaune to the ends of the universe. Preferred weapon is the Relby V10 Mortar Gun

Requiem - Captain - Requiem was built on the sand planet of Geonosis though with the mistake of being programmed with Super Tactical Droid Programming but at the second battle of geonosis was found by Jaune Arc thus the Droid was intergrated into his army becoming a captain

Inverse - Commando Captain of Shadow Squad - Inverse as the name says, this commando droid has the inverted colors then the normal commando droid, white with black. Anyway Inverse was actually the commando droid captain nearly destroyed at the Rishi Moon but survived somehow from the explosion but was founded several years later on the verge of destruction by Jaune Arc now Inverse has a new captain, goal and vengeance against the separatists Preferred Weapon is the Silenced E-5 Carbine with Separatist Vibroblade

HK-47 - Head Assassin - HK was an old droid found on tatooine by Bossk though Bossk thought it looked interesting and brought it to Jaune. After some time HK was reactivated then nearly killed Jaune until HK now serves his new master named Jaune Arc. Preferred Weapon is the DC-15x Sniper Rifle

General Grievous-

Admiral Trench-

Roman Torchwick-

Neapolitan-

Missing-

Proxy - A droid precisely built to combat Jedi, Sith and More - Proxy was Jaunes Secure Project after learning about order 66 from the Kamino Prime Minister this prompting Jaune to form his own way of combatting Jedi thus proxy is made, implanted with over 3 dozen fighting styles of Jedi masters for the past 200 Years proxy can even go toe to toe with Grand Master Yoda for a short period of time preferred weapon is the Twin Lightsabers with blue and green Kyber crystals

De-Sasha - Head Scientist - Sasha is one of the Head Cloners from Kamino and was infact a member of the ruling council who suggested they used The Mandolorion Genes as the bases for the clones, she's a thoughtful woman who takes everyone's consideration before making any decision. De-Sasha is no fighter but she's taken to pull the trigger of a ship instead

Charon - Head Bioscientist - Charon is a member of the super aggressive, super intelligent species though till centuries ago they were a force to be reckoned with no the species taken up wars in labs, creating deadly bio weapons but Charon who taken a great liking to Jaune followed the admiral developing Bio Weapons for Jaunes Use Only. Charon looks like the merge of a Spider and a human so it has 6 furry legs and 4 furry arms, it's face is actually very similar to a spiders face with two mandibles and 4 Soulless Calculating Eyes preferred weapon is Bio Chemical Bombs

Magna - Head Guard - Magna was one of the magnaguards found on Tatooine nearly broken until several members of the 120th Legion came across it, brought it to the 26 Fleet hoping it contains Separatist intel but Jaune came to persuade the droid, Magna now works for Jaune as the head guard then divulged Separatist intel preferred weapon is the modified Electro Staff that shifts into an electro sword and an electro sniper

Ruuk - Bounty Hunter - Ruuk is a Wookie from the Kasshyke planet which is known as a forest planet, Ruuk back home is the son of a chieftain but left his world for a life of adventure but came across Jaune one day who was hired by him to assist but the pay was so great that Ruuk kept under Jaunes employment

Army-

Ships- 22

1 Capital Command Senator Class Cruiser; Aurora

6 Venator Class Ships; Crocea Mors, Striker, Magnetism, Discharge, Incitement[Destoryed], Application

4 Acclamator Class Cruiser; LandPoint, Reaction, Pressure, Radioactivity

3 Consular Class Cruiser; Electro Sweeper, Lightning Straight, Combustible

4 Arquiten Class Light Cruiser; Voltage, Wattage, Kilowatts, Friction

3 Pelta Class Medical Frigate; Conductivity, Gravity, Rays

1 Prototype Venator Style Weapon; Proto Cannon

1 Dreadnaught Class Cruiser; Invisible Hand

Clone Troopers- 121,400

Droids- 30,000

10,000 B1 Droid Units

-Red Security Droids: 2,000

-Blue Pilot Droids: 2,000

5,000 B2 Super Droids 500 Droidaka Mark 1 aka the Original Droideka 5,000 BX Commando Droids 100 IG-100 Magna Guards 400 Assassin Droids 1,000 OG-9 Homing Spider Droid 1,000 Dwarf Spider Droids 1,000 Octuptarra Magna Tri Droid 500 Aqua Droids 500 A-DSD Advanced Dwarf Spider Droid 500 Droidaka Mark 2 500 Heavy Homing Spider Droid 2,000 IG-227 Hellfire Class Droid Tank 2,000 NR-N99 Persuader Class Droid Enforcer 2,000 LR-57 Combat Droid 2,000 Crab Droid 3,000 Vulture Class Mark 1 Starfighter 3,000 Hyena Class Bomber

*Specialist Troopers

Marshal Commander Bolt 4 Arc Troopers 4 Commando Troopers 21 Clone Captains 76,500 Foot Soldiers 14,500 Clone Pilots 8,000 Clone Medics 7,000 Heavy Clone Troopers 6,500 Flame Troopers 6,500 Sniper Troopers 6,500 Scout Troopers

*Inverses Squad

Inverse -Captain Dark -Sniper Shade -Incognito Specialist Dusk/Deceased Umbra

Vehicles- 1318

992 ARC-170: Clone Starfighters used for basic and broken our Arial and Space Battles

246 Y-Wing Bombers: Y shaped star fighters commonly used for bombing ships, capable of holding up to 8 Proton Torpedo

80 Nu-Class Attack Shuttles: they are mainly used as transports but these ships are known for attacking small groups of fighters

100 Zenuas 33 Starfighter: Zenuas is a Starfighter originated from Umbra which houses a heavy blast cannon and two plasma cannons with enough power to puncture through heavy blast shields

*Carriers: 1500

740 LAAT Gunship aka Low Attitude Assault Transport: small Gunships used to hold up to 30 Clone Troopers, has two heavy blasters on the front as well as missile packs

500 HAET Gunship aka High Attitude Entry Transport: these ships are used to drop squads or clones high in the air like dropping them from orbit

546 LAAC Gunship aka Low Attitude Assault Carrier: these ships are used to carry tanks, vehicles etc to assist the ground troops

*Ground Vehicles: 1255Vehicles

242 AT-TEs aka All Terrain Tactical Enforcer: a six legged tank built to survive all manners of environments

5 HAVw A6 Juggernaut: this is a multi wheel vehicle that's plated multiple times to prevent even point blank laser cannons but can be breached if it's attacked by multiple heavy cannon fire

1680 74-Z Speeder Bikes: Hover Based Nike's used mainly by scout Troopers, capable of using heavy blaster mounted on the front

200 AV-7 Anti Vehicle Cannons: Mountable Cannons with enough laser power to break through a heavy separatist tank

100 RX-200 Falchion Class Assault Tank: this are hover based tanks who's energy beams can cut through lightly plated armor but with enough tanks and energy could cut through a Cruiser

200 AT-RT aka All Terrain Recon Transport: this is a small two legged vehicle used for scouting missions, it holds a light blasted

100 AT-AP aka All Terrain Attack Pod: This is a two legged machine with a large laser barrel that can but through ground shields like butter but it has lighter armor then other tanks

200 Umbaran Heavy Mobile Tank: this is a tank originated from Umbra, it has a super heavy blaster cannon powerful enough to break through an AT-TE Tank with a single plasma shell

200 Armored Assault Tanks: this is the tank originally used by the Separatist Alliance but Jaune stole enough tanks to find his own droids, it has a white and gold paint job with the Republic insignia

Armory-

-Guns

Heavy ACP Repeater Gun Accelerated Charged Particle Repeater Gun Accelerated Charged Particle Array Gun Blaster Cannon Bow caster DH-17 Blaster Pistol E-11 Blaster Rifle DL-44 Heavy Blaster Pistol E-Web Heavy Repeating Blaster Flamethrowers Missile Launcher M-7 Rotary Blaster

-Melee

Stun Baton Force Pike

-Bio Weapons

Shadow Wing Virus Blue Shadow Virus Krytos Virus Brainrot Virus

-Super Weapons

Electro Pulse Bomb Lethal Gas Bomb

-Bombs

Blazer Bomb Thermal Detonators Droid Poppers(Electro Ion Bombs) Thermal Detonator Tape Flash Bang Grenade

-Misc Equipment

Portable Scanner Sensor Tag Sure Snoop Sensor Jammer Homing Beacon Com Link Stun Cuffs Code Cylinders Molecular Bonded Alloys ReliaCharger Power Calibrater Breath Mask Model TD2.3 Electro Binoculars Medpacks Bacta Tanks 3 Holocrons- Sith, Jedi, and Telos Organic Gill

-Captive Monster

Krypt Dragon - Home Planet: Tatooine - Danger Level: 10 10 10 10 10! Cloned Zillo Beast - Home Planet: Malastar - Danger Level: 10 10 10 10 10 Fucking 11!

Executive Orders- Activation Code; 554677892124

Order 1187: The completely destruction of any technology and information relating to the Republic which is unwillingly taken by any apposing or unknown force by any means. Follow-up directives include scenarios for the imprisonment and interrogation of apposing agent/s; followed by their immediate execution.

\- Order 3878: Capture of a single wanted individual through the mass arrest and threatened execution of a civilian population. Follow-up directives include scenarios for removal of witnesses, body disposal of civilian casualties, and suppression of communications.

\- Order 3345: The infiltration, and elimination of key apposing individuals who would see the rise and integration of the 26th Fleet fail. Follow-up directives include scenarios for removal of witnesses, body disposal of apposing agents, and suppression of communications.

\- Order 7665: In the event of the Supreme Commander

being incapacitated or declared unfit to issue orders, overall command shall fall to the next individual of sufficient rank to lead until a council elected replacement can be appointed.

\- Order 9980: In the event of a Kingdoms declaration of war, any and all individuals or transports belonging to said Kingdom within the established borders of the 26th Fleet shall be detained and consider as a potential fret. Follow-up directives include scenarios for the release of detained individuals, continued imprisonment, and execution.

\- Order: X-01: The completely genocide of any opposing group or species that is seen by all members of the commanding council as a fret against the Republic. This order can be carried out by any means necessary, with the united agreement of the commanding council.


	9. Chapter 8: Cinder Falls Capture

Chapter 8: Indirect Reunion and Escape

Bossk hissed at the sight of three figures standing across from him which is very annoying due to his nose "just what the hell are you?" The man in the red cape and nicely slick backed hair said who's holding onto his large cleaver like sword behind his back, Bossk knew the question was directed at him but decided to hiss slowly gripping his Relby from behind his back skillfully twirling it into his hands causing the blonde woman to raise her weapon which is actually a large metal whip with blades sprouting from it as well as the bad boy raised his sword while the silver haired man didn't flinch at the skill 'I better be careful...they have the air of trained professionals...the Grand Admiral did warn me of the possibility of coming across the Schools Strongest...' Bossk thought to himself then looked behind him at the woman encased in the cryopod growling lightly then returned his attention to the top beacon staff "you wanna tell me why your keeping this girl here against her will?" Bossk asked inciting angered reaction from the caped bad boy and the whipping girl however he doesn't see the silver haired man make any facial move.

The silver haired man however only swiftly twirled his cane around into his preferred weapon stance glaring down at the Lizard Man "who are you and why are you trespassing on Beacon Grounds?" The Headmaster questioned the soldier while Bossk stepped backwards sweating nervously trying to figure a way out of this situation until he looks back at the girl again with a plan hatched 'the girl! If they have her down here then it's possible she holds a great deal of importance to these people soooo...' Bossk grins turning lightly and points the Relby in one hand with his right at the Bacta Tank then pulled out a DC-17 Commando Pistol at the beacon warriors who all held a shocked look at Bossks action "Alright punks! This is what is going to happen, your gonna let me go without any trouble or I'm gonna shoot this girl in her fucking face" Bossk threatened them who held a dark smirk.

Qrow Branwen gritted his teeth gripping the Harbinger hard seeing the Lizard Faunus had taken The Fall Maiden Hostage and the dusty old crow had learned this lizard soldier is a member of the unknown shadow group, Qrow attempts to run towards the soldier but a cane is pushed in front of Qrow stopping the Huntsmen "Don't Qrow...this man is a member of the shadow group...they have aura piercing weaponry..." Ozpin informed stopping Qrow from advancing to certain death "professor! He is taking Amber Hostage!" Glynda exclaimed pulling back her whip ready to throw it but ozpin shook his head keeping his eyes glued to Bossk "unfortunately we need Amber alive but if he kills her then the remaining power she has as a Maiden will be transferred over to her attacker" Ozpin had exclaimed the dangers of this situation.

Bossk grins more then pulls back his left arm where his comms are located speaking into it softly "General...I need backup, activating my comms distress beacon." Bossk moved his face forward pressing a button that causes one of the buttons to flash on and off red then redirected the pistol back at the three warriors directions "what are you demands Mrrrrrrrr...?" Ozpin begin to ask but slurred Mr. in hopes that Bossk would introduce himself "Bossk" Bossk said his name chuckling earning a nod from the Headmaster " , what are you demands for exchange Ambers Life" "that's her name? Sorry Human but I don't negotiate" Bossk had exclaimed looking at Amber though more precisely the nasty scar over her left eye 'what monster could've done that...' Bossk thought to himself hissing lightly

-Location: Outside of the CCT Tower-

Jaune stares at the six people he'd hope to never come across during his planetary occupation of Remnant so he groaned lightly seeing an amused smirk on the intruders mouth so he just raised his boot and slams it onto her face causing her to growl surging forward gripping her face that the boot was on "you bastard!..." Cinder exclaimed seeing Jaune standing up at full height though before she could take advantage of the whole situation.

Jaune pulls out a Strange Looking Weapon from his leg holster shooting her with something and "AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" The False Maiden screams in immense pain as lightning surged from a mysterious device on her chest shocking her a lot even though the bolts aren't lethal it still hurt like hell.

Jaune chuckled stepping over the downed Warrior coming Face to face with the seven people who tried to help him stay "who the hell are you!?" Yang Xio Long asked her eyes shifted blood red in rage while her yellow dress scrunched up in a attempt to get into her style even though the 6 girls are in heels.

Nora had her eyes narrowed at him cracking her knuckles smirking at him hoping he'd fight against her, she was wearing a pink dress.

Weiss Schnee was Jaunes most hated enemy, she was wearing a cooly made Snow White dress.

Jaune turns to face ruby who held a look of surprise but also worried as she has heard about this mysterious shadow group killing the white fang, but Jaune was surprised to see ruby in a red dress and heels since he never pegged the small reaper to wear that.

While Ren was wearing the normal beacon issue tux but his look is extremely calm thanks to his semblance "and why did you attack that girl?!" Ruby asked while Jaune was doing another head count believing he made a mistake on the numbers but to see only five means either 2 things to a soldier like Jaune Arc, 1: Someone must've ran away which means bad news for Jaune or 2: it's Blake and her semblance allows for quick surprise strikes- Jaune surged to the right as a kick sudden appears next to him effectively dodging a surprise attack.

Jaune taps on his right wrist gauntlet using the jet pack to fly jump backwards landing next to Cinder who's still spazzing a lot from the stun bullet, Jaune looks up seeing Blake appear in a flurry of shadows glaring at him while the other five are prepping to fight Jaune as well "well...shit..." the Grand Admiral exclaims before holstering his Arc's Wrath onto his backbelt prepping for hand to hand combat.

"Guys! Call in your Weapons I'll distract him!" Yang shouted earning a few shouts of 'Yang!' From the rest of her team though they start pulling out there scrolls to summon there weapons, Yang charges at the mysterious soldier though she kicked off her heels mid run then threw a fist at him who he dodged by side stepping then planted his right fist into her fist that forced Yang to skid back with a broken nose and blood drawn, The Blonde bombshell raised her hand wiping the blood from under her nose staring at the crimson color before she looks at the unknown soldier smirking "you got a good swing pal, now it's my turn" Jaune even with his superior training and equipment still feels nervous facing Yang.

Yang charges at Jaune throwing punch after punch while lockers drops from the sky landing in front and beside the beacon teams as Jaune blocks and catches the unweaponized punches from the blonde bombshell 'dammit!' Jaune yelled in his head as Yang jumped and punched his head forcing the Soldier to skid back from the force of the attack though Yang jumped back pulling out her scroll as Ren and Ruby surged forward there weapons in hand.

Ruby twirled her scythe slashing in multiple directions with in tandem to each strike Ren is throwing with his duel sickle Submachine Guns Stormflower, to each slash Jaune is barely keeping up 'no wonder they are the top of the freshmen class!' Jaune thought to himself tapping onto his right gauntlet jetpacking backwards getting out of there range but felt a kick to the head sending himself down into the ground rolling to his side groaning while he miraculously kept his helmet on 'Ideas?' 'Hehehhe! You have weapons!' Jaune slowly gets onto his knees while the seven beacon students slowly surrounding the soldier 'No. I won't kill them think of something else...' Abeloth thinks for several minutes just as Jaune got onto his feet "Karabast..." Jaune turns around to see Cinder passed out from the intense pain but he was stopped suddenly so he looked down to find himself trapped in s black Glyph.

Jaune groaned to himself looking around trying to find a way out of this mess until Abeloth came up with an idea 'I have an idea to get you out but it will require a bit of brute force' 'just don't kill them' Jaune exclaimed his condition to which he spazzed a bit releasing an astral being of a shadow creature that Team Rwby and (J)N(P)R doesn't see "alright pal, who are you and why did you attack that innocent girl" Weiss ordered crossing her arms glaring at the soldier with Yang, Blake and Nora, who was grinning darkly and holding her grenade launcher with weirdly, while ruby with Ren turned to walk towards cinder though they couldn't get far as ruby was punched right into the ground breaking through her aura by an Omni-Present Creature.

Everyone stopped what they were doing to bring there mind to the thought of ruby "RUBY!?" Yang shouted in shock and worry that her baby sister is seriously hurt with Ren looking around and stormflower raised to shoot however a torrent of lightning appeared out of thin air striking Ren sending him knocked out into a wall "REN!" Nora shouted running towards Ren and throwing her hammer onto the floor running towwards him as Yang charged forward going towards ruby, Jaune looks down seeing the black glyph disappear with Weiss focused solely on Ruby's safety but she turned seeing Jaune sending a round house kick towards her to which she dodged and skipped backwards then raised her left hand with her index and middle finger summoning a glyph under Jaune which is a light colored glyph sending him backwards to which Blake appeared in a flurry of shadows slashing at the soldier and while it didn't cut through his armor the blunt force still hurt.

Jaune spiraled onto the ground groaning with Abeloth Astral Form hovering above Jaune still speaking into the admirals mind "what should we do?" She spoke in an echo, Jaune responded with a slight growl "just knock them into the ground! I need to get that bitch into the shuttle!" Abeloth smirked from her shadow form turned to fly towards Yang who is trying to Unbed ruby from the ground "what the hell is going on!?" Yang shouted turning to find the air flying towards her shake though before the blonde bombshell could activate her ember Cilicia the condensed air punched the blonde woman sending her crashing into Nora knocking them both out "what the hell is going on!?" Weiss shouted looking over at everyone defeated until her eyes swiftly shifted to Jaune taking the knocked out False Maiden onto his shoulder "HOLD IT!" Ice Queen shouted attempted to run at him with her rapier pulled back in an attempted slash but the mysterious compressed air punched Weiss onto the floor knocking her out.

Jaune keeps run but spazzed a bit feeling another presence in his head knowing Abeloth had returned to his body 'heheheh! That was fun! We should do this more!' The Force Goddess Commented just as Jaune looks over his shoulder seeing Blake still there distraught on such a overwhelming defeat by the hands of an unseen foe "it was but I prefer to keep my hands and guns towards actual enemies rather then my old friends" Jaune exclaimed starting to run away from the CCT Tower Grounds but he passed the hulking Droid General who was running past Jaune with his feet clanking hard on the ground, Jaune stops in his tracks looking back seeing grievous running towards the CCT "Grievous?! What are you doing!?" Jaune yelled causing grievous to skid to a stop turning his head "Bossk sent a distress beacon and I'm going to assist him" "make sure the both of you make it out alive!" Grievous nodded turning back to run towards the tower once more.

Jaune keeps running but had remembered something that the two dead troopers at the control tower so he brought his left wrist gauntlet to his helmet speaking into it "Inverse before you leave the CCT Towers I'm ordering you to reclaim the guns of the two troopers and any substational armor mods and there comms" Jaune keeps running seeing the Shuttle coming up with Inverse responding on the other line "what about the clone armor Grand Admiral?" Jaune responded with the answer after getting onto the shuttle seeing the four troopers on it and trench who was on his datapad with a feed on the surveyor Drone "Black Ops Clone Armor is made from Polymer Plastic, light but durable armor but the material is something you can find on Remnant so they will dismiss the armor"

Jaune drops cinder onto the ground to which Daryl kneels down to the woman cuffing her arms with Aura Suppression Cuffs which means her aura, semblance and maiden powers are suppressed "what about General Grievous and Captain Bossk?" Johnny asks getting up raising his DC-15 Carbine in hopes for a fight but Jaune shook his head taking off his helmet so his unprotected face, blue eyes and blonde hair stares at beacon "we wait for them, I know Bossk as a capable warrior and grievous is far to crafty and deadly to die by such mere natives"

-In the Vault-

Qrow and Glynda is doing the Pincer Maneuver trying to get a clear angle to attack Bossk but the lizard and his acute sense of smell knew what they were doing so he holstered his pistol walking over to the cryo being watched upon doing so but what shocks them is that Bossk holstered his relby Gun on his back and punched the glass, shattering it completely destroying the purpose of the machine though the glass when it had been broken awoken the resident within.

Amber also known as the Natural Current Fall Maiden woke up in a hurry seeing a lizard Faunus punched the glass and when he grabbed her throat she assumed she will die until he spoke softly into her ear "if you wish for life and freedom, not tied down to something beyond your control just follow my lead..." Amber blinks several times and remembering she was forced into the cryo pod, forced to have the maiden powers and forced to participate into some game she didn't want to be apart of so thinking once more this could be her way out so she nodded being forcibly dragged out of the pod and put into a headlock then Bossk unholstered his DC-15 Commando Pistol putting it against her temple causing Glynda and Qrow to grit there teeth seeing they can't do anything with ozpin visibly stiffen at the show.

Ozzy tried to reason with the lizard man who is now steadily walking towards ozpin "n-now , there's no need to take hostages" Ozpin said slowly moving to the right hoping to calm the soldier down though with Bossk walking past ozpin the three Huntsmen and huntress follows Bossk but he growls at them turning and walking backwards "follow me and she gets a bolt through the brain!" Amber gulped in the act speaking up for herself "do what he says ozpin!...I don't want to die" Ozpin grits his teeth stopping then motioned for the other two to stop that they did.

Bossk soon reaches the elevator only for a green blade to be stab through the slot of the doors moving downwards liquefying the locks then it was forced open to show the Kalysh mask of General Grievous, Grievous steps through with his green lightsaber ignited looking around seeing the three beacon warriors staring at him with shock "Captain, we must leave now" Bossk nodded walking into the elevator with Grievous stepping in backwards glaring at Ozpin just as the doors closed.

Ozpin grips his cane so hard that it snapped with Glynda adjusting her glasses looking calm on the outside but she is extremely furious on the inside while Qrow is more vocal by punching the elevator door "DAMMIT DAMMIT! FIRST AMBER WAS ATTACKED AND NOW SHES BEEN KIDNAPPED!" Ozpin breathed in and out letting go of his anger knowing it won't help anybody "let's be calm , if he really wanted to kill Amber he would've done it as the doors were closing so we don't have to worry about Ambers attacker gaining the other half of the maidens power.

Glynda sighed also knowing this was true so they might as well see a silver lining "yes sir, shall I inform James of what has transpired?" Glynda asked as she knew James Ironwood will need to be informed "might as well as much as I hate to admit it" Qrow snorted placing Harbinger on his back belt once more then taking out a flask swigging from it while he walked towards ozpin "I would advise against that Ozzy, Jimmy isn't really known for his Critical Thinking in high risk situations" Qrow gave his opinion as ozpin ran his right hand through his silver hair "I have to agree but he still needs to be informed and we will need a stronger aura transfer pod"

-to Bossk, Amber and Grievous-

The three figures are running through the night on the campus of beacon academy with Amber shivering a lot as she just came out of ice and she's freezing not like her underwear is there to warm her up "so who are you people?" Amber asked as she pulled a strand of hair out of her eye revealing the nasty scar over her left eye, Bossk turned his head to stare at Amber hissing slightly "names Bossk, Captain of the New Republic. That's General Grievous also of the New Republic" "who are the New Republic!?" Amber asked not getting the answers she's seeking with only Grievous chuckling at her confusion.

After a few minutes the three enters the Shuttle with it taking off from beacon mission completed. The four remaining clones celebrated at such a successful mission while Bossk, Jaune, Grievous, Trench and there Newest Edition Amber stared at the tied up Cinder on one of the chairs "she's the one who stole my powers, ironic finding her here tied up" Amber said glaring at the woman before she attempted to pull back a punch only to be stopped by Bossk just as she starts to strike "don't worry Amber, you'll have your chance" Amber looked at him smiling at his soft reptilian face nodding at him pulling back a bit nuzzling slightly to the spare shirt Bossk gave her.

Jaune rubbed his chin wondering something because cider doesn't look like the perpetrator but more like a minion "Trench, you thinking what I'm thinking?" Jaune asked turning to face Trench who nodded at the question "this woman isn't our mastermind but more of a Chief minion, I say we interrogate her on what she knows" "understood, I'll have HK prepare some stories to initiate the Arc Torture" Trench shuttered but chuckled darkly

-Several Hours Later: Arcadia: Maximum Security Prison:

Cinder slowly wakes as she felt being dragged so looking at her arms and hands with the hands cuffed by aura suppression cuffs then she looks at her captures to find one of them a sort of atlas mech with a brown tint and the other a soldier with pure white armor "tell me your price for letting me go" the white armored soldier looks down then strikes cinder causing her to grit her teeth in pain at the strike of the DC-15s Carbine "shut up convict" the soldier exclaimed then the prisoner and guards stopped in front of a glowing orange door shutting the door off tossing cinder into it to which she grunted.

The door reactivated just as the false maiden gets up onto her feet trying hard to get out of the aura suppression cuffs "well well well, who would've known? The original plan is for me to get captured at some point so we have an easy way to override the Atlasian Mechs but plans change don't they?" Someone said that made Cinder turn her head to the door seeing Roman Torchwick standing there in his smug suit and smirk "you betrayed me didn't you Roman...you informed the Shadow Group my plans" Roman chuckled leaning on his cane still smirking though tipped his Bollar Hat to the maiden "why indeed, don't forget what I said when you first contracted me. I only jumped aboard to save mine and neos skin but now The New Republic has arrived and they are stronger, larger and far. FAR more technologically advanced then anything atlas could ever hope to dream of. Well now I need to get back to work, but I'm leaving a friend to keep you company" Roman chuckled seeing her seething angry face though he turned and started walking away passing a red tinted assassin Droid "your up buddy"

—

Alright guys here another chapter of Arc of the Grand Republic and sorry for the long wait I had a major writers block but here we are and with new polls and stuff.

It's been a long while since I posted another chapter and I forgot about the polls XD XD XD so I'm just gonna revise all polls that hasn't been passed soooo you guys get another chance!

Revised Polls

Poll 1:

Option 1: Destroy White Fang

Option 2: Destroy White Fang But Recruit Sienna and Ghiras Faction

Option 3: Recruit the Entire White Fang

Poll 2:

Option 1: Make Peace and Alliance with Atlas

Option 2: Make Peace with Atlas

Option 3: Wage War Against Atlas

Poll 3:

Option 1: Open Trade with Atlas and Vale

Option 2: Open Trade with Atlas but don't open trade with Vale

Option 3: Open Trade with Vale but don't open Trade with Vale

Option 4: Don't Open Trade

well, Vale would be less dependent on Atlas as Vale will likely give Jaune and his forces free reign to establish military bases and other things.

Poll 4: Clarification: Jaunes father bluffed saying his family agreed to disowning him

Option 1: Jaune Forgives his Family

Option 2: Jaune Forgives but Blood Trust is broken

Option 3: Jaune Doesn't forgive

Poll 5:

Option 1: Open Trade with White Fang

Option 2: Don't Open Trade

Poll 6:

Option 1: Freeze Salem in Carbonite

Option 2: Don't do anything to Salem

Poll 7:

Option 1: Jaune Reveals himself to Beacon Academy

Option 2: Jaune reveals himself to select individuals of my choosing(or by your comments if this is picked)

Option 3: Jaune Doesn't Reveal

New Polls

Poll 8:

Option 1: Make Peace and Alliance with Vale

Option 2: Make Peace with Vale

Option 3: Wage War Against Vale

Poll 9:

Option 1: Should Jaune Take these three new Rakata Buildings

Option 2: Jaune should not take these buildings

Poll 10:

Option 1: Recruit Raven Branwen

Option 2: Kill Branwen Tribe

Poll 11:

Option 1: Recruit Cinder Fall

Option 2: Take Maidens Power from Cinder then Imprision her

Option 3: Kill Cinder Fall and Amber regains the power

Poll 12:

Option 1: should Amber love Bossk

Option 2: Amber and Bossk are Best Friends

—

Updated Military Charter for Arc of the Grand Republic

Military Commanders of the 26 Fleet and main characters

Jaune Arc - Grand Admiral - Jaune Arc is the Former Leader of Team JNPR and Current Grand Admiral of the 26 Fleet of the Grand Army of the Republic. He uses the Arcs Wrath which is a DC-17 Commando Pistol that shifts into a yellow bladed lightsaber, Jaune is a heavily intelligent man even after regressing into a 17 year old boy as he had made plans in contingencies

Ar'alani - Fleet Commander - Ar'alani is also a very intelligent woman who is the second in command of the 26 Fleet, she overlooks situations with a calm air but also sees the bigger picture of certain motives. She's also married to Jaune Arc, her preferred weapon is the DC-15x Sniper Rifle

Adi Gallia - Jedi General - Adi Gallia is a Master of the Jedi Order and a member of the High Jedi Council. She's been working with Jaune ever since he became admiral of the 26 Fleet even though she distrusts the admiral she can't help but respect his drive for peace and freedom. Preferred Weapon is her Custom Lightsaber

Bolt - Marshal Commander - Bolt is the Commanding Officer for the 120th Legion; Arc's Lightning. Bolt who wears the armor similar to Captain Rex of the 501st Legion but has the lightning bolt patterns. Bolt is a kind and compassionate man who prefers to talk things out but he will raise his blasters if needed too, his Preferred Weapon is the Dual Wielded DC-17 Commando Pistols

Thunder - Fleet Captain - Thunder is the Fleet Captain of the 26 Fleet, he Commands all the ships and is directly under Jaune, Ar'alani and Bolt. His preferred weapon is the DC-17 Commando Pistol

TC aka Super Tactical Droid - Commander - TC is the republic built tactical droid meant to equal or even surpass the intelligence of the Super Tactical Droid of the Separatists even though TC was originally built to replicate pure human intelligence. Preferred weapon is the Separatist E-5 Carbine

C-21 High Singer - Captain - a droid built on the fiery planet of sullest, sin had spent most of its life being a bounty hunter until it met Jaune on a mission though after some convincing Sin ended up joining the republic under Jaunes command. It's preferred weapon is it's Modified E-5 Carbine

Bossk - Captain - Born on the planet of Trandosha, Bossk spent his early childhood training to be a hunter and when he became old enough to travel the galaxy on his own, he became a bounty hunter. Though upo Hunters game with Jaune Arc bested on his home field Bossk and his honor allowed him to follow Jaune to the ends of the universe. Preferred weapon is the Relby V10 Mortar Gun

Requiem - Captain - Requiem was built on the sand planet of Geonosis though with the mistake of being programmed with Super Tactical Droid Programming but at the second battle of geonosis was found by Jaune Arc thus the Droid was intergrated into his army becoming a captain

Inverse - Commando Captain of Shadow Squad - Inverse as the name says, this commando droid has the inverted colors then the normal commando droid, white with black. Anyway Inverse was actually the commando droid captain nearly destroyed at the Rishi Moon but survived somehow from the explosion but was founded several years later on the verge of destruction by Jaune Arc now Inverse has a new captain, goal and vengeance against the separatists Preferred Weapon is the Silenced E-5 Carbine with Separatist Vibroblade

HK-47 - Head Assassin - HK was an old droid found on tatooine by Bossk though Bossk thought it looked interesting and brought it to Jaune. After some time HK was reactivated then nearly killed Jaune until HK now serves his new master named Jaune Arc. Preferred Weapon is the DC-15x Sniper Rifle

General Grievous-

Admiral Trench-

Missing-

Proxy - A droid precisely built to combat Jedi, Sith and More - Proxy was Jaunes Secure Project after learning about order 66 from the Kamino Prime Minister this prompting Jaune to form his own way of combatting Jedi thus proxy is made, implanted with over 3 dozen fighting styles of Jedi masters for the past 200 Years proxy can even go toe to toe with Grand Master Yoda for a short period of time preferred weapon is the Twin Lightsabers with blue and green Kyber crystals

De-Sasha - Head Scientist - Sasha is one of the Head Cloners from Kamino and was infact a member of the ruling council who suggested they used The Mandolorion Genes as the bases for the clones, she's a thoughtful woman who takes everyone's consideration before making any decision. De-Sasha is no fighter but she's taken to pull the trigger of a ship instead

Charon - Head Bioscientist - Charon is a member of the super aggressive, super intelligent species though till centuries ago they were a force to be reckoned with no the species taken up wars in labs, creating deadly bio weapons but Charon who taken a great liking to Jaune followed the admiral developing Bio Weapons for Jaunes Use Only. Charon looks like the merge of a Spider and a human so it has 6 furry legs and 4 furry arms, it's face is actually very similar to a spiders face with two mandibles and 4 Soulless Calculating Eyes preferred weapon is Bio Chemical Bombs

Magna - Head Guard - Magna was one of the magnaguards found on Tatooine nearly broken until several members of the 120th Legion came across it, brought it to the 26 Fleet hoping it contains Separatist intel but Jaune came to persuade the droid, Magna now works for Jaune as the head guard then divulged Separatist intel preferred weapon is the modified Electro Staff that shifts into an electro sword and an electro sniper

Ruuk - Bounty Hunter - Ruuk is a Wookie from the Kasshyke planet which is known as a forest planet, Ruuk back home is the son of a chieftain but left his world for a life of adventure but came across Jaune one day who was hired by him to assist but the pay was so great that Ruuk kept under Jaunes employment

Army-

Ships- 22

1 Capital Command Senator Class Cruiser; Aurora

6 Venator Class Ships; Crocea Mors, Striker, Magnetism, Discharge, Incitement[Destoryed], Application

4 Acclamator Class Cruiser; LandPoint, Reaction, Pressure, Radioactivity

3 Consular Class Cruiser; Electro Sweeper, Lightning Straight, Combustible

4 Arquiten Class Light Cruiser; Voltage, Wattage, Kilowatts, Friction

3 Pelta Class Medical Frigate; Conductivity, Gravity, Rays

1 Prototype Venator Style Weapon; Proto Cannon

1 Dreadnaught Class Cruiser; Invisible Hand

Clone Troopers- 121,400

Droids- 30,000

10,000 B1 Droid Units

-Red Security Droids: 2,000

-Blue Pilot Droids: 2,000

5,000 B2 Super Droids 500 Droidaka Mark 1 aka the Original Droideka 5,000 BX Commando Droids 100 IG-100 Magna Guards 400 Assassin Droids 1,000 OG-9 Homing Spider Droid 1,000 Dwarf Spider Droids 1,000 Octuptarra Magna Tri Droid 500 Aqua Droids 500 A-DSD Advanced Dwarf Spider Droid 500 Droidaka Mark 2 500 Heavy Homing Spider Droid 2,000 IG-227 Hellfire Class Droid Tank 2,000 NR-N99 Persuader Class Droid Enforcer 2,000 LR-57 Combat Droid 2,000 Crab Droid 3,000 Vulture Class Mark 1 Starfighter 3,000 Hyena Class Bomber

*Specialist Troopers

Marshal Commander Bolt 4 Arc Troopers 4 Commando Troopers 21 Clone Captains 76,500 Foot Soldiers 14,500 Clone Pilots 8,000 Clone Medics 7,000 Heavy Clone Troopers 6,500 Flame Troopers 6,500 Sniper Troopers 6,500 Scout Troopers

*Inverses Squad

Inverse -Captain Dark -Sniper Shade -Incognito Specialist Dusk/Deceased Umbra

Vehicles- 1318

992 ARC-170: Clone Starfighters used for basic and broken our Arial and Space Battles

246 Y-Wing Bombers: Y shaped star fighters commonly used for bombing ships, capable of holding up to 8 Proton Torpedo

80 Nu-Class Attack Shuttles: they are mainly used as transports but these ships are known for attacking small groups of fighters

100 Zenuas 33 Starfighter: Zenuas is a Starfighter originated from Umbra which houses a heavy blast cannon and two plasma cannons with enough power to puncture through heavy blast shields

*Carriers: 1500

740 LAAT Gunship aka Low Attitude Assault Transport: small Gunships used to hold up to 30 Clone Troopers, has two heavy blasters on the front as well as missile packs

500 HAET Gunship aka High Attitude Entry Transport: these ships are used to drop squads or clones high in the air like dropping them from orbit

546 LAAC Gunship aka Low Attitude Assault Carrier: these ships are used to carry tanks, vehicles etc to assist the ground troops

*Ground Vehicles: 1255Vehicles

242 AT-TEs aka All Terrain Tactical Enforcer: a six legged tank built to survive all manners of environments

5 HAVw A6 Juggernaut: this is a multi wheel vehicle that's plated multiple times to prevent even point blank laser cannons but can be breached if it's attacked by multiple heavy cannon fire

1680 74-Z Speeder Bikes: Hover Based Nike's used mainly by scout Troopers, capable of using heavy blaster mounted on the front

200 AV-7 Anti Vehicle Cannons: Mountable Cannons with enough laser power to break through a heavy separatist tank

100 RX-200 Falchion Class Assault Tank: this are hover based tanks who's energy beams can cut through lightly plated armor but with enough tanks and energy could cut through a Cruiser

200 AT-RT aka All Terrain Recon Transport: this is a small two legged vehicle used for scouting missions, it holds a light blasted

100 AT-AP aka All Terrain Attack Pod: This is a two legged machine with a large laser barrel that can but through ground shields like butter but it has lighter armor then other tanks

200 Umbaran Heavy Mobile Tank: this is a tank originated from Umbra, it has a super heavy blaster cannon powerful enough to break through an AT-TE Tank with a single plasma shell

200 Armored Assault Tanks: this is the tank originally used by the Separatist Alliance but Jaune stole enough tanks to find his own droids, it has a white and gold paint job with the Republic insignia

Armory-

-Guns

Heavy ACP Repeater Gun Accelerated Charged Particle Repeater Gun Accelerated Charged Particle Array Gun Blaster Cannon Bow caster DH-17 Blaster Pistol E-11 Blaster Rifle DL-44 Heavy Blaster Pistol E-Web Heavy Repeating Blaster Flamethrowers Missile Launcher M-7 Rotary Blaster

-Melee

Stun Baton Force Pike

-Bio Weapons

Shadow Wing Virus Blue Shadow Virus Krytos Virus Brainrot Virus

-Super Weapons

Electro Pulse Bomb Lethal Gas Bomb

-Bombs

Blazer Bomb Thermal Detonators Droid Poppers(Electro Ion Bombs) Thermal Detonator Tape Flash Bang Grenade

-Misc Equipment

Portable Scanner Sensor Tag Sure Snoop Sensor Jammer Homing Beacon Com Link Stun Cuffs Code Cylinders Molecular Bonded Alloys ReliaCharger Power Calibrater Breath Mask Model TD2.3 Electro Binoculars Medpacks Bacta Tanks 3 Holocrons- Sith, Jedi, and Telos Organic Gill

-Captive Monster

Krypt Dragon - Home Planet: Tatooine - Danger Level: 10 10 10 10 10! Cloned Zillo Beast - Home Planet: Malastar - Danger Level: 10 10 10 10 10 Fucking 11!

Executive Orders- Activation Code; 554677892124

Order 1187: The completely destruction of any technology and information relating to the Republic which is unwillingly taken by any apposing or unknown force by any means. Follow-up directives include scenarios for the imprisonment and interrogation of apposing agent/s; followed by their immediate execution.

\- Order 3878: Capture of a single wanted individual through the mass arrest and threatened execution of a civilian population. Follow-up directives include scenarios for removal of witnesses, body disposal of civilian casualties, and suppression of communications.

\- Order 3345: The infiltration, and elimination of key apposing individuals who would see the rise and integration of the 26th Fleet fail. Follow-up directives include scenarios for removal of witnesses, body disposal of apposing agents, and suppression of communications.

\- Order 7665: In the event of the Supreme Commander

being incapacitated or declared unfit to issue orders, overall command shall fall to the next individual of sufficient rank to lead until a council elected replacement can be appointed.

\- Order 9980: In the event of a Kingdoms declaration of war, any and all individuals or transports belonging to said Kingdom within the established borders of the 26th Fleet shall be detained and consider as a potential fret. Follow-up directives include scenarios for the release of detained individuals, continued imprisonment, and execution.

\- Order: X-01: The completely genocide of any opposing group or species that is seen by all members of the commanding council as a fret against the Republic. This order can be carried out by any means necessary, with the united agreement of the commanding council.


	10. Chapter 9: Aftermath

Chapter 9: Aftermath

—

-Flashback-

The shuttle is suspended into the air due to Jaune wanting another look at beacon before they leave though on the docks stood three dozen of incoming Atlas Soldiers who all raised there weapons at the shuttle however 6 Figures runs into the front which consisted of James Ironwood who has his hand pistol in hand raising it to point at the shuttle while Specialist Schnee raised her rapier slightly "stop James! They have Amber!" Ozpin exclaimed moving to the front while Ironwood shouted "WHAT!?" Ozpin stared at the shuttle that's in the air unmoving while its hatch door opened to reveal a man in purple and grey armor who's T Shaped Visor helmet stared down at them.

"Consider this a one time deal Ozpin, Headmaster of Beacon. while your entire security force was slacking off and put the grounds into the hands of incompetent atlas soldiers it was up to the New Republic to ensure chaos hasn't fell with tonight being the starting point for the beginning of the end" Everyone was confused on what he said though the soldiers raised there rifles as the soldier drops from the shuttle landing on his feet cracking the ground beneath him, Qrow held back Blake who wanted to attack the man who hurts her friend while Glynda stayed by James and Winter Incase she needs to restrain them just as ozpin slowly started walking towards the soldier who also walked towards ozpin "and why do you say that Mrrrrrrrr...?..." ozpin slurred lightly as he tried to get the soldiers name

Jaune chuckled at the banter though wondered if he should give his alias or his real name so after a couple minutes of thinking he looked around seeing the nervous faces of the atlas soldiers, a more angry look from Glynda, a power hungry look from James while winter didn't care, a bored look from the gruffest man Jaune ever seen then a look of indifference from ozpin so Jaune decided to himself "I used to call myself Pri Vizla from an old opponent of mine who fought more honorably then the former white fang who cared about the cause rather then human casualties but now?" Jaune begun to explain as he reached for his helmet, taking it off with a slight ruffle of his blonde hair causing the beacon affiliates except Qrow to gasp seeing Jaune standing right there smiling at them "the name is Jaune Arc." Ozpin dropped his cane in such surprise slowly walking towards Jaune " ...Jaune...is it really you? And not some heat induced dream?".

Jaune snorted chuckling lightly walking to Ozpin and the two men embraced in a manly hug both happy to see one another "it's a relief seeing you again Jaune" "same to you Professor" Ozpin smiled a bit more but stopped from pulling back when he feels something enter his hand and Jaune whispering "listen to it when you and Glynda are alone.."Ozpin nodded pulling back while keeping his right hand closed putting it into his pocket to drop off whatever Jaune gave him.

James growled walking briskly towards Jaune with Glynda about to stop him "this is all well and good but it doesn't excuse the fact that you broke into a government building, and attempted to destroy it now give me a reason why I shouldn't-" James was pulled back by a telekinetic force as a blue blaster bolt hits the spot James spot leaving a Scorch mark, Jaune snickered at the show putting his helmet back on though James gets up glaring heavily "you just shot at a high military leader!" Jaune shook his head pointing behind him towards the shuttle to reveal a inverted color scheme commando Droid holding a republic Sniper Rifle "that'd be him, Inverse is always so fickle and with the head of my Bodyguard Unit is missing after the hypeeeeeer..." Jaune soon stopped himself from exposing the fact that he has come from worlds beyond remnant so he shook his head chuckling raising his right gauntlet to press a button that caused him to fly into the air via his jet pack landing on the open hatch of his shuttle.

"As much as this pains me, LATER FUCKERS!" Jaune yelled flipping them all off just as the shuttle closes its doors turning to fly away at a fast speeds it's body cloaking and its signals jammed

-Flashback End-

-Location: Arcadia, Phoenix, New Republic Maximum Security Prison-

Within the prison in one of the interrogation rooms a trooper with pure white armor walks towards a cell tapping on another trooper who had his helmet off to show his brown skin and eyes showing him to be a mandolorian based clone trooper "time to switch Sargent Block" Block turned to face the other trooper who was a Faunus female with bunny ears but her hair was a silky silver "Understood Corporal Opel" Block said bending down to pick up his helmet and putting it then he walks away with his DC-17 Rifle on his shoulder.

Opel took the Clones place holding her DC-17s Carbine as a perfect guard with her partner standing on the other side of the door who was a clone "sooo Flesh-Stick?" Opel tried to make conversation with the clone who's now known as Flesh-Stick, Fleshy turned his head over waiting for her question or attempts for small talk "when someone told me that the Grand Admiral was planning on interrogating the prisoner..." Opel stopped turning her head to look through the Orange energy door to see HK picking up a very large wrench speaking darkly as Cinder Fall shook her head fast wide eyed at the weapon "Cheerful Statement; feel free to scream like a little Meatbag, I always like to see how loud some meatbags can howl."

HK said giggling lightly raising the wrench dangerously high speaking to her once more "Happy Statement; time for the happy go sledgy!" Bringing down the wrench it strikes cinder on the knee with a satisfying crunch which brought HK to laugh while Cinder was moving hard screaming through her mouth binds just as her knee was facing differently "Amused Statement; ahhhhhh! That was satisfying! Was it for you?" Cinder growled at it glaring so dark it'd look like she's taking power from her pain but if HK had a mouth he'd be grinning so darkly just as he puts down the wrench then picked up some pliers "Dark Statement; I wonder how many nails I'll have to rip off to get you to talk..."

Opel was sweating nervously at the sight before turning when a loud piercing scream emits from inside the cell "I would've expected something different but...this makes me feel sad for the prisoner" Fleshy sighed gritting his teeth as another scream emits from inside the cell "HK-47...has been around for thousands of years...he's good at what he does maybe even the best, one of the main reasons why the Grand Admiral trust this Droid so much. He makes the republics torture devices look like cub scouts" more screams is heard within the cell causing both guards to grit there teeth

-Location: Space, Aurora of the 26 Fleet-

Within the Capital Cruiser known as the Aurora Secutar Class Cruiser is where Amber was staring out the window has she held onto the shoulder of the White Admiral coat that's draped on her shoulders though that's not what she is worried about, she's looking out the window wide eyed and mouth to find the beautiful on the world outside of it "like it?" Someone asked with a slight hiss causing the brown skinned woman to turn to face the scaly man called Bossk "oh yes...it's so Beautiful..." Amber exclaimed looking back at the sight smiling even more not even sure if this is real or not "Yeah, every time I look outside I always see such a sight making me glad I followed you" Bossk chuckled walking beside her also looking down on Remnant "so Amber...if you don't have a place tonight, I can offer my room..." Bossk stopped himself to late seeing amber look at him like 'is he seriously flirting with me?..'

though his jaw was wide open then shook his head faster to the point that it may as well have fallen off "that's not what I mean! I meant you can take my bed and I'll sleep on the floor!" Bossk exclaimed fast with his yellowish scales started to turn a bright red hue to to his embarrassment though amber just giggled at him nodding at his offer "thank you for the offer " "Just call me Bossk" Bossk exclaimed.

-Location: On top of the Capital Building in Phoenix-

Jaune who is still in his deathwatch armor laid on top of the roof of the main capital building taking a nice good look of the starry skies of Remnant still not believing that everything in every bit of those stars old life and while Jaune is determined to find those he's also worried about his own world after all he had captured who would be perhaps the most dangerous criminal if he were not here "I knew you'd be up here" someone exclaimed causing Jaune to take off his helmet to reveal his face to the world while he laid down to look upwards to see Ar'alani walk towards him "how did you know that?" Jaune asked causing the blue skinned alien to giggle at him as she sat down beside the blonde Admiral to look up at the stars.

"I know you Jaune, we've been married for 10 Years and I know everything about you. You had a sheltered childhood and you learned all the skills required of a house husband but you also have an extremely tactical mind from playing board games with your sisters for-" Ar stopped when Jaune groaned making her giggle lightly "I know I know, but I feel like there's something missing from my life? But I don't know what. I'm the Grand Admiral of the strongest fleet in the New Republic, I also got a great group of friends and an army of clones, humans and Faunus who looks up to me but I also got me the most beautiful wife...damn I'm lucky as hell but what was missing?" Jaune exclaimed kept thinking about what was missing from his life.

Ar raised an eyebrow wondering what he was thinking then she looked up to the multitude of stars in the skies smiling sweetly before Jaune spoke up catching his wife's attention "I want a baby" Ara'lani snapped her head towards Jaune who stared at the sky not beating around the bush but her eyes had widened severely "what!? Jaune! If your only saying that because I want to then don't! Plus we can't have a child yet! Not with the clone wars still spiraling!" She tried to get Jaune to see reason with the logic because while she wants to have a child and achieve her dream of being a mother but with the war going on she can't achieve that dream.

Jaune chuckled turning to face her smiling more "baby, look down. What war are you talking about? As far as I'm concerned we left a war because it took to much time of the galactic colander" Ar had tears forming in her eyes finally realizing just what he meant "th-...then that means?" Jaune turned back to look at her grinning lightly showing his white teeth "thats right baby! We can finally try for a kid!" Ar finally in a release of ties charging jaune tackling him into a hug "WE ARE HAVING A BABY!" Ar then smirks pushing jaune onto his back straddling his waist "Wait baby! Not on the roof! People might see!" Jaune tried to get his wife to see reason just as Ar opened her uniform exposing a lacy black bra "let them watch..." her smirk turns full on predatory that made Jaune to laugh nervously "...your so hot when your like this"

-Beacon Academy, 3 Days Later-

In the halls of beacon academy is where a team of mixed people had entered the elevator and just as the door started closing a shout "wait for me!" A man with slicked back blonde hair blinked several times stopping the elevator doors form closing just as a tanned skinned bald man run into the elevator panting "thanks..." he exclaimed, the bald man was a tanned skin human with a black pair of combat pants, boots, a white tank top though what was unusual about him was the pair of wrist gauntlets.

"It's no problem" the blonde man exclaimed happily smiling at the stranger, this man was wearing a black jacket with jeans and a pair of silver gauntlets. He extended his hand towards the tanned man who eagerly shook back "David Santiago" "Kal Kruger" Kal introduced himself as the elevator is moving upwards allowing Kruger to get a good look of the other three students.

One of them was a long haired blonde woman stared at the unknown man with a raised eyebrow unsure of the man himself since he doesn't give off the right vibes but decided against it as David snorted chuckling to himself with Kal told a joke "so ? Why are you here?" Kal turned to face her while ignoring the very creepy looks from the second woman who was a short pink haired woman with one bunny ear exposed while the other was hidden under a top hat though her outfit was the Beacons standard outfit, Kruger turned to face away from the bunny girl speaking "I'm actually the new teacher here, my first day so I'm reporting in to the Headmaster" the girl nodded introducing herself as well "well...names Jacqueline B. Ivory but call me Jack" Kal nodded noting this but turned to look at the bunny girl who's eyes narrowed at him.

"Well Salutations to you Professor Kruger!" Came from a peppy ginger girl who's outfit was also a Beacons standard uniform though she had a green bow on the back of her hair staring and smiling unbefitting if someone like her but more...robotic so Kal narrowed his eyes at her thinking to himself 'could she be...a droid?' The peppy girl continued with her introduction "I'm Penny Polendina! Let's be Friends!" The pink haired short girl sighed patting penny on the shoulder "Partner. You can't ask teachers to be your friends..as much as it would be very fun, it's against the rules" Penny frowned at losing a potential friend causing Jack and David to laugh at penny who blushes looking down.

The pink haired bunny Faunus skips towards the bald man extending his hand towards her grinning "Hi! I'm Evelyn Domerot." Kal smiled shaking the hand of the bunny Faunus but shivered lightly as the feeling that she's peering into his soul never faded from her

Though a few conversation is through that isn't about much but as the doors opened a loud shout is heard from inside the office "AND WHAT DO YOU EXPECT TO DO!? YOUR EX STUDENT IS A FUCKING CRIMINAL! HE NOT ONLY KIDNAPPED ANOTHER STUDENT AND AMBER BUT ALSO ASSAULTED 2 OF YOUR TEAMS, PLACED A DUD BOMB IN THE TEACHERS DORMS AND SHOT AT ME!" The doors opened fully to find five figures within room with two of them wearing atlas outfits while the other two was the headmaster and deputy headmistress along with a male in suave grey, James Ironwood was yelling at ozpin who was rubbing his temples due to the immense stress he was feeling "I know that James but has claimed to have saved us because after investigating the CCT I have found a scroll with a virus which is meant to cloud our security and hack our systems so having thought about this, if had failed then the intruder would've set off a domino effect starting with Beacons Fall".

"Yes James, this has been an accurate assumption of the Intruder Cinder Fall had succeeded" Glynda has confirmed Ozpins theory by looking into Cinders file but when the dogs started sniffing the rest of Team CMEN aka Crimson had escaped from beacon and stolen a bullhead "but Jaune Arc has both Cinder Fall and Amber so in short he has both halves of the Fall Maidens Power and its only gonna take a short while to figure out how to extract both and implant them into a woman who allies to himself" Qrow had informed taking a swig of his flask getting serious looks from everyone except those who just entered as they are heavily confused.

"SEE!? we need to figure out there location!?" James shouted trying as hard as he could to recruit Ozpins efforts causing the scientist to add in his thoughts on the matter "well first we need to figure out where they are coming from because all of my spies are reporting to me that this 'New Republic' shows up from the sky like literally from space so it wouldn't be much of a stretch to assume they have some sort of spaceship" Enrico Polendina had added in looking around gauging everyone's looks with James being the angriest and Qrow being the more curious "if that were the case Then in order to operate within Remnant without wasting fuel then they must've set up a base, with a base they started the basis of a settlement and with a settlement if people knew where they are they can flock towards them for safety and peace with there advanced weapons and military might thus starting the foundation of a kingdom." Ozpin explained.

The old wizard looked behind the atlas seeing the shocked looks of everyone before registering the new presence "oh hello Team JADE, Professor Kruger." The professor nodded with Penny greeting for her team "Salutations Headmaster, Hi Papa!" Penny then greeted her father who hugs right into him causing the elder red head to laugh skidding backwards to laugh rubbing a hand through his partially balding hair "hey Penny! You having fun with your team?" Penny nodded her head fast before walking back to her team "hello Headmaster, you called for us?" Jack asked curiously as her team was the strongest among the first years even outclassing both Team Rwby and NPR.

Ozpin nodded as he looked through some papers that littered his desk looking for something before his eyes landed on Kal who was watching with such fascination at him "Professor Kruger, have you any experience in tracking?" "If you are asking me to locate a base that this 'New Republic' is using don't bother because from what I've read we have little to no information about them or there equipment and from all the reports I've gotten is that there Arial Crafts Appears in the skies from space so without any way to figure out the exact direction then it's next to impossible to figure out where they are" Kal has explained with full bluntness though James who scratched his chin lit up with an eye idea going into his scroll before setting it down showing a map.

The map is an edited picture that showed arrows pointing towards the only continent what didn't have a kingdom "Solis?" Ozpin asked looking at the map that caught everyone's attention "yes, after learning what said all the vehicles that appeared from the sky all Came from directions facing towards Solis so that's the only explanation" Evelyn looks at the map learning he was right as the gunships she had seen on the news as they left certain areas all pointed towards Solis before disappearing though James said "we start the search for the new republic in Solis tomorrow.

—

There you have it folks!

Now if you guys would want to, can you give me ideas on how to continue the story? Otherwise this story may have to be put on hold until I can think of things ahead of time, any idea will be appreciated.

The Oc's David, Jack, Evelyn aren't owned by me. They are from the group JPDE

Alright folks now it's that time of the month! Certainly not shark week XD but it's the time where you submit your ocs and the two-four best ones I see gets a nice cozy spot in Jaunes army or remnants. I don't care which

Also sorry if this was shorter then others, I kinda lost inspiration mid way through but I pushed through!

—

Poll 1:

Option 1: Disband the Hunters and the academies.

Option 2: Keep them but have them work for him.

Option 3: Leave them alone.

Poll 2:

Option 1: Destroy the SDC completely.

Option 2: Kill Joaquin (don't know is that's the right spelling) but keep the SDC.

Option 3: Imprison Joaquin for his crimes and allow the SDC to still go on.

Poll 3:

Option 1: Recruit Emerald and Mercury.

Option 2: Recruit Emerald but kill Mercury.

Option 3: Kill Emerald but recruit Mercury.

Option 4: Kill them both.

Poll 4:

Option 1: kill Hazel.

Option 2: Recruit Hazel.

Poll 5: to anyone who chooses option 1, are allowed to send in ideas for cruisers, ships, tanks, etc

Option 1: Start producing new ships and armaments using dust to save fuel while within Remnants atmosphere.

Option 2: leave things as they are.

Poll 6: I know many of this thinks is impossible and since the death of Summer Rose is very unclear I've decided to do something special.

Option 1: Recruit Summer Rose

Option 2: Don't Recruit Summer Rose

Poll 7:

Option 1: Should Requiem love Penny

Option 2: Penny and Requiem are best friends

Poll 8: Jaune is having a child!

Option 1: have a boy

Option 2: have a girl

Poll 9:

Option 1: Nathan(Boy)

Option 2: Raiden(Boy)

Option 3: Jason(Boy)

Poll 10:

Option 1: Helen(Girl)

Option 2: Claire(Girl)

Option 3: Teresa(Girl)

—

Updated Military Charter for Arc of the Grand Republic

Military Commanders of the 26 Fleet and main characters

Jaune Arc - Grand Admiral - Jaune Arc is the Former Leader of Team JNPR and Current Grand Admiral of the 26 Fleet of the Grand Army of the Republic. He uses the Arcs Wrath which is a DC-17 Commando Pistol that shifts into a yellow bladed lightsaber, Jaune is a heavily intelligent man even after regressing into a 17 year old boy as he had made plans in contingencies

Ar'alani - Fleet Commander - Ar'alani is also a very intelligent woman who is the second in command of the 26 Fleet, she overlooks situations with a calm air but also sees the bigger picture of certain motives. She's also married to Jaune Arc, her preferred weapon is the DC-15x Sniper Rifle

Adi Gallia - Jedi General - Adi Gallia is a Master of the Jedi Order and a member of the High Jedi Council. She's been working with Jaune ever since he became admiral of the 26 Fleet even though she distrusts the admiral she can't help but respect his drive for peace and freedom. Preferred Weapon is her Custom Lightsaber

Bolt - Marshal Commander - Bolt is the Commanding Officer for the 120th Legion; Arc's Lightning. Bolt who wears the armor similar to Captain Rex of the 501st Legion but has the lightning bolt patterns. Bolt is a kind and compassionate man who prefers to talk things out but he will raise his blasters if needed too, his Preferred Weapon is the Dual Wielded DC-17 Commando Pistols

Thunder - Fleet Captain - Thunder is the Fleet Captain of the 26 Fleet, he Commands all the ships and is directly under Jaune, Ar'alani and Bolt. His preferred weapon is the DC-17 Commando Pistol

TC aka Super Tactical Droid - Commander - TC is the republic built tactical droid meant to equal or even surpass the intelligence of the Super Tactical Droid of the Separatists even though TC was originally built to replicate pure human intelligence. Preferred weapon is the Separatist E-5 Carbine

C-21 High Singer - Captain - a droid built on the fiery planet of sullest, sin had spent most of its life being a bounty hunter until it met Jaune on a mission though after some convincing Sin ended up joining the republic under Jaunes command. It's preferred weapon is it's Modified E-5 Carbine

Bossk - Captain - Born on the planet of Trandosha, Bossk spent his early childhood training to be a hunter and when he became old enough to travel the galaxy on his own, he became a bounty hunter. Though upo Hunters game with Jaune Arc bested on his home field Bossk and his honor allowed him to follow Jaune to the ends of the universe. Preferred weapon is the Relby V10 Mortar Gun

Requiem - Captain - Requiem was built on the sand planet of Geonosis though with the mistake of being programmed with Super Tactical Droid Programming but at the second battle of geonosis was found by Jaune Arc thus the Droid was intergrated into his army becoming a captain

Inverse - Commando Captain of Shadow Squad - Inverse as the name says, this commando droid has the inverted colors then the normal commando droid, white with black. Anyway Inverse was actually the commando droid captain nearly destroyed at the Rishi Moon but survived somehow from the explosion but was founded several years later on the verge of destruction by Jaune Arc now Inverse has a new captain, goal and vengeance against the separatists Preferred Weapon is the Silenced E-5 Carbine with Separatist Vibroblade

HK-47 - Head Assassin - HK was an old droid found on tatooine by Bossk though Bossk thought it looked interesting and brought it to Jaune. After some time HK was reactivated then nearly killed Jaune until HK now serves his new master named Jaune Arc. Preferred Weapon is the DC-15x Sniper Rifle

General Grievous -General-

Admiral Trench -Fleet Admiral-

Proxy - A droid precisely built to combat Jedi, Sith and More - Proxy was Jaunes Secure Project after learning about order 66 from the Kamino Prime Minister this prompting Jaune to form his own way of combatting Jedi thus proxy is made, implanted with over 3 dozen fighting styles of Jedi masters for the past 200 Years proxy can even go toe to toe with Grand Master Yoda for a short period of time preferred weapon is the Twin Lightsabers with blue and green Kyber crystals

De-Sasha - Head Scientist - Sasha is one of the Head Cloners from Kamino and was infact a member of the ruling council who suggested they used The Mandolorion Genes as the bases for the clones, she's a thoughtful woman who takes everyone's consideration before making any decision. De-Sasha is no fighter but she's taken to pull the trigger of a ship instead

Charon - Head Bioscientist - Charon is a member of the super aggressive, super intelligent species though till centuries ago they were a force to be reckoned with no the species taken up wars in labs, creating deadly bio weapons but Charon who taken a great liking to Jaune followed the admiral developing Bio Weapons for Jaunes Use Only. Charon looks like the merge of a Spider and a human so it has 6 furry legs and 4 furry arms, it's face is actually very similar to a spiders face with two mandibles and 4 Soulless Calculating Eyes preferred weapon is Bio Chemical Bombs

Magna - Head Guard - Magna was one of the magnaguards found on Tatooine nearly broken until several members of the 120th Legion came across it, brought it to the 26 Fleet hoping it contains Separatist intel but Jaune came to persuade the droid, Magna now works for Jaune as the head guard then divulged Separatist intel preferred weapon is the modified Electro Staff that shifts into an electro sword and an electro sniper

Ruuk - Bounty Hunter - Ruuk is a Wookie from the Kasshyke planet which is known as a forest planet, Ruuk back home is the son of a chieftain but left his world for a life of adventure but came across Jaune one day who was hired by him to assist but the pay was so great that Ruuk kept under Jaunes employment

Kal Kruger -Head Spy-

Army-

Ships- 22

1 Capital Command Senator Class Cruiser; Aurora

6 Venator Class Ships; Crocea Mors, Striker, Magnetism, Discharge, Incitement[Destoryed], Application

4 Acclamator Class Cruiser; LandPoint, Reaction, Pressure, Radioactivity

3 Consular Class Cruiser; Electro Sweeper, Lightning Straight, Combustible

4 Arquiten Class Light Cruiser; Voltage, Wattage, Kilowatts, Friction

3 Pelta Class Medical Frigate; Conductivity, Gravity, Rays

1 Prototype Venator Style Weapon; Proto Cannon

1 Dreadnaught Class Cruiser; Invisible Hand

Clone Troopers- 121,400

Droids- 30,000

10,000 B1 Droid Units

-Red Security Droids: 2,000

-Blue Pilot Droids: 2,000

5,000 B2 Super Droids 500 Droidaka Mark 1 aka the Original Droideka 5,000 BX Commando Droids 100 IG-100 Magna Guards 400 Assassin Droids 1,000 OG-9 Homing Spider Droid 1,000 Dwarf Spider Droids 1,000 Octuptarra Magna Tri Droid 500 Aqua Droids 500 A-DSD Advanced Dwarf Spider Droid 500 Droidaka Mark 2 500 Heavy Homing Spider Droid 2,000 IG-227 Hellfire Class Droid Tank 2,000 NR-N99 Persuader Class Droid Enforcer 2,000 LR-57 Combat Droid 2,000 Crab Droid 3,000 Vulture Class Mark 1 Starfighter 3,000 Hyena Class Bomber

*Specialist Troopers

Marshal Commander Bolt 4 Arc Troopers 4 Commando Troopers 21 Clone Captains 76,500 Foot Soldiers 14,500 Clone Pilots 8,000 Clone Medics 7,000 Heavy Clone Troopers 6,500 Flame Troopers 6,500 Sniper Troopers 6,500 Scout Troopers

*Inverses Squad

Inverse -Captain Dark -Sniper Shade -Incognito Specialist Dusk/Deceased Umbra

Vehicles- 1318

992 ARC-170: Clone Starfighters used for basic and broken our Arial and Space Battles

246 Y-Wing Bombers: Y shaped star fighters commonly used for bombing ships, capable of holding up to 8 Proton Torpedo

80 Nu-Class Attack Shuttles: they are mainly used as transports but these ships are known for attacking small groups of fighters

100 Zenuas 33 Starfighter: Zenuas is a Starfighter originated from Umbra which houses a heavy blast cannon and two plasma cannons with enough power to puncture through heavy blast shields

*Carriers: 1500

740 LAAT Gunship aka Low Attitude Assault Transport: small Gunships used to hold up to 30 Clone Troopers, has two heavy blasters on the front as well as missile packs

500 HAET Gunship aka High Attitude Entry Transport: these ships are used to drop squads or clones high in the air like dropping them from orbit

546 LAAC Gunship aka Low Attitude Assault Carrier: these ships are used to carry tanks, vehicles etc to assist the ground troops

*Ground Vehicles: 1255Vehicles

242 AT-TEs aka All Terrain Tactical Enforcer: a six legged tank built to survive all manners of environments

5 HAVw A6 Juggernaut: this is a multi wheel vehicle that's plated multiple times to prevent even point blank laser cannons but can be breached if it's attacked by multiple heavy cannon fire

1680 74-Z Speeder Bikes: Hover Based Nike's used mainly by scout Troopers, capable of using heavy blaster mounted on the front

200 AV-7 Anti Vehicle Cannons: Mountable Cannons with enough laser power to break through a heavy separatist tank

100 RX-200 Falchion Class Assault Tank: this are hover based tanks who's energy beams can cut through lightly plated armor but with enough tanks and energy could cut through a Cruiser

200 AT-RT aka All Terrain Recon Transport: this is a small two legged vehicle used for scouting missions, it holds a light blasted

100 AT-AP aka All Terrain Attack Pod: This is a two legged machine with a large laser barrel that can but through ground shields like butter but it has lighter armor then other tanks

200 Umbaran Heavy Mobile Tank: this is a tank originated from Umbra, it has a super heavy blaster cannon powerful enough to break through an AT-TE Tank with a single plasma shell

200 Armored Assault Tanks: this is the tank originally used by the Separatist Alliance but Jaune stole enough tanks to find his own droids, it has a white and gold paint job with the Republic insignia

Armory-

-Guns

Heavy ACP Repeater Gun Accelerated Charged Particle Repeater Gun Accelerated Charged Particle Array Gun Blaster Cannon Bow caster DH-17 Blaster Pistol E-11 Blaster Rifle DL-44 Heavy Blaster Pistol E-Web Heavy Repeating Blaster Flamethrowers Missile Launcher M-7 Rotary Blaster

-Melee

Stun Baton Force Pike

-Bio Weapons

Shadow Wing Virus Blue Shadow Virus Krytos Virus Brainrot Virus

-Super Weapons

Electro Pulse Bomb Lethal Gas Bomb

-Bombs

Blazer Bomb Thermal Detonators Droid Poppers(Electro Ion Bombs) Thermal Detonator Tape Flash Bang Grenade

-Misc Equipment

Portable Scanner Sensor Tag Sure Snoop Sensor Jammer Homing Beacon Com Link Stun Cuffs Code Cylinders Molecular Bonded Alloys ReliaCharger Power Calibrater Breath Mask Model TD2.3 Electro Binoculars Medpacks Bacta Tanks 3 Holocrons- Sith, Jedi, and Telos Organic Gill

-Captive Monster

Krypt Dragon - Home Planet: Tatooine - Danger Level: 10 10 10 10 10! Cloned Zillo Beast - Home Planet: Malastar - Danger Level: 10 10 10 10 10 Fucking 11!

Executive Orders- Activation Code; 554677892124

Order 1187: The completely destruction of any technology and information relating to the Republic which is unwillingly taken by any apposing or unknown force by any means. Follow-up directives include scenarios for the imprisonment and interrogation of apposing agent/s; followed by their immediate execution.

\- Order 3878: Capture of a single wanted individual through the mass arrest and threatened execution of a civilian population. Follow-up directives include scenarios for removal of witnesses, body disposal of civilian casualties, and suppression of communications.

\- Order 3345: The infiltration, and elimination of key apposing individuals who would see the rise and integration of the 26th Fleet fail. Follow-up directives include scenarios for removal of witnesses, body disposal of apposing agents, and suppression of communications.

\- Order 7665: In the event of the Supreme Commander

being incapacitated or declared unfit to issue orders, overall command shall fall to the next individual of sufficient rank to lead until a council elected replacement can be appointed.

\- Order 9980: In the event of a Kingdoms declaration of war, any and all individuals or transports belonging to said Kingdom within the established borders of the 26th Fleet shall be detained and consider as a potential fret. Follow-up directives include scenarios for the release of detained individuals, continued imprisonment, and execution.

\- Order: X-01: The completely genocide of any opposing group or species that is seen by all members of the commanding council as a fret against the Republic. This order can be carried out by any means necessary, with the united agreement of the commanding council.


	11. Results

Poll 1-

Option 1: Make Peace and Alliance with the Whole White Fang

Option 2: Recruit Sienna and Ghira White Fang Factions - 24

Option 3: Destroy the White Fang - 1

Well it seems that everyone believes that tense factions of the white fang who believes in peace and co existence will live! While the rest of the white fang will burn in agonizing Plasma!

Poll 2-

Option 1: Make Peace and Alliance with Atlas

Option 2: Make Peace with Atlas - 4

Option 3: Wage War Against Atlas - 22

Holy Shit! ALOT of people hates atlas! True they are racist dicks

Poll 3-

Option 1: Make Peace and Alliance with Vale - 15

Option 2: Make Peace with Vale - 7

Option 3: Wage war against Vale - 1

Well! Considering this now Vale no longer has to look to atlas for military alliance, security and peace with the republic it can do all that on a much grander scale

Poll 4-

Option 1: Open Trade with Atlas - 1

Option 2: Don't Open Trade with Atlas - 23

Kinda self explanatory, considering atlas can't even keep track of its own crap so how would we expect them to inventory Republic military grade weapons if there losing there own stuff

Poll 5-

Option 1: Open Trade with Vale - 4

Option 2: Don't Open Trade with Vale - 14

A real good point came to me from someone, what if someone tried to sell this technology to atlas? Now this has caused the Republic to be paranoid for there technologies

Poll 6-

Option 1: Open Trade with White Fang

Option 2: Don't Open Trade with White Fang - 16

Self Explanatory, who would trust a terrorist group with high tech weapons?

Poll 7-

Option 1: Recruit Emerald and Mercury - 15

Option 2: Recruit Mercury

Option 3: Recruit Emerald - 3

Option 4: Kill them both - 4

Look at this! Both of Cinders underlings have left her service, which is ironic considering she looked towards them for unquestionable obedience while in service to the Republic they are given more freedom then Cinder did

Poll 8-

Option 1: Recruit Raven Branwen - 14

Option 2: Kill Raven and her Tribe - 6

Ravens skill and maiden powers will no doubt boost Jaunes military might of ground troops plus adding another Maiden to Jaunes military.

Poll 9-

Option 1: Should Requiem Love Penny - 13

Option 2: they shouldn't love each other - 3

WHAT IS LOVE! BABY DON'T HURT ME! DON'T HURT ME! NO MORE!

Poll 10-

Option 1: Recruit Summer Rose - 18

Option 2: Summer Rose stays dead - 1

Awww! Ruby's mom is coming back and she is going to be working for the Republic so Summers family can come back together

Poll 11-

Option 1: Recruit Hazel - 13

Option 2: Kill Hazel - 6

The gentle giant is more willing to listen then most except for ozpin

Poll 12-

Option 1: Leave the SDC Alone

Option 2: Kill Jacques Schnee and Replace him with Willow who allies to the New Republic - 15

Option 3: Destroy the SDC - 4

I've decided to replace Whitley with Willow because someone made a comment that the mans son is as bad as him, also for Jacques Schnee, his death will be televised

Poll 13-

Option 1: Disband the Hunter Academies - 3

Option 2: Take over Hunter Academies and Huntsmen and Huntress are added to The New Republic - 10

Option 3: Leave Hunter Academies Alone - 5

It looks like the 'Jedis' of Remnant will be integrated into the new republics military which will give Jaune a much closer look into there actions to make sure they are treated like they should. Heroes who fights for the people and not for money

-New Polls-

Poll 14-

Option 1: Recruit James Ironwood - 4

Option 2: Leave Ironwood Alone - 15

Option 3: Execute James Ironwood - 1

All in favor of stranding James on a secluded island?

Poll 15-

Option 1: Recruit Adam Taurus

Option 2: Leave Adam Taurus Alone - 3

Option 3: Execute Adam Taurus - 17

Looks like the blood god is going to be getting a new soul

Poll 16-

Option 1: The New Republic Finds and Takes the Old Republic Era Star Forge - 19

Option 2: Does not Take Star Forge and remains lost to the sands of time - 1 — shame on you _

It looks like Jaune won't need to build any sort of space dock for new ships which the space forge can build it for them

Poll 17-(I'm conflicted on this part, should I add characters from the JPDE Visual Novel, if you guys don't know what that is. Look it up _ and do remember if yes then these characters are up for recruiting, executing, romance and more!)

Option 1: Yes - 6

Option 2: No - 6

Looks like first every in this book that we have a tie so it's up to me to break it and I choose... Yes, I really loved the book


	12. Chapter 10: 6 Months Later

Chapter 10: Six Months Passed

Sorry for another long hiatus guys but this story is starting to run out of ideas so if you really like this story to flourish and not wait like months for another chapter then you gotta send ideas for me to do, it can be anything really as long as it's reasonable.

—

-Location: Hanger Bay, Aurora-

Within the Hanger Bay of the Secutar Class Cruiser Aurora is where 6 Troopers in plain white armor is walking towards the middle of the floor dumping out a box of...legos onto the floor before going back to a large crate with a seemingly familiar box of legos.

All of these legos are being herded by a group of cleaning clones which they are sweeping them into a straight line so large it extends from a starting point at one of the Hanger walls straight across the very Hanger.

TC stood at the starting point where Cinder fall who was wearing the prisoner outfit was watching the very sight of this with widened eyes and she doesn't have her mouth binders on so she could speak however she was wearing the newly made Aura Suppressing Cuffs "w-what the hell is this!?" Cinder shouted turning to face the Republic Super Tactical Droid "that Prisoner 3345, is..." "...why are you stopping?" Cinder asked when TC stopped talking though he continued "dramatic suspense...anyway, it's the LEGO Walk. The Grand Admiral said one of his sisters once dared him to walk on these legos for...I believe he got 50 Lien from the act however once determining this, I have calculated that it will cause intense pain to the feet when walking" TC finished his explanation of the torture then moved his head to look to his left where Cinder was standing staring at him with widened eyes "I was approved when I pitched to turn this LEGO walk into a torture method now brace yourself Human Female. For when it is done...you will walk till you can't walk no more".

TC truly finished stopping now to turn his head back to face the legos once again seeing another trooper dumping out the contents from the box before turning and tossing the empty tub into a pile of empty tubs then getting another tub "I should pitch to the Grand Admiral to allow the Troopers to build something out of this...could be a good use to boost moral and a nice view for the public" TC spoke to himself already starting to prepare a proposal until one of the Troopers walked up to TC and Cinder saluting to the Droid Officer "Sir! LEGO walk is ready" "good Officer Stone, keep up the good work" TC Complimented the soldier then turned to face Cinder who started to shake "get moving Human Female" TC said while raising his left arm smacking her head hard sending him forward onto the ground "by the end of this, you'll be cursing my Designation Number" He spoke darkly just as the False Maiden got up onto her feet preparing to walk gritting her teeth as the legos sharp corners were digging into her unprotected feet.

Officer Stone stood by TC watching Cinder was walking slowly on the large row of LEGO bricks "Sir, permission to speak freely" Stone asked looking at the tall intelligent waiting for his answer "Granted" "do you actually think this will work?" Stone asked looking back at Cinder who somehow made it to the mid way mark but tears started to fall from her eyes due to the extreme pain "no, we are trying but she's resilient. At this point we may need to start looking into the Grand admirals personal torture book" TC responded not taking his in organic glowing eyes off of the prisoner "personal book?" "Ah, you recently came out of the academy. Yes, during the time of the Clone Wars which you would never know about since you are native to Remnant...the Grand Admiral Comprised a list of the most dangerous, hurtful and downright evil list of torture methods that would make anyone flinch just by hearing it...I would say a method from that book would no doubt get anyone to start singing." TC finished with a dark chuckle that made stone flinch just by distantly hearing about this.

TC sees Cinder reach the other end of the line and was about to get off gladly before the The Super Droid spoke up "NO BREAKS CONVICT, TURN AROUND AND CONTINUE WALKING." Then the Droid turn to the Native Trooper "what rank are you soldier?" Stone looked at TC curiously "uhhh Sargent..Sir?" "I'll recommend you for a promotion. You've done good work for a while and such effort should rewarded." "Thank you sir!" TC didn't respond continuing to watch Cinder walk on the legos trying to return to him.

-Location: Aurora, Grand Admirals Office-

Ar'alani Arc is sitting in Jaunes Private chair while massaging a bloated stomach that is containing the child that she and her husband had made on top of a government while the other three occupants of the room was Jaune Arc himself straightening up the mop of blonde hair after getting a scuffle when raiding at a White fang base several hours prior, spiffy clean in his pure white Admiral outfit "my love, your hair is just fine" Ar said and to reiterate she pushes back a strand of blue hair of her growing hair behind her ear, Ars Hair is slowly growing which reached down to her back neck.

Jaune grumbles as he used his gloved hand to run it through the blonde strands "you weren't there sweetie, those animals turned the entire base into a fucking bomb. It killed the entire squad and the prisoners that were within" Ar flinched at this but knowing the clones were doing there job as well as Jaune had recently returned no doubt stayed behind to gather any technology the clones had to make sure they weren't taken by the enemy "you can't predict the future Jaune, the Jedis could but they are selfish with there power" Ar exclaimed rubbing her right temple from the coming headache while using her left hand to rub her stomach.

'She's more true then she thinks. The Jedis has this amazing gift of the force and yet they are selfish for not experimenting it, delving deeper into that knowledge then using it for others rather then hoarding it for themselves' said a voice in Jaunes head just as he glazed his gloved hand through the golden locks again responding to Abeloth 'I completely understood that...the fuck?' Abeloth scoffed at her host 'I've decided that you seem to listen to my advice if I were to speak clearly so I decided to learn how to speak properly' '...the fuck!?' 'Oh oh! Should I also show you my physical form too! I've learned to make a form while keeping my connection to you so either of us don't lose our power' she spoke getting excited for her achievement '...sure, yeah. When everyone leaves' Jaune finished then turned towards the other two occupants which was Amber.

She is wearing an Arc Trooper Outfit complete with Red and Yellow and an Arc Symbol on her left side chest plate but her helmet she decided to throw out because the true maiden preferred to have her enemies look at her before striking them down in a bolt of lightning "how far are you?" Amber asked looking with expecting brown eyes which made the blue skinned woman smile at her "6 months, Sasha said that our child is completely healthy" Amber smiled then placed her head onto Ars stomach hoping to get a feel from the child.

Though Bossk turned to look at Jaune since the Trandoshan was the last occupant with a raised scale brow, Because the remaining ships from Jaunes missing fleet were found and returned to Remnant then the remaining members of Jaunes inner council has came back resuming there duties along with being caught up with what happened for the last 8 Months "so you guys know the Little Commanders gender and did you pick out a name yet?" Ar looked up from amber smiling a bit more "we were told it was a boy but I had a name for a girl while Jaune was tasked with thinking up a name for a boy so Jaune is gonna name him" Ar finished speaking then her expectant eyes turned towards Jaune who was scratching his chin thinking.

"Raiden" three pairs of eyes snapped towards Jaune when he blurted out a random name "what?" Bossk asked clocking his head slightly though the Grand Admiral spoke up his reason for the name "Raiden was my grandpas name and he was a Huntsmen of true values" Jaune started to speak then turned to look at them "he fought for the truth, and held the values of a true Huntsmen. He fought for the people and he didn't accept no reward for it. He didn't get paid or bribed or anything but did so for what was true justice" Jaune finished slowly glided his clothed right forearm on his left eye as a tear formed from the memories of his favorite grandpa and inspiration to become a Huntsmen of similar value.

"Awwww!" Amber spoke getting and up enveloping Jaune in a cutesy hug while the blonde man just 'meeped' "I guess that's why you chose to join the Republic, similar ideals?" "Exactly" Jaune answered getting a nod though got a grin "but enough about us, what about you 'Bossk'!" Bossk soon stopped grinning cheekily when a shiver sprang from his spine "didn't I hear you one day that you wouldn't date no one except if it was a Trandosha woman? What happened there?" Amber blushed then let's go of Jaune though she didn't comment when a giggle is heard in the room by the resident pregnant woman "w-what about it..." amber asked considering that Jaune had a knack of learning things that weren't made to be learned "oh nothing sweetheart, just happy that Bossk finally 'found' someone"

"Oh shut it you! Human or not. Amber is funny, smart, powerful and beautiful" Bossk spoke before clamping down on his snout and jaw preventing himself from speaking any further looking to the side see the brown skinned woman blush even more when it was finally shown that the two had been dating for a couple weeks, turning back to see Jaune smirking at him then earned a glare from the lizard man "you suck" "I know"

-Location: Aurora, Laboratory #8-

Within a laboratory on the Aurora is the sanctuary for two of the most deadly scientists in the entire galaxy maybe in the entire universe, in one of the corners a spider like creature which easily towers over a 6'0 Human was swiftly looking through a stack of notes full of formulas obviously looking for something, giving three hisses and two clicks of its mandibles "ARRGHGHH WHERE IS THAT FORMULA!?" The Protocol Droid which was standing slightly behind the giant spider creature.

Another man is walking across the floor where tons of papers had been thrown about as well as being left on the floor, this man is wearing a professional white lab coat along with black dress pants and a white button shirt but what strange about this man was that his obsidian black hair was uncommon though that would be the case as the man never was around humans for long, he has a scar over his left eye which the eye itself was replaced with a cybernetic however the strangest about him was that he was wearing some sort of high tech mask over the bottom portion of his face which included the nose and mouth, this is due to the fact that this man has very fragile lungs from spending a lot of time with chemical compounds.

"There is no need to be angry Doctor Cheron, we will find it" The man said in a monotone voice while he walked to his personal wooden desk filled with papers of formulas, chemical compounds and request sheets since the scientist preferred to write things out by hand since it's easier to remember though he didn't turn back with a series of hissing and clicks sounded off only for the protocol Droid to translate "OF COURSE THERES REASON TO BE ANGRY! WE LOST THE NOTES TO THE EXTERMINATUS BOMB! AND THE GRAND ADMIRAL WANTED TO REVIEW THEM!" "Do not forget Doctor that the man who created then built the formula of the exterminatus is standing in the room and I can assure you that it hasn't left the room, even if it did it won't take long for me to recreate the formula and the blueprints to build it" The Unknown Doctor exclaimed turning to face the spider with a nonemotional face.

Cheron turned to face the unknown Doctor hissing at him once again "your acting quite nonchalant there Doctor Obsidian...it makes me think you may be responsible..." Obsidian flinched a bit after his true name has been called "its Doctor X...and no I am not responsible for my own notes disappearance, that doesn't make any sense why would willingly misplace my own notes when I don't even need them to build my greatest weapon so the notes were made so that other people will know what's going on" Obsidian exclaimed only to turn back around seeing the precise notes "oh here we go, they were on my desk..." Doctor X grabs the notes which were the Exterminatus Missile Notes "take these to the Grand Admiral Doctor Cheron" Doctor X said turning to see Cheron standing literally behind him.

The spider creature grabbed the notes leaving in a hurried scurry leaving the black iris Doctor alone in the shared lab, turning to face a large baca tank filled with a strange green liquid so dark it greatly shadows the body within, walking over towards the tank then pressed a hand onto its chilled form "Grand Admiral...you will be greatly pleased with my latest weapon...one that will help you with the Rakatas" pulling back the unknown Doctor slowly walked over to the side where a bookcase stood with hard backs and covers of informative books, memoirs etc though Obsidian just placed his hand onto a book pulling it out slightly with its corner to reveal it as a fake book or a sort of switch then immediately retracted by to its previous state to reveal the book case itself being pulled inside then to the side revealing a whole new room filled with bacta pods.

Each of the bacta pod has a being inside of them but they aren't ordinary humans but in fact newly creating clones that are said to be the upgraded version of the current clones, Obsidian overlooks all the new batch of clones before swiftly closing the room with the bookshelf to ensure no one besides him and those involved with the project knows about the secret clone project.

-Location: Remnant, Vale, Beacon Academy-

Karl Krugr is standing in his personal room after a long day of teaching as well as rubbing out the pulled muscles he has been getting somewhat regularly because the Mando Spy needs to hold back or seriously hurt the kids even though his strength in CQC is unrivaled even taking down some of his fellow professors.

Even during his time he was tasked on getting a team that was recently formed in the middle of the year known as Team JADE though the A of that team is unfounded since Penny Polendina doesn't have an A for a starting name but the team of Teens are growing on him especially the one called David Santiago due to the fact that the kid was more then he looks even if the boy himself doesn't know how special he is.

Kal groans as he sits down on the bed before rubbing a hand over his slowly growing head which know looks like a militarized buzz cut before getting startled when a flash is seen on his desk where his Holocomms were being sounded 'my holocomms!' Kal exclaimed in his head since being neck deep in enemy territory will kinda get you captured, walking over to activate the communicator revealing a blue hologram of Fleet Captain Thunder "Fleet Captain" Kal said standing at attention then saluted "Lieutenant, I came for your report" "yes sir, it's as the Grand Admiral expected sir. Ozpin isn't doing anything to increase security after we had made ourselves known and increased our efforts against the white fang though now I heard that the general knows we are based in solis"

Thunder on the hologram snorts typing down the verbal report from thunder "naturally, it's in nature to look for the unknown and try to study it. Anything else?" "After sneaking into the Headmasters personal library I've learned aboit the existence of maidens, woman who possesses abilities to control the very elements even though I've heard the Grand Admiral gots one of these maidens in the Republic so I would ask the Grand Admiral to make an effort to locate the other three because I had learned these maidens are heavily sought after for the power they possess" Kal reported more allowing thunder to nod at the information

"I would assume so, I've met what I was told is the Fall Maiden. She seemed very nice and polite" Thunder exclaimed then looks at Kal waiting for more "and lastly for my weekly report is a new shadow group, no idea what they are named but they are obviously being led by a creature as old as the force" "how so?" "A team that I was tasked to train personally said he met this boss, a creature of pure energy" Thunder nodded finishing up the report in his hand then looks at Kal "keep up the good work Lieutenant" and like that the holocommunicator powers down in kals hand prompting the mandolorian to breath a sigh of relief then gets startled again by a knock on the door 'thank the force for sound proof doors!' Thinking to himself instantly hides the communication device into his pocket then walks over to the door to open it revealing a mocha skinned woman with a lab like uniform with shiny latex tights with steel toed heeled boots with her peach colored hair tied together with the woman's main weapon which is a dust infused scissors though she is also wearing safety goggles for an unknown reason.

"Hi Kal!" She said with a peppy energetic voice prompting the mandolorian soldier to smile at her "hello Violet" "May I come in!" With that the so,died walked to the side allowing the woman to swiftly enter the room getting a glimpse of the barren land scape that is Kals room "not a lot of decoration" she said then turned to face the spy "now I have come with a request! I would like you to come with me and Team JADE on a mission!" "Sure" Kal said prompting the woman to blink several times unsure of what she had heard "really?" "Sure, why not sounds like fun" Peach swore that she would've had to convince him somehow "thank you, having you come with us will be a comfort" she said walking over and hugging him.

She moves her head upwards slightly then moved deeper planting a kiss onto his lips which the soldier hooks his arms around the mocha skinned woman then pressed deeper into the kiss but they had to pull back "bullhead 7AM Sharp!" She said grinning lightly before pulling away from the spy who held a dazed and blushed look, main reason was that the two had a few days ago had started a relationship.

Peach slowly walks out the room while slowly moving her finger across his face then leaves "woah...what a woman" Kal said slowly sitting down on his bed.

-Location: Remnant, Arcadia, Phoenix, Juniors Club-

Within a newly furnished club where many workers wearing black suits and red colored shades are sweeping and cleaning off the tables inside, with the now current owners Melanie and Militia Malachite Twins made it an exact replica of the bar there Former uncle had owned but now they are mad though not mad for the man who made it possible for them to leave with there lives as well as the lives of the men who works for them, no to the man who slaughtered there uncle without batting an eyelash or accepting logical reality.

Militia slammed her hand onto the counter growling lightly "dammit! We should've stayed! We should've waited until that bastard came back!" She was shaking uncontrollably while clenching her bladed Hand cutting a claw mark onto the stone counter but red ink started to flow down her face because tears were falling however Melanie was on the other side of the bar wiping it down "Sis, there's nothing we could've done. He cut through Uncle like butter and faster then we could've managed and if we did somehow gotten the speed to block then that blade would've cut through us too" She said stopping from her job then wiped her hand down to her pristine white dress while looking over at her twin sister who's red dress was wrinkly and her make up was running off.

Militia just sighed looking behind her towards the rows of alcohol lining the shelves "I know I know...I just wished we could've done something...we couldn't rely on the Grand Admiral because your boyfriend said he was on mission outside of the planet" The red clad twin exclaimed taking a bottle of Vacuo Scotch and swigging from it "btw how is having a boyfriend? Is it annoying like our uncle said?" Militia asked with a shaky smile though Melanie just giggled at her knowing it was important to have a sense of humor in times like these so nothing gets blown up "Bolt is amazing, a true gentlemen. During his time off he always Came to see me" Melanie blushed at the thought of Marshal Commander Bolt, though how these two came together was the main fact that Bolt worked extra hard to get the twins and there men over to Arcadia even taking a pay cut to borrow a LAAT Gunship equipped with Stealth Tech.

Militia turned to face her sister once more after taking a swig from the drink "really? When was that?" Melanie giggled slightly turning away with a blush coating her cheeks "when you were passed out drunk" The red clad woman snorted at her "fine fine, I'll be in back to make sure we have everything ready for tomorrow's grand opening" with that Militia Leaves the bar to go into the back to look through the books once again.

Melanie straights up her white dress to look at the men cladded in black suits "alright everyone, take a break and make sure you get a snack in because we still gotta finish the cleaning" every suit nodded at there new boss then leaves towards the break room leaving the white dressed twin alone in the room until the love of her life popped his head through the crack of the front door "hello hello!" The man said popping in giving the woman a view of a tanned skinned male with brown eye and a shaven head "bolt!" Melanie shouted with glee vaulting over the bar to run into a hug with the Clone Commander who hugged back with a smile "just checking in on you, making sure you were still alive" Melanie giggled slightly tipping her head upwards and planting a kiss onto the clones lips then pulled back and looked down at his attire.

Bolts outfit consisted of a darkish green cargo pants with brand new sneakers though the shirt was 'X-Ray and Vav' imprinted on it "you have terrible sense of fashion love" Melanie exclaimed which Bolt snorted at her then the two lovers chuckled "yeah yeah, but I have a uniform so I don't have the time to dress up all fancy like you Sweetie" Melanie smiled uping her head towards him again planting another kiss "yeah yeah, now I see a bottle on that shelve with your name on it" Bolt said motioning his head towards the bar which she smiled a bit more "day off?" "Yeah, my day off"

-Location: Remnant, Arcadia, Phoenix-

It was mid afternoon for the newly created kingdom controlled and protected by the newest world power only known as the New Republic who's technology and military might outclasses atlas by 7 major leagues.

Two figures are walking down a beautiful made road where many individuals are walking past them with smiles on there faces at the peace and security that Arcadia had promised and kept since many of the military soldiers had done a lot to make sure war never reached the borders nor allowed any scrap of grimm get close without being blasted to pieces nor is crime present in the entire kingdom.

Many has tried to 'export' Republic technology to sell to the other kingdoms but border security is far to advance for small time theft, at one point a white fang infiltration unit broke into Phoenix to steal an AT-TE Battle Tank only to be caught by the New Republics Enforcer simply known as 'General Grievous' and they were slaughtered mercilessly.

Anyway one of the two figures who is named Danial Vivas who is a Civilian as a baker in the city of Phoenix and a human while his wife, Isara Vivas, is a bunny Faunus who's floppy ears were at a natural bent.

The bunny girl hugged her husbands right arm as they walked the night time streets passing by any nocturnal humans or Faunus, as the two walked they continue to bypass very sleek buildings coated what many of the red tinted soldiers which many of them had ,they were renamed as Shock Troopers after a defense guard back where they came from, said they were built from a very strong metal alloy known as Durasteel which is so strong a high blast of blaze dust couldn't dent it so nothing from Remnant could even damage it slightest.

The married couple walks into a neatly kept park to sit down at one of the benches slightly mingling among themselves while they stared at the starry night sky where they could see little images of the 26 Fleet in space since solis Arcadia had a direct sight with the sleepy and such a sight can't be only visible during the starry night. As well as the perfect sight for those seeking comfort in a powerful force.

—

Alright guys after another major writers block I now have another chapter sent out, this time with a time skip 6 months into the future. Anyway don't hesitate when sending in your ocs or even ideas on how to better the story.

Alright guys here's a challenge for this chapter, come up with the most diabolical, dangerous and downright evil torture methods that would even get me to think twice before talking back.

Well well! Looks like Cinder is close to cracking! All she needs is one more push before crumbling completely.

Well look at that! Ars is far into her pregnancy but now the worst part of the experience is about to kick in. Give me some ideas to torture Jaune with this :) heheheh

Looks like Bossk and Amber are a couple now! I got lazy at one point and just said 'fuck it'

Ahhh looks like Spy Krugr is getting a bit to deep into the mission! Let's all hope he doesn't do what every spy in every spy movie does when they fall for a girl

A new character approach's! Along with the Bio Scientist Charon! And now they had set a prelude for a new coming character and ohhhh shit! It looks like Jaune is coming up with an improved clone army himself! And they are probably better then the clones

Ahhhh more romance is starting with Bolt and Melanie! Didn't see that coming! You didn't, I saw it a mile away. Haha!

—

Updated Military Charter for Arc of the Grand Republic

Military Commanders of the 26 Fleet and main characters

Jaune Arc - Grand Admiral - Jaune Arc is the Former Leader of Team JNPR and Current Grand Admiral of the 26 Fleet of the Grand Army of the Republic. He uses the Arcs Wrath which is a DC-17 Commando Pistol that shifts into a yellow bladed lightsaber, Jaune is a heavily intelligent man even after regressing into a 17 year old boy as he had made plans in contingencies

Ar'alani - Fleet Commander - Ar'alani is also a very intelligent woman who is the second in command of the 26 Fleet, she overlooks situations with a calm air but also sees the bigger picture of certain motives. She's also married to Jaune Arc, her preferred weapon is the DC-15x Sniper Rifle

Adi Gallia - Jedi General - Adi Gallia is a Master of the Jedi Order and a member of the High Jedi Council. She's been working with Jaune ever since he became admiral of the 26 Fleet even though she distrusts the admiral she can't help but respect his drive for peace and freedom. Preferred Weapon is her Custom Lightsaber

Bolt - Marshal Commander - Bolt is the Commanding Officer for the 120th Legion; Arc's Lightning. Bolt who wears the armor similar to Captain Rex of the 501st Legion but has the lightning bolt patterns. Bolt is a kind and compassionate man who prefers to talk things out but he will raise his blasters if needed too, his Preferred Weapon is the Dual Wielded DC-17 Commando Pistols

Thunder - Fleet Captain - Thunder is the Fleet Captain of the 26 Fleet, he Commands all the ships and is directly under Jaune, Ar'alani and Bolt. His preferred weapon is the DC-17 Commando Pistol

TC aka Super Tactical Droid - Commander - TC is the republic built tactical droid meant to equal or even surpass the intelligence of the Super Tactical Droid of the Separatists even though TC was originally built to replicate pure human intelligence. Preferred weapon is the Separatist E-5 Carbine

C-21 High Singer - Captain - a droid built on the fiery planet of sullest, sin had spent most of its life being a bounty hunter until it met Jaune on a mission though after some convincing Sin ended up joining the republic under Jaunes command. It's preferred weapon is it's Modified E-5 Carbine

Bossk - Captain - Born on the planet of Trandosha, Bossk spent his early childhood training to be a hunter and when he became old enough to travel the galaxy on his own, he became a bounty hunter. Though upo Hunters game with Jaune Arc bested on his home field Bossk and his honor allowed him to follow Jaune to the ends of the universe. Preferred weapon is the Relby V10 Mortar Gun

Requiem - Captain - Requiem was built on the sand planet of Geonosis though with the mistake of being programmed with Super Tactical Droid Programming but at the second battle of geonosis was found by Jaune Arc thus the Droid was intergrated into his army becoming a captain -Submitted by Battledroid1106

Inverse - Commando Captain of Shadow Squad - Inverse as the name says, this commando droid has the inverted colors then the normal commando droid, white with black. Anyway Inverse was actually the commando droid captain nearly destroyed at the Rishi Moon but survived somehow from the explosion but was founded several years later on the verge of destruction by Jaune Arc now Inverse has a new captain, goal and vengeance against the separatists Preferred Weapon is the Silenced E-5 Carbine with Separatist Vibroblade

HK-47 - Head Assassin - HK was an old droid found on tatooine by Bossk though Bossk thought it looked interesting and brought it to Jaune. After some time HK was reactivated then nearly killed Jaune until HK now serves his new master named Jaune Arc. Preferred Weapon is the DC-15x Sniper Rifle

General Grievous -General-

Admiral Trench -Fleet Admiral-

Proxy - A droid precisely built to combat Jedi, Sith and More - Proxy was Jaunes Secure Project after learning about order 66 from the Kamino Prime Minister this prompting Jaune to form his own way of combatting Jedi thus proxy is made, implanted with over 3 dozen fighting styles of Jedi masters for the past 200 Years proxy can even go toe to toe with Grand Master Yoda for a short period of time preferred weapon is the Twin Lightsabers with blue and green Kyber crystals

De-Sasha - Head Scientist - Sasha is one of the Head Cloners from Kamino and was infact a member of the ruling council who suggested they used The Mandolorion Genes as the bases for the clones, she's a thoughtful woman who takes everyone's consideration before making any decision. De-Sasha is no fighter but she's taken to pull the trigger of a ship instead

Charon - Head Bioscientist - Charon is a member of the super aggressive, super intelligent species though till centuries ago they were a force to be reckoned with no the species taken up wars in labs, creating deadly bio weapons but Charon who taken a great liking to Jaune followed the admiral developing Bio Weapons for Jaunes Use Only. Charon looks like the merge of a Spider and a human so it has 6 furry legs and 4 furry arms, it's face is actually very similar to a spiders face with two mandibles and 4 Soulless Calculating Eyes preferred weapon is Bio Chemical Bombs

Magna - Head Guard - Magna was one of the magnaguards found on Tatooine nearly broken until several members of the 120th Legion came across it, brought it to the 26 Fleet hoping it contains Separatist intel but Jaune came to persuade the droid, Magna now works for Jaune as the head guard then divulged Separatist intel preferred weapon is the modified Electro Staff that shifts into an electro sword and an electro sniper

Ruuk - Bounty Hunter - Ruuk is a Wookie from the Kasshyke planet which is known as a forest planet, Ruuk back home is the son of a chieftain but left his world for a life of adventure but came across Jaune one day who was hired by him to assist but the pay was so great that Ruuk kept under Jaunes employment

Kal Kruger -Head Spy- Kal is a mandolorian from the Kruger Clan and while they are hailed as warriors in Mandalore they primarily deal war in the shadow side and been called dishonorable by many, Kal fought as his clan taught him. -Submitted by ComparedDread12

Leland Fenris -Weapons Designer and CEO- Leland is a native born Wolf Faunus who is infact the son of a used to be destroyed powerful weapons developer before the Schnee dust company had someone toppled them down leaving Leland orphaned due to his parents committing suicide. With the Fenris family almost dead and leaving there only son with prototype weaponry blueprints that the Schnees had been hounding for until Jaune found Fenris traveling trying to rebuild his family company, Jaune hired Fenris and personally funded the man rebuilding the Fenris Weapons Manufacturing Company

Obsidian Johnson aka Doctor X -Chemical Weapons Designer- Not much is known about the background of Doctor X aside from his immense knowledge of chemical warfare even close on par with Charon and despite that he's not passionate about anything, he builds when he's told and he watches whatever poor schmuck ends up on the wrong end of his weapons. Doctor X is also known to have built the most deadly weapon in Jaunes Arsenal -Submitted by Milanwal

Omega -Sith Assassin- Omega is a darksider with a deep hatred against the Jedis who slaughtered his parents due to the 'nefarious' acts of kidnapping children to the Jedi order. Ran away after killing the Jedis who killed his parents he traveled the galaxy as the clone wars raged on, Omega was founded by Jaune and angered thinking the Admiral was a Jedi was swiftly defeated by the Republic soldier then was granted a chance to fight for a true cause, a cause where no Jedi has a say to ANYONE outside the order

Roman Torchwick -Thief and Captain-

Neapolitan -Thug and Captain-

-Warriors not allied with Jaune-(I had announced somewhere in the Rwby fanbase to send an oc for the story so here they are and each of these characters!...are super fucked!)

Yin Huami -Huntress in Training- Yin is a Hummingbird Faunus with Bird like wings making her one of the more unique variants of Faunus to walk Remnant though wanting to help protect the world she previously sent in applications to both Mistral and beacon academy but beacon

Regalia Corona -Huntress in Training- Regalia is a Chameleon Faunus hailing from the kingdom of atlas where Faunus discrimination is much higher then the rest of the world though wanting to change all that except from joining the terrorist organization known as the white fang, Regalia joined the Atlas Academy wanting to become a Huntress, using her abilities as a Faunus as well as her aura she sets out fighting against the darkness of Grimm and the discrimination of man

Koža Otrovan -Huntress in Training- Koza is a simple Huntress who is more simplistic then most like not giving names for simple weapons and the like but she's also a very powerful warrior who's semblance allows her to exhale large clouds of poisonous smoke out of her mouth which can kill people for extended periods of time while short periods can paralyze them, an unpredictable woman uses her strange mindset of personality on the battlefield which makes her much more dangerous

Storm Perkunos -Huntsmen- Storm is a wondering Mercenary who travels the land often lending his abilities and skills to anyone for food and a place to sleep, Storm is also a Bear Faunus but often flies the nails as they don't get in the way of drawing his weapon. He is some Brute who fights without a second thought but a very respectful man because to those he puts down he was told by his father that the spirit that leaves the bodies is just another stranger and they always treat strangers with kindness

Rafus Rixam -Huntsmen in Training- Rafus is a member of Team RIDR and is the designated gunner for the team along with his fellow first years, considered to be the goof ball of his team and famous for doing illogical ways of passing time during class but in combat he's a great marksman. He's also currently in a relationship with Ruby Rose.

\- Draeg Miles -Huntsmen in Training- a member of the first year team RIDR also the designated tank due to his semblance which is more unique as it gives away the most basic of aura use, also considered to be the nicest among team RIDR and currently in a relationship with Weiss Schnee

\- Itam Killeram -Huntsmen in Training- Designated as the Ninja for Team RIDR as well as the unofficial self proclaimed top book worm of beacon academy, he's known for his preference in stealth and assassination and taste for the erotic literature called Ninjas of Love, currently in a relationship with Blake Belladonna.

\- Rathan Messor -Huntsmen in Training- Leader of Team RIDR and considered to be the father of his teammates, while he is the most secretive then the rest of his mates, it's to show he has a caring nature towards most of everyone else, currently in a relationship with Yang Xio Long

Jasper Eden -Former Huntress- she is a deadly Cougar Faunus and the God Mother of the Rising Demon Gang, she was treated with more discrimination then most Faunus could even while such she held a deep hatred against the humans of Remnant then to the point she joined the white fang with the sole purpose of seeing humans burn at her feet.

Ava Steele -Huntress in Training- an adorable snuggle pie that's mixed with a cutie eye badass, she's very adorable on the outside with a teddy bear to complete the image that can make you 'ohhhh she's cuuuute!' but that bear of hers holds a desert eagle that can make anyone shout out 'oh shit! She's packing heat!' The complete mix of cute and deadly. She's also a Munchkin Cat Faunus

Lilith Forest -Mercenary- a Red tailed Faunus Who works as a Mercenary but purely that as she has no allegiance to anyone except the money that fills her pockets but despite being a pure blooded merc she has the mindset of a true profession which means that she won't stop until her job is done and won't accept the money until after it's been completed

Black Wolf -Huntress in Training- a former soldier of the Atlas Military and a current Huntress in Training but she left after learning that she was working for the corrupt rather then the values that the atlas military had often preached, leaving she intends of finding her own path of violence while helping the people.

Ocean Steele -Huntsmen in Training- Ocean who's nicknamed the Silent Assassin is due to his stealthy like fighting style, he's a Black Wolf Faunus who's seen plenty of discrimination during his time though is preserving through his time at beacon as a Huntsmen and an Owner of a Coffee Shop called 'Whole Latta Love'. Having lived on the streets for most of his life then joined the white fang with a mindset of obtaining equality for the Faunus until he left due to Ocean learning that some of his marks were innocent people. Now current at beacon with a plan to assassinate Adam Taurus.

Peter Xio Long -Huntsmen in Training-

Navy Heart -Huntsmen-

Fang Huang -Huntress in Training-

Vi Grace -Huntress in Training-

Army-

Ships- 22

1 Capital Command Senator Class Cruiser; Aurora

6 Venator Class Ships; Crocea Mors, Striker, Magnetism, Discharge, Incitement[Destoryed], Application

4 Acclamator Class Cruiser; LandPoint, Reaction, Pressure, Radioactivity

3 Consular Class Cruiser; Electro Sweeper, Lightning Straight, Combustible

4 Arquiten Class Light Cruiser; Voltage, Wattage, Kilowatts, Friction

3 Pelta Class Medical Frigate; Conductivity, Gravity, Rays

1 Prototype Venator Style Weapon; Proto Cannon

1 Dreadnaught Class Cruiser; Invisible Hand

Clone Troopers- 121,400

Droids- 30,000

10,000 B1 Droid Units

-Red Security Droids: 2,000

-Blue Pilot Droids: 2,000

5,000 B2 Super Droids 500 Droidaka Mark 1 aka the Original Droideka 5,000 BX Commando Droids 100 IG-100 Magna Guards 400 Assassin Droids 1,000 OG-9 Homing Spider Droid 1,000 Dwarf Spider Droids 1,000 Octuptarra Magna Tri Droid 500 Aqua Droids 500 A-DSD Advanced Dwarf Spider Droid 500 Droidaka Mark 2 500 Heavy Homing Spider Droid 2,000 IG-227 Hellfire Class Droid Tank 2,000 NR-N99 Persuader Class Droid Enforcer 2,000 LR-57 Combat Droid 2,000 Crab Droid 3,000 Vulture Class Mark 1 Starfighter 3,000 Hyena Class Bomber

*Specialist Troopers

Marshal Commander Bolt 4 Arc Troopers 4 Commando Troopers 21 Clone Captains 76,500 Foot Soldiers 14,500 Clone Pilots 8,000 Clone Medics 7,000 Heavy Clone Troopers 6,500 Flame Troopers 6,500 Sniper Troopers 6,500 Scout Troopers

*Inverses Squad

Inverse -Captain Dark -Sniper Shade -Incognito Specialist Dusk/Deceased Umbra

*Specialized Squads

MTF Omega Squad: Inverses Squad: Arc Squad: Valkyrie Squad: Bomber Squad: Nova Corps: Kruger Clan:

Vehicles- 1318

992 ARC-170: Clone Starfighters used for basic and broken our Arial and Space Battles

246 Y-Wing Bombers: Y shaped star fighters commonly used for bombing ships, capable of holding up to 8 Proton Torpedo

80 Nu-Class Attack Shuttles: they are mainly used as transports but these ships are known for attacking small groups of fighters

100 Zenuas 33 Starfighter: Zenuas is a Starfighter originated from Umbra which houses a heavy blast cannon and two plasma cannons with enough power to puncture through heavy blast shields

*Carriers: 1500

740 LAAT Gunship aka Low Attitude Assault Transport: small Gunships used to hold up to 30 Clone Troopers, has two heavy blasters on the front as well as missile packs

500 HAET Gunship aka High Attitude Entry Transport: these ships are used to drop squads or clones high in the air like dropping them from orbit

546 LAAC Gunship aka Low Attitude Assault Carrier: these ships are used to carry tanks, vehicles etc to assist the ground troops

*Ground Vehicles: 1255Vehicles

242 AT-TEs aka All Terrain Tactical Enforcer: a six legged tank built to survive all manners of environments

5 HAVw A6 Juggernaut: this is a multi wheel vehicle that's plated multiple times to prevent even point blank laser cannons but can be breached if it's attacked by multiple heavy cannon fire

1680 74-Z Speeder Bikes: Hover Based Nike's used mainly by scout Troopers, capable of using heavy blaster mounted on the front

200 AV-7 Anti Vehicle Cannons: Mountable Cannons with enough laser power to break through a heavy separatist tank

100 RX-200 Falchion Class Assault Tank: this are hover based tanks who's energy beams can cut through lightly plated armor but with enough tanks and energy could cut through a Cruiser

200 AT-RT aka All Terrain Recon Transport: this is a small two legged vehicle used for scouting missions, it holds a light blasted

100 AT-AP aka All Terrain Attack Pod: This is a two legged machine with a large laser barrel that can but through ground shields like butter but it has lighter armor then other tanks

200 Umbaran Heavy Mobile Tank: this is a tank originated from Umbra, it has a super heavy blaster cannon powerful enough to break through an AT-TE Tank with a single plasma shell

200 Armored Assault Tanks: this is the tank originally used by the Separatist Alliance but Jaune stole enough tanks to find his own droids, it has a white and gold paint job with the Republic insignia

Armory-

-Guns

Heavy ACP Repeater Gun Accelerated Charged Particle Repeater Gun Accelerated Charged Particle Array Gun Blaster Cannon Bow caster DH-17 Blaster Pistol E-11 Blaster Rifle DL-44 Heavy Blaster Pistol E-Web Heavy Repeating Blaster Flamethrowers Missile Launcher M-7 Rotary Blaster

-Melee

Stun Baton Force Pike

-Bio Weapons

Shadow Wing Virus Blue Shadow Virus Krytos Virus Brainrot Virus

-Super Weapons

Electro Pulse Bomb Lethal Gas Bomb

-Bombs

Blazer Bomb Thermal Detonators Droid Poppers(Electro Ion Bombs) Thermal Detonator Tape Flash Bang Grenade

-Misc Equipment

Portable Scanner Sensor Tag. Sensor Jammer Homing Beacon Com Link Stun Cuffs Code Cylinders Molecular Bonded Alloys ReliaCharger Power Calibrater Breath Mask Model TD2.3 Electro Binoculars Medpacks Bacta Tanks 3 Holocrons- Sith, Jedi, and Telos Organic Gill

-Captive Monster

Krypt Dragon - Home Planet: Tatooine - Danger Level: 10 10 10 10 10! Cloned Zillo Beast - Home Planet: Malastar - Danger Level: 10 10 10 10 10 Fucking 11!

Executive Orders- Activation Code; 554677892124

Order 1187: The completely destruction of any technology and information relating to the Republic which is unwillingly taken by any apposing or unknown force by any means. Follow-up directives include scenarios for the imprisonment and interrogation of apposing agent/s; followed by their immediate execution.

\- Order 3878: Capture of a single wanted individual through the mass arrest and threatened execution of a civilian population. Follow-up directives include scenarios for removal of witnesses, body disposal of civilian casualties, and suppression of communications.

\- Order 3345: The infiltration, and elimination of key apposing individuals who would see the rise and integration of the 26th Fleet fail. Follow-up directives include scenarios for removal of witnesses, body disposal of apposing agents, and suppression of communications.

\- Order 7665: In the event of the Supreme Commander

being incapacitated or declared unfit to issue orders, overall command shall fall to the next individual of sufficient rank to lead until a council elected replacement can be appointed.

\- Order 9980: In the event of a Kingdoms declaration of war, any and all individuals or transports belonging to said Kingdom within the established borders of the 26th Fleet shall be detained and consider as a potential fret. Follow-up directives include scenarios for the release of detained individuals, continued imprisonment, and execution.

\- Order: X-01: The completely genocide of any opposing group or species that is seen by all members of the commanding council as a fret against the Republic. This order can be carried out by any means necessary, with the united agreement of the commanding council.


	13. Chapter 11: Science! Yay! And the bridge

Chapter 11: Science! Yay! And the New Guy

Note: Science...it happens...

—

Jaune groans as he rubbed a hand over his face that's started to be covered in stubble while glancing down at the multitude of papers scattered over his desk that also was covered in priceless Artifacts and Arts, the papers however were request sheets, progress reports on the droid factories and vehicle factories both led by the New Republic Enforcer Grievous, the papers also included field reports that showed the New Republics growing influence across the planet.

The Admiral looked up to see the two soldiers finishing repairs on his office door by two white plated troopers, the reason why the door needed repaired is because 2 months had passed and Ar'alani started her crazy pregnancy stage or that's what Jaune called it.

-Flashback-

"Oh yes yes yes! That sounds simply wonderful!" Ar spoke very excitedly to her husband but that mood swung highly which soon tears formed in her eyes "but but...it's so close, what...what if?" And again her mood swung which made Ar looked extremely tired for whatever reason "I should buuuuut...it's to far, though if you really need me, but it's too far..." now her Final mood swing turned dark as her narrowed into a dark glare as a dark like aura perpetrated from her body and yelled at Jaune "YOU KNOW WHAT!? JUST GO! GO AND LEAVE ME!"

Jaune looked extremely uncomfortable at talking to his own wife though he was wearing his Deathwatch Armor and his helmet underneath his right arm though Bolt was standing behind him with a Z-6 Rotary Cannon resting on his shoulder was standing back several steps because Ar at this stage of her pregnancy was scary, next to Bolt was a Panther Faunus who had his helmet on the ground while hiding just next to bolt, his panther ears dropped at the Angry Matriarchy and his name is Nexus.

"Soooo...no on the scouting mission...got it" Jaune said very unsure of what to think at what just happened but ar soon charged and grabbed Jaune by his armors chest plates causing the clone and Faunus to step back highly scared while Jaunes Mando helmet fell to the ground "Ar Please! It's only-" Jaune tried to plead but her angry stage outmatched his plea for peace "if you say once more that it's only one more month...I'll throw you into the air lock..." "*whimper*...c-cookies?..." Jaune whimpered out like a defeated wolf cub which her tripled "NOW" Ar turned to leave to find that they were watched by basically every clone, human and Faunus soldier in the hallway "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU LOOKING AT!?" And that hell caused every head to turn away.

The blue angry woman soon walked away in a huff leaving Jaune to quickly scramble to pick up his helmet and swiftly ran away from the hallway with the two troopers close behind almost as scared

-flashback Timeskip-

Jaune sat his chair keeping his head shakily close to his legs while Bossk stood beside him with an unsure gaze while the air was unspoken "Jaune come on...sssshe can't be THAT bad" Bossk was the first to break the uncomfortable ice but that caused Jaune to swiftly turn towards Bossk with a crazed look "THAT IS NOT AR'ALANI! YOU DONT KNOW AT ALL! ESPECIALLY THE THINGS IVE DONE!" "What? Did you kill someone?" Bossk joked but not really considering how crazy Ar was lately so Jaune could've murdered someone "should I even ask?" Bossk commented which Jaune starts explaining the situation.

"Ok! Last month she was fine right! All sweet and cuddly! But now her mood swings are giving me whip lash! She's super aggressive all the time and Force Forbid! That we don't have her snacks or foods" Jaune complains about his wife's pregnant tendencies though Bossk just stared with a deadpanned face "that doesn't seem to bad Kid" "that's not all! Let's just say my hips are STILL on fire! FIRE!" "And your complaining about that man?" Bossk joked but that joke was for naught as Jaune got up from the chair and got very close to Bossk pointing his finger right in the reptilians face "BOOOOSSSSSK! MEN ARENT BUILT LIKE THAT BOSSK!" Though Bossk was heavily annoyed by the finger "dude stop" "there's no sleep! Only friction!" "Ok stop now!" "Then don't let her find me! I need time to-" Jaune was interrupted as the metal door to Jaunes office was literally kicked off its hinges and a blue skinned woman with a heavily dark aura entered the room "BOSSK. JAUNE. WHERE" she ordered so calmly that it scared the Trandoshan bounty hunter.

Bossk was literally shaking at the sight of the woman as such a presence wasn't felt ever since his father spoke tales of his mother going through similar changes when she was pregnant with Bossk "h-hey! Fleet C-Commander...your looking gre-" Bossk tried to help his friend but when Ar yelled he flinched at the sheer bloodlust in the room "STUFF IT" "ok..." He squeaked out trying to make himself much smaller as to get out of Ar's Predatory Gaze "Jaune. Where." She spoke once more and this time Bossk didn't want to get hurt so he pointed at the desk "he's under the desk!" Bossk ratted out Jaune before moving to the corner by the door and tried to be smaller then before.

"FUCKING TRAITOR!" Jaune called out from his desk popping the top of his head from the corner see a heavily angry blue woman staring down at him "JAUNE. NOW" "c-coming..." Jaune gets up from under his desk follwoinhnhis wife like a pup who just neutered while Bossk just slide down panting hard from the aggressiveness of a pregnant woman

-Flashback End-

Jaune Arc chuckled at the memories but it was coming close for Ar to be giving birth to Jaunes beautiful son though as he was sighing off some financial reports though as he was doing that, the door to Jaunes office opened revealing a human male with a lab coat, formal pants, shoes and a white button up shirt with a black vest though his black ventilation mask that covered the bottom half of his face.

"Grand Admiral" the masked doctor spoke making his presence known to the head of the military, Jaune looks up when Doctor X entered the room "Doctor, do you have anything to report?" Which Obsidian nodded taking a datapad from underneath his lab coat showing the screen to him which showed the galaxy with 5 Planets each labeled which one was named 'Remnant' with a 'you are here' right next to it "what am I looking at?" Jaune asked moving closer slightly trying to see what's going on "we are located by Remnant, that's affirmed by the 'you are here' sign but the planets you are seeing is the system you called 'Remnant System' but I was told by the Striker that these five planets are the only planets in this system" X exclaimed by gesturing all across the screen then moved the image around showing no more planets located.

The Weak lunged man looked up from the screen seeing a confused look though Jaune spoke his concerns "but how's that possible? The galaxy is infinitely expanding and such more planets should be forming how is it possible that 5 Planet are located in this system" Doctor X nodded at the logic of his leader but spoke upon his theory "I had sent Several of our Venator Cruisers in widely different directions to see if I was wrong..." X stopped seeing a moment of clarity from Jaune who's eyes dropped lightly "and I assume this was months?" X merely nodded at the question "yes and from the observation...there has been no planets in sight aside from the five in this precise system so this concludes my theory and opens the gates of another one." X continued his lecture soon drawing a circle around the system signifying the Remnnat System.

"Have you heard of a Jedi Folk Lore named Mortis?" X asked lookingnup at Jaune who nodded but thought to himself 'yeah and it's true, got one of them in my head' 'awwww! You like me don't you!' 'Fuck. You.' Jaune retorted in his head but kept his attention towards x as he explains his new theory.

"In the Jedi Lore, Mortis is said to be housed in a whole different dimension paralleled to ours like a whole different layer above our universe that many cannot see nor travel too, it's said that Mortis is also the birthplace to the force as well as exuding the force into its dimensional pocket and that's where the force in our universe is from, many Jedis who has enough mitaclorian count can access this dimensional pocket to draw power from it as well as two diverse planets to have an abundance of one side's energy, So putting side to side this theory and the theory of the Lasats homeworld 'Lira San' there homeworld has the abundance of the lightside and hidden somewhere in the unknown regions" X finished part of his lecture seeing the datapad going from the Remnant System to a whole new screen where another planet labeled lira San has the word 'Ashla' as well as a circle around it.

The doctor continued his lecture once again "just like the Jedi Order, Lira San is Peaceful 'Hardly', as well as isolated, but a planet who exudes the dark side. And while I did my research on a multitude of planets who does possess an abundance of dark side energy, this one seems to be the birthplace of the Sith Order as such holds a far clearer amount of energy" X explained as he moved to a whole new slide showing the planet named Korriban, literally named, with the word 'Bogan' next to it "though I'm getting off track, Lira San and Korriban are both renowned for there abundance of one particular side of the force but during my research into Old Republic History. I have came across a planet that's known to have an abundance of both sides of the force, both Ashla and Bogan simply known as Tython" X stopped to watch Jaune getting more interested in the force theory because Jaune always had an interest in the force as a whole as well as interested in force based artifacts.

"Well if you wish to know more about the force theory come to me after hours, but in any case what I'm getting at is that Mortis as well as the majority of the force is housed in a separate dimension and I've came to a...well a sloppy theory but it is a theory none the less" X continued again moving back to the Remnant System Slide writing 'The Galaxy' outside the circle of System "I've came to the conclusion that we too had been separated from our normal dimension, we've entered a separate pocket dimension" The Doctor looked up seeing he got Jaunes attention then smiled underneath his mask.

"Do you have any evidence to support this theory? And while it is a logically sound theory but without evidence to support it-" Jaune spoke but stopped when the doctor spoke once again "I have several pieces of evidence, firstly is the map of the galaxy" X moved the slid to a copy of the Galactic map on the pad "this is the map to our galaxy, here is Nar Shedda" X touched the pad and the name Nar Shedda came up from its precise planet "Currosant" pressed the planet labeled Currosant "Ryloth, Lasan, Lothal, Tatooine etc" pressed the four planets and there respective names showed up though x continued "but after many hours of studying the map, I've labeled that Remnant wasn't located in any point in the galaxy plus a few parsecs outside the galaxy but still nothing and I've also studied the Rakatas in general and found there presence was only limited to the galaxy so we have no theory that the Rakatas ever left the galaxy then I studied the Teleporter in the hanger and found where the rest of its kind has been located, only two more of its kind has been documented."

X then showed that two highlighted planets has been shown to have the same teleporter which was Currosant where Jaune first appeared in the galaxy then another planet in the unknown regions labeled as 'Rakata Prime' aka Birthplace of the Rakatas "however the teleporter in the hanger showed that it was never documented in Republic history and I've went as far as the founding of the Ancient Republic, now my second evidence would be the temporal displacement but this is more shaky because I don't have anyone else to support this" Doctor X explains as he puts away the datapad away "starting with you sir, in the galaxy who've served the Republic for 16 Years when you were 17, putting that together would be 16 + 17 = 34 but when we arrived in the Remnant System it seemed that time recognized you and taken those 16 years away while the rest had only been shaved off several years off there elder bones, then reverting back to the point in time that you left now another point in temporal displacement would be the time itself, I've taken statements from General Gallia and Captain Torchwick. The general explains it's been 16 years while in Remnant by The Captain said only 6 Months passed so my theory is that time flows differently as such solidifies my explanation" X finished his explanation seeing Jaune extremely interested in his lecture.

"however the time part of my theory still remains unfounded as I don't have anyone else to refer to and such but-" X asked before being interrupted by Requiem as his B1 Holographic Form appeared on Jaunes holoprojetor "Commander?" Jaune answered the call as he looked down from his seat at the holo form.

The B1 Unit saluted at Jaune then speaking "greetings Admiral! I was informed by Commander Bolt that a ship has came out of hyperspace and crash landed on Remnant" Jaune raised an eyebrow looking up at Obsidian who is watching with morbid scientific curiosity before Jaune looks back down "alright should I give the order to retrieve what has crashed?" "No need sir, Recovery Units 1 and 5 has already been dispatched with Captain Sin leading and we found a Cather/Human Hybrid found in the help of the ship, he's recovering in Arcadia's Hospitalized Institute" Jaune nodded at the initiative that his troops are taking "and the ship?" "The ship is a Lancer-Class Pursuit Star Carrie, Small but fast and it's in pretty good shape just needs to be fixed up is all" Jaune chuckled at this but not what he wants to know so getting up from his seat speaking about what he really wanted from the Lancer Ship "I meant, did you retrieve the ship commander? I'd rather not have the White Fang or Force Forbid Atlas finding such a piece of heavy machinery."

Requiem seemed to look to his side and took a datapad from another that's not projected then looking down at its contents "ahh yes sir!...ah! Admiral, I was just informed that Recovery 1 had recovered the Lancer-Class Pursuit and its on its way to Arcadia as we speak for repairs" The B1 Commander looked up seeing the pleased look from his leader "good job Requiem, when the ship is repaired I want a copy of all of its recorded information. And I will be arriving to interrogate our guest" "Roger Roger" Requiem spoke before disappearing as the holoprojector powers down.

Jaune looks up to Obsidian who held a very curious look in his eye "sir, if you allow. I would love to be present when you speak to the intruder then possibly I can confirm and produce an idea to return to the galaxy" Jaunes eyebrows raised at that information wondering if it was possible to return "we can return to the galaxy?" Jaune asked walking up to Obsidian who nodded with glee "yes indeed Admiral, I've been working with Sasha and Charon and such we've discovered that if we produce a negative source of energy then we can potentially blast a hole out of this dimension into our galaxy and form a hyperspace route" Doctor X explained the basics of the experiment.

Jaune nodded but scratched his chin in thought as to get the form of negative energy means negative emotional energy and what type of energy did Jaune have that was negative and powerful then he comes to a realization turning to X again with question "so if we do by chance pluck a hole into our galaxy would that make us more vulnerable to attacks if people know where the hyperspace route is located?" X shook his head at the question and proceeded to explain the science behind the hole theory "no sir, the source of energy that we will be using is a special one and one that many won't be able to acquire because don't forget we are in a parallel dimension and what we are doing is plunging a hole that one we can control such as if I can reproduce similar energy readings and place it into all of our hyper drives meaning we can willingly send our ships through that special hyperspace route" Jaunes eyes widened as he finally figured out, as this hyperspace route would be special and maintained by a source of energy unlike many in the galaxy, powered by the force energy then the only way for them to get attacked is by those who goes through the hyperspace route accidentally though this hope increases when X continued "and when we are in the galaxy, we can travel to this dimension from any point in the galaxy."

Jaune soon smirked at this knowing it'd be unpredictable to anyone who comes intact with the blonde admirals fleet when they return "X, I want you to go to the protocannon and start your experiments with its power source. The gate guard will stop you but you can pass with this access code...11/27 understood?" X raised an eyebrow as that wasn't a normal military based access code...no that precise code was special for whatever reason "very well, I assume you'll fill me in on the intruder?" "Of course, can't have my top theorist not in the loop" Jaune retorted with a chuckle which Obsidian chuckled with his commanding officer.

-With Obsidian 'X' Johnson-

After around ten minutes Obsidian took a shuttle from the main hanger and was flying towards the Weaponized Venator Cruiser though as he was flying towards it someone's voice came through, Female in tone and its voice is that of the kaminoian woman De-Sasha "Nu-Class Shuttle 0988 this is Director De-Sasha. You are coming close to the protocannon without authorization. Turn back or be blasted under the suspicion of treason against the New Republic" Johnson snorted slightly before moving forward slightly pressing a button to speak "this is Weapons Designer Doctor X, Access Code: 11/27, I was given express permission to study and experiment with the power source of the weapon" Johnson spoke with full authority before moving back putting his back onto the seat waiting for the leader of the cannon to finish processing him.

After several minutes Sasha's voice comes through again with happy news "you have been processed Doctor X, your cleared for docking." The doctor smiled at the news before flying towards the protocannon at one of its hangers, docking in one of them slowly landing just as a tall Kamino woman walk towards it gracefully while backed by two Magnaguards who both were wielding Electrostaffs waiting patiently.

the shuttles door opens revealing the Doctor in his formal outfit and lab coat "I'm surprised that the Grand Admiral has allowed you access, he only allows me and the technicians to know the truth behind this magnificent weapon" The Kamino Woman exclaimed looking down at the shorter species though X looks up to stare into the woman's cool silver eyes "I was surprised to but he believes this theory of ours and I offered a way we can break through into the galaxy" Sasha's eyes narrowed slightly though heavily intrigued upon this solution "do explain your thoughts on 'breaking' into the galaxy" she asked wanting to know which X nodded.

"Well with the energy that the Protocannon is producing may be dense enough for us to break into the galaxy into a form of a special hyperspace route then if can reproduce that exact energy reading and apply to all of our hyperdrives then our fleet can make use of this special hyperspace route to appear anywhere in the galaxy and vice versa" Obsidian gave the theory upon implementing the route which gave Sasha a look of more intrigue "very well Doctor X, allow me to escort you to the power core" Sasha turned around and starts walking a brisk walk just as the guards turned and walked with her and x following.

It was a silent walk but one with purpose as the four entered the power core to watch specialized clones with a mixture of black and red armor though they didn't pay any attention to the director or her guards or even the unknown doctor that just came aboard "this is a SSS Class Military secret and if the Grand Admiral believes your trusted enough for you to know and even experiment on this source then we will trust you but if you dare take advantage of that trust then you will be gunned down for treason" Sasha has warned the doctor who just nodded at the Kamino woman until the stopped in front of the center of the ship and a rotating pyramid relic is floating in the middle as an energy is poured into it and exhaling a red energy that even Obsidian can feel was dark in nature.

"What is that?" The doctor asked pointing at the rotating object which Sasha turned to stare down with her unfeeling silver eyes though she answered the question dutifully "that is the Sith Holocron that is being used as our power source, I do not know it's true purpose but when the Grand Admiral first showed me it, he exclaimed some of its purpose however it seems to have multiple uses with this one being used as energy" X nodded touching his masked chin watching the energy pass through the prism before looking at Sasha, take me to the observation deck because I would like to confirm this theory now" X ordered which she nodded to start leading him.

Now on the former bridge now turned observation deck in one of the two Venator towers, X walks towards the glass thinking before looking at Sasha who held her hands downwards but in front of her watching the doctor intensely "I want you to fire the proto cannon with full power" x ordered which Sasha spoke her concerns immediately "I would advise against that doctor, the recommended power setting is half as that's enough to wipe out a Separatist Armada of 7 Munificent Frigates and 3 Providence Class Dreadnaughts. However upon firing at full power will greatly damage our systems which may take months on repairing" X however looks back determined as to not fail his leader "do it, I promised the admiral results and I will not come back empty handed"

Sasha sighed but nodded pulling out a Republic Communicator from her dress pocket then spoke into calmly "all technicians prepare all systems to fire the protocannon at full power" she waited by looking out the glass though turned back to her comm device when someone responded "confirmation!...did you say fire the cannon at full power?" Sasha responded back to confirm him "yes captain" "ma'am, you do realize that firing the protocannon at full power will decommission it for months maybe a full year even?" "Yes Trooper, I know the risks but the pay off can be huge. Do it" "very well ma'am..."

Sasha puts away her comms to walk towards the windows then turned her head to look at X who held a pad with a bunch of science jargon on it now the two looks through the glass to watch the barrel gathering red particles into it much more then before when it was last use.

More and more energy is gathering into its barrel until it was ready with pulsating red energy then it fired into a large beam towards the endless void of space though when the red beam fired it shook the entire Venator weapon until it stopped along with the weaponized energy beam, X kept watching intently on the datapad as it went haywire with excess information until it slowly settled then it went green "ah ha! I was right!" X exclaimed happily that his theory was right.

Sasha nodded smiling gently though when x turned towards her with a glee glint in his eye "now Director!...we start reproducing that exact energy reading then we can travel through the hyperspace lane at our leisure.

—

Poll 1:

Option 1: Jaune goes after the relics for his own use.

Option 2: Jaune goes after the relics believing he can protect them better

Option 3: Jaune doesn't go after them.

Poll 2:

Option 1: Recruit Marcus Black

Option 2: Don't Recruit Marcus Black

Poll 3:

Option 1: Reconnect with Saphron and Terra Arc

Option 2: Don't reconnect with Saphron and Terra Arc

Poll 4:

Option 1: Recruit Obiwan Kenobi

Option 2: Don't Recruit Obiwan Kenobi

Poll 5:

Option 1: Recruit Yoda

Option 2: Don't Recruit Yoda

Poll 6: just know that the empire can't travel through the special made hyperspace route to the Remnant system and the New Republic can hit every system from this hyperspace route

Option 1: Form an Alliance with the Empire

Option 2: Go to War Against the Empire

Poll 7:

Option 1: form an alliance with the rebels

Option 2: go to war against the rebels

Poll 8:

Option 1: Recruit the Ghost Crew

Option 2: Don't Recruit the Ghost Crew

—

Updated Military Charter for Arc of the Grand Republic

Military Commanders of the 26 Fleet and main characters

Jaune Arc - Grand Admiral - Jaune Arc is the Former Leader of Team JNPR and Current Grand Admiral of the 26 Fleet of the Grand Army of the Republic. He uses the Arcs Wrath which is a DC-17 Commando Pistol that shifts into a yellow bladed lightsaber, Jaune is a heavily intelligent man even after regressing into a 17 year old boy as he had made plans in contingencies

Ar'alani - Fleet Commander - Ar'alani is also a very intelligent woman who is the second in command of the 26 Fleet, she overlooks situations with a calm air but also sees the bigger picture of certain motives. She's also married to Jaune Arc, her preferred weapon is the DC-15x Sniper Rifle

Adi Gallia - Jedi General - Adi Gallia is a Master of the Jedi Order and a member of the High Jedi Council. She's been working with Jaune ever since he became admiral of the 26 Fleet even though she distrusts the admiral she can't help but respect his drive for peace and freedom. Preferred Weapon is her Custom Lightsaber

Bolt - Marshal Commander - Bolt is the Commanding Officer for the 120th Legion; Arc's Lightning. Bolt who wears the armor similar to Captain Rex of the 501st Legion but has the lightning bolt patterns. Bolt is a kind and compassionate man who prefers to talk things out but he will raise his blasters if needed too, his Preferred Weapon is the Dual Wielded DC-17 Commando Pistols

Thunder - Fleet Captain - Thunder is the Fleet Captain of the 26 Fleet, he Commands all the ships and is directly under Jaune, Ar'alani and Bolt. His preferred weapon is the DC-17 Commando Pistol

TC aka Super Tactical Droid - Commander - TC is the republic built tactical droid meant to equal or even surpass the intelligence of the Super Tactical Droid of the Separatists even though TC was originally built to replicate pure human intelligence. Preferred weapon is the Separatist E-5 Carbine

C-21 High Singer - Captain - a droid built on the fiery planet of sullest, sin had spent most of its life being a bounty hunter until it met Jaune on a mission though after some convincing Sin ended up joining the republic under Jaunes command. It's preferred weapon is it's Modified E-5 Carbine

Bossk - Captain - Born on the planet of Trandosha, Bossk spent his early childhood training to be a hunter and when he became old enough to travel the galaxy on his own, he became a bounty hunter. Though upo Hunters game with Jaune Arc bested on his home field Bossk and his honor allowed him to follow Jaune to the ends of the universe. Preferred weapon is the Relby V10 Mortar Gun

Requiem - Captain - Requiem was built on the sand planet of Geonosis though with the mistake of being programmed with Super Tactical Droid Programming but at the second battle of geonosis was found by Jaune Arc thus the Droid was intergrated into his army becoming a captain -Submitted by Battledroid1106

Inverse - Commando Captain of Shadow Squad - Inverse as the name says, this commando droid has the inverted colors then the normal commando droid, white with black. Anyway Inverse was actually the commando droid captain nearly destroyed at the Rishi Moon but survived somehow from the explosion but was founded several years later on the verge of destruction by Jaune Arc now Inverse has a new captain, goal and vengeance against the separatists Preferred Weapon is the Silenced E-5 Carbine with Separatist Vibroblade

HK-47 - Head Assassin - HK was an old droid found on tatooine by Bossk though Bossk thought it looked interesting and brought it to Jaune. After some time HK was reactivated then nearly killed Jaune until HK now serves his new master named Jaune Arc. Preferred Weapon is the DC-15x Sniper Rifle

General Grievous -General-

Admiral Trench -Fleet Admiral-

De-Sasha - Head Scientist - Sasha is one of the Head Cloners from Kamino and was infact a member of the ruling council who suggested they used The Mandolorion Genes as the bases for the clones, she's a thoughtful woman who takes everyone's consideration before making any decision. De-Sasha is no fighter but she's taken to pull the trigger of a ship instead

Charon - Head Bioscientist - Charon is a member of the super aggressive, super intelligent species though till centuries ago they were a force to be reckoned with no the species taken up wars in labs, creating deadly bio weapons but Charon who taken a great liking to Jaune followed the admiral developing Bio Weapons for Jaunes Use Only. Charon looks like the merge of a Spider and a human so it has 6 furry legs and 4 furry arms, it's face is actually very similar to a spiders face with two mandibles and 4 Soulless Calculating Eyes preferred weapon is Bio Chemical Bombs

Ruuk - Bounty Hunter - Ruuk is a Wookie from the Kasshyke planet which is known as a forest planet, Ruuk back home is the son of a chieftain but left his world for a life of adventure but came across Jaune one day who was hired by him to assist but the pay was so great that Ruuk kept under Jaunes employment

Kal Kruger -Head Spy- Kal is a mandolorian from the Kruger Clan and while they are hailed as warriors in Mandalore they primarily deal war in the shadow side and been called dishonorable by many, Kal fought as his clan taught him. -Submitted by ComparedDread12

Obsidian Johnson aka Doctor X -Chemical Weapons Designer- Not much is known about the background of Doctor X aside from his immense knowledge of chemical warfare even close on par with Charon and despite that he's not passionate about anything, he builds when he's told and he watches whatever poor schmuck ends up on the wrong end of his weapons. Doctor X is also known to have built the most deadly weapon in Jaunes Arsenal -Submitted by Milanwal

Roman Torchwick -Thief and Captain-

Neapolitan -Thug and Captain-

Mercury Black -Assassin-

Emerald Satsuri -Infiltrator-

Army-

Ships- 22

1 Capital Command Senator Class Cruiser; Aurora

6 Venator Class Ships; Crocea Mors, Striker, Magnetism, Discharge, Incitement[Destoryed], Application

4 Acclamator Class Cruiser; LandPoint, Reaction, Pressure, Radioactivity

3 Consular Class Cruiser; Electro Sweeper, Lightning Straight, Combustible

4 Arquiten Class Light Cruiser; Voltage, Wattage, Kilowatts, Friction

3 Pelta Class Medical Frigate; Conductivity, Gravity, Rays

1 Prototype Venator Style Weapon; Proto Cannon

1 Dreadnaught Class Cruiser; Invisible Hand

Clone Troopers- 121,400

Droids- 30,000

10,000 B1 Droid Units

-Red Security Droids: 2,000

-Blue Pilot Droids: 2,000

5,000 B2 Super Droids 500 Droidaka Mark 1 aka the Original Droideka 5,000 BX Commando Droids 100 IG-100 Magna Guards 400 Assassin Droids 1,000 OG-9 Homing Spider Droid 1,000 Dwarf Spider Droids 1,000 Octuptarra Magna Tri Droid 500 Aqua Droids 500 A-DSD Advanced Dwarf Spider Droid 500 Droidaka Mark 2 500 Heavy Homing Spider Droid 2,000 IG-227 Hellfire Class Droid Tank 2,000 NR-N99 Persuader Class Droid Enforcer 2,000 LR-57 Combat Droid 2,000 Crab Droid 3,000 Vulture Class Mark 1 Starfighter 3,000 Hyena Class Bomber

*Specialist Troopers

Marshal Commander Bolt 4 Arc Troopers 4 Commando Troopers 21 Clone Captains 76,500 Foot Soldiers 14,500 Clone Pilots 8,000 Clone Medics 7,000 Heavy Clone Troopers 6,500 Flame Troopers 6,500 Sniper Troopers 6,500 Scout Troopers

*Inverses Squad

Inverse -Captain Dark -Sniper Shade -Incognito Specialist Dusk/Deceased Umbra

*Specialized Squads

MTF Omega Squad: Inverses Squad: Arc Squad: Valkyrie Squad: Bomber Squad: Nova Corps: Kruger Clan:

Vehicles- 1318

992 ARC-170: Clone Starfighters used for basic and broken our Arial and Space Battles

246 Y-Wing Bombers: Y shaped star fighters commonly used for bombing ships, capable of holding up to 8 Proton Torpedo

80 Nu-Class Attack Shuttles: they are mainly used as transports but these ships are known for attacking small groups of fighters

100 Zenuas 33 Starfighter: Zenuas is a Starfighter originated from Umbra which houses a heavy blast cannon and two plasma cannons with enough power to puncture through heavy blast shields

*Carriers: 1500

740 LAAT Gunship aka Low Attitude Assault Transport: small Gunships used to hold up to 30 Clone Troopers, has two heavy blasters on the front as well as missile packs

500 HAET Gunship aka High Attitude Entry Transport: these ships are used to drop squads or clones high in the air like dropping them from orbit

546 LAAC Gunship aka Low Attitude Assault Carrier: these ships are used to carry tanks, vehicles etc to assist the ground troops

*Ground Vehicles: 1255Vehicles

242 AT-TEs aka All Terrain Tactical Enforcer: a six legged tank built to survive all manners of environments

5 HAVw A6 Juggernaut: this is a multi wheel vehicle that's plated multiple times to prevent even point blank laser cannons but can be breached if it's attacked by multiple heavy cannon fire

1680 74-Z Speeder Bikes: Hover Based Nike's used mainly by scout Troopers, capable of using heavy blaster mounted on the front

200 AV-7 Anti Vehicle Cannons: Mountable Cannons with enough laser power to break through a heavy separatist tank

100 RX-200 Falchion Class Assault Tank: this are hover based tanks who's energy beams can cut through lightly plated armor but with enough tanks and energy could cut through a Cruiser

200 AT-RT aka All Terrain Recon Transport: this is a small two legged vehicle used for scouting missions, it holds a light blasted

100 AT-AP aka All Terrain Attack Pod: This is a two legged machine with a large laser barrel that can but through ground shields like butter but it has lighter armor then other tanks

200 Umbaran Heavy Mobile Tank: this is a tank originated from Umbra, it has a super heavy blaster cannon powerful enough to break through an AT-TE Tank with a single plasma shell

200 Armored Assault Tanks: this is the tank originally used by the Separatist Alliance but Jaune stole enough tanks to find his own droids, it has a white and gold paint job with the Republic insignia

Armory-

-Guns

Heavy ACP Repeater Gun Accelerated Charged Particle Repeater Gun Accelerated Charged Particle Array Gun Blaster Cannon Bow caster DH-17 Blaster Pistol E-11 Blaster Rifle DL-44 Heavy Blaster Pistol E-Web Heavy Repeating Blaster Flamethrowers Missile Launcher M-7 Rotary Blaster

-Melee

Stun Baton Force Pike

-Bio Weapons

Shadow Wing Virus Blue Shadow Virus Krytos Virus Brainrot Virus

-Super Weapons

Electro Pulse Bomb Lethal Gas Bomb

-Bombs

Blazer Bomb Thermal Detonators Droid Poppers(Electro Ion Bombs) Thermal Detonator Tape Flash Bang Grenade

-Misc Equipment

Portable Scanner Sensor Tag. Sensor Jammer Homing Beacon Com Link Stun Cuffs Code Cylinders Molecular Bonded Alloys ReliaCharger Power Calibrater Breath Mask Model TD2.3 Electro Binoculars Medpacks Bacta Tanks 3 Holocrons- Sith, Jedi, and Telos Organic Gill

-Captive Monster

Krypt Dragon - Home Planet: Tatooine - Danger Level: 10 10 10 10 10! Cloned Zillo Beast - Home Planet: Malastar - Danger Level: 10 10 10 10 10 Fucking 11!

Executive Orders- Activation Code; 554677892124

Order 1187: The completely destruction of any technology and information relating to the Republic which is unwillingly taken by any apposing or unknown force by any means. Follow-up directives include scenarios for the imprisonment and interrogation of apposing agent/s; followed by their immediate execution.

\- Order 3878: Capture of a single wanted individual through the mass arrest and threatened execution of a civilian population. Follow-up directives include scenarios for removal of witnesses, body disposal of civilian casualties, and suppression of communications.

\- Order 3345: The infiltration, and elimination of key apposing individuals who would see the rise and integration of the 26th Fleet fail. Follow-up directives include scenarios for removal of witnesses, body disposal of apposing agents, and suppression of communications.

\- Order 7665: In the event of the Supreme Commander

being incapacitated or declared unfit to issue orders, overall command shall fall to the next individual of sufficient rank to lead until a council elected replacement can be appointed.

\- Order 9980: In the event of a Kingdoms declaration of war, any and all individuals or transports belonging to said Kingdom within the established borders of the 26th Fleet shall be detained and consider as a potential fret. Follow-up directives include scenarios for the release of detained individuals, continued imprisonment, and execution.

\- Order: X-01: The completely genocide of any opposing group or species that is seen by all members of the commanding council as a fret against the Republic. This order can be carried out by any means necessary, with the united agreement of the commanding council.


	14. Omakes

I know a lot of you are probably pissed at the fact that I've not uploaded relevant information of the story and that's due to the lack of inspiration so before I really put this story on hold I'll be putting up some funny Omakes, anyone got any fun Omakes for me to make just comment them down.


	15. Technical Issues

so earlier today i forgot my ipad on the table and my dog somehow caused it to fall and deeply cracked my screen so i cant do any writing so im guessing I'm going on a semi retirement until i figure out a different way to do this, sorry guys


End file.
